Another Chance at Everything
by Brood Mayran
Summary: UPDATED Chap. 18! Pegasus notices odd things happening on the island, and thinks that the Items are to blame! Seto kills a bunny, *again!!* and Mai gets sucked into a duel with a dashing challenger! Oh, and guess who finds Ryou...AGAIN! R/R!
1. Duelists Call

Brood: Yay! It's my first fanfiction EVER!  
  
Someone in the background: *shrugs and doesn't care, wants to leave*  
  
Brood: This is about Yugi of course, and a tournament! So, go Yugi....they are going to a tournament of a much larger scale than Duelist Island, and Pegasus is back! What is Peggy planning? What will he do to our Scooby Gang?  
  
Someone in the background: Scooby Gang?  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Yugi! Mail's here! You got some kind of card from....Industrial Illusions!" Sugoroku Motou handed a surprised Yugi the postcard.  
  
Yugi stared at the interesting card he had just gotten in the mail at the Turtle Game Shop. It had a picture of a Dark Magician on it and a picture of the Millennium Puzzle in one corner.  
  
"My dear Yugi Motou, I do hope you have been well. You see, I am holding yet another Tournament on another island that I just happened to have lying around! I have taken personal care to make sure that this one has even HIGHER stakes than the last one..in one main and basic way..something you hold very dear will be on the line..and no..your grandfather is perfectly safe. Be at the docks like last time at 2:00 P.M Monday my good friend, and please do show up, because things will be worse for you if you don't..Be seeing you, -Your friend like always, Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
P.S I do hope you like the personalized card I sent this on..and prepare for a much longer tournament, there will be hundreds of duelists, maybe even more, invited. And I have taken the liberty of inviting your other friends as well, I really don't feel like getting another call about your friends trying to worm their ways onboard again, now do I?"  
  
Yugi stared at this card, his eyes growing with more that he read.  
  
/Pegasus is back! And he wants another tournament....what does he hope to accomplish without his Millennium Eye?/ The one thing Yugi knew right now about Pegasus was that he was without the beloved Millennium Item that gave him his powers.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted Yugi's thoughts. He looked up with a start and picked up the phone, Joey's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Yuge, did you get this wacked out card in the mail? Can you believe it? Another tournament! Why would Pegasus be so stupid as to try this again? And why is he back? Isn't he kinda powerless right now, I mean..."  
  
Yugi glanced at the card again and replied, interrupting Joey, because he knew that if he didn't stop Joey, nothing was going to. "I don't know Joey, but this definitely sounds like it's worth going to. Did yours have a picture of a card on it or something?"  
  
"Nahh.. mine had some sunset on it. It seemed like the formal invitations someone would get. It was typed up."  
  
"Oh, ok.. well, what do you think we should do?" A beep on Yugi's phone interrupted him. "Hey wait Joey, I have a call on the other line."  
  
Yugi pressed the button and spoke. "Hello?"  
  
"Yugi? This is Anzu. I got a card inviting me to a tournament!"  
  
"I knew that all of you were invited already. Do you think you are ready for a big tournament like this?.....Especially one held by Pegasus....?"  
  
"Not really..kinda..but I didn't think I would ever be invited to a tournament. Mine did say at the bottom in some scawly handwriting that I must have seen you duel long enough to pick up some useful skills.." She sounded a bit indignant at this, but said no more.  
  
"Ohhhhh..I hope so! You have gotten to be such a great duelist! Listen, I have Joey on the other end. Do you think you could go to this tournament?  
  
"I have Honda on my other end. He's already in. He had the same message on his card that I did. We'll be there on Monday. I already asked mom, and she was so proud she could burst...."  
  
"Well, I don't know what is at stake here, but Pegasus make it perfectly clear it was really big."  
  
"Yugi, I am in this thing with you. Don't worry, we will be at the docks Monday."  
  
"Great Anzu. I will see you there!" Yugi beamed happily.  
  
"Bye, Yugi!"  
  
"Bye." He clicked back over to Joey, blushing lightly.  
  
"Yuge? Geez, I thought that you had forgotten me or something."  
  
"No Joey..but are you going to the tournament? Anzu and Honda were invited as well.."  
  
"NO WAY! This is great! Now they don't have to sneak on board!"  
  
"Just think though..how do you think they would do in an actual tournament?"  
  
"Well, with us coaching them, I think they will be just fine!"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Yeah..I think they will be fine also.."  
  
"Hey, Yuge? I am gonna be at the docks Monday like the card says, so..see you there?"  
  
"Yeah..see you.."  
  
Yugi hung up the phone. He sure had a lot to do before Monday. Packing..for instance..  
  
//Wait aibou. Are you sure this is a good idea?//  
  
/Ummm....well....probably not, but it was made perfectly clear that this was big..../  
  
//Pegasus is dangerous Yugi, Eye or no Eye. Just....be careful.//  
  
/No problem mou hitori no boku./ "GRANDPA!! I got something to tell you!!!!"  
  
Seto Kaiba put the card with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it down on his desk. He leaned back in his tall backed leather chair and folded his hands while a secretary brought him a cup of coffee.  
  
/So..that fruitcake Pegasus wants another tournament? What a perfect chance to finally defeat Yugi Motou in a duel..So watch it Yugi.. I will be there..and then Pegasus is next.../  
  
Brood: Sorry this chapter is so short, I am just setting up the story for now.., so R/R and tell me what you think of it! No flames please..I'm such a sensitive gal..  
  
Someone in the Background: snorts* Yeah right... 


	2. On the Really Big Boat

Brood: Konnichi-wa minna-san! Guess what! It's.. CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEE!!!!!! So never fear! Chapter 2 is here!  
  
Someone in Background: So fear. Brood with caffeine is here..  
  
Brood: Everyone, this is Zutsokaki, our master cynic. He is a friend of a friend, and is making my life a living hel.I mean.offering his help to my noble cause..  
  
Zutsokaki: Noble? Yeah right.. just give these poor people the story and torture and get it over with..  
  
Brood:.. Fine.. hey! Torture?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Anzu sighed as she rode in a taxi headed straight for the Domino City Docks. She looked around and saw many taxis and cars going in that same direction. In fact, the whole street was congested by the terrible traffic. For the five-hundredth time that day, she looked at her card, re reading one area.  
  
/International competition..there must be at least 700 duelists there. It will take forever to get to the semi-finals../  
  
After battling traffic for about another twenty minutes, they were barely five blocks ahead. Anzu reached inside of her wallet, paid her driver, and got out to walk to the docks herself, carrying her overlarge bag with her.  
  
/I wonder how Yugi and the others are getting here. They must have figured out by now that driving is doing no good. What time is it..1:41!!!! I have to get there NOW!!/  
  
Anzu quickly picked up the pace, running as fast as she could towards the docks (or as fast as she could with that huge bag.).  
  
The docks started coming into sight after about seven minutes. She moved faster, trying to overcome the weight of her bag. She finally got there a few minutes later and stood on the outskirts of the huge and quickly growing crowd of mostly foreign duelists. Many of them were holding English and/or Japanese translation books of all shapes and sizes in their hands. A few had interpreters with them as well. There was a man standing on the deck of a very large silver and maroon cruise liner, called The Travesty, speaking to the crowd. She recognized the man as one of Pegasus's main security men. He was giving out announcements, with many interpreters standing close to him and repeating his words in other languages for the benefit of many there.  
  
".and all of you who are champions from your own home countries past competitions will have deluxe suites on the A deck. When you get on the ship, go immediately to the Registration Desks set up on deck. There you will receive your room key and Duelist's ID, along with a pamphlet of rules and regulations for the island. The ID's in question are electronically advanced ID's that have your statistics as well as the quick stats of all of the other duelists on this island, like their name and age, along with any noteworthy Duel Monster's accomplishments. This ID also has a map of the island that pinpoints your exact location on the island. You will be told how to use them when you are on board. This cruise trip will take about three days, and there is much to do on the ship during this period. The daily activities include."  
  
"Anzu! Over here!"  
  
Anzu quickly turned around to become face to face with Joey, followed by Honda and Yugi.  
  
"Heya Anzu," Joey said. "We were starting to worry that you hadn't made it!"  
  
"Oh no Joey, I wouldn't miss this for the world and you know it!"  
  
Yugi and Honda caught up at that point, smiling at her.  
  
Yugi looked up at Honda and Anzu. "Are you guys ready for your first big tournament?"  
  
Honda looked around at all of the duelists. "To tell ya the truth Yugi, I am scared out of my mind. This is way bigger than the Duelist Kingdom Championships. I just cant tell how I would do in this big of a tournament."  
  
"Oh don't worry Honda. If you doubt yourself, you won't last the first round. I am sure that you will do fine. You just have to believe in your deck!"  
  
"You are right, as always Yugi."  
  
The security guard on the ship spoke a little louder. "And now everyone please prepare to board the ship! Wait..no shoving..hey, I SAID NO SHOVING!"  
  
A small crowd had rushed the ship's steps and was now mostly stuck. The other security men on the bottom moved past the crowds to break up the shoving at the entrance. One girl with extremely long and wavy light green hair managed to wiggle free and run onto the steps, stumbling lightly, catching herself, and ran the rest of the way up. Pegasus' guard stopped her and asked her a question, and she replied pointing down at the small, yet rapidly breaking up, crowd. He nodded and let her go onto registration.  
  
Yugi and the others watched all of this with interest, and started moving slowly towards the steps. Suddenly a section of the crowds were asked to back up quite a bit, and a second set of steps were lowered laboriously and slowly to the ground. This set of steps was a lot closer than the other one and they turned around towards that one. After they were on the ship, they walked up to the registration desk and received their things. The woman at registration looked up at Yugi at the mention of his name.  
  
"Yugi Motou? The Duelist Kingdom Champion? Well, we should have known to see you here. You might want to watch out, since all of the other duelists might want to knock out all of the tough competition first. Well, here is your key and ID. You obviously have a suite, as well as Mister Joey behind you, for being a semi-finalist in Duelist Kingdom. And here are your ID's and keys, sirs and ma'am."  
  
She handed the keys and ID's to Joey, Honda, and Anzu, and they walked away to the main dining hall. There were duelists everywhere in there, comparing cards simply by showing them to each other, therefore breaking the language barrier. They simply nodded at noteworthy cards, or shook their heads at others and showing off their cards. Some were even trading cards and building up their decks.  
  
Yugi looked around at this with extreme excitement. "Wow! Can you guys believe how many duelists are here! And look at this dining hall! It's enormous!"  
  
Everyone there agreed with Yugi as they took in the sights of the extremely large room. It didn't even fit the title "hall." There were marble pillars ornately carved with some of the more graceful Duel Monster's creatures, such as the Magician of Faith and the Harpy Lady. Joey looked at the Harpy Ladies with a little distaste, even though he had to admit that the carvings made them look more...nice...  
  
The floors where of marble as well, and tables were made of an expensive looking soft white wood, and covered in silk tablecloths. Everyone in the room looked as if they were taking more care in their movements than they were on the dockside, obviously trying not to accidentally ruin something.  
  
After they had marveled at the room long enough, they decided that they weren't hungry and went to see their rooms. On Deck A, they stopped at room 2, which was Yugi's room. He used his key on the carved French door and stepped in with his friends.  
  
His room was very large with a king size bed and Oriental coverings. The furniture was Oriental as well. In fact, all of the furniture was Oriental. Inside of the room as well was an extremely large television and DVD player, with an extensive movie collection. On the other side of his room, there was a set of about three small steps and some very nice glass doors that led to personal deck space with some nice cushioned lawn furniture. There was a bathroom and a mini-bar with nice doors that connected them to the bedroom. After they were done gawking, they went into Joey's room, which was just the next door over, in room 3.  
  
Joey's room was set up in the same fashion as Yugi's, only all of his furniture was Italian, with the couches and chairs black Italian leather. When Joey was done having fun with his remote buttons, they left and turned to find the stairs to the B deck, where Honda and Anzu were staying (and them feeling a little on the jealous side..). But as they started moving down the corridor, the door to room 5 opened and a girl rushed out quickly, ramming into Yugi and Joey. All three of them fell to the floor in confusion.  
  
"Oh!" the girl said, very surprised. "I am very sorry, I vus not looking vare I vus going."  
  
Joey and Yugi looked up at her. It was the light green haired girl that got shoved on the deck. She spoke with a very heavy French accent. Yugi stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood as well. Joey got up as well. She looked at them both.  
  
"Do you know vare ze azzembly 'all is? I 'ave gotten a leetle confused and I do not remember vare it iz.." She looked at them with her large brown eyes and blinked.  
  
Joey stared at her before he got his bearings. She wasn't much taller than Yugi, him only gaining height on her because of his hair. "It's uhh.. um..."  
  
Yugi saved him. "It is on the main deck. All you have to do is go pass the dining hall by about five doors. They are very large doors, you can't miss them."  
  
"Oh! Zank you very much monsieur! I am very grateful! But I must zay, zat all of ze doors do appear to be on ze large zide, do zey not?" She smiled and ran off up the stairs.  
  
As she ran off, something inside of the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck twitched. He quickly put his hand over it and turned back toward his friends.  
  
Anzu looked up at Joey. "Joey..put your jaw back in..she couldn't have been very old anyway.."  
  
Joey looked at her with confused eyes. "I don't think that a girl that young could be a Duel Monster's Champion. She came out of one of the suites, remember? I think she just looks young."  
  
Yugi nodded. "He is right. I mean, look at me! You would never think I was in high school with you guys at first glance, right?"  
  
Honda suddenly laughed. "Yeah Yugi, it's just because you're a shrimp!"  
  
"Am not!!!!!" Yugi was indignant. Everyone else laughed good- naturedly at this, and Yugi caught on and laughed too after a minute.  
  
After their little venture around the ship, and looking at Anzu and Honda's rooms, which were by most standards much better than they had expected, they stopped in the dining hall and ate their dinner. Since they were just a little late, the lines to the food were all but gone. The food was very nice, AND prepared by expert chefs and they ate enough of it to feel as if they needed a forklift to heft them out of the dining hall.  
  
When they were done stuffing themselves silly, they occupied themselves with looking at everyone else in the room. They saw lots of interesting people, most looking over their cards. They saw a few in African robes, some in kimonos and others just looking like they didn't care what they wore. And there were some in long dark coats..with short brown hair..and cold eyes..and leather pants..  
  
Yugi looked at him with a start. "Guys! Over there! It's Seto Kaiba!"  
  
His friends looked in the direction Yugi was looking in. Kaiba was sitting alone towards the edge of the room, eating quietly and looking over a couple of his cards.  
  
Anzu turned her head towards Yugi. "Well, he is one of the best Duel Monster's Champions, right? It's no real surprise he is here. But he had better leave us alone!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel like being bothered by his likes. After all you did to help him, and all he can think about is still defeating you!" Honda looked away from Kaiba and pulled out his deck of cards.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi said. "What kind of deck do you have there Honda?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a quick something I put together. It's a really cool deck! I got all cool sorts of monsters in here, but mostly beasts. There are also some really good magic cards here that help clear the field for my attacks. I also put in a couple of brute force monsters just to throw off the opponent. There are also some really good trap cards also."  
  
"Wow Honda, that sounds really neat! I think you will do very well. What about you Anzu?..Anzu..?"  
  
Anzu had fallen asleep at the table, and was breathing quietly. Joey shook her and helped carry her to her room. Honda went into his as well. As Yugi and Joey went back to their rooms, Yugi was treated to Joey ranting about the foreign girls.  
  
"I mean, whoa! Did you see that one Italian one sitting around in the hall! She was hot! And that Korean looking broad! Man, her body was just...WOW! Ooh, and that French girl! Kinda short, but had nice...."  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey, not letting him finish that sentence. "Uh Joey, why don't we talk about something else now? Do you think Kaiba will try to knock me out of the tournament early? Or go after the weaker duelers first?"  
  
"Neah Yuge. He wont get you first. I think he will want to save you for the cope de' grace if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I do Joey, but your French is horrible!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Hey, do you think that French bird'll teach me some proper.."language of love?"  
  
"Uh Joey, here are our rooms. I'll see you in the morning." He walked to his door, then stopped. "And the day I see you bag a chick is the day I eat my Puzzle!" He laughed and scampered into his room leaving Joey nothing but air to grab when he tried to snag Yugi for that.  
  
"Hey Yuge! That was a blow below the belt there!" Then Joey just chuckled and went into his room for the night.  
  
LATER  
  
Yugi lay in his bed, stirring. His Millennium Puzzle kept bothering him, and he didn't know what Yami was up to.  
  
/Yami! Yami! Can I get some sleep?/  
  
//I am sorry Yugi, but I cant seem to rest here....//  
  
/Any reason? Something I can help with?/  
  
//Not that I know of. But I feel something....something I haven't felt in awhile, but I can't place it. I get the feeling that something big is happening, or will happen....//  
  
/Well, things like this seem to always happen to us anyway....try and rest, okay?/  
  
//Alright....for you aibou, I'll try. Good night.//  
  
/Good night./  
  
//Uhhh...hey. You won't really eat me, will you?//  
  
Brood: Hey! Was this one long enough? I will continue the boat ride in the next chapter and a surprise! So yay for my readers! The next chapter may take more time than the last, as I don't have much time on my hands lately. I may even lag a bit on all of the chapters, so I appreciate the waiting some of you might do!  
  
Zutsokaki: I say scrap the story while you still can and save what little reputation you have left.  
  
Brood: Grrrrss* I say scrap you while I still can and save what little patience I have left.  
  
Zutsokaki: I think you are bluffing..  
  
Brood: Try me. 


	3. Duelists Meet

Brood: Woo! Chapter 3! Feel the spiffyness of it all! *Dances*  
  
Zutsokaki: You can't dance at all, you do know that, right?  
  
Brood: Grrrrrsss* You are really trying to make me happy, right?  
  
Zutsokaki: You know what would make me happy? Is if I could go home…  
  
Brood: *Cuts him off by smacking him in the head with a pole* Thanks Peacenikky for that wonderful idea!  
  
Zutsokaki: I….like…..moose…..*Falls over  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Joey walked around a ship corridor, heading for the hall. When Yugi didn't get up this morning, he decided not to wake him, and headed for the dining hall himself. As he rounded a corner and entered the door, he immediately spotted Anzu and Honda at a table close by. They were already eating so he looked over at them and motioned towards the breakfast line, and they nodded. He walked over and got in line.   
  
After he had gotten his food, he headed back to the table. He was only about a couple of tables away when someone accidentally shoved by him by the shoulder, nearly knocking his tray out of his hands and sending him stumbling just a little bit.  
  
"Hey buddy! You just watch where you're going!"  
  
The person who shoved him turned around and smiled. "I'm so sorry Joey."  
  
"Bakura! It's you! Hey, uh….how've ya been?"  
  
"Oh, I have been just fine, thank you. Um….where is Yugi?"  
  
"Don't worry about him, he just felt like sleeping some more. He will most likely be here soon. Why don't you come and sit with us? Honda and Anzu are there also!"  
  
"They were sent invitations? They must have become great duelists! And sure, I will sit with you all!"  
  
Joey and the young white-haired boy went to sit down with Anzu and Honda, who were pleased to see him. They chatted and spoke of what they had been up too as they waited for Yugi.   
  
  
Seto Kaiba glanced around the hall with distaste. He was in the right place to look over the competition, since everyone was eating, and most of them didn't even seem worthy to spit on the same patch of dirt as him.   
  
/None of them could even withstand my almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon for a moment. Another competition in the bag for the great Seto Kaiba….I only have to worry about that Yugi Motou…./   
  
He frowned and almost started growling, but he stopped and touched the card pendant around his neck for comfort.   
  
/So sorry for leaving you at home Mokuba, but as you well know, I can take care of myself quite well now…./  
  
He stood up and left the hall, deciding to get his map of the ship and see what there was to do. As he flipped through the pamphlet, he went over the activities.   
  
/Chess mini tournament, only 100 sign-ups allowed….boring, I'd win too easily….hmm….Card Room….heh….maybe I can get some new cards by betting and beating them at Poker./  
  
He left his room and headed for the Card Room, two decks down and in another large room, where there were many casino-style card tables and many people sitting and playing lots of different types of card games.  
  
Seto sat down at a table where a Poker game was being played and asked to be dealt in. He was given a hand and then looked up at the dealer, who was Vietnamese and had and interpreter beside him.  
  
"Tell your friend that I wish to make this game more interesting. I see no bets on the table, so I suggest that we bet some Duel Monster's cards. I have some very nice ones on me right at this moment."  
  
He waited as the slightly surprised interpreter spoke to her employer in rapid Vietnamese. The other duelist kept his eyes on Kaiba the whole time the interpreter spoke, and when she was done explaining, he took out his electric ID and pointed it at Kaiba, pressing a button on it. He examined the stats, his eyes widening, then nodded and pulled a box out of his pocket.   
  
Kaiba took out his ID and did the same.  
  
/Saymao Dinh. Age: 17 Sex: Male Noteworthy DM Accomplishments: Vietnamese Regional Champion, Vietnamese National Semi-finalist…………hmmmmm….not bad. I'll bet he has some really nice cards…./  
  
All of the other players at the table watched them, and a couple left, not wanting to risk any of their cards, or just didn't have any at the moment. The six that were left set their game faces and pulled out their cards.  
  
"Alright friends, lets play. Game is Five Card Draw." He knew that the foreigners at least knew what "play" and Five Card Draw were, without interpretation. Kaiba smirked lightly and looked over his cards. He picked a few DM cards out of his box and put them on his lap. Then he looked over his hand again and pulled two cards out, discarding them and drawing one new one. Then he waited until three of the other players took some of their new cards, and grabbed his second. He waited again until everyone else was done.  
  
Saymao looked around and pulled two cards out of his box and placing them on the table. They were Remove Trap and Doma the Angel of Silence.  
  
/Hmm..not bad Saymao. I could use a nice Remove Trap. I thank you./  
  
At this slightly daring move, two of them folded and got up from the table. The other four put down some fairly common, yet very nice cards. Kaiba took another look at his cards, then decided on a bluff to get the others away from the table. He placed the Hane-Hane and the Reaper of the Cards on the table, both of them fairly valuable. It did as he expected and the other four glanced at each other and left. Only him and Saymao were left at the table. Saymao smirked and put down a Celtic Warrior. Kaiba looked at his hand again, smirked back and placed down a wonderful bluff….one of his Mystical Elves and his Polymerization card.  
  
Saymao's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Kaiba's stone face and folded, sighing heavily. No way Kaiba would put down such valuable cards if he didn't have the confidence in his hand.   
  
Kaiba smiled darkly and put down his hand. He had a pair of sevens. He nodded in acknowledgement and gathered up his new cards, walking away and leaving a very surprised person behind. He stopped at another table and sat down there.   
  
"Deal me in."  
  
The dealer of that table peeked out from behind her light green hair.  
  
" 'Ello! And vut is your name?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba. Would you like to make a little wager on the game?"  
  
"I am Amoura Letazaut! And….but of course….a little wager does sound exziting…."  
  
An hour later, Amoura and Seto were playing alone now, and in a deadlock. Seto had such good hands that he hadn't needed a bluff yet, but obviously she had really good hands as well. They both had some of each other's cards, but gladly none of them were that important. Yet, he was still very frustrated at this, since he didn't lose often. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he lost any kind of normal card game. He drew a card and glanced over at his hand again. She drew a card and then took another card out of her Duel Monster's box. She looked over at him.  
  
"Are you ready to place ze bet?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She placed a Metal Dragon on the table. Seto's eyes widened slightly, trying not to lose his game face.  
  
/A Metal Dragon! Could she be doing the same thing I did earlier? Could she be bluffing? Maybe I need a slightly better bluff than that....but there is only one card I have that would daunt her..../  
  
He didn't want to have to do it. He really didn't feel like risking it. But all of her winning was really burning him, and making him think a little irrationaly. He hoped it wasn't an omen to how he would do in the tournament. He just HAD to win. So, he did it with a heavy hand.  
  
He put one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons on the table.  
  
Amoura's eyes looked ready to pop at the sight, but she just looked up at him again.  
  
/Come on girl....fold already....do it!/  
  
"Shall ve show our 'ands now, Monsieur Kaiba?"  
  
/WHAT!!!!!!/  
  
He kept his face the way it was and nodded. They put their hands on the table. Seto had a flush of the eight through queen of hearts. She had a royal flush in clubs. Seto looked at his Blue Eyes and nearly tossed the table over in a rage of anger.  
  
/HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!! WHAT WILL I DO WITHOUT MY THIRD BLUE EYES??????!!!!!/  
  
Amoura stood from the table and gathered up all of the cards. "I cannot believe zat you betted a prized Blue Eyes on zis game."  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up at her and saw her looking the card over. /My Blue Eyes! No......./  
  
"You do know zat it is ze dream of every Duel Monster's player to own zis card...."  
  
Kaiba kept his eyes on the card as she spoke.  
  
"But now I can say that....I was ze proud owner of ze famous Blue Eyes for even just a moment. 'Ere, you take it back. I zee your pain. It is to precious." She placed it back on the table and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Seto stood there, not believing a thing he had just heard. But there it was on the table....his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He just stared at it for a second, then, just in case it was a dream, snatched it up off of the table. Then he remembered Amoura. He took out his ID and scanned her just the second she stepped out of the room. He just barely got her stats.  
  
/Amoura Letazaut. Age: 15 Sex: Female Noteworthy DM Accomplishments: French Regional Semi-Finalist French National Finalist....Wow, she is good./  
  
Seto Kaiba was completely in awe of the deed this girl had done. She had possession of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and she willingly gave it back. He was very glad he had not put down the God of Obelisk. She might have not given it back. But then again, he wouldn't have done that for the world. It would have been all to foolish. He decided not to let anyone, especially that Yugi and his friends know of this event. He then calmly dusted off his jacket, put his Blue Eyes away, and walked over to another table.  
  
"Deal me in, please."  
  
  
Yugi sat out on his open deck part of the room, his face out to the ocean, the breeze playing with his spikey hair. He was thinking about the tournament of course, but there were other things on his mind. Suddenly his puzzle glowed and Yami came out. He stood before Yugi and looked down on him.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you? You look a little to thoughtful to be alone."  
  
"No Yami, I don't mind. Sit down."  
  
"What is on your mind Yugi? Is it anything I said yesterday?"  
  
"No, not really. I just can't stop thinking that there is something different about her than the other duelists!"  
  
"So it was something I said yesterday, Yugi."  
  
"Ok....so it might have been. But didn't you sense anything? Anything at all Yami?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I did feel something. It's like she is different somehow from the others. But we will find out what it is." Yami picked up the pamphlet by Yugi's mini table. "Hmm...there is a short seminar in about ten minutes to teach the basics on that ID we got. Maybe you should go."  
  
Yugi looked over at him. "Yeah, I really should. Where is it?"  
  
"Um....it is in the assembly hall." Yami read some more of the pamplet carefully. "There is also a movie showing in the entertainment deck, and a play tonight and tomorrow night in the assembly hall stage."  
  
"Wow. They sure make sure we aren't bored. What's the play and movie?"  
  
"The movie is actually "Gone With the Wind."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Boring. Anzu would like it though. And they play?"  
  
Yami read again. "It is called "Rumors." It's by Neil Simon. It is supposed to be about someone making up too many untrue things and it comes back to them in the end."  
  
"Well Yami, I probably won't go to any of those. Unless...."  
  
"You could ask Anzu?"  
  
"You know me all too well Yami. Come on, I need to go to that seminar."  
  
Yami nodded and started to glow. He went back inside of the puzzle, and Yugi got up from the chair and stepped back into his room. He grabbed his jacket and went out into the hall. He noticed that the hall was filled with people going to the short class. When he finally made it to the auditorium, he heard his name.  
  
"YUGI!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!"  
  
He immediatly looked in the direction of the voice. It was Honda, and he was standing up in the middle of Anzu, Joey, and Bakura. Yugi fought his way over and sat down.  
  
"Hey everyone. How are you Bakura?"  
  
"Very good, Yugi. We were wondering if you would ever get out of bed!"  
  
"Uh yeah, I slept really soundly last night." They looked around the auditorium and saw that is was two-storied and very roomy. The stage was really big, just the thing for a main-stage play.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of bracleted arms caught Yugi and Joey around the shoulders.   
  
"Yugi! Joey! I never thought all of you were here! It is so nice to see you all again!"  
  
Joey and Yugi started at the voice and both of them turned around.  
  
"Uh..how are you, Mai?"  
  
"Very nice, Joey, and thank you for asking little old me...." Mai looked at them both innocently and sat down in her chair behind them.  
  
"Hey Mai!" Anzu said nicely. "Are you in one of the champion's rooms also?"  
  
"Actually, yes I am. It is mainly for Duelist Kingdom, but I have had other tournaments. I am in room 18. Hey, were you two invited to this tournament?" She motioned to Honda and Anzu.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great!" Honda smiled and pulled out his deck. "I can't wait to try this baby out! I really wanna duel!"  
  
"Do you think you'll last....and especially you, Anzu." Mai glanced at Anzu, her eyes twinkling. Anzu's eyes flashed.  
  
"I do think I will be fine, Mai. I don't have all of the same cards I used to. I happened to beef my deck up before we all left!" She looked slighty mad, but really proud.  
  
"Well, I suppose you will do much better than you did against me....even if it was a victory for you, it was slow at best...." Mai looked at Yugi and winked.  
  
Anzu was about to retaliate when the lights went out and the stage lit up. A man in a black suit walked out onto stage and raised his hands to stop the chatter that had started up after the lights went out. About ten interpreters came out also.  
  
"Will you all please take out your ID's. We are now going to have a very short lesson on how to use them. Everyone took out their ID's and looked at them. A few people knew the basic duelist scanning feature and had played with it a little.  
  
"Now use the arrow buttons on the ID to highlight "Scanner" on the Main Menu. When it is highlighted, point it at someone close to you and hit the "Enter" button."  
  
Everyone in the auditorium pointed their ID's at someone and hit "Enter," as they were told. Most of the people really enjoyed this and scanned a couple of other people, smiling at this.  
  
"Now, on the Main Menu again, highlight "Map" and hit "Enter" again. A map of Crawford Sea's Island is shown on it. You all should know that this tournament is going to be like Duelist Kingdom in many ways. But this island is about three times larger with about fifty holographic dueling stations."  
  
Everyone took their eyes off of their ID's and looked at the man on the stage. Yugi's eyes went wide. Really wide.  
  
/Three times as large????!!!! I can't believe it! This will take forever!/   
  
"Now everyone, please turn your attention to the ID scanner again, I forgot to mention that when you scan someone, there is an option tab that can allow you to add information to your duelist ID about the person you just scanned. If you would look at the bottom of your ID, you will see a small pull out tray with a small keyboard on it, where you can input information. And then please look................"  
  
For the next ten minutes, they got information on the ID's that they most likely could have figured out themselves, but they listened anyway. When he was done, he left the stage and someone else stepped out. He was another security man.  
  
"Hello everyone, I would just like to take this chance to remind you to check your pamphlets for the activities for the rest of this trip. Thank you and have a great day." He left the stage followed by the interpreters. Everyone in the hall stood up and prepared to leave. Leaving was going to prove more strenuous than getting in.   
  
Yugi and his friends stood and made their way towards a door. This door was farther away from the stairs leading to their rooms, and Honda voiced this concern.  
  
"Well," Mai said, looking at her watch. "It is nearly fifteen minutes before lunch. Why don't we just go to the hall or the Games room? They are both in this direction anyway."  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea Mai," Yugi said happily. "I had no idea that this place had a game room!"  
  
"And have you people looked at the activities for tomorrow night?" Mai pulled out her pamphlet. "Since we arrive early the next morning, there is going to be one big party in the hall. Obviously after dinner tomorrow they plan on kicking everyone out quickly to set the place up. The room is certainly big enough."  
  
"A big party?" Joey and Honda scratched their heads. Joey spoke again. "As in a big dance? As in dates? As in....girls?"  
  
Honda and Joey looked at eachother and looked in Anzu's direction. Honda got to her first. "So Anzu, will you do us the honor of accompanying us so we won't look like dateless dorks?"  
  
"Just to make you guys look better? Uhh....no." Anzu smiled at them. Mai nearly blew.  
  
"Oh, and I am not a presentable date!? I can't believe you boys!"   
  
"Don't worry Mai," Joey joked. "We'll save you a dance with us studs."  
  
"You! You think I'd waste my time on you!"   
  
"HA! I GOTCHA!"   
  
"How?"  
  
"First you get mad when we didn't ask you, then you got mad when we did! You just can't seem to make up your mind, Mai!" Joey started to laugh. He was rewarded with a purse over the head. "OW!" He rubbed his head and grumbled a little.  
  
When they got to the Games room, Anzu headed for the Pinball Machines, and Joey with Honda went for the fighting games. Yugi sat at a racing game, and Mai sat beside him, catching a glance at Joey, laughing and beating Honda badly at the game.   
  
"They are so immature, don't they know that they are too old for games like that?"   
  
"Aww, leave them alone Mai. Hey, pick a track."  
  
  
The small figure crept quietly from behind box to box, carefully avoiding the guards and making his way around the cargo deck. It seemed as if a tiny shadow crept around. Silently it darted around a guard and moved closer to the stairs.  
  
/You think I would let you leave me behind?! There is no way I would miss any of this at all! You can't just keep me away! I am here with you, and you can't stop it!/   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Hey, I am done with Chapter 3! Yay!  
  
Zutsokaki: Thank God................  
  
Brood: How come your awake?  
  
Zutsokaki: I'm a fast healer.  
  
Brood: ..........whatever..........anyway, next chapter, the big party, and the arrival on the island! YAY!!!!! Hey, thank you for the few reviews I have gotten so far, I really appreciate them!  
  
Zutsokaki: You know, I don't think this is that good anyway, so why are you getting good reviews?  
  
Brood: *stuffs him in a tiny closet* 


	4. The Last Day on the Really Big Boat!

Brood: Hello! And welcome to Chapter 4!  
  
Zutsokaki: Run away as fast as you can.....  
  
Brood: How did you get out of the closet?  
  
Zutsokaki: You didn't lock the door.  
  
Brood: Darn. Well, enjoy this new chapter, in which........well.......lots of cool stuff happens, like a big dance party and the landing on the island.......And what is up with that Amoura chick?  
  
Zutsokaki: I don't know, you tell me, you wrote this story......to the misery of others.....  
  
Brood: I will just have to hurt you again.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Mai stretched her legs and yawned as she got out of bed the next morning. She immedietly rubbed her eyes and went to her closet and looked at the things she had hung up, trying to pick out an outfit to wear that night to the party.  
  
/A girl has to make sure she looks her best at all times, after all........../  
  
The very picky dresser finally decided on a forest green v-neck tank top and a denium skirt along with some sandals. She put them on her dresser so she wouldn't have to look to far for them later. Then she threw on a baby t-shirt and shorts, grabbed her purse and opened her door.  
  
Joey was on the other side, with his fist raised to where the door was a second ago, poised to knock. His eyes went wide and then jumped back.  
  
"Uh.....morning Mai.........I.......uh........was just in this part of the hallway and wondered if you would...........uh......."  
  
"Accompany you to breakfast, and maybe the party tonight so you won't look bad around the foreigners?"  
  
"Uhhhh.........I guess so.......just wanted to ask before Honda did......."  
  
"Hmmm......I will go with you to breakfast, but I would rather show up tonight stag." She pushed past him and walked into the hallway. "After all, it's more fun if you aren't constricted to one date...." She winked and added, "But I'll save a dance for you.............."  
  
"Your mocking me, Mai. I don't like it."  
  
"I didn't think you did Joey....." She laughed and motioned him down the hall with her. When they reached the hall, they looked around for the others. Soon, Joey spotted Yugi's hair and they headed towards them at a table by the side wall of the room.  
  
"Morning Yuge! So you decided to wake up this mornin'?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Joey. "Oh hey Joey. Breakfast?"  
  
There was a large plate of stuff there in the middle of the table, along with six plates.  
  
"Honda and I decided to snag a bunch of stuff from the tables and put it on this tray, and then grab some plates so none of us would have to wait in line today." Yugi motioned for Joey and Mai to sit down. "We figured Mai would join us, along with Bakura, so we grabbed six plates."  
  
Yugi looked over at Bakura, who was already eating some eggs and sausage. Everyone else grabbed a plate and piled some stuff on it, then dug in. While they ate, Yugi cast suspicious glances over at Bakura.  
  
/I don't get it.....for the past few times we have seen him, his Yami was usually in control in some way, with a hidden agenda of pure evil! And now, he doesn't even seem under his sway. Not even a little bit. Maybe the Yami got tired of fighting Bakura for control for awhile.........../  
  
Suddenly, Bakura sat up and looked down. Yugi immediatly braced himself and put his hand over his Puzzle. But Bakura just sat there, looking down. Yugi looked down at what Bakura was looking at and saw that something was glowing from underneath of his shirt. Bakura then pulled his Millennium Ring from under his shirt and looked as one of the arrows pointed in some direction in the middle of the room. And Bakura looked completly normal.  
  
"Bakura, why is the Ring doing that? Aren't we the only ones here with Millennium items?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi. Unless...." Bakura gave him a pointed glance and looked in the direction the arrow was pointing in and Yugi followed suit. Yugi shuddered a little, realizing who Bakura meant by his glance.  
  
/Malik....he had better not be here. What would we do?/ Yugi shook his head, clearing his of the thoughts of the formidable person. By this time, the others at the table were looking at Bakura and Yugi, and saw that the Ring was pointing.  
  
"Man Bakura, the crowd in this place is so dense that we can't tell who the Ring is pointing at....." Honda tried to see past the people, but it did no good.  
  
"Well Honda, I don't even see how the Ring would help us right now. This place is too filled up, and it could be anyone here setting it off." Bakura started to put the Ring back.  
  
"But Bakura, why don't you just use it as a compass and just walk around till you find the one it is honing in on?"  
  
"I don't think it would work in here. There is just too many people, I wouldn't even be able to get around quickly enough." Bakura put it back.  
  
"Well, this bites."  
  
"Speaking of biting........" Joey looked at his food. "Why don't we get back to what is really important here!" He started to chow again.  
  
"Oh really Joey! You can't eat like a normal person?" Mai glanced at him and put her fork of eggs in her mouth. "Oh Anzu, what are you wearing tonight?"  
  
Anzu looked up from her food and sat there, sort of confused. "Well Mai, I really don't have anything on me, just my normal clothes. I really didn't plan on a party."  
  
"Oh poor dear. Why don't you borrow something from my closet. As long as you don't ruin it."  
  
"Like I'd ruin your clothes........on purpose."  
  
"See if I let you borrow something at this rate, Anzu."  
  
"Uptight much, Mai?" Joey looked at her, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Mai nearly clocked him with her purse again, but someone got up from the table beside them, yelling in rapid Vietnamese and stamping off.  
  
Yugi leaned over and spoke to an interpreter sitting with the people. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about, miss?"  
  
She looked at her table, then leaned toward Yugi. "Just a small tiff about some Poker game that he lost yesterday. He lost a card somewhat valuable to his deck in a gaming bet."  
  
"Oh, that's really too bad. I would be mad also." Yugi turned back to the table, and the interpreter leaned back to the table, where her companions were talking again.  
  
Yugi and his friends continued eating and when they had finished, they got up and started out of the room. "Hey Anzu, a movie is playing in the theater this afternoon...."  
  
"Oh, I know about that Yugi. It's one of my favorites, but I didn't really want to go since I have seen it alot. I have seen Gone With the Wind about forty times already! So..." Anzu giggled a little. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."  
  
Honda and Mai looked at Anzu in surprise. "A lady shouldn't speak in such language!"  
  
"I agree with Mai......except for the lady part........." Honda was swifty quieted by Anzu's foot. He hopped around, holding his leg.  
  
"Oh forget it, maybe you should all see the movie without me. Don't any of you know that I merely said Rhett Butler's famous last line?" Anzu crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I don't think any of us have seen it except you, Anzu." Joey looked at her sideways. He looked at Yugi, who's eyes were on the floor. The others walked ahead just a little bit, and Joey bent by Yugi's ear. "Don't get yourself down about this man, it's okay. Anyway, it is just a movie she's seen alot..........and you know she was just having fun...." Joey stood straight again. "So let's get going, Yuge."  
  
Yugi looked up again and nodded, smiling. "What do you guys want to do until it is time for the party?"  
  
They had caught up with the others and they turned around, thinking. Mai looked at Yugi, grinning. "There might be a limbo tournament Yugi could win....."  
  
Yugi laughed at this, and so did the others. "You know that might just be true Mai!"  
  
*SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE WORLD*  
  
Shadi was furious, yet extremely confused. He paced around his home in Egypt, trying to keep focus, even though things looked bad.  
  
/Where could it have gone? I don't see how it could have gotten anywhere! It was around my neck, like it always is! And now, it's gone! Why!? Did it abandon me? Aren't I the worthy one for the Millennium Key? But, if it did abandon me, there would only be an important reason for it....but what would it be?/  
  
*BACK ON THE SHIP*  
  
Seto sat in his room, room 1, and watched TV. There was nothing on, so he just absentmindedly channel surfed. Click, click, click. Nothing. Click, click, click. Still nothing. Click, click, cl....  
  
/Oh screw it!/ He turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the small table by the chair he was on. He got up and walked to the doors that led to his part of the deckside and sat in a lawn chair by the rail. He looked out to the expanse of ocean and then suddenly heard the faint sound of a door sliding open, like it was sort of far away. He looked over all of the short dividing fencing and saw that just a few places down Amoura was coming to sit dockside as well. He suddenly remembered the Blue Eyes that was still in his deck now, no thanks to him and his foolishness. Seto did some quick counting and found that she was in room 5. Not too far from his room at all. He thought briefly about calling to her, but thought better of it. Seto Kaiba rarely called to anyone. Why start now? He would see her at the party anyway.  
  
/Wait a second. I wasn't going to go. So now I am? Well, it's not like there would be anything else to do. Everyone is going to be there. That's all anyone can talk about./ He sighed and looked back out to the sea. /Things have been so boring lately. I don't even think this tournament will be as amusing as others are making it out to be./  
  
He got up, took one last look at the quiet girl and went back into his room. He sat on his bed and pulled out his ID and flipped it on. He went to the map of the island.  
  
/Hm....there must be a goal of some sorts. If this is an island tournament, it must be alot like Duelist Kindom. Why isn't it marked on the map? No castle to get into or anything? Or do we have to find it ourselves?/  
  
He turned off the ID and went to his door. He thought about opening it and going to theatre, but didn't want to waste his time.  
  
/Gods! A whole ship of activities, and nothing to do until 7:30 P.M!!/ He caught sight of a wireless phone. He picked it up and dialed his home number.  
  
"Hello. Kaiba residence. Mister Seto is out, may I leave a message?" It was the nurse he had left.  
  
"This IS Seto. Is Mokuba there?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mister Seto! Mokuba has gone to stay with a friend of his from school for a little while. He should be back tonight sometime!"  
  
"Well............tell Mokuba that I called and to stay home in case I get the time to call again, alright. And don't......lose......him........" He emphasized that last part.  
  
"Uhhh.....well, of course not Mister Seto. I would never lose Mokuba for anything!"  
  
"I should hope not. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sat again. "Well," he said to nobody at all, "I can't expect him to stay at home all of the time with me gone. I am going to be gone for a long time this time. Mokuba was sure upset when I told him...."  
  
Seto went to his TV again and turned it on. Click, click, click. Nothing. Click, click, click. Still nothing........  
  
Honda wandered the expanse of the ship, holding some things he had bought at an actual gift shop on the ship. He had no idea why there was a gift shop there, but he made the most of some money he had happened to have on him. The group had split up earlier after lunch, when they couldn't find anything to do together. Honda was sure that Yugi had gone back to his room, and had noticed that he looked a little down about something. Joey had hinted that it had something to do with that movie, but Honda barely paid any attention to him. But Honda had found something that Yugi would love, a Dark Magician plush thingie. It looked way different in plush form than in the holographic forms, but it was cool anyway. He had also found a Petit Angel plush toy that squeaked when you squeezed it, and had gotten it for Anzu. Honda couldn't help himself and had gotten a Cyber Commander model kit for himself, deciding to put it together with the rest of his free time this afternoon. He had seen a Red Eyes Black Dragon battle toy, and bought that as well, but decided to not give it to Joey until he had been through the ringer just a bit.  
  
/That's what he gets for beating me so many times at those games.......let him sweat.....and I can make him worry since it was the last one..../ He smiled a little and turned the corner for Yugi and Joey's hall. He knocked on Yugi's door, and he answered.  
  
"Hey Honda, what do you have there?"  
  
"You won't believe it Yugi, but there is a Duel Monster's Gift Shop on this ship! So I picked up a few things....." He handed the bag with the plush toy in it over to Yugi.  
  
Yugi opened the bag and pulled out the Dark Magician plush. "Oh wow Honda, this is really neat! Thanks! I love it!" He held it at arm's length to get a good look at it. "It looks kind of......chibi, but it's great!"  
  
"I thought you might get a kick out of it Yugi. Hey, I got something for Anzu, and something for Joey also. I had better deliver them!" Honda made to leave.  
  
"Hey, thanks Joey! And, I'll see you tonight at dinner!" Honda smiled and walked off, and Yugi closed his door.  
  
/Wow, this really is neat! I wonder how I will keep it with me though.....my two bags are about full...../  
  
//You call that a good interpretation of the Dark Magician?//  
  
/Yami?!.....Oh come on, it's really neat anyway, even if it is like a Chibi Dark Magician....../  
  
//Maybe even a Toon Dark Magician........//  
  
/That...is actually a scary concept Yami..../  
  
//Just pointing out it's.......oddness. Oh, and I wanted a small favor, Yugi.....//  
  
/And that would be what now, Yami?/  
  
//Well, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I....//  
  
  
  
He darted behind another guard, and dashed into the kitchens. So far so good, he hadn't been spotted. If someone found out that he of all people had stowed away on this ship, it would get really ugly. Anyway, he needed food. He found the refigerator and opened the door. No surprise, it was a walk-in. So, he walked in. As he scanned the shelves, picking out a milk carton and some fruit, he kept a close eye on the door. He shivered a little. It was cold, but then again, it was a refigerator.  
  
When he was ready to leave the refigetator, he opened the door and peeked out a little. When he deemed it safe, he walked out and darted out of the kitchen. He hid behind a clock and sped through a door, trying to find a place to eat. The room was big and open, and very nicely decorated. He stood in the middle of the room, taking it in. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He felt panicked suddenly, and turned his head this way and that, trying to find some cover.  
  
The steps were closer. He still couldn't find anything good enough. They sounded closer still. And closer......and closer......the boy's heart raced as he darted around the room.  
  
/THERE! Why didn't I see it sooner?/ He ran to a slightly ajar closet door, and cursed himself for not seeing it earlier. He noticed it was a roomy closet, and filled with cleaning supplies. He crouched behind a large garbage bin and waited. The steps went into the room and stopped in the middle of the room. Then he heard something like springs creaking, and thought that whoever came in had sat down in a chair. He hoped they would leave soon, he didn't want his milk getting warm on him.  
  
It was 5:40 P.M. Joey got up and headed out of his room. Since it was time for dinner in about 20 minutes, he decided to get to the hall and eat before everyone else, and have some extra time for a shower after he was done. He headed for the stairs to get to the hall, and then a door opened beside him. It was the door to room 1, and Seto Kaiba stepped out.  
  
Seto looked up at the person frozen in the hall. "Ah! You! And you are here because?"  
  
"Same reason you are, Kaiba. To compete." Joey glared defiantly at Seto.  
  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way." Seto prepared to push past Joey and go to dinner.  
  
"Okay with me. Just don't be too surprised when you see Honda and Anzu with Yugi and I. They were invited to this tournament also." Joey took this chance to push past Seto, who had frozen in place. Joey went up to dinner, grinning like a monkey.  
  
Joey decided to do the same thing that Yugi and Honda did for breakfast, and grab a bunch of stuff on one big tray. He found a tray and started taking plates of food from the dinner lines. A few other people who came early looked at him strangely, but he didn't pay attention. He grabbed about six plates and sets of silverware and heaved the whole lot to a table closeby. Then he sat and waited. But while he waited, he got his plate ready and began eating slowly. Soon, Anzu showed up holding a small plush toy he quickly realized was the Petit Angel. She sat down and noticed the small piles of food on the tray.  
  
"Oh good Joey, thank you. I really don't feel like going through the line right now. She squeezed the small toy, and it squeaked. He had to admit that it was sorta cute.  
  
"Hey, Anzu, where did you get that toy? I don't think you had one before......."  
  
"Oh, Honda gave it to me. He came to my room and handed it to me there. He said that there was a gift shop on the ship. He had gotten Yugi something also."  
  
Joey blinked. "Did......he mention anything for me?"  
  
"I really don't think so Joey."  
  
At that point Bakura came in and saw Joey facefault, and Anzu go over to him and prod him with a fork, asking him if he was okay. He really didn't want to ask. He felt tired anyway. He hoped for a small rest after dinner. So he just went over there, greeted them, thanked Joey for getting the food, and sat to eat. A few minutes later, Mai and Honda walked in. Joey eyed them as they sat down.  
  
"So..............Honda.............Anzu tells me you found a gift shop in the ship........."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Honda smirked suddenly. "There were lots of things there, but nothing you would have liked......."  
  
Joey sat up and looked Honda in the eye.  
  
"But......." Honda said, watching Joey, "there was this really neat battle toy....but it got purchased sometime before 4:30.....so it's not there anymore........"  
  
"Well, what was it?" Anxiously, Joey perked up a little more in his chair.  
  
"Hm....well........I think it was the..........oh yeah! It was a Red Eyes Black Dragon! It looked really cool!"  
  
Joey nearly slid to the floor in remorse. "A Red Eyes???? Oh man......" He looked down at this food, picking at it with his fork.  
  
Mai looked over. "Oh come on, grow up Joey, it was a toy."  
  
Joey stared up at Mai. "It was a Red Eyes!!!!"  
  
"But Joey," Joey looked up at Honda. "I was at the store around 4:00, so here ya go buddy!" He pulled the Red Eyes out of his pocket and handed it to Joey, whose eyes had gone glassy, large, and watery.  
  
"Oh.....wow......the Red Eyes........" He looked it over, and immediatly began ranting. "Look at that detail! See those teeth!? And it looks like it is about ready to wake up and attack!!!!......" He continued on and on.  
  
Yugi walked in and sat with them as well. He watched Joey go over his Red Eyes toy and looked over at Honda. "Hey Honda, did they have any Duel Monster's cards at all in that store? I think I have a little cash that Grandpa gave to me."  
  
"Sorry Yugi, when I got to that area of the store, it looked as if the area had been practically ravaged. Everyone wants to make their deck stronger. All of the packs were gone."  
  
"Oh darn it. I wish I had known about that place earlier."  
  
Suddenly Joey stopped ranting and glared evilly up at Honda. "Hey! Ya made me sweat for this, didn't you?"  
  
Honda smiled. "That's what you get for beating me at those games......"  
  
Joey nearly jumped up in mock indignation. "I oughta cream ya!" He grinned.  
  
Honda shook his finger. "Be glad I gave it to you at all." The others at the table laughed. They ate the rest of the meal fairly quickly, since they were getting kicked out in about a few minutes. The whole of the ship's crew had to set up the place quickly after dinner.  
  
They managed to eat and get out within a few minutes time. Anzu, Honda, and Bakura went down to their rooms and Joey, Yugi, and Mai went down the stairs to theirs.  
  
"Oh, and Anzu, come up to my room when your ready!" Mai called after Anzu. Anzu nodded and they continued walking.  
  
Joey, when he got to his room, immediatly headed for the shower. He got in and scrubbed quickly, letting the jets of water rinse him off as quickly as he had scrubbed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, getting out. He then grabbed another towel, drying his hair a little bit.  
  
He strolled out into the room, much more relaxed. Joey opened his closet and picked out a red collar button up shirt and some black pants. He put on his shoes also and put on some colougne he had found in the bathroom. It didn't smell half bad. Joey glanced at the clock. Seven ten. Good, he had a little time before he wanted to leave. He went out into the hall and knocked on Yugi's door.  
  
"Hey Yuge! You almost ready?"  
  
Yugi's voice came from behind the door. "Yeah, almost! The door's unlocked, come on in Joey!"  
  
Joey did as asked and went into Yugi's room. He found Yugi adjusting the collar of his navy blue shirt. He also had some light brown pants on. Yugi reached down onto the dresser and picked up the Millennium Puzzle on it's chain, putting it around his neck. "So, how do I look, Joey?"  
  
Joey gave Yugi the thumbs up. "You look great! You and me are gonna be a couple of regular studs tonight!"  
  
Yugi laughed and they started out of his room.  
  
Seto Kaiba stood at his door, ready to go in his black shirt and pants, but was just standing there, thinking. Then, he made up his mind and went out of his room. The hall was empty. He strolled casually down the hall until he got to the door of room 5. He raised his fist to the door and knocked. He waited calmly for about a minute, then knocked again.  
  
/Stupid, she must have left already........oh well........./ He then heard a small rustle towards the bottom of the door, and a very small shadow passed by the door. He also heard a small bell tinkling. Whatever that was, it wasn't her, so he turned and left for the party.  
  
He passed many excited people on his way up to the hall, but he didn't share their excitement. Seto crowded his way into the hall. He heard many people talking in different languages, but some snippets of the conversation were in excited english.  
  
"Did you see that helicopter land on the helipad of the ship? No, I'm not sure who was in it, did you see.......no.....me neither.....I'll bet it was important......"  
  
Seto walked in and took a look around the transformed hall. It was dark, with a disco ball hanging in the middle of the room, and many party lights reflecting onto it. There were many fog machines as well, and crepe paper and banners in all sorts of languages hanging from the walls. Towards the back, there were tables set up with punch and other tables just for sitting down. There was a techno dance song playing, and tons of people were already dancing. Seto quickly headed for the back tables, passing lots of people who recognized him as an International Champion. Girls stared at him, and some giggling to friends.  
  
/Oh crap. Why didn't I think of this? Why wouldn't any girl in this room NOT want to dance with the owner of a multi-national corporation, and Duel Monster's Champion? Well, it's not like I care anyway. I have to keep away from them somehow. Now I remember why exactly I don't like parties..../ He frowned darkly, and some of the girls quieted.  
  
He sat down and looked out at the crowd on the extremely large dance floor. He kept his eyes peeled and noticed that lots of girls kept looking at him, making the guys some of them were with to get a little agitated. He got bored of this and got up to go to the punch table. There were also some cookies and foriegn foods set up there. He grabbed a small cookie and a glass of punch and sat again. He looked around at the other sitting people and after a moment, he spotted who he was looking for, dancing around a small cluster of other people closeby.  
  
  
  
Bakura walked into the greatly changed hall and looked around for the others. He was entirely sure that they were by the back, where there were some tables and chairs set up. He headed in that direction, pulling at the collar of his white turtleneck longsleeve shirt. Bakura scanned the dance floor as he crossed the overly large room, keeping his eyes peeled for Yugi's tell-tale hair. He immediatly spotted Yugi and Joey sitting at a table close to the wall in the back, and joined them.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Oh, hey Bakura!" Joey kept his eyes on the dance floor. "Can you believe all of the cute girls over there! Who should I ask to dance?" He continued scanning the room.  
  
"Hello, Bakura. How are you tonight?" Yugi looked up at him. Bakura sat down next to Yugi, pushing his long white hair behind his ears.  
  
"I am very well, Yugi. Goodness, it is warm in here. All of these people moving around is making it hot."  
  
"Hey guys!" The three boys looked over and saw Anzu, with Mai and Honda. They came over and sat around a table with them. "You know, it took forever for us to find you in this huge and very dark room...." Mai frowned a little, and sat down with a slightly overexaggerated sigh.  
  
"Hey Anzu, you look good." Yugi looked down at the table as he said this. He wasn't lying. She did look good in the powder blue top with short sleeves and white pants. She had most of her hair up in a messy bun, some flyaway strands artfully placed.  
  
"Thanks Yugi! Mai helped me with my hair." She looked over at Joey, who went back to scanning the room. "Hey Joey, did you know that with that red shirt tucked into those black pants you look like you are some Latin pop-star wannabe........"  
  
"Oh yeah, Anzu? Well, maybe I can shake it some!" He immediatly turned his head from dance floor and sauntered up to Anzu. Then, to everyone's surprise, he began to Salsa dance, shaking his hips around in ways they didn't think he knew how. The whole time, he was grinning over at his open-mouthed friends. He had even successfully dumb- founded Bakura. He quickly switched to Samba, then Lambada, then even a little Flaminco. As he swayed with amazing talent to the music, his companions remained seated and frozen.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped, wiped his forhead and turned to face his friends. "So, maybe I took a few lessons before I met you all........." He sat down in between Mai and Anzu, and grinned like a hyena the whole time.  
  
"A few, Joey? That was unbelievable, especially from you!" Mai held her breath, then grabbed Joey, dragging him out to the dance floor.  
  
Joey started to try and tug away, fighting against Mai's wonderful grip. "Ahhhh! Mai, lemmie go! HELP ME GUYS!!!" The guys just laughed, Honda laughing the loudest.  
  
Mai pulled harder and stared into Joey's face. "Hey, I need a good dancer to be my partner! Now come and dance with me!"  
  
After about another moment, Joey gave up the struggle and joined Mai semi-willingly, slowly and sheepishly starting to dance with the fast paced and very good Mai. Soon he got into it and danced faster, keeping his pace with Mai very well. Everyone else just looked around the floor, having a good time just watching.  
  
About ten minutes later, in the midst of all of their conversation, a Portugese girl walked up to the group of friends and beckoned to Bakura. She had to be about six feet tall, compared to Bakura's normal five foot five. Bakura looked around and pointed to himself, questioningly. The girl nodded and walked closer, grabbing his hand and tugging a little. His eyes went very wide and scared, and glanced over at Yugi, who was stifling a giggle, and not doing a good job at it. Honda looked about ready to roar with laughter, his eyes tearing up with the effort not to, and Anzu was holding her face down, laughing silently and shaking with mirth. The girl tugged on his hand again, and caught Bakura off guard, who was watching his friends try not to die laughing. He stumbled out of his chair and caught himself from falling in time. He stood up straight, and realized the girl was still holding his hand. She pulled him towards the dance floor, and Bakura was taken away, glancing back at the treacherous group with a confused look that purely said, "Why didn't you save me? HELP!".  
  
When Bakura was a safe distance away, the group at the table started laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes.  
  
"You know, when you get down to it, she wasn't all that bad looking....." Honda spoke this in between giggles.  
  
A second later, the present song ended and a slow song struck up. Yugi thought of hiding. He really didn't feel like having a scary tall long leggy thing walk up to him and drag him away. He was sure wherever Bakura was in the crowds of dancers, he wasn't liking it much.  
  
Joey had tried gettting away when the slow song started, but Mai dragged him back and had put her arms around his neck. Joey's eyes widened, but he consented and put his around Mai's waist.  
  
Suddenly, someone who Joey didn't expect to show up here danced by with a smaller girl. They were dancing in classic style, with one of his hands on her waist and the other holding one of her hands. Her other hand was on his sholder. It was Kaiba, and he was dancing with the French girl they had bumped into in the hallway. He kept his face stony, but he was also talking to her in a low voice. She would smile and answer, them continuing to revolve and move on the floor. Seto had obviously not noticed Joey so near to him. Joey motioned to Mai and she reluctantly followed him to the table.  
  
"Joey, I wanted to finish that dance!" Mai pouted just a little bit, taking a place by Anzu.  
  
"You are gonna kill me with all of that dancing, Mai." Joey then averted his attention to Yugi, who was watching the dance floor with a weary eye. "Hey, Yuge, that Kaiba sure doesn't waste any time." He motioned to Seto and the girl on the dance floor. Yugi looked over and saw them.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect Kaiba to show up here. I thought he would stay in his room or something tonight." He continued to watch them for awhile, then he spoke again. "Did any of you bring your ID?"  
  
Joey immediatly held his up. Yugi reached for it, but Joey held it over his head, well out of Yugi's reach. "Way ahead of you man." He pointed it at the girl and got her stats. "Hey Yuge, get a load of this!" He showed Yugi the stats that came up for her. "She's technically a champ back in France. That's not bad. Hey, it says here that she's sixteen like us. Boy, she is small." He looked over at Kaiba and Amoura on the floor again, Kaiba taller than her by at least nine inches.  
  
"Yeah, she is. You were right about her just being small for her age." Yugi looked over again as well.  
  
//Yugi! Can I now?//  
  
/Yami! Uh....in a minute....just what do you plan to do, Yami?/  
  
//Why ask, when you can watch? I don't plan much. I just want control for awhile. You know that.//  
  
/Alright....I will step out of the room for a moment. It's not often you see an Egyptian prince want to come out and dance....../  
  
//Hush Aibou. Just let me out.//  
  
Yugi grinned and excused himself from the table.  
  
  
  
When the slow song had started, Kaiba was almost instantly surrounded by young girls, some speaking english, and others just motioning to the floor and batting their eyes. He simply looked at all of them and shook his head, getting up and heading in the direction of Amoura. Most of the girls moaned and slid off, but others followed him at a safe distance.  
  
He stood in front of Amoura, who had sat down when the song had started. He looked down at her, and she noticed the guy standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, 'ello Monsieur Kaiba. Lovely party, is it not?"  
  
"Yes it is Miss Amoura. Est-ce que vous voudriez danser avec moi?" To make a point to the other girls, he held out his hand to her, and then waited quietly.  
  
She smiled and looked at his hand. "Je veux bien Monsieur Kaiba." She took his hand and went out to the floor, being followed by the moans of the other girls. That sound immediatly died under the sounds of the song. When they started dancing, he looked down at her and whispered to her.  
  
"That was a very.....kind......thing you did for me. For that I thank you." It took alot of pride for him to actually say that.  
  
"It vus nothing Monsieur Kaiba. I zink zat a card as powerful as zat vould 'ave impared my deck anyway." She shrugged nonchalantly and looked down.  
  
"Please, call me Seto. .........and what do you mean...."impair?" He suddenly had the urge to glance to the left of him, and saw Joey dancing with Mai, and by the look on his face, had been taken prisoner, but didn't mind as much as he should have. He flicked his eyes back to Amoura quickly.  
  
"Well, Zeto, my deck forces me to zink a little bit. I 'ave only a few overly powerful monster cards in it. I rely on my mind and my magic combinations. And so, if I began depending on a powerful creature, it would make me lose my zinking edge, would it not?"  
  
He realized that this was a wonderful plan, and if she ever got a hold of any very powerful monster cards, her magic cards in combination with her own mind would be a deadly force indeed. "So why are you only a regional champion and national semi finalist? You seem to deserve a more prestigious title than that."  
  
"I actually couldn't get to ze match that vould have gotten me to ze finals at ze National Tournament. I vas 'eld back by some people who 'ad betted on ze other person to vin our deul, and zey 'ad seen me practically murder my previous opponent. So zey 'eld me until I 'ad been gone long enought to call it a forfiet, for ze zake of zeir own pockets. I admittedly vas robbed a likely victory, but I do not complain."  
  
Seto seemed shocked. "And you didn't tell the judges this at all when you were let go?"  
  
"Oh oui! I did. Ze men vere zrown in jail for attempted kidnapping, but my previous challenger was already in ze middle of zeir finals match, so it vas too late to do anyzing."  
  
"Injustice! And did that person win?"  
  
"Non." She suddenly grinned and looked up at him. "I just zeemed to remember zat you asked me to dance in French. I 'ad no idea you knew French."  
  
"I know a few languages. It could come in handy with this tournament."  
  
"Admittedly zo." She was about to speak again when Seto was tapped on the sholder. He turned his head and saw that Yugi was standing behind him. And it wasn't the normal Yugi. It was his other self. Seto frowned.  
  
"What do you want Yugi?"  
  
Yami smirked and looked at Kaiba. "May I cut in?"  
  
"No you may not!" Seto narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Amoura's hand. She looked up at him, then at Yami.  
  
Seto was about to say more, but Amoura stopped him. "Now Zeto, if 'e wishes to be so polite, I would not vant to be rude and deny him. I will zee you zoon, and you know zat." Seto stood there as Yami stepped in and took Amoura's hand and waist, and they danced.  
  
/Damn polite French people. I just can't wait to pummel that Yugi into the ground in a duel...../ He sat down close to the dancing pair, and wished he had gotten farther away from Joey. Yugi probably only saw them dancing because he was looking over at Joey and Mai now and then. He looked over by the dance floor again, and saw that Mai and Joey were not dancing anymore. He looked around and spotted them, sitting close to Honda and Anzu. /So he wasn't pulling my leg! They really are here! But how? Since when were they duelists?/ But the most that he could do was sit there, and sit he did.  
  
Yami, after he had started dancing with Amoura, began speaking. "I don't think we were properly introduced the last time we met."  
  
"Well, you zeem a little different zince zen." She looked him over carefully. "For one.....you are taller zan ze last time."  
  
"It's a trick I do. You may call me Yugi Motou."  
  
"J' ampelle Amoura LeTazuat. It is indeed nice to meet you, Yugi Motou." At that point, a swing song came on, and Yami immediatly spun her around. Amoura was taken by surprise at this and started to dance with him again. "You are a very fun dancer, Yugi!"  
  
"I try."  
  
She laughed at this, and they continued dancing until the song was over. Amoura went to sit next to Kaiba, and Yami sat closer to his friends.  
  
Kaiba looked over at her. "You didn't actually like that, did you?  
  
Amoura looked at him, a little confused. "Why vould I not? He is a good dancer." She smiled over at Yami, who returned it. Seto frowned in his direction, but Yami didn't give Kaiba the pleasure of knowing it bothered him in the least. Amoura and Seto sat and talked quietly while Joey made his way over.  
  
Joey came and sat down next to Yami. "Hey, uh, Yuge. Any reason for the....eh.......change?"  
  
Yami looked over at Joey. "Not really, I just felt like coming out."  
  
"I guess some people just gotta party....."  
  
"Hush Joey." He smiled. Suddenly, a snowball dance was announced. The deejay picked two people and then had them dance with eachother. Then he paused the music and had them go pick another partner. Then they danced until the music was paused again, and the four went to find another parter to dance with. These people could not say no.  
  
Seto was sought out early on and had been dragged away by the Italian girl who found him first, and was always the first to be picked again. Mai and Anzu were taken by Bulgairan twins, Joey was snagged by a Mexican girl, and Honda got grabbed by a Chinese girl. Yami had walked into a shadow and hid for a moment whenever the music paused.  
  
Kaiba, when the music paused, sped from the girl he was with and tried to get away. Another girl walked in front of him, and Kaiba attempted a way out as she smiled at him. /What shallow girls! How do I get away?/ Then he spotted Anzu leaving the guy she was with, and in an impulse, went for Anzu, artfully dodging around the girl who had gotten in his way. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"What are you doing Kaiba?" She tried to get away, but Seto held her hand tight.  
  
"I am getting away from these girls. Just follow my lead." Anzu silently consented, blushing just a bit. She was glad it was dark. She didn't want him to catch her actually blushing at his touch.  
  
/Wait....SETO!? No way, that creep! Just control yourself, Anzu. It's just.........uh.......hormones......that's it. He's a guy, so therefore, I blush!/  
  
When the music started up again, Kaiba danced with her in a pattern that took them closer to edge of the dancers. With hundreds there, it took awhile. When the music paused, Kaiba let go of Anzu and dashed into a shadow, nearly knocking Yami over, who Kaiba couldn't see. Instead, Yami sidestepped Kaiba, and Kaiba ran into the curtain he couldn't see well. Kaiba, all tangled up in curtains, struggled for a moment, then slightly tired, stopped for a moment.  
  
"Do you need some help, Kaiba?" Yami smirked and reached down to pull some folds of curtain away from Kaiba, before Kaiba's curtained arm shot out and batted Yami over the head.  
  
"I don't need your help, Yugi! I can do this fine on my own!" He continued to struggle with the curtains, but couldn't seem to find the way out. Yami sighed and pulled a fold here and there, doing so with enough care to make sure that Kaiba didn't know he was being assisted. Soon, Kaiba was free and not very happy.  
  
"God dammit, I was fine before those girls made a scene!" Yami just stared back at Seto. The music paused, and Kaiba, knowing he might be spotted, looked for Amoura. But she was being asked to dance by a grinning Joey. She giggled and took his outstretched hand, and headed out to the floor with him. Mai, who had been heading for Joey, had been taken by an Asian guy who snuck up on her from behind. Kaiba simply frowned and retreated into the shadows a little more.  
  
Yami stepped out of the darkness and sat down again. He looked out to the floor and saw Bakura, being danced with by a girl more his size. The other girl that had dragged him away against his very will didn't seem to be very near. Bakura looked a little tired, and Yami couldn't blame him a bit. Just then, Yami's sholder was tapped. The music had paused again without him noticing and Amoura was standing there. Joey was now with a Middle Eastern looking girl. Yami stood and went out to the floor with her, and began dancing.  
  
"You managed to keep away for zome time now, Yugi."  
  
"You took awhile to get out there, Amoura."  
  
"I was looking for Zeto, but I saw you first."  
  
"Poor Seto, he's hiding right now."  
  
" 'Iding?"  
  
"Yes. The scene to get to him was amazing. You do know of his accomplishments, correct?"  
  
"Oui. I do indeed. But, he iz just another 'uman being, iz he not?"  
  
"Yes, he is. It is very refreshing to see someone with that sort of take on life."  
  
"Vell, I 'ave never been refered to as, "refreshing." It is very different, yet zomhow more pleasing zan the other compliments I usually get." She smiled and laughed a little bit. The music paused, and a large guy came up from behind and grabbed Amoura roughly.  
  
"Come on toots. Lets get down!" He began to practically drag her away. Amoura began to struggle in his arms. His breath stank like someone's who brought something on board the ship they shouldn't have. He reinforced his grip swiftly and leaned by her face. "Your a fiesty one, aren't you? Why don't we *hiccup* go back to my room for awhile?"  
  
Yami ran to her before another girl could grab him to dance, and there were many girls there who recognized him and wanted to do so. "Amoura!" He stood in front of the guy. "You let her go now!"  
  
"Oh please, you think I'll listen to a small guy like you? I could break you *hic!* in half right now!" He began to take her towards the door. Yami reached for his cards and smiled at the guy. He had sunglasses on, and it was too dark to really see his face.  
  
"There are other ways to solve our proble...." He was cut off by another angry sounding voice.  
  
"You will not take her anywhere!!" The voice came from behind. The guy spun around quickly, dragging Amoura with him, causing her to let out a small cry of pain. It was Seto. He glared fiercly at the obviously drunken person.  
  
Amoura opened up one eye and looked at the two guys defending her. "I zank you for zis 'elp, but now, he is just distracted enough!" As she said this she got a grip on the man's arm and immediatly he flew over her sholder, Amoura using her own back as a balance. Yami suddenly jolted, and realized that he could a magical aura closeby. It was a mystical one. It felt familiar to him. But it wasn't coming from Amoura.....  
  
The man yelled, and made a dull thumping noise when he hit, his back bouncing very uncomfortably on the dance floor. That area of the floor cleared out and the others looked at him on the ground, a few understanding what had happened. Then slowly, talk began again in the crowds and they turned from the man on the ground, who was twisting lightly in pain. Yami stared at her in wonder. /What was that energy I felt?/  
  
Amoura stood up straight and dusted herself off, grinning in the dark ball room. Then, she jerked in surprise, like she was just waking up from a dream. She looked around confusedly, and then saw the man on the floor, yelling curses at Yami, at Seto, and at her. She looked around once more and turned around, heading for the tables.  
  
Yami and Seto followed her, and seated themselves next to her. She was visibly shaken.  
  
"I did not vant to do zat to 'im......" She turned her head down to her lap.  
  
"But Amoura," Yami said, "He deserved it, and you know it who knows what might have happened if....." Yami trailed off quietly. Amoura shivered lightly. Seto looked at her, his usual stone look on his face. He nodded. Even Seto could tell she was shaken a little. Yami continued talking to her, and she loosened up a little after that. Seto even talked a little, telling her about his brother and company. She listened to both of them, replying whenever she had a question. After a few minutes, she felt a lot better. During those minutes, the snowball dance ended and the others came back to the tables. Anzu and Joey had seen what had happened, had kept quiet about it.  
  
Bakura finally showed up a few minutes later and sat next to Yami. "Why didn't you save me from that girl? Because she took me out to the floor, I have been doing nothing but dancing for about half and hour!"  
  
Yami averted his eyes to Bakura, keeping his head turned away. "First of all, you would want to talk to my aibou. Next, I don't think you can help it if you have a way with the girls. It is a talent much wished for by Joey and Honda." Yami chuckled a little, and Honda, who was closer than Joey, punched Yami's arm lightly.  
  
"You know that's not funny Yugi. I am very tired now, and I don't wish...." His hair became more angled and his eyes more hateful...."to spend time with these silly mortals anymore!" Bakura suddenly looked up, completly normal, then looked over at Yami. "Oh my....I think I need some rest Yugi!" He looked very frightened, and shot up out of his chair, suddenly looking more tired than he had been in awhile.  
  
"Bakura! I think your Yami may be surfacing because of your current tired state! But, I am afraid, that especially in this condition, that I cannot allow you to leave my sight. You must sit back down, it is too risky for you to be around alone right now!" He glared up at the very edgy Bakura. But despite himself, Bakura took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"You are right Yugi. I do need to stay in the sights of you and the others." He sat down and looked over at Yami again. "But, try and keep me away from the girl. I think she is still looking for me. After that horrible snowball had started, we were separated. I don't want to go back out there." He glanced around, just in case.  
  
"Just rest yourself here, Bakura."  
  
Yami, remembering Amoura, glanced to his right and wondered if she had heard Bakura and his' conversation. She had turned around towards Joey, and was listening to a joke of his, and laughing. Yami turned around and sat calmly.  
  
Anzu looked over at Joey, who was busy entertaining. She then grabbed his ID out of his pocket and then pointed it at Amoura. "Hey, don't mind me you two, just doing some checking up."  
  
Amoura looked at Anzu. "Oh, I do not mind at all." Anzu hit the "Enter" button.  
  
"Wow, these are good stats, Amoura. Hey, this is accomplished for sixteen!"  
  
"Well, zere are zose more accomplished zan moi!"  
  
"Wait a second!" The others looked over at Seto, who had been listening to them. "When I scanned you yesterday, it said you were fifteen!"  
  
Amoura stared at Kaiba and then giggled. "Vell, I guess it vould 'elp to tell you all zat today iz my birthday!" She smiled and looked around at the others. Yami then smiled at Amoura.  
  
"Well then, Happy Birthday Amoura." The others wished her the same, grinning and smiling at her.  
  
Kaiba just looked at her and wondered why she would pass up saying something like that until someone else noticed. But then, what little lights were left were turned off and everyone looked around. Some people yelled in surprise, and others began to murmur in growing tension. They could hear people shuffling around on the dance floor, trying to find someone they knew. Yami grabbed the chair next to him, it landing on Bakura's sholder, him making sure that he was still in his seat.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I am just fine." Yami couldn't see Bakura, but he could hear that his voice was completly normal. Yami relaxed. Mai on the other hand, was on the verge of panic. Her ranting in the darkness behind him was the big indicator.  
  
"What's going on!? Where did all of the lights go! I can't see a thing! What's wrong!? Why are we even here! This is bad, this is really.....mmph!" She was cut off my something very quickly. Yami turned around to face her, but since it was pitch black he couldn't see her at all. But then, the lights on a large makeshift stage area lit up, illuminating the stage in brightness. Yami could see Mai now, and her hands were over her own mouth, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Are you alright Mai?" Yami said.  
  
"Hm..? Oh, yes, I'm fine Yugi." She looked away distractedly.  
  
Suddenly the deejay stood up from his spot and a spotlight trained on him. "My Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to proudly present on our stage tonight, the owner of that chopper you all saw earlier this evening, the princess of song......Nakomo Yamashita!!!!" He made a grand movement with his arms towards the stage, where a single spotlight was left. A girl was in it, smiling and waving and holding a microphone.  
  
Everyone at the tables gasped. This was one of the most famous singers in the world! Everyone else in the room began to cheer as loudly as they could, jumping and clapping wildly. Security guards came and stood in front of the stage, holding off the wild screaming crowds. Nakomo called out on her microphone.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you all tonight! I wish you all the best of luck on this tournament! May you all be kept safe! And now, for your hearing pleasure, ME!" The crowd was just about as loud as a subway passing by your ear, as she took a pose and the music started.  
  
Kaiba looked at the woman on stage and frowned just a little. "You know, I think I would be informed of such things....."  
  
"But Zeto, vat if zey vanted it to be a zurprise for all of us?" Amoura stared up at him, and turned his head down to face her.  
  
"You are most probably right. She arrived by that helicopter from earlier. Did you see it?"  
  
It was hard to hear anyone over the screaming and the singing, but Seto heard Amoura reply, "Oui."  
  
Anzu, behind them all, started yelling and stood up, joining the edge of the crowds and jumping. Mai looked about ready to burst as well, but she was still sitting. Honda leaned over by Joey.  
  
"You do remember that Nakomo Yamashita is one of Anzu's favorite singers, right?"  
  
Joey nodded. Oh sure....he remembered the nights over at Yugi's where Anzu would play that one annoying song over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until their heads were gonna burst. Joey closed his eyes and wished it all to end now. That was the song Nakomo was singing. Honda laughed and clapped Joey's back, roughly. "Hey buddy, not so hard, I'm a sensitive guy you know." Mai heard this and they could see her body shake in a snort. Joey gave a look, and Mai, startled at this look, immediatly stopped.  
  
It went like that for about another half an hour. Yami kept his eye on Bakura, sometimes on Amoura, and sometimes over at the small fights Mai and Joey had. Funny...Joey was winning alot more of those than he should. Another, and more unsettling thing, was the energy he felt earlier. He was not sure where it had come from or what even happened, but he was determinded to find out. He did recognize the energy signature, but he just couldn't remember where, and it was driving him crazy. Soon though, the songs ended, and a hand was laid on his sholder. It was Amoura.  
  
"Yugi, ve 'ave been calling you for a moment now. Ze dance vill be over in a moment. Zis is ze last dance. Maybe ve should leave now to avoid ze crowds later."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was ignoring everyone. I was just thinking."  
  
"Ahh...lost in zought.....oui...." Seto stood up and made to ask Amoura to dance, but Yami had taken the hand on his sholder and had stood up himself. Yami motioned to the floor with a bowing motion, and Amoura smiled and followed him to the floor, having to abandon her idea of leaving early. Seto just sat down and frowned again.  
  
"HIDE ME!!!!!" It was Bakura who had yelled, and he jumped behind Seto and Anzu's chairs.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!?" Seto glared down at him, but Bakura pointed out at the crowds, where there was one girl alone, very tall and very Portugese. Seto looked in that direction, and Anzu started laughing. He suddenly understood and grinned maliciously. "Oh come on Bakura, one slow dance won't hurt...and I won't be your literal bodyguard....so..." He stood up and grabbed Anzu's hand. "Come on, Anzu."  
  
"Ok Seto, but why.....?" Seto motioned to the cowering Bakura. She made a face. "This is mean, Kaiba!" She wiggled a little to get away, but Kaiba held to her hand and took her out to the floor. Anzu didn't feel much like fighting again.....  
  
"He shouldn't be so cowardly about one girl." Seto grabbed Anzu's hand and waist and they danced.  
  
Bakura, with no shielding left, dodged behind Joey and Honda. But then Honda spotted that Chinese girl from earlier and asked her to dance again. Bakura shuffled on his knees to the right, and was now behind Mai and Joey. Joey, who didn't know Bakura was there, sighed.  
  
"This is the last dance, Mai......"  
  
"Uh, yeah Joey, it is." Mai stood up and grabbed Joey's arm. "And I DO NOT sit out the last dance!"  
  
Joey was forced out of his seat again and followed Mai out to the floor.  
  
And then there was one.  
  
Bakura thought of going to the punch table......and hiding underneath of it. But that would require standing and walking to get to it, so...it wasn't going to work.  
  
A pen fell out of his pocket, and he scooted backwards to pick it up. A shadow formed over him, and then a tanned hand picked up the pen for him. Bakura stood, and took the pen back with a slight "thank you." He turned to find another hiding place, but the hand had decended onto his arm. Bakura jolted and turned around, shaking and making a chattering noise with his teeth. It was the girl. Bakura felt like he was about to faint, but she tugged him back out to the dance floor for one more slow dance.  
  
Seto, who was watching the whole thing, chuckled evilly. Anzu had also been watching, and felt a little sorry for Bakura. He did look scared. But she giggled just a little bit.  
  
"May I have this dance?" There was slimy voice behind Anzu. Anzu turned her head around, and faced the owner of the voice.  
  
"Weevil!? Uh no, I'm sorry, but I'm dancing with someone already." She turned away, very disgusted.  
  
"But whoever he is, he is surely a loser to my wonderful dueling abilities. Don't you want to dance with a winner, babe?" Weevil flashed that creepy smile of his.  
  
"Oh, a loser huh?" It was Seto. He turned into an area of some light, and faced Weevil himself. "Really, Weevil, you think I'm a loser?"  
  
Weevil reeled back in shock. "Seto Kaiba! Oh, I am indeed sorry to intrude with you dance with such a lovely maiden. It will never happen again, I will see to that!" He turned around and frowned darkly, muttering very mean things under his breath.  
  
Seto furrowed his brow. "Let's hope not. And do try and keep the "loser's" to a minimum." He turned away. Weevil growled and stalked away, mumbling something that sounded alot like "world champions taking all the hot babes."  
  
A few minutes later, when the dance was over, most of the friends were together and keeping an eye out for Bakura as they made their way to the exits. Suddenly, Amoura was nearly knocked over as Bakura ran and plowed into her, grabbing her sholders for balance. "I am terribly sorry, Amoura!" He pushed in front of her and stood by Joey and Yami.  
  
"You are excused, Bakura!" Amoura laughed, and walked up closer to the group. Kaiba was with them as well, but he was hanging back. He stalked up quietly amid the other people and came up behind Amoura, who was talking with Anzu.  
  
"May I escort you back to your room?" He stared into her eyes, his head bowed slightly.  
  
"Zat is very nice of you, Zeto. But Anzu and I are going to Joey's room and possibly Yugi's for a small get-together. Maybe, if zey don't mind, you could join us!" Anzu looked a little skeptical at this, but she looked over at Joey, and he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Seto, on the other hand, straightened up and glared at them. Without turning his head from Anzu and Joey, he replied.  
  
"No thank you. Maybe I will just go back to my room. It's late anyway." He pushed between Joey and Mai and just about shoved his way out of the rest of the room, before Amoura stopped him.  
  
"Zeto! You could just.....escort me to zeir rooms......"  
  
Seto looked up, then turned around in the midst of all the people. Something flickered in his eyes, but his other facial features stayed the same. He then bumped his way back and offered his arm to Amoura. She took it and smiled up at him. "You are kind, Zeto."  
  
He just looked down at her and offered her something remisient of a smile, obviously not happy about the whole after party thing.  
  
Mai looked after him and rubbed her arm where he had shoved her. "He sure is grumpy when he almost doesn't get his way, isn't he?"  
  
Yami turned his head. "He doesn't prove anything, either. Bakura, will you be joining us?"  
  
Seto glared at Yami and Mai, and the others just watched.  
  
Bakura, whose head was turning slowly, eyes scanning the crowded people, spun it in Yugi's direction. "No, I think I will just go to sleep. I am very exhausted. I don't think I want to do anything like this for a long time again, Yugi."  
  
"Very well then, Bakura. But I think that I should take you down there myself." Bakura nodded and continued glancing over the heads of the sardine-can packed people.  
  
When they had all gotten to the room halls, Joey, Honda, Seto, and the girls seperated from Yami and Bakura, who headed down to the B- deck.  
  
Yami looked over at Bakura when they stopped in front of his room door and glared hard into his eyes. "You will stay in your room, and not come out until the morning, right Bakura?"  
  
"Of course Yugi. I have every intention of sleeping until I have to get up and pack."  
  
"Good. I heard that the ship docks around eight o' clock. Why don't you pack up and hour earlier than that.?"  
  
"Not a bad idea." Bakura turned and went into his room, and Yami walked back up to Joey's room. "Wouldn't want to spend my evening with those humans anyway..............."  
  
  
  
Yami knocked on Joey's door, and Honda opened it. He was holding a cup and stood aside to let Yami in. He looked around. Joey was sitting on one of his chairs, and Honda went and sat next to him. They began talking and laughing almost immediatly. Mai, Amoura, and Anzu were grouped together sitting beside Joey's bed and looking over a fashion catalogue. Anzu then spotted a karaoke machine and played her favorite Nakomo Yamashita songs, singing loudly to the recording. Honda promptly threw a pillow at her.  
  
Yami smiled and sat with them as Joey got up and sang a song, recieving the same treatment as Anzu did, as he was singing loud and rauciously to the same song, putting in new and not very polite phrases. Everyone was laughing, Honda was rolling. They talked and laughed for at least another hour, singing "Happy Birthday" to a blushing Amoura, and finally called it goodnight when a vase was knocked over during a round of arm wrestling between Honda and Joey.  
  
The water spilled everywhere, soaking Mai's jacket. As Mai tried to suffocate Joey and Honda with her jacket, Yami and Amoura helped clean it up while the others helped put away and tidy up Joey's room slightly....after the two boys got away from Mai. When they were done, they said goodnight and went to their own rooms.  
  
The small stowaway walked down the halls, wondering what he was going to do about disembarking. Everyone on the ship was either sleeping or taking down decorations, so he had nothing to worry about, security wise. After he had eaten and the person had left, he had actually dared peeks at the party going on, and wished for not the first time that he had been invited.  
  
He then heard a door in the hall open, and he hid around a corner, peeking over at the people exiting. It was a group of people he readily recognized as Yugi Motou and his friends. With them was a girl he didn't remember ever seeing before, but that didn't matter to him much. They were all laughing and talking, and they all seperated with promises to see each other in the morning. Yami came in his direction by one door, and just as Yami was reaching for the door, the stowaway's nose began to tickle.  
  
/Oh please....no....not now, please not now.....oh God don't let me...../  
  
"ACHOO!!!" He froze and covered his mouth. Yami's hand had stopped and the door he had exited had closed, leaving both of them momentarily blinded to the dark.  
  
Yami turned and walked in the direction of the sneeze. "Who's there!?" He stood still and kept his eyes open, waiting for them to adjust to the dark. The stowaway decided it was time to run away. Just as he started to dart away, Yami's hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar with amazing precision. "I will say again, who is this?"  
  
The boy began to struggle and squirm under Yami's grip. "Lemmie go! Let me GO!" He smacked Yami's arm roughly and broke his collar free of Yami's grip. He ran off so quickly that all Yami could do was stand there.  
  
Yami turned back to his room and walked in. He was sure he had heard that voice before....why couldn't he remember....it was just his sleepyness...  
  
/WAIT!!! Could it be.....it couldn't be him!.....Could it?/  
  
The next morning, Amoura woke up and glanced at her clock. /Seven!? I got to pack quickly!/ She took some time to splash some water on her face and change clothes, and began to pack things back into her bags hurriedly. When she had packed, it was only 7:15, and she walked out to her door and opened it, ready to go up to the hall. As she prepared to leave, her foot hit a box in front of her door. It was labeled "Do Not Open Until Designated" on it. It also said in smaller letters, "Do not pack away. Carry with you onto the island." She picked it up curiously and put it on her bed, with every intention of listening to the labels.  
  
She shut her door and went up to the hall. It was back to it's normal glamourous self, with the tables all in the correct places and everything.  
  
She got in line and just grabbed a small breakfast she could carry with her back to her room. Amoura then put her bags in one place by her door and sat down. She spotted another, smaller empty bag on the ground. Then she looked a few feet away at another thing on the floor.  
  
/Ah, now I cannot forget you, can I?/  
  
Seto strode down the hall, packed and ready to disembark at any time. He had already eaten, so he went up to the top deck and stood by the rail, feeling the sea wind flow by his face. He could see a green patch on the seemingly endless expanse of blue, and knew that it was the island. Maybe what tipped him off was that it was the only piece of land around......he guessed they would get there in about another hour.  
  
/Just a bit off schedule, but that's fine with me....../ He smiled his usual smile and walked down to the hall for awhile. He spotted Amoura's light sea-green hair flitting around a corner, but decided not to bother her, as she seemed to be in a hurry. He decided to wait in his room, just as many others were doing. When he got to his room, he thought about opening that box that was in front of his door that morning, but he picked up the phone again and dialed his number instead.  
  
A small and worried voice answered the phone. "Hello, Kaiba residence. Mister Seto is away......"  
  
"Save it. It's me. Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh! Seto sir....you know how I told you that he gave me his word that he would be back last night.....?"  
  
"I suppose...."  
  
"Well, Mister Seto sir, ...........Mister Mokuba's broken his word to me........"  
  
"MOKUBA DIDN'T COME HOME!!???!!!????"  
  
"Mister Seto sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he wouldn't come back...I thought that Mister Mokuba's word was good enoug......"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S MOKUBA'S FAULT!!!!!!!!" Kaiba was absolutly furious.  
  
"Mister Seto sir, please try to remain calm....maybe he just got hung up somewhere..."  
  
Mokuba was missing. And to add to that, Kaiba was more furious than he had been in a long time. Now was not the time for calm. But then....he calmed at least his voice.  
  
"You do know....that this could mean your job."  
  
"Oh please Mister Seto sir! Not that!"  
  
"Don't start blubbering on me. Try and backtrack his steps and find out where he might have gone. I....will have a phone with me. The number should be on the Caller ID. Call me when you find something out. The phone I will have will only possess limited power, so don't call me unless it is very important! And do not....and I repeat....do NOT....call the authorities!"  
  
"Why not, Mister Seto sir?"  
  
"Do you realize what a media circus it would be if Mokuba Kaiba was announced missing? Especially with me gone! Do not let anyone else know!" He slammed the phone back on it's reciever, and then yanked it violently off of the wall. Since it was a digital and battery powered phone, it was ideal for voyages....and using on a very large island situated in the middle of the ocean. He put it in his large coat pocket and sat down, fuming.  
  
Yugi was all packed and ready to leave just at the time a small bell sounded throughout the ship, announcing that the shop would dock soon. He quickly gathered up all of his things and ran to the top deck, and stood close to one of the areas where the steps would be let open on.  
  
He was nearly crowded by all of the other duelists that had ascended to the top deck. Yugi gripped the railing as he watched the ship draw closer and closer to the docks on the island. He quickly noticed that it was indeed much, much larger than the Duelist Kingdom Island. The boat began to slow, and the ships crew commanded that the people stand farther away from the sides, so there would be no worry of falling overboard.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the ship to finally slow up and stop in the docks, and some people on the docks pushed sets of stairs to sides of the ship. A crew member came up the steps and unlatched areas of the railing where the steps were attatched. He then waved the anxious people off the ship a few at a time, Yugi being one of the first because of his convienient location.  
  
Yugi stepped out onto the docks and walked to the shore, gripping his mystery box tightly in his arms, with his bags slung over his shoulders. One thing he noticed quickly was that about five hundred feet inland was a giant screen with its back to the sun, and a very high tech projector in front of it. As the other duelists flocked off the boat, he kept a sharp eye out for his friends.  
  
Soon enough, Joey, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Bakura, who all had obviously stuck together, were waving down at him from the steps and grinning. After they got down, they had to fight through some rough crowds to even find Yugi again. Once they found him, they were sort of sweating and very tired. They were all holding the same kind of boxes as he was. In fact all of the duelists had boxes like that, and most of them were looking them over, and guessing what was in them.  
  
Joey grinned at all of his friends with a look of pure superiority, being crowded by all of the other duelists. "I know what's in the boxes!"  
  
Mai looked at him suspiciously. "Did you open the box, Joey?"  
  
"No Mai! But think about it. This is an island tournament! How else would elimination work on this place? There are Dueling Gloves and Star Chips in here!" Joey grinned again.  
  
"Wow Joey! I guess you are right! There has to be that in the boxes!" Yugi smiled at his friend and looked at his box again. It seemed around the right size for just that.  
  
Anzu held her box up to her face. "Wow....I get to wear an actual dueling glove.....this is so cool!"  
  
Honda and Bakura both seemed to like this idea. The excitement in the air grew to a near breaking point and the whole dockside and shoreside were buzzing with pure adrenaline and anxiety. Anzu quickly realized, by looking around, that there were WAY more than seven hundred duelists there.  
  
After all of the duelists were off the ship, a guard walked up and held up his hands. It took nearly five minutes for the conversation and excited murmuring to die down, but it did. The guard then flipped a switch on the projector, and Pegasus J. Crawford appeared on the large screen.  
  
  
  
Brood: MY GOD THAT WAS LONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: The poor readers are probably screaming for mercy by now......  
  
Brood: Why do I allow you to live longer than you should?  
  
Zutsokaki: Maybe because I am the support cast and co-host.  
  
Brood: Maybe.  
  
Zutsokaki: AND WHO IS TKAY????!!??? When I get my hands on them............  
  
Brood: I liked that review.............hey, next chapter will be shorter, I hope, and LET THE TOURNY BEGIN! *This may take awhile..........in fact......it may take a long while....please be patient all of you.....^.^* 


	5. OUTTAKES! Just a few

Brood: You know, all of the cast has been working really hard on this so far, and you should have seen the kinds of overtime they put in for Chapter 4!  
  
Zutsokaki: So do they get a break now, or are you just gonna continue the slave driving?  
  
Brood: No....I have decided to show all of you some of the mistakes and outtakes of the making of "Another Chance at Everything!"  
  
Zutsokaki: Run out of ideas that quickly?  
  
Brood: I am in the middle of writing the actual next chapter.....so, I am not out of ideas at all! *Looks at the outtakes and sighs* And this is supposed to be a kinda serious story.....poor Kaiba has no originality.....  
  
  
  
  
  
OUTTAKES FROM CHAPTER ONE!  
  
  
Joey is making the call to Yugi about the postcard......  
  
Joey: *presses a button on the phone* Hey Yuge, did you....  
  
Sultry voice: I'm gonna lick you.....I'm gonna *goes on to say many nasty and unappropriate things.....*  
  
Joey: *hangs up really quickly, blushing madly* Oops...I hit redial....  
  
Brood: O.O ............CUT!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: That's my phone!  
  
  
  
  
Joey and Yugi talking on the phone....  
  
Yugi: Hey, Brood, is my Millennium Puzzle suppossed to be glowing while we're talking?   
  
Brood: I don't think so....can't you shut it off or anything?  
  
Yugi: Why can't I work this.....what's going on here....? *Takes the puzzle in his hands and bangs it on the table* Hey! I found something! *Presses a button on it*  
  
Puzzle: This Millennium item will self destruct in five seconds......four.....three.....two.....  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yugi: *Tosses it out the window*  
  
Yami: *From inside the puzzle* IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Those were just a couple of deleted scenes...but now I wanna go behind the scenes!  
  
Zutsokaki: I can't believe you actually showed them that first one....  
  
  
  
  
At the cast party for starting chapter one....  
  
  
Bakura: *Having a smoke* Hey, can I get some more Doritos over here!? Hey, thanks Dollface..  
  
Anzu: *Handing him a bag of Doritos* .........you aren't even in chapter one, Bakura.....  
  
Bakura: I'm here for the free beer...  
  
Honda: *swaying* Ya said it, man! *Leans on Pegasus* Whaddya say, hot stuff? Wanna shake it wif a real man?  
  
Yami: You know, I'd stop this, but....it makes for wonderful blackmail....*gets out a video camera and starts filming*  
  
Pegasus: What the f*&# is your problem man?  
  
Honda: Ah, come ahn Unicorn!! Dance wif meh! *swings down some more booze...*  
  
Joey: Hey man, I think you've had enough....*trys to take it away from Honda*  
  
Honda: Ah'll tell ya when ah've had enuff!!! *sways again......falls over onto Pegasus unconscious*  
  
Yami: Oh...the control I could have over him....  
  
  
  
  
Zutsokaki: Now, why wasn't I invited to this?  
  
Brood: You're lame.  
  
Zutsokaki: Well that explains alot......maybe.....I think Honda may have a problem....  
  
Brood: It's been taken care of.....but we did catch him trying to spike the punch from chapter four though.....  
  
  
  
  
Yugi and Anzu talking on the phone.....  
  
  
Yugi: So Anzu, do you think you are ready for a tournament like this?  
  
Anzu: I hope so....*interrupted by a thump at her window*  
  
Kaiba: *peeking in* Don't mind me, I'm just a bird in a tree! CAW CAW CAW!!  
  
Everyone: O.o .........  
  
Brood: Kaiba.......????? Are you ok????  
  
Zutsokaki: Ok, that makes me look really cool, you know that, right?  
  
Kaiba: CAW CAW!!   
  
Yami: *sitting off to the sides with lots of bandages on, sipping coffee and filming that also* Don't mind him. He just wants to get fired....  
  
Kaiba: CAW CAW CAW!!  
  
Brood: It ain't happening.....  
  
Kaiba: *stops flapping his arms* Dammit. Hey! DID YOU FILM THAT!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: Maybe.  
  
Brood: Oh yeah, CUT!! This is too much! TAKE FIVE GOD DAMMIT!!!  
  
Kaiba: YOU GOD DA*#@ MOTHER F*&#@% IM GONNA RIP YOUR A$$ AND TEAR YOU THREE NEW HOLES!!  
  
Yami: O.o Maybe I should go somewhere else for my break....  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Well, poor Kaiba didn't get fired....he is a lead character after all! We need him!  
  
Zutsokaki: Well, to bad he just doesn't know how to go about doing it the right way....  
  
Brood: So he just plays an evil/cool genius on TV? That is SO crap.  
  
Zutsokaki: I just don't think he's the TACTICAL genius he makes himself out to be....  
  
  
  
Honda and Anzu talking on the phone *deleted scene!*  
  
Anzu: So your card had the writing on it also?  
  
Honda: Ye.....yeah.....but's its ok, I still have my cheese sandwich...  
  
Anzu: Are you ok, Honda?  
  
Honda: I don't know, I might still be drunk from earlier......  
  
Anzu: *apprehensively* What did you have......????  
  
Honda: Everything on the wetbar....  
  
Bakura and Pegasus: *From the wetbar* Where the hell is everything????  
  
Yugi: There must have been about $500 worth of booze there....  
  
Joey: Hey, guys...Honda just collapsed...  
  
Honda: *murmuring* Oh yeah...I will be late tomorrow...I have a liver transplant....  
  
Brood: *looks around* Ok guys...that's the end of take 347....lets just not do this scene....*sighs*  
  
  
  
  
Zutsokaki: I thought you said he was getting better?  
  
Brood: This was from the middle of chapter one! He's getting better now!  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh, ok....I think....  
  
Brood: That's it for the outtakes for now! I will return later with more, I hope. I just wish that these guys had a more refined humor for this crap...it's so juvenile...  
  
Zutsokaki: I wanna watch Scary Movie now....  
  
Brood: But some of us will never get out of that phase...*sighs* 


	6. Story Resumes! Duelists Arrive!

Brood: Oh my God! *gasps*  
  
Zutsokaki: You've decided to scrap the story!? I knew it!  
  
Brood: *smacks him over the head* NO! I just realized that I have typed over twenty thousand words in this story! My hands hurt.....*rubs her hands a little bit* I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Oh, and I will be using most everyone's original names from now on!  
  
Zutsokaki: So.....I don't get to leave?  
  
Brood: Even if you did get to, where would you go?  
  
Zutsokaki: Why won't you just introduce the chapter so I can take a nap?  
  
Brood: Maybe I don't want to.  
  
Zutsokaki: ...........................why? It's the way it always goes....you introduce the chapter, I complain....you threaten my very existence....you know, the usual!  
  
Brood: Maybe because I want to take a nap! *Lays down on the couch* Zzzz....  
  
Zutsokaki: *Looks around nervously......* Oh.......um......ah......ALRIGHT!!! Here is.....Chapter 5....try and enjoy this one....maybe.....  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The whole of the competitors in the tournament stared up at the image of Pegasus on the screen. Some exclaimed loudly, and others just watched calmly. Yugi and his friends narrowed their eyes and glared up at it. Yugi couldn't tell what Pegasus had done with his left eye, since his hair was covering it up as usual.  
  
/So he IS back.......it isn't an elaborate hoax...../  
  
Pegasus held up an ID and turned it over onto it's back. Then he pointed to the back of it, and slipped his fingernail into a small catch on the back. He then pulled lightly, and the back swung open and there was a single earbud earphone and wire inside. He then placed it in his ear.  
  
Everyone looked at the back of their ID's and found that they all had these small compartments on them. Yugi and the others looked at it suspiciously and watched as the people around them put the earbuds in their ears.  
  
Pegasus spoke, and his words were filtered into the earbuds, so they all could hear his message.  
  
"Ah! I trust that all of you have these convienient little things in your ears now, so I will begin to tell you all of the guidelines of this tournament. If you would all open your boxes now...." He paused and waited. This was obviously a pre-recorded message. Yugi knew that he even had to be weary of the pre-recorded ones.  
  
The air was filled with the rustling of lids being opened and the gasps of happiness. Joey was feeling very high and mighty, because he had been right to a point. There was one green dueling glove, and three chips, shaped like diamonds and very shiny. The wristband was different also. It was longer, and they counted the holes that the chips had to go in. There were twenty-five. As they all put these gloves on their left hands, Pegasus began speaking again."  
  
"This must be a blast from the past for those of you who were in Duelist Kingdom! But this will have to be different, as there are two thousand five hundred duelists competing!"  
  
Everyone standing on the island jolted in pure shock. The buzzes of excited conversation started up again, and many started taking a good long look around them at the other duelists.  
  
"This first round of the tournament will be slightly brutal to you all, since there are only only enough diamond chips for, at most, three hundred of you to make it to the next round! Now, there are at the least fifty holographic dueling stations on this island that I know of. We here at Crawford Sea's island have not had the time to entirely explore this island, and since I only found this among my family's assets about three months ago, not even I know what is on this whole island, or even what is was used for!"  
  
"When you duel, you and your opponent will bet an equal amount of diamond chips on the match, and whoever wins gets all of the betted chips! If you lose all of your chips, you are out of the tournament! Easy enough, right? Maybe." Pegasus grinned. "Because when you get those twenty five diamond chips to fill the glove, you must FIND the goal, which is a small fortress that has been standing for around 350 years."  
  
"On your ID, you will find a calander feature, which has certain days marked on it. There is also one set of four days specially marked. They are June 30th to July 3rd, and by that time, whoever wants to really be in the next round must have the twenty-five diamond chips AND they must find the fortress to exchange their chips in. Remember that you MUST show up on one of these days, for I MYSELF will be waiting there on those days. I will leave this island at midnight on the night of the 3rd. So even if you have the required chips, you can be disqualified if you don't redeem them!" Pegasus paused again.  
  
Yugi looked down at his ID and found the calander icon. He pressed it and found that June 30th was about two weeks from now. He showed it to Honda and Anzu, who were right beside him on either side. It seemed as if it was just hitting everyone just how long this would take.  
  
"I am sure that most of you are worrying about the time frames of this tournament. Well, I assure you that there are other ways of leaving this tournament than just losing all of your diamond chips.....there is always forfeit if you can't face the challenges of the island......and......."  
  
Everyone waited, slighly apprehensive to the other ways of leaving.  
  
"There are a total of five other duelists already on this island, all accomplished in their own way. Their sole purpose is to duel, defeat, and disqualify other duelists. These disqualification duelists are scattered evenly across the island, so sooner or later, you might find one. You must be very careful when dealing with these people, for they are formidable opponents."  
  
/Hm....elimination duelists.....Like Player Killer was?......../ Yugi frowned lightly.  
  
"If you would look at your calendars again for me, you will find that every third day is highlighted. These are the times that one of the smaller ships in the docks, the only placed premarked on your maps, will leave back for the mainland with the people who are disqualified for any reason. So if you are booted out of the tournament in any way, you must make your way back to these docks and catch a boat back home!" Pegasus closed his eyes and smiled, pushing the right side of his hair behind his ear and continuing.  
  
"Now I will let you all go soon, and before I do, I will tell you that there is a custom feature on these ID's that allows you to record anything you wish about the spot you are occupying at the moment. So if there is an area you wish to remember for later, it is highly recommended that you save some kind of information about it. I will let you all go now.....and I will see a few of you at the fortress. Oh! And one more thing....today is a day for you all to spread out.....there are no challenges allowed to be made until tomorrow." Pegasus then narrowed his visible eye and spoke again.  
  
"You are all probably wondering about the stakes of this tournament.....well....let me all tell you of the prizes. Those who get to the semi-finals will recieve seventy packs of Duel Monster's Cards and seven hundred dollars. The finalists will get seven boxes cards and ten rare magic cards, with one thousand dollars. The first place person will get all of those plus another six thousand dollars. And now......to the Indisputed Champion's prize."  
  
"Just all of you who assume as creator of Duel Monsters, I have access to every card ever made. And those who think that.....are correct."  
  
Somewhere, hidden in the crowds, Seto Kaiba's eyes widened apprehensively.  
  
"You see, everyone on this planet thinks.....no......KNOWS......that there are four Blue Eyes White Dragons in circulation. Well, that is correct. Only four are currently in circulation. But!" Then, Pegasus's eyes became slightly wild, and raised his voice. SINCE THE FIFTH ONE IS OWNED BY ME, IT IS CERTANLY NOT IN CIRCULATION! AND THE WINNER RECIEVES THE PREVIOUS PRIZES, AND THIS BLUE EYES CARD!!!!" Pegasus then held up one of this hands, holding up a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
The uproar in the crowds was deafening at the very sight of the Blue Eyes. Suddenly, all thoughts were on winning the tournament and getting that sought after card. The Screen-Pegasus waved merrily. "Ta-ta! And good luck to all of you!" The screen blinked and flashed off.  
  
The security man held up his hands and waited again. This time, it took much longer for the humongous crowds of people to quiet down. The man spoke into a microphone reciever attached to his shirt collar. His words filtered back into the earphones everyone had.  
  
"These earphones are also international speech interpreters for you all, mainly used in the way they were used just now for your benifeit. But, if you absolutly need to talk to your opponent in battle, you can use the small receiver on the ID and anyone within a thirty foot radius can understand your speech. Do not abuse this, as this feature has limited power to it, since it has a different power source than the main ID's power. Now, when I am done speaking, you may all leave and begin your journey across the island. Remember, no challenging anybody until tomorrow, and Good Luck!" He put his arms down, and stood on top of a box close by.  
  
People began running and yelling with excitement across the beaches, heading for the most part directly for a large thick of trees about two hundred feet ahead. The stampeding was terrible, and Yugi was pulled by Joey about three times out of the way of other people, until they all made their way out to the sides of the crowds, walking instead by the shoresides.  
  
They walked in complete silence for awhile, the waves beating on the shore, birds squawking, and the growing ever more distant noises of the thousands of other competitors traveling making the only real noises. Finally, Yugi spoke.  
  
"Hey, how do you guys feel now that you are really here?" He turned his head up to Anzu and Honda, who were now looking a little nervous now that Yugi had asked that question. Mai, who somehow had remained with all of them, spoke up.  
  
"I think....that they'll be fine.." Everyone looked in surprise at Mai. "What? Hey, look at it this way, if they lose all of their diamond chips, then they could just stay with us on the island.....Pegasus did say that if we WANTED a ride home, we go back to the docks, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Mai," Honda began. "But I would rather not think about what we would do if we lost our chips."  
  
"I wanna think positive also." Anzu looked at the green glove and three diamond chips emedded in it. "I just can't wait to try out my souped up deck!"  
  
Joey smirked. "Your deck needed some souping up pretty badly......."  
  
Anzu puffed up, the sea wind only adding to the effect with her hair blowing around her face. "My deck!? At least I didn't only have monster cards when I started! I was always kicking your butt with my cute little creatures!"  
  
Joey reeled back, nearly stumbling and falling under Anzu's rage. "Well, I uh.......eh....that is.......she's right.." He dropped his head, a sweatdrop forming over his head.  
  
Yugi patted Joey's back and grinned. "But you are a tournament ranked duelist now Joey! Think about that!"  
  
Joey instantly perked up, his eyes glittering with excitement. "That's right! Look at me now! Alright! Gimme the first duelist to come our way! That Blue Eyes is as good as mine!" He jogged ahead, laughing.  
  
Honda looked after him, his head tilted sideways. "Hey, is this familiar to any of you guys?"  
  
Anzu and Yugi turned their heads down and sighed. "I think it is, Honda...."  
  
Bakura, who had been completly silent so far, finally spoke. "What are we going to do about lunch?"  
  
Anzu turned and pulled her backpack towards her. She shuffled around inside of it and pulled out a bag of chips. "I guess this is mine. I bought them on the ship, but never got around to eating them......."  
  
Honda reached into his pocket and pulled out a guidebook. "Hey, I got my Survival Guide with me again! I thought we might need it this time!" He held it up and started flipping through some pages.  
  
"Oh please! I don't feel much like foraging for berries!" Mai stuck her head right by Honda's, looking over his shoulder and staring at the pages. She then grabbed the book and tossed it over her own shoulder. "We won't need it anyway."  
  
Honda scrambled back after it, picking up the book and dusting it off. "Hey! We just might you know! Who knows when we might need to know what kind of berries are poisonous....or know what kind of roots are good.....or....." He continued to name off survival tips.  
  
Joey, who had inched up behind Mai without noticing, crept up by her ear and whispered, "Know where ta dig for all of the big juicy grubs...."  
  
"EEEEKK!!!!" Mai shivered up and down, then turned and swatted Joey roughly on the sholder. Joey laughed and jerked back a little bit, running off in front of Yugi. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY JOEY!!!!!!"  
  
"Sure it is Mai!" Joey flashed a cheesey grin and dodged another swipe from Mai, it missing and landing on the side of Bakura's head.  
  
"Hey!!!!" Bakura got a strange look on his face and then frowned at Mai. "Do you think you two could stop it for awhile? I have a bloody headache...."  
  
Yugi looked over at Bakura and his eyes darkened a little bit. Bakura usually wasn't this testy......  
  
When it was time for lunch, the others set up a temporary camp and Honda went to find food. Mai had found a box of gummy snacks and she shared with the others, while Anzu ate at her bag of chips. They had all let Honda forrage, and Yugi gave Bakura some headache medicine.  
  
"They don't make you drowsy, do they Yugi?," Bakura asked while ripping the head off a gummy worm violently in his mouth.  
  
"No Bakura, they're fine." He handed them to Bakura, who took them with a swig from a canteen.  
  
Joey got up and collected water from the nearby ocean, boiling it in a small pot he had brought. He then put the water in his canteen and held it in the ocean, letting the water cool his canteen. Mai and Yugi watched all of this with interest. Bakura was just leaning on a log and holding his head.  
  
"I never expected such resourcfulness from you, Joey." Mai watched him and then held out her canteen. "Do that for me too."  
  
"Whaddo I look like? Your personal servant?" Joey glared lightly at her, but Mai just began to pout. She sat up cutely and batted her eyes at him, still holding out the canteen. Joey began to falter. "Well, I uh....oh come on Mai! Don't do that......oh...."  
  
"Pwease? Just for lil ol' me?" She opened her eyes wider and her lip quivered.  
  
"Awwwww........fine....." He snatched the canteen away from her and filled the pot in the ocean again, doing the same for her water as he did for his.  
  
Honda came back just as Joey was finishing up Mai's water, holding all sorts of berries. Yugi had asked to use Joey's pot to make some drinkable water for himself, and was busying himself with that.  
  
After he had snagged Joey's coat without him noticing, Honda dumped his armload of berries onto the denium vest jacket. Then he sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
Mai looked up from where Joey was handing her the canteen. "Are you sure that there aren't any bugs on those or anything?"  
  
Joey smirked. "Ya know Mai, sometimes they get inta da fruit....so when ya bite inta one....CRUNCH!!" He jumped at Mai when he yelled "crunch!" Mai shrieked and fell back off of the log she was sharing with Bakura. He moaned and turned a little, reacting to the scream.  
  
Anzu glanced up from where the Dorito's were keeping her busy. "You guys should really keep it down for Bakura....can't you tell he doesn't feel well?" Bakura opened one of his eyes and trained it on Anzu.  
  
"Thank you Anzu, but I think just another half hour, and Yugi's pills will have began working. I should be back on my feet very soon." Bakura smiled weakly and turned over.  
  
Yugi used a stick to poke at one of the logs on the small fire. His water began bubbling furiously. "Do you want anything to eat Bakura? Honda brought back some berries...."  
  
"Not right now, but I thank you Yugi."  
  
Honda watched all of this with a little irritation. "Hey! Aren't you all going to appraise my wonderful outdoor skills?" He nodded purposfully at the berries.  
  
Joey looked over and checked them out. "Hey, those don't look half bad, Honda..........hey wait.....is that MY jacket!?!?!?" He glared quickly up at a grinning Honda, and then swiftly grabbed the point of his hair. "Why you!!! What if you get stains all over this thing!?!?!?!"  
  
Honda laughed and tried tugging his hair away from Joey. "Hey man! I just took what I saw! Hey! Stop the tugging! That hurts!"  
  
Yugi walked over and looked at the berries. He picked one up and after scrutinzing it a little bit, popped it into his mouth. Mai's eyes went wide and she stared up at him with shock.  
  
"Yugi! You don't know if there are bugs in those or not!"  
  
"Your just letting Joey get to you, Mai! They are actually pretty good!" He took another and then offered one to Mai. She glared at it suspiciously, then took it from him, still glaring. She then looked up over at Honda and Joey, who were currently solving their problems with a wrestling match that was getting very close the sea. If they weren't careful, they were about to get very wet. Yugi looked over at that also and quickly ran over to break them up.  
  
Mai continued to scrutinize the berry, until her stomach murmured in protest and she bolted the berry down just to quiet it. It wasn't that bad, and there was no unpleasant crunch. She ate a few more, savoring the sweet and tangy taste of the purple berries. Anzu had been watching her, and had grabbed a few herself when Mai had deemed them safe. She leaned over to Bakura with a small handful.  
  
"Hey, do you want to eat something Bakura?" Anzu held them by his face as he opened his eyes and looked at them.  
  
"Maybe just a few, Anzu....." He rolled over and lifted one of his arms, taking a few berries and plucking them into his mouth. She left the others on a large leaf by Bakura and went back to her bag. She pulled out a romance novel and opened it to her bookmark.  
  
Just that second though, a loud "AUGH!" and an even louder spash was heard in the direction of the guys. Mai and Anzu looked up over at them, and realized that Joey and Honda had rolled into the water, and had even accidentally dragged Yugi in with them. They were splashing and sputtering, lightly caught in an incoming tide. They all clawed back to the shore and lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. Soon, they stood up, dripping from head to toe, their clothes clinging to them and their hair drooping. Clinging to their fronts were large amounts of sand, and Joey leaned over to spit some out of his mouth. They all trudged back to the fire, and sat silently by it. Honda and Joey looked at each other, then smiles broke out on their faces.  
  
"Did ya see that? I so had ya, Honda!"  
  
"No way man! It was me all the way!"  
  
Yugi just stared at them, completly bewildered. But then again, they were Joey and Honda afterall. He then heard a snickering sound, and looked up to see Mai and Anzu giggling a little bit at them all.  
  
/Oh well...../ Yugi caught on and started laughing with them.  
  
  
  
He turned and slid behind a guard beside the boat. He had managed to sneak off board with the numerous duelists, none of them too excited to notice that he had no baggage or a box. He hung by the back and had read Pegasus's lips when his message came on.  
  
/Thanks for all of the useful life skills, Big Brother..../  
  
He had run with the other duelists into the forest, and had soon gone off on his own. He got tired after awhile and sat down in a clearing, and decided that it would do no good for him to steal another dueling deck, since his name wasn't in those ID's. He then realized that there was a small shadow over him.  
  
"Vere is your dueling glove?"  
  
He swiftly looked up and saw a young girl scrutinizing him lightly. /Think, think think....../  
  
"Well, we really don't need to wear them until tomorrow anyway, right? What's the point right now?" He silently praised himself for the quick thinking and looked back into her eyes. They were a pleasing shade of brown, and they were currently looking him over.  
  
"Vell, you do 'ave a point." Her eyes suddenly flashed. "But....I vould like to meet you about fifty feet in zat direction tomorrow morning around nine. I take zat you 'ave a watch?" She motioned in a direction in the forest, and then looked back down at the sitting form.  
  
The young boy was speechless, but not for long. "Uh....yeah....I do."  
  
"Good. Zee you zere...." She turned and walked away from him, leaving the clearing.  
  
The boy stood up and began to run after her, trying to get her name. But she was completly gone. She couldn't have gotten that far in so little time.......so where did she get to?  
  
Insector Haga crouched by the ground, lifting up a small rock. There were all sorts of bugs in there, just crawling over one another in some mad rush. They always looked like they had more important places to be. Just like him............  
  
/Tomorrow morning, I will begin to duel and make my way to the next round! I will keep an eye out for the elimination duelists....a sharp eye....like my precious bugs.....and avoid them, taking diamond chip after diamond chip from unsuspecting duelists!....../ He stood and grinned holding the rock over his head.  
  
/.........AND CRUSH THEM!!!/ He slammed the rock down, landing hard on the soil and squelch/crunching, laughing the whole time.  
  
  
  
It was dark out, and the guys had earlier on opted to air dry instead of changing clothes. Yugi was still a little glum, but Bakura was feeling lots better as they walked along the shoreline.  
  
"Hey, do you think we should go into the forest soon? That is where most of the duelists are!" Bakura looked over at all of them.  
  
Yugi had to agree. They hadn't seen much of anyone else for the whole day. He had thought he had seen someone in the trees earlier, but they had just been walking by, and had soon disappeared. He suspected that they were all looking for dueling stations to start off their days tomorrow.  
  
Joey grinned. "Hey, if we go into those woods nice and early, then we would get swamped by tons of them! Do you know how many people would like to get their hands on us Yugi, for being Duelist Kindom AND Battle City champs?"  
  
Yugi had to agree again. They would just have to stick to the sides and wander in only when they needed to duel. But then again....they needed six sets of twenty five diamond chips. And they weren't going to do that sitting by the sidelines.  
  
"We are just going to have to stick to the edges of the forests. We need to get those chips in two weeks so we can find the fortress. You do realize that there are six of us? I don't feel like leaving anybody behind on this. We may even have to split up at times. Who would honestly want to walk right up to a small group of duelists, the majority having major accomplishments?" Yugi glanced up at all of them, now staring down at him. They knew he was right. They, almost in unison, turned towards the forest edge and walked to it.  
  
Mai looked into the forest and shuddered lightly. "I remember being alone all of those nights in the forests back on Duelist Kingdom. It really unnerved me sometimes." Anzu agreed, then suggested that they set camp for the night. Everyone else nodded and grabbed the sleeping bags and set them down. Joey made a small contained fire and they snacked on some of the berries Honda had carried with him in a handkerchief Mai had let him borrow.  
  
Joey looked into his bag and pulled out a small bag of chips. He looked at them, and then Mai's closeby berry pile.  
  
He grinned mischieviously and grabbed a berry from her pile, carefully breaking off a piece of a chip and pressing it inside of the berry, careful to make sure that it didn't drip too much. He then brushed his hand by her pile again, pretending to sweep his hands back in a yawn, expertly dropping the berry back into Mai's pile. Everyone else was deep in conversation and hadn't noticed this whole thing. Now.....Joey waited.  
  
The friends ate and chatted about what they would do tomorrow, and spoke of the oncoming duels and the troubles they may have when the duels started getting more intense. Then suddenly....CRUNCH! Mai was up and freaking, spitting out the berry and squealing. The others were on their feet and trying to calm Mai down. Joey was still sitting and holding his sides. He was breaking up inside, and nearly about to bust from laughter.  
  
"AH!! I ATE A BUG!! IT CRUNCHED! IT WAS A BUG! A BUG EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWW!!!! AUGH!!!!" Mai grabbed her canteen and chugged down a large mouthful of water, swishing it around in her mouth, and spitting it out. Honda had to jump out of the way to avoid his shoes getting any more soggy. He should have jumped farther, because Mai was soon on him.  
  
"YOU GOT THOSE BUG INFESTED BERRIES!! I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!!!" Joey couldn't hold it back anymore. He fell over, and his laughter flooded out of him loudly. He was practically crying and his sides hurt badly. Everyone turned to look at Joey, who was dying with laughter.  
  
"DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY JOEY!!! I JUST ATE A BUG!!!!"  
  
Joey laughed louder, then gasped out some words. "Mai..HAHAAAA....I put....AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA......chips.........AHAAAHAAAAA....no bug...." He continued to laugh. But Mai boiled over and it was evident that Joey was about to die from alot more than just laughter. Honda, who was under Mai's foot, snickered.  
  
Mai pounced and snagged his throat in her hands, shaking him around. She hadn't grabbed him hard, because he was still summoning up the air to continue laughing while she choked him.  
  
Anzu dashed over and tried to separate them, the effort taking a little while. After a moment, Joey was still snickering, this time joined by Honda. Mai was off to one side fuming, and Bakura, Anzu and Yugi were just watching them. Every now and then Anzu or Yugi would snicker at Joey or Honda, Mai shooting indignant glances at them, but the rest of the evening was fairly quiet. They soon went to bed, snuggled in their warm sleeping bags, the fire crackling and dying beside them.  
  
Seto was cold. But he couldn't be bothered with pety things such as cold. Even though it was near the middle of June, he had goosebumps. All the could think of though was the fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon. He HAD to have that card. The whole day was spent looking for dueling stations, Seto making notes on his ID about the places that had them. He even made little footnotes on what kind of field they were.  
  
And now it was dark, and he was cold. But he made no outward expression of this as he walked into a small clearing. Seto immediatly got his lighter out and piled some dead brush together, using the lighter to set it on fire. He surrounded the fire with nearby stones and sat down beside it. He looked at his watch. It read 12:48 A.M.  
  
Seto rummaged through his bag, and found what he was looking for. It was a small inflatable matress, extremely compact and tough. He had developed it just for this occassion. There was a small button on one side of it, and he pressed it. It began to inflate itself, and he tossed it to the side while it filled with air. In the meantime, he grabbed a hunting knife and walked back into the wilderness.  
  
He returned to his small camp a moment later with a dead rabbit stuck to the end of his knife. He pulled a travel convienient skillet out of his bag and got down to the dirty task of skinning the thing. Soon enough, his bed had inflated and there was rabbit meat sizzling over the fire. He turned the meat over and sat back, looking over the skins of the rabbit.  
  
On an impulse, he grabbed the skins and cleaned the blood off of the main fur parts. Then he used some flexible sticks and stretched out the fur, with the back of the skin facing up to get more air.  
  
/Maybe if I get enough of these, I could make a fairly decent coat.....too bad I can't sew...../ A spatter of fat from the skillet burning him on the face brought his attention back to his late dinner, and noticed that it was done. He picked the pan off of the fire and waited for the food to cool a little bit.  
  
A twig broke.  
  
Seto's head snapped around, realizing how careless he had been. With two thousand five hundred people on this island, fire and the smells of cooked food wouldn't stay secret for long. A young girl stepped out, looking positivly frightened and kind of dirty.  
  
She quickly saw Seto's face and stopped short. "I....I....I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean anything! I just got separated from my sister and I thought she might be here....it was the fire sir!"  
  
Seto looked the small girl over. She was obviously too young to be a good duelist, and must be another novice. She had a slight Irish accent, and a head of straight black hair. Her blue eyes reminded him of Mokuba. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Lisa O'Kelly, from Dublin, Ireland, sir!" She then added, sort of frightened again, "Have you seen a blonde girl with a brown-haired boy anywhere, sir? My sister and Jerry are probably very worried for me by now....." She looked down at her feet and tapped her toe on the ground.  
  
Seto stood up and walked up to the girl. "I hate to say that I haven't seen a pair like that today, Lisa. He looked down at the girl's dueling glove and the ID sticking out of her pocket. "How old are you?"  
  
"All of twelve, sir! My sister is three years my elder!"  
  
"Well, Lisa, I suppose you won't have much luck finding your sister or Jerry in the dark."  
  
"No sir, probably not." Her eyes suddenly perked up. "Could I stay near your camp, sir? Maybe my sister will see the light from the fire and come to it, just like I did!" She looked at him with those large blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think so, kid." Seto looked down at her, but she was unabashed.  
  
"Oh please sir! I won't be much bother to you! I'll even clean some things you need cleaning! I just need to see if she'll come to me!" She stared up at him, her eyes pleading to him. They really did remind him of Mokuba's........  
  
"Alright kid. Sleep over there, and don't bother me." She grinned and pulled out her sleeping bag, immediatly putting it about ten feet away from his matress.  
  
/Now why the hell did I just do that?/ Seto sat down and picked up his meal.  
  
  
  
Yugi was jarred awake roughly in the night, gasping and clutching his Puzzle, sweating bullets. He had one of the most horrible dreams.....but all he could really remember was someone laughing and a girl yelling......for him. Actually, the name of the king, Yu-Gi-Oh. But that was HIM on some level. It really was too bad he couldn't recognize the girl's voice at all....  
  
/Yami. Yami. Are you there?/  
  
//Yes Aibou. Of course I am.//  
  
/Did you see.....?/  
  
//I don't remember it well either, Yugi. Please don't bother yourself with it.//  
  
/But Yami. It was important, I know it!/  
  
//I sensed the same thing about it also.//  
  
/Do you think it's a part of......your past.....?/  
  
//I shudder to think that such a horrible memory might be from my old life....anyway, rest Yugi. The tournament starts tomorrow, you know that.//  
  
/Did you recognize any of the voices?/  
  
//..........No. I sort of remembered the laugh....but not the girl's. Now rest, Aibou. You will need your strength.//  
  
/You are right, as usual Yami. I shouldn't bother with it. Goodnight./  
  
//Goodnight, Aibou.//  
  
  
  
The next morning, Anzu was the first up, so she trecked back to the seaside and gathered water in all of the canteens. Then she brought them back to the near-dead fire and put some new dead leaves and logs on it, blowing on the embers lightly. They had all let Honda forrage for fuel last night. The fire was soon big enough, so she put the pan over it and started debacterializing the water and salt like Joey had. By the time Bakura's was done, he was awake.  
  
"Hmmmm........unngggggg......Hey.......who in the blazes is over there?!!  
  
Bakura sat up and looked over at Anzu. "It's me Anzu. Don't worry at all Bakura......I am just getting water for all of us. You know, the way Yugi and Joey did back on the shore.. I just hope to get all of these waters done before you all awake. But since your awake....Bakura? Please take this to the seaside and fill it up for Mai. Her's is the only one I haven't done yet."  
  
Bakura trudged down to the shoreside sleepily and started filling Mai's canteen.  
  
\\Why do you bother with those humans.....It would be so much less trouble if I just took over for awhile....you do know that, right....Bakky-kun.\\  
  
\Why don't you just keep back like you have been for awhile.....bloody hell, I can't even get me a decient night of sleep with you constantly muttering in my ear....and don't call me Bakky-kun. You only do it to make me mad.\  
  
\\It is worthless. You don't have to get that water. You don't have to bring it back. I say run away from these goons as fast as you can.......Bakky-kun.....\\  
  
\I have told you precicely not to call me Bakky-kun! And I will not leave them. I no longer trust myself alone. I haven't for the longest time now.\  
  
\\Is it because....I hurt your feelings from the last time I was in control?....Maybe.....but I have hurt people far more worse.....far more worse.....so in comparision, this will be a bit of wonderful fun! And I see that you STILL haven't tried on the Millennium Eye. Granted, Pegasus coming back from his dissappearance was a....nice.....surprise. Why don't you yank out an eye and give that Millennium item a whirl.....\\  
  
\No Yami. You know what happens to the unworthy. They are judged by the item and if they are impure, they die most horribly. So in short.......I will not try on the eye, and I will not let you take over anytime soon. So there.\  
  
\\AIBOU!!!! DO IT N.....\\  
  
"Bakura!" The shout of his name snapped him back from his mind conversation. He looked up at Anzu.  
  
"Hey Bakura! Isn't that filled yet?" Bakura stood up and tucked the slightly glowing Millennium Ring back underneath his shirt.  
  
"Yes it is, Anzu." He grabbed Mai's canteen and took it back to the fire, pouring the water into the pot.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Bakura! Why don't you sit down and eat something!" Anzu smiled and turned back to boiling the water. Bakura sat down and began to eat something. Mai stirred lightly and sat up. Joey, Honda, and Yugi were still sleeping.  
  
"What are you guy's doing?" She looked at Anzu. "Are you making a stew?"  
  
"No Mai. I am boiling our water. If we are gonna go into the forest today, we need to keep a good supply on us."  
  
"That's right." She spied Joey's canteen. "Are.....all of our's gonna be filled?"  
  
"No. Joey's is already full. He didn't drink any last night." Anzu continued to stirred the water so the boiling wouldn't get out of hand. Mai grinned and grabbed his canteen without Anzu noticing. Bakura caught this and watched interestedly.  
  
Mai walked down to the shore and looked around. Then she grabbed a black knitted hair handkerchief from her pocket and knelt down. Bakura saw her set the hanky in the water and wait quietly. After a moment, she snapped her hand up and turned her back completly from Bakura. Then she fumbled with something for a moment and walked back, nonchalantly placing Joey's canteen back beside him. Bakura snickered a little bit and popped a few more berries into his mouth.  
  
Anzu had just gotten done putting the boiled water into the canteens and went down to the ocean for a moment to cool them. Mai sat there grinning, eating some berries. She took a soda out of her bag and drank out of it.  
  
"Uhhhh....hey guys.....good morning!" Joey sat up and looked around. He turned sideways and punched Honda on the arm, jarring him awake. Honda sat up and immediatly punched Joey back. They stood and walked over to the fire, looking into the pot.  
  
"Ohhh....takin' my idea, Anzu?" Joey smirked at the returning Anzu.  
  
"Do you appreciate this or not, Joey?" Anzu put down the canteens and sat down, snacking on what was left of her chips.  
  
"I didn't get my canteen filled, Anzu. It's already full!" He grabbed his and held it up. Then he shook it around. "See?"  
  
He then walked backwards a step, with every intention of going over to his bag. But him stepping on Yugi's hand changed that.  
  
"ARRRGGGHH!!!" Yugi sat up, clutching his hand confusedly. "What the heck just happened!?"  
  
"Eh...sorry Yuge...." Joey flashed Yugi a lopsided grin and sat down beside his bag. Yugi glared at him for a second, then looked over at Anzu and Bakura.  
  
"Good morning everyone! The tournament starts today! I can't wait to duel!"  
  
"Me neither! I really wanna get that Blue Eyes!" Joey went bright eyed, and opened up his canteen. Mai and Bakura watched him closely. He took a sip of his water. Joey sat back a little bit. Mai frowned and looked at him oddly. Bakura looked confused. Honda sat down next to Joey and they started talking about their decks.  
  
Yugi got his water canteen from Anzu and they started packing up camp. After they had put out the fire and gathered their things, they started out deeper into the woods. The tournament was on.  
  
  
  
Brood: Was that shorter? I think it was.  
  
Zutsokaki: YOU WOKE UP!  
  
Brood: Yup.  
  
Zutsokaki: I had to introduce that chapter! How could you?  
  
Brood: Because I can. Hey, thanks for the reviews so far....  
  
Zutsokaki: I liked Kaiba killing the bunny. It's the only part of the story I liked so far....  
  
Brood: Give a guy senseless killings any day....*sighs* 


	7. The Duels Begin

Brood: Woah.....check it out.....Chapter 6!  
  
Zutsokaki: What are you still doing typing this?  
  
Brood: Do you really want me to threaten your life again....you machochist.  
  
Zutsokaki: I never heard cynicism called that before.  
  
Brood: ...............just......cease to be. Now here it is folks, Chapter 6!  
  
Zutsokaki: What if I don't want to cease to be?  
  
Brood: *uses a roll of duct tape on his face* Hey, thanks for the tape Yami Hikari!  
  
Zutsokaki: MMPH!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  
The young boy walked slowly in the direction that the girl he had met had pointed in. It was about 9:50 in the morning, and he was a little nervous. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he wasn't scared at all. He wasn't sure what was in the direction she had specified.  
  
As he neared the area she had pointed to, he heard a loud rumble and a flashes of light, and he ran towards it.   
  
"HAHA! And my Emprezz Judge deztroys your Swordsmiztrez! Zat takes away all of your life points....and gives me your chips......"   
  
/HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?!?!/  
  
It was just then he understood why she asked him there. He was standing in another clearing, and there the girl was, standing on one side of the duel station. On the other side, there was a young man, yelling at her in French. She replied in French, then grinned. The guy looked down sadly and pressed a button on his console. The boy could just make out a small box forming, and then sinking into the console. Then a moment later, it rose again on the girl's side. She opened it up and took out three diamond chips, grinning and placing them in her glove.  
  
"Zat is vat you get for betting all of your chips on just your first match, Montaux" She then looked at him. "It iz a zhame zat you will be leaving on ze very first boat 'ome tomorrow."   
  
The young man, Montaux, hung his head and got down from his station. He then stalked off in the opposite direction. The girl jumped lightly off of her side and spotted the spectator.  
  
She walked over and smiled at the boy. "I am zure you know vhy I vanted you 'ere, young man?"  
  
The boy gulped and nodded. /What am I going to do without a dueling deck?!?!?!/  
  
"Zen, zhall ve get ztarted?" Her eyes flashed like they did yesterday, and she motioned towards the dueling station.   
  
The boy looked at her, then at the dueling station. Then he looked at her again. There was something in her eyes.........he balled his fists and looked at the ground. "OK! I'm not a duelist!"   
  
Her eyes opened a little wider in mock surprise. "Oh? Really?" She turned to completly face him.  
  
He shook his head. " I really hope you won't tell anyone! I mean no harm, honest! I came on the boat to find my brother, Seto. When he left me, I was so mad. It would be too long for him to be gone!!!"  
  
"Oh....a ztowaway are ve.........Mokuba Kaiba....."  
  
Mokuba's head shot up. "How did you know it was me!?!?!"  
  
"Zere aren't many boys on zis island vith long scruffy black hair and older brothers named Zeto......" She smiled down at him.  
  
"Do you know my brother!? Please, tell me where he is!"  
  
"I am an....aquaintance of 'is. Unfourtunatly, I 'ave no idea vere he is at ze moment."  
  
"Awww......man......" He looked her in the eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Amoura." She opened her bag and pulled out some juice cartons. She offered it to him, and he took it gratefully. They sat for awhile, sipping juice. Then Amoura spoke again.  
  
"You know now zat I cannot leave you alone on zis island....."  
  
"Why? I think I've been doing fine."  
  
"But I just gave you an example of vhat ozer duelists might do to you. If too many find out zat you aren't a duelist, vord vould get out all too quickly zat you aren't a duelist, but a ztowaway. And not just any ztowaway, ze younger brother of Zeto Kaiba 'imself! And you cannot find Zeto by 'iding all day from zem...."  
  
Mokuba looked down at his juice carton and sighed lightly. "I guess you're right, Amoura. But what if some duelists come by us and want to challenge me anyway?"  
  
"Zen I vill just 'ave to make an excuse for you, von't I?" She smiled down on him and stood up. "Vhy don't ve get moving now? Zere are many duelists out zere just itching to win zome chips....or lose zem...."  
  
Mokuba stood up also. "But you already won another three! Are you a really good duelist?"  
  
"I vould like to zink as much. I 'ave a few titles back 'ome."  
  
"I saw your life point counter just before the station switched off. It read 4000. That other guy never touched you, did he?"  
  
"Oui, Mokuba. 'E did....once.... But I 'ave life replenishing cards."  
  
"That still means you kicked his butt!"  
  
She laughed a little bit. "I zuppoze I did, Mokuba. But I 'ad an old score to settle vith 'im, so I vould show no merzy in any case."  
  
Amoura then looked down at her bag and sighed. "Vell, Mokuba, if you are to be traveling wiz me zen you must know zomezing...." She reached into the bag and pulled a small thing out.  
  
"OH WOW!"  
  
  
  
  
It was already 2:00 in the afternoon, and Mai was in the thick of a battle. She was challenged when a foriegn guy walked up to them and motioned to Mai, and beckoned them all to a duel station just about one hundred feet from their camp. The battle was leaning towards Mai, with her life points at 3500. Her opponent's was at 400. It was more like it was breaking it's back in her direction instead of leaning. Her Harpy Sisters were doing their job well.   
  
"GO MAI!! DO IT!!!" Yugi called encouragingly from the sidelines.   
  
"Yeah Mai! Kick his tail in!" Joey yelled up to her.  
  
"Doesn't it look like I'm doing that already?" Mai glanced down at them and then turned her head back towards the hologram deck, where her Harpy Lady was floating and screeching menacingly. She wore her Cyber Shields, and Mai had her Mirror Wall.  
  
Her opponent was looking over his cards and then grinned. He then turned a card around and showed her a De-Spell card. He then directed it at the Mirror Wall, and then put his Launcher Spider in attack mode. He declared an attack on Mai. Mai glared and then quickly used a Negate Attack. He simply threw her a look of contempt. Mai drew a card and then used it. It brought one spell card back into play from the graveyard. She brought back Mirror Wall, much to her opponent's dismay. Mai then grinned and played her Harpy's Pet Dragon, her Harpy's Lady gaining another 300 attack points. She then attacked the Launcher Spider with her Lady, destroying it and taking his life points down to zero.  
  
Mai grinned and waved merrily at the guy, him scowling darkly and taking two diamond chips from his glove. He put them in the Transfer Box and pressed the button. Mai opened it excitedly when it came up on her side. She took the chips and put them in her glove, giggling happily. The guy got down from his side and began to walk away. Mai looked at him, then jumped from her side. She ran in front of him and held out her hand. He smiled and shook it, then walked away.  
  
"Wow Mai, you really kicked his butt good!" Yugi had run up to Mai, closely followed by the others.  
  
"It wasn't really that hard to beat him. He had some good cards, but he just couldn't hack it against me." She flipped her hair and turned towards the woods again. Just then she caught Joey's eye. He gave her a thumbs up. They had been confronted by about five people already during the day, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Mai, and Honda all having a duel just that afternoon.   
  
Yugi, Bakura, and Mai all had five chips now, Joey had four, and Honda had six. Honda had gotten six because a daring young duelist had betted all of his chips on the match, and had lost when Honda had gotten a lucky draw and was able to bring out his Swamp Battleguard out with the Lava Battleguard. Joey had, the night before, agreed with Honda that before any one of them dueled, the other would hand over his Battleguard so they could both be in the deck.   
  
Anzu was feeling bad because she didn't have a duel yet, and had said this.  
  
"Don't worry Anzu! Everyone is just scared of your cute fuzzy creatures!" Honda was laughing, still in a giddy mood because of his chips. It was cut short by Anzu swatting him over the head.  
  
"At least I didn't have to beat up a kid to get some chips!"   
  
"Hey! He wasn't a kid! He was about fourteen!"   
  
  
  
  
Seto walked through the woods, little Lisa still with him. The previous evening, she had connived him out of some rabbit, and then that morning had somehow convinced him that she could go with him on his journey. She was currently jaunting along happily, keeping her eyes straight ahead. Seto's seven diamond chips glinted whenever they passed under a patch of sun. Lisa had yet to have a duel.  
  
He was still cursing himself for becoming so soft when the phone he yanked from his room on the ship rang loudly. Lisa stared at him.  
  
"What is that, sir?"   
  
"Hush girl. I'm going to answer it." He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and turned it on, speaking harshly into it. "What is it? Did you find Mokuba?"  
  
His nervous nurse maid spoke. "Mister Seto sir, Mokuba's friend tells me that he never showed up at his house....."  
  
"WHAT!?!?! He never was even there???"  
  
"Uh...yessir, that is what I have been told!" Her voice quavered a little bit. "But sir, then why would Mokuba do that?"  
  
"There is only one explaination for this at all. You should have kept a better eye on him and checked where he was going before he even left! Do not call again, I know where he is! He cannot be reached by you or anyone else but me now!"  
  
"But sir! Then where is he?..............oh no! He isn't!?!?!?"  
  
"He is. You are relieved of duty until further notice. I have no need for a nurse maid right now."  
  
"Mister Seto.....but please! Could I stay on as a normal maid or cook or....." Seto hung up on her and threw the phone on the ground. He immediatly smashed it under his foot.  
  
Lisa looked up at Seto and frowned. "Now why dinna go en do a thing like that?"  
  
Seto glared down at her, mildly surprised that she did not quail under his gaze. "I had no use for it anyway. I only needed it to know where my brother was."  
  
"Oh! So you have some missin' kin as well!" She smiled up at Seto, but he turned away and began walking again. She just started off again with him. "What did you say your name was? Kebby or something like that?"  
  
"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." He stared straight ahead as he continued walking.  
  
"I like Kebby better." Seto scowled a little bit, but said nothing. "So, Kebby-kun, do you think you know where the fortress is?"  
  
"..........Don't call me Kebby-kun....and............maybe I do...."  
  
Lisa skipped ahead happily. "You really think so! It would be great to be the first ones there! But with so many people here, it's probably even been found already!"  
  
Seto glanced at her. He had to admit that she was right......"STOP!"  
  
Lisa immediatly stopped in her tracks. "What is it, Kebby-kun?"  
  
Seto walked a little quicker and stood beside Lisa. "There's something wrong here. See how the leaves and grasses here look dryer than they should. In fact, the dry stuff is sort of arranged in a large messy circle. Most people wouldn't have caught this in time......like you."  
  
Lisa spun around to face him. "Now just because I didn't see some dead leaves now doesn't mean that I am worth any less than you are!"  
  
"Worth? Oh, you have no idea. But, you still don't get it, do you? This is obviously a trap." He took his spare coat and threw it onto the patch of ground. It was immediatly snapped up and into a net about seven feet high, swinging lightly. Lisa stared up at this in awe.   
  
"Wow, Kebby-kun. You are good."  
  
"Hm....well I suppose I should thank..."  
  
"YES I GOT ONE!!"  
  
Both Lisa and Seto turned towards the loud voice. There was someone coming, obviously drawn by the sound of the triggering of the trap. Seto grabbed Lisa's arm and they dove into some bushes closeby.  
  
A young blonde girl walked out from the thicks of the forest and looked up at the trap.  
  
"God damn it! All I got was some..........hey.......what's a coat doing in there?"  
  
As the girl tried to figure out what Seto's coat was doing in there, Seto looked down at Lisa, who was watching the girl and trembling.  
  
/Lisa......trembling? What's going on here? I do recognize the girl from somewhere...../ He looked down on Lisa again, and noticed that her whole face was contorted in fury. She suddenly darted out of the bushes and stood close to the girl.  
  
"REBECCA!!!!!!"  
  
The girl had turned around at the sound from the bushes, and noticed the little Irish girl. "You?! What do you want!? You shouldn't even be here!"  
  
"Rebecca, I got cheated by you! I should have won that duel!"  
  
"Heh. Well, my damn bad hand did work for you....in the beginning. But a win is a win, damn it."  
  
"I demand a rematch! NOW! And what was that trap for!?"  
  
"I would be happy to be the one to take you off of the island......and the trap......was so I could capture duelists and make them duel me in return for letting them down."  
  
This made sense to Seto. He looked at the girl again and realized that he did recognize her as the American Champion. She also had eight chips. This seemed to be working for her so far. So Lisa suffered a crushing defeat to her......well, Seto didn't expect her to do much better this time. He stood up and walked over to the girls. Rebecca knew who this was easily.  
  
"You're Seto Kaiba!"  
  
"Of course. Can I have my coat back?"  
  
"Only if you duel me."  
  
"Lisa will duel you for it then. And....diamond chips of course."  
  
Lisa looked up at him in shock. "But Kebby-kun! I don't think I could do it! I think I was just a bit hotheaded! I...."  
  
"Hush right now. You can duel her and win. Just hand me your deck." Lisa obeyed him, and he looked it over. Rebecca watched them with mild interest.  
  
"Are you going to duel me?"  
  
"You hush as well, child. Lisa will duel." Seto reached into his pocket and put a few cards of his own into the deck, then handed it back to Lisa. "With these, you can win. Just think before you make any moves. And ALL of those cards I lent you come right back to me after the duel, win or lose." Lisa nodded and looked at Rebecca.  
  
"Where is the closest duel station?"  
  
"Just that way." Rebecca took down Seto's coat and walked to her right, carrying the coat with her. Lisa and Seto followed her. Soon enough, there was a duel station in sight and the two girls went up to the station sides. They placed their decks on the deck reader and then pulled out their ID's. There was a notice that appeared on the ID's that morning that told them when they dueled, they had to slide the ID into a reader on the dueling station, and input how many diamond chips would be betted. It was so Pegasus could keep track of the duels.  
  
They glared at eachother, Seto standing on the sidelines with his arms crossed.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
  
  
Bakura grinned as he peeked ahead. "Hey guys! There's a spring over here! It looks very clean!"   
  
Yugi, Joey, Honda, Anzu, and Mai all ran up ahead to Bakura. They looked into the spring. It was surrounded by small purple and blue flowers, and some small shrubs. There was a large rock jutting out over the spring, low enough to kneel and reach the water.  
  
"Yes, it does look really clean to me. And it's really nice here too!" Yugi looked into his clear sparkling reflection and knelt down.  
  
Honda stuck his hand in the water, but snapped it back out quickly. "But it's really cold!"  
  
"You know, it is kind of cold here anyway. It is supposed to be the middle of June, right?" Mai looked up, but her vision couldn't go farther than the leaves of the tree.  
  
"You're right, Mai. It is a bit too chilly around here." Joey knelt down by the water and dunked his hands in, light shivers going up and down his body due to the coldness of the water. He splashed some of it onto his face, cleaning off a little bit. Bakura knelt down and did the same, water running down his face and onto his shirt.   
  
"Do you think this water is good to drink? I really don't want to build another fire and have to wait on the water to be safe."   
  
Anzu kneeled down and cupped her hands, catching some water in her hands. Then she sipped it. "Yes, it is fine. And it is really good also. We should fill up our canteens here."  
  
Joey and Yugi filled the canteens, and Honda went forraging again. Anzu, Mai and Bakura all sat down and made temporary camp. Anzu unrolled her sleeping bag and sat down in it. Then she took out the last of her berries and munched on those, hoping that they wouldn't run out of food.  
  
Bakura looked up suddenly, his eyes straight forward and his head tilted in one direction.   
  
"What is it Bakura?" Joey turned his head up as well, looking at Bakura.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. "Don't you all hear that sound?" Everyone else tried, but all they could hear was the soft rustling of the trees in the light wind, the sunlight dancing around due to the ever shifting trees.   
  
"Wait......I can hear something also Bakura!" Yugi tilted his head in the same direction Bakura did. "I think it sounds a bit like.....running water!"  
  
"Yes, Yugi. I think we should check it out."  
  
Mai spoke up. "What about Honda?"  
  
"Then some of us go ahead to check it out, and the others stay and wait for Honda," Anzu said. "You guys can check it out. I'll stay here. I'll wash the pots and things."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own, Anzu?" Yugi's eyes darkened over with slight worry.  
  
"I'll be fine, Yugi. You guys go check it out." Anzu turned around and pulled out the pot and some silverware. "I'll be fine! Go on now!" The others, who had hesitated a bit, went ahead and left, following Yugi and Bakura.  
  
Anzu sat down on the rock and started scrubbing at the pot, humming a little bit. Then, something rustled in the bushes behind her. Anzu's head darted around and watched the bushes intently. Honda came out, holding another armload of berries.  
  
"Hey, Honda! Are we gonna have to live on those or something?" Anzu grinned, relieved.  
  
"Oh hey Anzu! You won't believe how many berries there are on this island! They are never seen from the paths, but when you go off of them, there is always one nearby!......Hey, where are the others?"  
  
"They just went to check out a noise."  
  
"And leave you here all alone?"  
  
"I told them to. It was ok."  
  
Honda sat down beside her and began to help her with the washing. As they waited for the others, they talked.  
  
That was all interrupted when someone fell through the bushes and landing on their face. Anzu rushed over.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?"  
  
"Uhhh........yes." It was a boy no older than they were. He stood up. " I was looking for a duel. Would any of you be willing to duel me. There is a duel station in that direction." He pointed in the way that Yugi, Bakura, Joey, and Mai had gone in.  
  
Honda rushed forward. "I'll duel ya! I'm ready!"  
  
Anzu stopped him. "I haven't had a duel yet Honda. Let me!"  
  
"But Anzu, do you honestly think you could win?"  
  
"How on earth am I supposed to get more chips if you guys won't let me duel just because there is a risk of losing? There is always that risk." She stepped to him. "I'll duel you."  
  
The boy sized her up. "Fine by me. Let's go." They followed the boy through the small thick of forest after picking up the small camp. They silently thanked the fact that they had taken their bags with them.   
  
Soon enough, they were in an extremely large clearing, with a small section with small showers and another camp zone. There were about two hundred different duelists there right now.   
  
Another area held about three duel stations. One of them had trees hanging over the sides of it, making the station 50% forest and the other 50% light, due to the fact that some of the station was in the light most of the time. Another had a small watering spring by it, a small sign by the station saying that the station was 20% water, 80% meadow. The other was shrouded by shadows from the trees, it being 60% darkness and the other 40% forest. There were duelist all gathered around the dark/forest station, watching a duel.   
  
The boy motioned them over to the free forest/light station, Anzu and Honda following. There was a large flash of light from the other arena, and some of the duelists watching the fight cheered. There were some moans of disappiontment also.   
  
Honda glanced over at the arena, but couldn't see who was dueling. He turned and watched Anzu and the other boy board the station sullenly. "Are you still sure you want to do this Anzu?"  
  
"Entirely, Honda! I'll be fine!" She then looked over at the other arena where another creature was destroyed. "Honda! I can see the other duel from here!"  
  
"Who is it, Anzu? Who's winning?"  
  
"Honda......Bakura's winning."  
  
"Bakura's over there?! Can you see the other duelist?"  
  
"I don't recognize him. But I can see Yugi, Joey, and Mai close to Bakura's side of the arena! Man, does he have some creepy cards!"  
  
Honda looked over in that direction. "I still can't see them. Oh well."  
  
"I'm glad your friend is doing well and all, but are we going to do this today or what?" The guy glared over and crossed his arms.  
  
"Of course we are!" Anzu put her deck down and the guy did the same, both of them inserting their ID's into the console. "How many chips?"  
  
They boy held up his glove. He had seven in it. "I think three sounds fair."  
  
Honda looked up at Anzu. "Anzu! You still only have three chips! What if you lose!?"   
  
"I think three sounds very fair." She glared down at Honda and input the information.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
Anzu ignored Honda and then stared at the boy.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Woo! It's time to duel!  
  
Zutsokaki: Why are you going to wait until the next chapter for these duels?  
  
Brood: It's going to be Lisa vs. Rebecca, and Anzu vs. Dude in the next chapter! *starts to open a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards* Hey, how did you get the tape off?  
  
Zutsokaki: I have my ways.  
  
Brood: *squeals in happiness* I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!  
  
Zutsokaki: What is it now?  
  
Brood: I got.....*gasps for air* A GATE GUARDIAN!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: You can't even use that without Sanga, Suijin, and the other one.....  
  
Brood: Whoever said anything about USING it?!? *Puts in in a card sleeve and puts in in a high security vault*   
  
Zutsokaki: ..................are you still listening to those songs?  
  
Brood: You know I always listen to Yu-Gi-Oh! songs when I write....oh and hey, the next chapter may take alot of time to write! I will appreciate the waiting alot of you will do! And keep up with the great reviews!!! 


	8. Duelists, ummm, duel

Brood: I love you all so much for waiting ELEVEN WHOLE DAYS!! I would personally like to thank Ieyre, Shadow Spirit, Lena, and KaTyA for reviewing so much! And ALL of you are so nice! *And thanks to Peacenikky and Yami Hikari and Ieyre for the weaponry.*  
  
Zutsokaki: And thanks goes to Yami Ieyre for the anti- weaponry.....*puts the scissors behind his back*  
  
Brood: Anyway, I MUST inform you all that I will not be putting much emphasis onto the first rounds of the duels. And that is just because........well........think! Two thousand five hundred duelists, and having to cover 25 diamond chips for about 10 or more duelists, plus their cards? Uh, no.  
  
Zutsokaki: Darn excuses to be lazy. Why don't you let me be lazy for you?  
  
Brood: *uses the duct tape on him*  
  
Zutsokaki: *uses the scissors*  
  
Brood: *uses the duct tape on his mouth and his hands*  
  
Zutsokaki: /DAMMIT!/  
  
Brood: *uses the cutsie face she got from Ieyre* Aww.....cm'on.....be nice.....for once...  
  
Zutsokaki: 0.0........................*sighs*  
  
Brood: Yay! Hey, welcome to chapter 7!!! And everyone, please tell your Yu-Gi-Oh! Luvin friends about this story! I would just love the extra reviews! My goal is 100 by the time I hit chapter 11! (And yes, it will take this long! And NO I do not count the outtakes chapter!)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
**EGYPT**  
  
Shadi paced around his home one more time. There had to be a good reason for the Ankh's disappearance, but he just couldn't seem to think of one. He left his home and went to the bazarr. There was a television set behind one of the men in the stands, shielded from the hot sun and turmoil of an Egyptian afternoon. Shadi looked at it. It was some kind of coverage on a tournament that had gotten started today.  
  
There was an arieal view of the island, someone reporting from a helecopter. They went over the island and zoomed in on a duel when they found one. They had even gotten a lucky shot of someone winning in a large holo-explosion. Then Shadi heard the reporter say that the tournament was hosted by Pegasus J. Crawford. He stopped and thinked.  
  
/Pegasus is back from his exile, my Ankh has gone missing.....or abandoned me....and now this absolutly massive tournament. What is going one here? It has to be connected in some way......there is a defininte disturbance in the power right now...../  
  
He decided against shopping for the moment and went back to his home. He went down his trapdoor down to the tomb where the Millennium Items had all been kept at one time. His Millennium Scale flickered and flashed beside him on a table.  
  
"Now....what is this.....???" He went over, and not even bothering to take of his sidepack, touched it. He immediatly disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
**BACK ON ISLAND**  
  
Lisa and Rebecca drew their cards and stared at eachother over their hands. Seto flipped a coin and told Lisa to call it in the air. She called tails, and lost. Rebecca grinned.  
  
"Alright. I place this card face down in defence mode!" Rebecca grinned. "And I end my turn....."  
  
Seto looked up at Lisa. "Watch out for the face downs!"  
  
Rebecca glared down at Seto. "If you want to duel so much, why don't you come up here and do it, damn it?"  
  
"Shut up!" It was Lisa. "I lay down the Feral Imp (A/1300 D/1400) in attack mode! And I'll put a card face down right here......and I'll attack your face down card!!!!" The Feral Imp charged the blinking square, revealing a Steel Scorpion, it exploding in many pixels.  
  
"HA! Now your Feral Imp has only three turns to live! When the Steel Scorpion (A/250 D/300) is attacked, the attacking card is destroyed in three turns! Now it's my turn!" Rebecca grinned and drew a card. "I lay the Cannon Soldier in attack mode! I will use it to destroy your Feral Imp!"  
  
"I thought you were going to wait for it to go!"  
  
"So I saved it the trouble of dying slowly....isn't that right Teddy?" She grinned down at her old bear. (Lisa=3900 Rebecca=4000)  
  
"You just watch it now, Rebecca......." Lisa drew a card and grinned. "I lay down the Dragon Zombie (A/1600 D/0) in attack! Then I lay down this Magic card, Violet Crystal! It increases the attack and defence of a zombie creature by 300! So now my Dragon Zombie has 1900 Attack power! And I flip over the magic card I layed down earlier, Sparks! It does 200 points of direct damage to you!"  
  
"Argh! Damn it! Look what she's doing to us, Teddy!" Rebecca cuddled the teddy bear and poked it's nose. (Lisa=3900 Rebecca=3800)  
  
"And I will go ahead and attack your Cannon Soldier, and destroy that, and taking down your life points some more! (Lisa=3900 Rebecca=3300)  
  
"It's time to get nasty........you will go down! I will smash your four leaf clover for good!" Rebecca drew her card.  
  
"I will lay this card face down, then I will place a Witch of the Black Forest(A/1100 D/1200) in defence mode! Then I will....end my turn."  
  
Rebecca ended her turn since she couldn't attack Lisa's creature. Lisa drew her card. She looked at it and her eyes widened. "Kebby....kun?"  
  
Seto looked up at her and nodded.  
  
  
  
Anzu looked over her hand. "You can go first, if you want to."  
  
The boy glanced up at her and looked back down at his cards.  
  
"I'll start off with the Bistro Butcher (A/1800 D/1000), in attack mode. I end my turn."  
  
"Anzu........do you think you can beat that?"  
  
"Honda, shush! I'll do this! I play the Spirit of the Harp (A/800 D/2000) in defence mode! Since some of this field is light based, and the Spirit of the Harp is a fairy type, I get a field power bonus of 40%! So now my attack power is 1120! And then I'll lay this card face down. I end my turn."  
  
"Fine." He drew his card. "Since I can't attack your creature, I will just have to lay this card face down as well."  
  
Anzu drew her card. She looked over her hand.  
  
/I'm really glad I talked to Yugi's grandpa before we left.....my hand is alot stronger than it normally would have been. I will have to thank him for these cards..../  
  
There was one card she didn't take out of her deck, and that was the Shining Friendship card. She looked at it, and then at the holo- Bistro Butcher on the field. She decided to hold off playing it.  
  
"I will play the Flower Wolf (A/1800 D/1400) in attack mode, and then I will lay another card face down on the field! I won't attack this turn."  
  
"Of course. Even though I will not attack either, I will still hurt your life points."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened, another light blast issuing from the other field, it shadowing her eyes. Loud cheering ensued again, Anzu looking over.  
  
"Honda, Bakura's won! He's coming down now!"  
  
"Alright! Go Bakura!"  
  
"AHEM! Did we forget about the harm I was about to cause you?"  
  
Anzu directed her attention back to her opponent, realizing out of the corner of her eye that other duelists had come over to watch their duel. She was being watched.....duel her first large duel. She was getting a little frightened.  
  
"I play the Final Flame, doing 600 points of Direct Damage to your life points!" Murmurs came from the crowd below, and Anzu's eyes widened. "And I end my turn."  
  
"Ah......." Her eyes darkened over. /What if I lose in front of all these people?/  
  
"ANZU!! THIS DUEL ISN'T OVER YET! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ONE MAGIC CARD!" She looked down at the yell. It was Yugi. Honda had gone to get the others, and they were now standing close to her side of the station, amid the others who were watching. Anzu smiled down on them and nodded. She drew her card. (Anzu=3400 Guy=4000)  
  
"I play the Mystical Moon! It raises a beast monster's attack and defence points by 300! My Flower Wolf is now strong enough to attack your Butcher! So I will attack, and destroy it!" (Anzu=3400 Guy=3700)  
  
"Alright Anzu!" Her friends cheered her from the sidelines, and a few duelists in the crowds clapped.  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
Her opponent scowled over at her, then drew his card.  
  
  
  
"Alright....I suppose all I can do now is play this little Skull Servant (A/300 D/200) in defence mode. And I'll lay this card face down as well." Lisa layed a card down in the magic and trap zone. "And I end my turn."  
  
Rebecca looked over at the Skull Servant, who had crossed his arms in front of his face. "HA! You think you can take cover behind that weak little thing? You really should have put it in attack to save me some time in defeating you!!" She drew her card and grinned.  
  
"Yay! Teddy! Lookie at this!" Rebecca grinned at her card, but held off on playing it. "And I will switch my Witch of the Black Forest to attack mode! Destroy that Skull Servant, Witchy!"  
  
The witch muttered a small spell and then blasted the Skull Servant. It was destroyed.  
  
"I knew you'd fall for it, Rebecca. Me and Kebby-kun both did!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"The card I layed down on my last turn. It was a trap card."  
  
"Hm...what is it?"  
  
Lisa flipped the card over. "The Crush Card virus."  
  
"NOOO!!" Rebecca fell back and dropped to her knees. "You've ruined my perfect plan! How could you!? Damn it! No!! Teddy, she didn't just do that! Now I can't play monsters with over 1500 attack points!"  
  
Seto grinned and looked up at Rebecca. "Do you concede the match, O-Spoiled-One?"  
  
Rebecca stopped wailing for a second. "NO I DO NOT, DAMN IT!" She stood up again.  
  
She looked over her cards. "Sacrificing won't be a good choice now....it won't do me any good.......take your turn now!"  
  
Lisa drew her card and lay down another monster. "I play the Judge Man (A/2200 D/1500) in attack mode! This must be another one of Kebby-kun's cards! And now I attack your witch!" The witch dissappeared in a large flash of pixelated light.  
  
"NOO!!" (Lisa=3900 Rebecca=2200) "NO! NO! DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU! TEDDY MAKE HER STOP!"  
  
"How does it feel to be on the other side, Rebecca?" Lisa smirked at the other girl. Rebecca wistfully grabbed a card out of her deck, as per the Witch's effect. When she is sent to the graveyard, the owner can take a card with 1500 defence or lower and add it to her hand, and then shuffles her deck.  
  
"Grrrrrr.....YOU WILL PAY!" Rebecca drew her card. "YAY! Teddy, lookie here! Lookie lookie lookie! I play Millennium Shield (A/0 D/3000) in defence mode, and then the Judgement Blaster! The perfect thing for the Judge Man! I discard five cards from my hand, so I can destroy all of the monsters you have out! YAY! Bye bye, crappy monsters!"  
  
Seto frowned at this as Rebecca dropped five cards into the graveyard, and Lisa's Zombie Dragon and the Judge Man were sent to her graveyard.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
"Neither was that Crush Card you played!"  
  
"Well you cheated somehow on our last duel!"  
  
"Did not, damn it!" Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Lisa.  
  
Lisa pulled down on her eyelid and stuck her tounge out also.  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Doofus!"  
  
"Dork!"  
  
"SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!"  
  
Seto watched them verbally trade blows. /So....immature....these little girls...../  
  
"ARE YOU TWO GOING TO CONTINUE THIS ALL DAY!!!!!????" Seto yelled up at them, uncrossing his arms.  
  
Lisa jolted and looked down at him. "Oh, sorry Kebby-kun." Rebecca just clutched her teddy bear and murmured.  
  
Seto growled. "Just, continue the match please."  
  
"Alright!" Lisa drew her card. "YES!!!! I play the Skull Knight (A/2650 D/2250) in attack mode!"  
  
"Are you stupid or something? That isn't powerful enough to defeat my Shield!"  
  
"I know that. It just gives me a better chance to do something about it!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Rebecca drew her card. "Ahhhh.....I play the Cannon Soldier (A/1400 D/1300) in defence mode! And I also play the Ring of Magnetism! Now you can only attack my Millennium Shield! So hahahahahaha!"  
  
Seto glared up at Lisa. "Please don't rise to the bait and start bickering again."  
  
Lisa didn't look back, but gulped and drew her card. "HA! This card clenches it for me Rebecca!"  
  
"No it doesn't! No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes it does! I play the Sword of Dark Destruction! It raises the attack power of a dark monster by 500, and lowers the defensive points by 200! Now my Skull Knight has an attack power of 3150! Attack that Shield, Skull Knight!"  
  
Her Skull Knight rushed forward, destroying the Shield.  
  
"NONONONONO!! DAMN YOU! No....Teddy, how is she winning? We would be winning if that horrible Crush Card wasn't out!" She glanced wistfully at the one card in her hand. "Now that it's my turn...." She drew a card. "Ah hah! I play the Remove Trap card! Now that Crush card is gone!"  
  
Seto and Lisa's eyes widened. Lisa frowned. "You just didn't do that, did you?"  
  
"I did I did I did YAY! Teddy thinks I am the greatest!" She tossed her teddy into the air and caught it, snuggling it. "And now I play my great monster, the Shadow Ghoul! (A/1600 D/1400) Plus, it gains 100 attack points for every card sent to the graveyard on my side! Now it has 2300 attack points! Yay for me! And I play this card face down!"  
  
"It won't do you any good. I can still destroy it." Lisa drew her card. "I lay down this card, and then I attack your Shadow Ghoul!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAA!! I activate my trap card! Mirror Wall!"  
  
Seto gasped lightly. That card blocks attacks and cuts the attack points of a creature in half....  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Lisa stood in light shock. "No way!" Her Skull Knight's attack power dropped down to 1575. "Ahh...darn it!"  
  
"Go me! I love my cards! It's my turn!"  
  
Rebecca drew her card and put it in her hand. "Now, attack, Shadow Ghoul! Go get that Skull Knight!"  
  
"Not so fast, Rebecca! One of the cards I layed down! Castle Walls!" Lisa flipped it over quickly. "It raises the defence power of my attacked card for one turn, making it too strong for you to destroy! And since the Mirror Wall is protecting your creature...."  
  
"Stalling the inevitable, I see? Oh well. It's your turn now."  
  
Lisa looked her hand over, then drew a card. /No good there.....but wait! Right here in my hand!/ "I play this card face down in defence mode! And I attack your Cannon Soldier with my Skull Knight!" The defence mode card was obliterated.  
  
"Big deal! Now my Shadow Ghoul is powered up some more! Hehehe!" She drew her card. "I'll go ahead and attack your face down card! No point in rushing this, you know!" Lisa's face down card got attacked with a swipe from the Ghoul.  
  
"Negate Attack! My other face down card!" Lisa flipped over the card.  
  
"Quit stalling this!"  
  
"But you've also activated my flip affect! This is a Mask of Darkness Card! When it is flipped, I get to take a Trap card back into my hand! And now it's my turn, and I lay down this card! Since I can't attack, I put my Skull Knight in defence mode and end my turn....."  
  
Rebecca looked over at the face down card. /That HAS to be the Crush Card! If I attack that Mask, my Ghoul will be useless, as well as the Mirror Wall that is equipped to it! I can attack her Skull Knight, but that Mask will still be there, and I have already used my Judgement Blaster.....I gotta find some way of getting rid of that card......./ She drew a card.  
  
/No help there...../ "I attack your Skull Knight!"  
  
The Skull Knight was destroyed and it was Lisa's turn.  
  
  
  
Amoura and Mokuba walked silently through the forest for awhile, Mokuba looking at her dueling glove. She had won about four more chips already. She had told him she was targeted for being a champion, as many others were. Mokuba had been keeping a sharp eye out for his brother, Amoura being a little zealous about it herself.  
  
"Hey, Amoura, where are we camping for the night?"  
  
"Vhat did you bring?"  
  
Mokuba motioned to the small knapsack he had slung over his shoulder. "I only have an extra set of clothes and some other things."  
  
"Maybe ve should find a campsight soon, zen......ve could find zome vater source and vash out zings zere."  
  
"Alright. That sounds good to me." They continued walking, and soon found a small clearing. Amoura cleared a patch of ground and unrolled her sleeping bag. Mokuba ran off to find some firewood.  
  
She sat down and sighed. It had, in all actuality, been a long time since she had competed, and that French National Competition did hit her hard. It continually worried her if something like that would happen again. She wanted to put off dueling as much as she could, but she had to get the chips and find that damned fortress in time. She looked down at her 10 diamond chips. She had been asked to duel two other times so far.  
  
They had seen Mokuba of course, but they didn't ask about him. That was a good thing, because Amoura didn't want to answer too many questions about him.  
  
She had marked many spots on her ID map, hoping to find some kind of pattern in the placement of the duel stations, or at least make it easier for her to find the big open places on the map that she hadn't seen yet.  
  
The wind rustled her wavy light sea green hair as she pulled the ID out of her khaki shorts pocket. She flipped it on and looked at the map. She then pressed in a few letters and hit enter, marking this new place on the map as "CMPSTE3."  
  
She then checked her map again, and decided to head for the largest area with no markings after about a week of dueling. She figured if she kept this pace up, she'd have the required chips within the week, leaving her free and clear to search for the fortress for a whole week. She liked that course of action alot.  
  
Amoura rummaged around in her bag and grabbed a bag of Ramen noodles. She decided to split it with Mokuba. There was no point in depleting the food supply that quickly. She didn't plan on leaving any time soon.  
  
Mokuba came back with the wood, and she set up a fire. She then lit a match from her pocket she put some water from her canteen into a pot. Then sat back and waited for it to boil. While she waited, she opened up a small pouch from her bag and set it down beside her side bag. Then she watched it for a moment, then sighed and sat back again.  
  
"Ze lazy zing....."  
  
Mokuba looked up and grinned and then looked down at the bag. It remained still.  
  
"It will do it when it wants to, right?"  
  
"Of course." The water started bubbling, so she stirred it and added the noodles. Soon the noodles were done, and Amoura added the flavoring and gave some to Mokuba in a thermos cup lid. They sat there and slurped noodles for awhile, then Mokuba spoke.  
  
"Hey, do you think we'll find Seto soon?"  
  
"I do not 'onestly know, Mokuba. Zis is ze largest island I've zeen in a long time." She looked up doubtfully, slurping a noodle up with her.  
  
Just then, something rustled around closeby. It didn't sound like it was in any tree or bush, but Amoura jumped up and watched that direction.  
  
"Amoura! That sounds like someones messing around in some water!"  
  
"Oui, I zink ve should go and check it out. If it iz zafe, zen ve can move our camp zere. If not, we move farther away."  
  
Mokuba stood up and faced that direction. "Alright! I'll bet it's Seto getting a drink!"  
  
"Zere is about a one in two zousand chance of zat right now, Mokuba, but it is ztill a chance......"  
  
"Awwwwwww....never tell me the odds, Amoura. Come on, let's go."  
  
"No. You ztay 'ere, Mokuba. I don't vant to risk you getting 'urt."  
  
"I think I can handle myself, thank you very much." Mokuba crossed his arms and stared her hard in the eye. It wasn't that hard, she wasn't that much taller, only by about four inches. She was around the same height as Yugi, Mokuba observed.  
  
But Amoura simply stared back at him, then turned her back. "You vill ztay, Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"But.......c'mon!.....aww...." He plopped down on the ground and slurped his noodles loudly to voice his frustration. Some small part of him hoped it was a pet peeve of hers.  
  
Amoura walked off in the direction of the noise, unsheathing the hunter's knife she had strapped to her leg. She held it by the blade in a position so she could easily flip it around. She disappeared into the bushes.  
  
Mokuba looked in the direction that she went off to and he tipped some more noodles into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, thinking.  
  
"AAHHH!!!!!!!!!" It was Amoura, and she sounded like she was in trouble.  
  
He shot up from his position and ran in the direction Amoura went in.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I play the Jinzo #7 (A/500 D/400) in attack mode. This card can attack your life points directly. So, I place this card face down on the field and then attack you."  
  
"No you don't!" Anzu flipped over the card that she layed down earlier. "Waboku! That decreases your attack to zero for this turn!" His turn was over, so she drew her card. She glanced at his face down card in the magic and trap zone. "And I attack your Jinzo, destroying it!" She looked down at her friends. She noticed one was missing.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Joey!?"  
  
Mai motioned towards the meadow/forest duel field, where Joey and another duelist were boarding. "He got challenged!" Anzu nodded and turned her head back to the other duel.  
  
"My Jinzo....thanks alot....!" Her opponent frowned and drew his card.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
He looked at his cards. "I can't do anything except lay down this Hunter Spider (A/1600 D/1400) in defence mode. It's your turn."  
  
"Good." She grabbed her card. "I attack your Hunter Spider!"  
  
"No you do not! I flip over this card, Fissure! That destroys your monster with the lowest Attack power! Say goodnight to the Spirit of the Harp! And I also play a Negate Attack card!"  
  
"No! My card! Fine....I play Ray and Temperature (A/1000 D/1000) in defence mode, and it also gets the light field power bonus, raising it's attack and defence power to 1400! My turn's over!"  
  
"THAT'S THE WAY TO DUEL, ANZU! GO GET HIM!" Yugi shouted up encouragingly at her, and then he ran over to yell something for Joey, who had just had a creature destroyed by his opponent. Mai watched him move his way through the spectators and get to Joey, then started to make his way back. Halfway there, he changed his mind and stayed in between the duel stations.  
  
Her opponent drew his card.  
  
"HA! NOW YOU ARE IN FOR IT! I play my great creature, the Roaring Ocean Snake!" (A/2100 D/1800) He slapped a card down on the field, and a great red ocean beast rose from the holodeck. It let out a roar, and then sat in wait.  
  
"You can't attack my Flower Wolf without destroying your creature also! Then where will you be?"  
  
"Who ever said I was going to just sit back and let it float there the whole time? But for now, I will have to end my turn," He glanced at the face down card she had behind the Ray and Temperature, not wanting to risk it. "....but not without placing this card......" He placed a magic/trap card down and ended his turn.  
  
"Alright! My turn!" Anzu drew her card. "I don't need a new monster, since I have my two, but I will play this card face down and attack your Hunter Spider again!" Her opponent smirked.  
  
"I will flip over this lovely trap card I have.......it is the Silent Dark Spirit! It switches the target of your attack! And I switch it to the Roaring Ocean Snake!"  
  
Anzu stared at him in shock. "But your snake will be destroyed!"  
  
"But I will also flip over this trap card! Reinforcements adds 500 attack points to my monster for just this turn! Your Flower Wolf has been destroyed, and you take 400 damage!" (Anzu=3000 Dude=3700)  
  
Bakura looked up at the duelist and sighed. "That was a wonderful play. He lured her into an attack because the Spider was weaker, and then turned it around in his favor." Someone walked up behind Bakura and patted him on the sholder, congragulating him on his great duel. He thanked them, and turned to Mai.  
  
"You are right, Bakura. I'm not sure if Anzu can stand up to that......hey.....how's Joey doing in his duel?"  
  
Bakura motioned at Yugi, and Yugi put up three fingers, then one, then two fists. He had 3100 life points left. But then Yugi put up a thumbs up. so they knew he was doing well.  
  
Anzu watched her creature get destroyed, and then she sighed as he took his turn. He drew a card, then switched his Hunter Spider to attack mode and announced an attack on Anzu's Ray and Temperature.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Not so fast! I had a magic card waiting! It's the Silver Bow and Arrow card! It raises the attack and defence by 300, making it too strong for your Hunter Spider! Now it's destroyed and you take 100 points of damage!" (Anzu=3000 Dude=3600) She mumbled to herself "Now.....what about the other monster....?"  
  
Mai glared up at Anzu. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR FACE DOWN CARD!!!!"  
  
"OH! What is that one? I forgot...." She looked at it and gasped. "And I also flip this over! The Fairy's Gift, which will raise it's attack and defence another 400 points! Now my Ray and Temperature has 2100 attack and defence points!"  
  
"Not a bad play. Now attacking you with my Ocean Snake would be useless."  
  
Honda looked at those cards she played. "Anzu does like that combo."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes, it is a useful one also, right Mai?"  
  
"I suppose. But she wouldn't even be playing it if it weren't for me...."  
  
It was Anzu's turn now. She drew her card and looked it over. "Now you're in for it. This card was given to me by a friend of mines grandfather! I play the Dancing Fairies! (A/1700 D/1000) And it gets the field power bonus of 40%!"  
  
Her opponent's eyes widened. "No way!"  
  
"Way. It's attack power is now 2380! And that is strong enough to destroy your Roaring Ocean Snake! So....attack that Snake, Fairies!" Her Fairies started dancing around more, giving off lots of dust. The Snake writhed and wriggled, but it couldn't get free. It then exploded in many small blinking pixels.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Well I did, so live with it! And I now en....."  
  
"ANZU!! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?!?!?!" It was Mai again. Anzu looked down at her, and realized that Mai was waving at her to attack with the Ray and Temperature. Anzu got it. Without a creature to protect him, she was free to attack his life points directly with her other monster.  
  
"Uh! Never mind that! I will attack you directly with my Ray and Temperature!" (Anzu=3000 Dude=1500)  
  
Mai glared at her, and Anzu replied by looking sheepishly down at her. The crowd below them murmured a little, but knew who this duel was going to.  
  
Her opponent drew his card and then played a Red Guard (A/1500 D/1200) in defence mode. He looked at his cards, and then played an Ookazi card on her. Her LP went down by 800, for the direct damage.  
  
He hung his head lightly and ended his turn. Anzu's head lightened with exhiliration and she nearly trembled out her next words after she drew her card.  
  
"Alright! I will attack your Guard with my Ray and Temperature, then finish you off with my Dancing Fairies!!!" (Anzu=2200 Dude=0)  
  
She trembled with excitement and jumped up. "I DID IT! I WON MY FIRST DUEL!!!!" Her opponent's diamond chips were transferred over and she placed them in her glove, watching all six of her chips twinkle in the diminishing light of the day. The duelists below clapped and cheered lightly and she beamed with absolute excitement. The both got down from the station, being congragulated on the duel by the other competitors. She fought her way over to her opponent.  
  
"You fought a great duel! That was great, I thought you had me for awhile!"  
  
"You turned out to be a better challenge than I thought. I need to go and work on my strategies for awhile now. I only have four chips left. I hope to see you again someday. And then, I will defeat you, girl." He stuck out his hand and she took it, shaking it happily.  
  
"You can count on it! Hey, I never got your name! What is it?"  
  
"I am Irin."  
  
"I'm Anzu! I hope we meet again someday!" And with that, he let go of her hand and walked away from the camp zone.  
  
Bakura, Honda, and Mai all ran up to Anzu. "That was great Anzu! You won your first real duel ever!" Honda laughed and patted her shoulder as they led her away from the crowds drifting over to Joey's duel.  
  
"But those rookie mistakes you were about to make could have cost you that duel, Anzu." Mai spoke roughly to her. "I don't think you would have realized that if I didn't help you out there!"  
  
Bakura touched Mai's arm lightly. "Now Mai, you needn't be so harsh on her. She just won her first duel here!"  
  
"Harsh Smarsh! She needs to learn the rules and fast!"  
  
"Hey Mai, leave me alone here!" Anzu looked at her chips and frowned. "I don't need to hear this from you. I will remember these things next time. Now, can we go and watch Joey?"  
  
Mai sighed and started walking towards the duel station where Yugi was waiting for them. Just before they got there though, a large flash of light and the sound of life points draining filled their ears. Then they heard the crowds below yelling and cheering over the outcome of the duel.  
  
"WAHOO! I WON!" It was Joey. They had moved a little too slow to watch him win. "Yes! I get three of your little diamonds! That makes it seven for me now!" He jumped down after thanking this opponent for the duel and getting his chips, and ran over to Yugi and the others.  
  
"Hey Anzu! I heard you just won your duel! That's great! Now you have six chips!" He grinned again and held up his glove. "And I got seven!"  
  
Yugi grinned at both of them. "Hey, all three of you did great on your duels! We were sure surprised when we found out the sounds we heard were coming from this place! But it's a great find anyway! Come on, let's find a camp spot!" Yugi led the way as they went to search for an open plot.  
  
  
  
Lisa drew her card and glared at it. "You're no help at all." She then looked at her magic cards and then at the card she just drew. "Wait a sec......oh never mind. I'll just lay this card down....and end my turn." She scowled over at the little American girl, who wasn't even beginning to hide her glee.  
  
"Teddy-chan! I'm gonna win! Win win win win winny winny win win! Yay! I will draw my lovely card! And now I will attack your face down card! Go my lovely Ghoulie!"  
  
Rebecca's ghoul shot out and destroyed the face down card, which was a Kuriboh.  
  
Seto stared up at Lisa. "How dare you keep such a weak monster in your deck! I should rip that thing right now!" He had a special hatred for Kuribohs.  
  
"Kebby-kun! It was in defence mode! It didn't hurt anything...."  
  
He faced away from Lisa and yelled up at her. "Take your turn girl!"  
  
Lisa pouted a little bit, but drew her card while Rebecca looked on, cuddling her teddy bear.  
  
"I place this card face down, and end my turn."  
  
Rebecca drew her card and showed it to her bear. She seemed to whisper it it, and then, not being able to contain herself, yelled happily. "TEDDY! YOU SAW IT! NOW I WILL PLAY IT! It's my ultra cute and cuddly.....SECOND SHADOW GHOUL!!!"  
  
Both Seto and Lisa looked in in surprise as another Shadow Ghoul appeared beside the first.  
  
"And my lovable creature gets the same power bonus as the first one! Yay! And I also play this card! It's my other Remove Trap, just for that face down card you have right behind your Maskie!"  
  
Lisa's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't affect Magic cards, Rebecca."  
  
"That's your Crush Card Virus, I know it is!"  
  
"It is not Rebecca. So Neah neah neah boo boo!" She pulled on her eyelid again.  
  
"IS SO IS SO IS SO! STOP TRYING TO CHEAT! Teddy make her stop!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Seto snarled up at Lisa and Rebecca again. "Continue this duel now!"  
  
Rebecca stared hard at Seto, then glared back up at Lisa. "It isn't a Trap Card?"  
  
"No it isn't Rebecca. Can I have my turn now?"  
  
"I'm not done with mine. But my Remove Trap is useless now."  
  
/I was SURE that she had the Crush Card down! What if she didn't bring it back, but a different one because I COUNTED on her bringing that one back?/  
  
"Oh well, I attack your little Mask of Darkness with one of my Shadow Ghouls! And now that you are unprotected, I attack you directly with my other! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" (Lisa=1500 Rebecca=2200)  
  
"Uhh..." Lisa faltered, then took her card. "I play the Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw two cards." She took her cards, and then placed one face down in defence mode. She took her other card. Then she stared at it. And stared a little bit more. And just another minute, for good measure. Then she grinned.  
  
"REBECCA! This is the deciding move of the whole game."  
  
"What are you talking about, damn it?"  
  
Seto glanced up at Rebecca and frowned. "Yes....let's see this move...."  
  
"This is the one card that can save me! I play....this magic card, The Devil's Comedian!"  
  
Rebecca frowned as well and clutched Teddy closer. "What does it do?"  
  
Lisa placed the card down, a creature popping up and holding a coin. "It's very simple. A coin is flipped. I call it in the air. If I get it right, your ENTIRE graveyard is removed from the game.....if I am wrong, I have to remove the equivalent of your graveyard from my deck and from the game. It all comes down to this, Rebecca. Once coin toss."  
  
The blonde girl's eyes widened considerably. "You couldn't do that! You'll call it wrong!"  
  
"I'm counting on the Luck of the Irish......." She grinned as the little creature flipped it's coin up into the air. "I CALL........HEADS!!!"  
  
Everyone was on pins and needles as the holo-coin spun around in the air, their eyes following it as it turned around and around.....then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, started falling to the deck of the station. It landed with a small resounding /PING!/  
  
They all stared down at the coin, their faces furrowed into disbelief....the coin...  
  
"IT'S HEADS!!! YES!!" Lisa jumped up and shouted happily. "Now, your graveyard is completly useless! Say goodbye to your power bonus!"  
  
"Uh....no way...." Rebecca watched in horror as both of her ghouls lost their borrowed power. They were both back down to 1600 points apiece.  
  
"I guess now I should flip my defence card over and attack.....this is the Gravekeeper General (A/1900 D/1200)! And now, I will get rid of one of your Shadow Ghouls!" The Gravekeeper shot out and destroyed the Ghoul, leaving Rebecca momentarily speechless. She soon found her voice, however, and made use of it in interesting ways.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE **@*$#*$ *@*#*@( $576$#&@!* (*$(&$#&#&(*&)(*#&^@!%(&*#(&%@(!!!!" (Lisa=1500 Rebecca=1900)  
  
".........................................." Lisa and Seto could only stare.  
  
Rebecca loudly fumed a bit more, then drew her card. She placed it in defence mode, and then put her Shadow Ghoul, which got a small bonus from the death of the other one, in defence mode also. She ended her turn.  
  
Lisa drew her card, then played it on the field in attack mode. It was a Master Kionshi. (A/1750 D/1000) She then set it on the defence mode face down card. It was a Flying Fish (A/800 D/500), obviously one of her throw away sacrifice creatures. Then Lisa set her General on the other Shadow Ghoul. Rebecca looked as if she was going to throw a fit, but instead, drew her card. She looked at it.  
  
Then she placed the card and her entire hand down, and put her hand over her deck. Her eyes welled up quickly. She practically sniffled out her next sentence.  
  
"You......win........"  
  
Lisa looked at Rebecca, her eyes filled with disbelief. "You give up?"  
  
"DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER, DAMN IT!....Yes....I give up. There is nothing I could do to stop you from taking the last of my life points this next turn. I could have played my normal allowed one summon, but it could have been destroyed by the Kionshi, leaving the rest of my life points open to attack from that damned General of yours. There was nothing else I could do. The attack points of the Gravekeeper General are exactly equal to the last of my life points. So....you win. Anyway, Mister Seto really looks like he wants his coat back. And....I still have some chips left. I have a whole five."  
  
The young Irish girl glanced at Rebecca, putting her hands down lightly. "You really do give in? I never thought that you.....not in a million years....."  
  
"I learned from someone....just awhile ago, that there is more to this game than just winning and being powerful. It's also knowing lots of other things. Like....how to know how to lose....and when to quit....." Rebecca sniffled and a few tears dripped silently onto her hands. She pressed the button on the console, and the box enveloped the diamond chips, and re-emerging on Lisa's side.  
  
"Wow.....I.....Rebecca...." Lisa couldn't think of more to say. She just placed the three small iridescant diamond chips in her glove and got down from the station. She walked over to Rebecca's side. Rebecca threw Seto's coat down to her, and she jumped down as well. Before Rebecca could walk away, Lisa ran up and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Good match Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca looked down at the extended hand and then tentatively shook it. "One more thing. Where is that sister of yours? I beat her pretty badly last time also."  
  
"I don't know. We were separated. That's why I'm with Kebby- kun. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to duel you again. Good luck with the rest of this."  
  
Rebecca grinned. Then she snickered. "Kebby-kun.....heh. Well, goodbye." She walked off into the forest, clutching her Teddy Bear like a lifeline.  
  
Seto walked up behind Lisa. "That was well played Lisa. Especially for a girl your age. Now....." He glared pointedly down at the coat in Lisa's arms.  
  
"Oh! Here you are Kebby-kun!" She handed it back to Seto, grinning. "I really did beat her, didn't I? Does that make me a champion of some sorts?"  
  
"Ahem." He glared down at the deck now. Lisa smirked and handed it to Kaiba. He picked out his few cards and handed the deck back to her. "Come on, let's get moving. We have alot of ground to cover today." Kaiba began to move off, marking the spot on his ID map as he went. Lisa scampered off beside him.  
  
  
  
Honda yawned and fell over onto Bakura, who was already asleep. It was late, and they had spent the rest of the day at that camp site, one of them getting challenged at one point or another. Yugi, Joey, and Mai were especially exhausted. Most of the duelists had moved on, but they had been staying because of the constant challenges. For about four hours now, they had been watching, cheering, or playing at duels.  
  
Someone walked up to their campsite and motioned to Yugi. Joey looked at Yugi and shook his head at the challenger, pointing at the slowly nodding teen. He then made a sleeping motion with his hands. The challenger slumped lightly off, then headed for another site. He found a challenger there. They walked off.  
  
Mai then stretched and crawled into her sleeping bag, curling up happily. Anzu did the same, and Joey prodded Yugi, Honda, and Bakura awake, getting them into their bags.  
  
They didn't wake up until late in the morning the next day. They were awakened by the noise of a duel ending. A shrill laugh exploded into the air, and they were jolted out of their peaceful sleep.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Now you lose your four chips to Insector Haga, the great Bug Champion!" He continued his laugh as his opponent sadly gave his chips up and slumped away.  
  
Yugi woke up the fastest at hearing that laugh, him shaking everyone else awake, and it took him and Honda to keep Joey from pouncing the small annoying boy. Anzu was all for leaving as quickly as possible. They all packed up swiftly, and left without so much as a word. They really didn't feel like dealing with Haga right now. They just didn't feel like it. They weren't running by any means, they just hated him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus sipped his wine lightly as he watched a screen inside of his mansion. His tournament was underway, and he couldn't be more pleased. He took a small bite of his gorgonzola cheese and checked up on some well known champions statistics.  
  
/Ten....nine.....seven......eleven....ten.....ten....eight.....ahhh!! Yugi- boy! You have twelve! Not bad....and your little friend Joey has ten....and Kaiba-boy! You have thirteen! You all are doing very well.....ah....over four hundred duelist disqualified just today.....my, you are all so FIERCE....../  
  
"I think that this is all going very nicely, don't you think, my friend?"  
  
Someone stepped from the shadows in the background. "Of course. It is working like you said so far. But it is only the end of the first day. Do not.....now what is that saying......Do not count your Niwatori's before they hatch...."  
  
"A personal favorite saying of mine. Now do not forget our deal, friend. The terms are clear."  
  
"I will not."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Dun dun duuuuun! *Plays ominous music*  
  
Zutsokaki: Can I sleep now? It's like twelve thirty at night!  
  
Brood: I HAD TO GET THE CHAPTER UP!!! My reviewers have been waiting for nearly two weeks! It's not fair to them.....but these duels took FOREVER to write!  
  
Zutsokaki: ZZZZZZZZZ........  
  
Brood: .........good idea. Now, you all know what to do! R/R because I love you! 


	9. Duelists Reunite and Separate

Brood: *skips happily in* Lalalalalalala.....lots of chapters to my name! And a cute little One-shot story also!  
  
Zutsokaki: What the heck..........what are you doing?  
  
Brood: Making you wonder what I'm doing! *munches on some Lemon Cream Pie that Yami L.o.D was giving out* Mmmmmmm.........piiiieee....  
  
Zutsokaki: Erm....yeah.... I think I will sleep now, since this story sucks too much for me to be wasting my awakeness on it.  
  
Brood: Well, you suck to much for me to be wasting my LIFE on you! So....ha!  
  
Zutsokaki: If none of you could tell, she's sort of hyper. She used to be a rougue , all cool and stuff, but.........not when you get some sugar and a few good reviews in her....  
  
Brood: Now who would believe that cute little old me was rougue? Come on Zutso-kun!  
  
Zutsokaki: *Uses the pillow given to him by Yami Ieyre* Friend, I thank you for this.  
  
Brood: I think that now I shall have to get onto my story! Yup! Chapter 8 here we come! And I would also like to take this chance to give away a little prize that can be in title only, because I have nothing to give!.....oh wait......  
  
Zutsokaki: *coughs* CHEAP!*coughs*  
  
Brood: *settles this time for an evil glare* Well anyway.... I would like to take this chance to give out Brood Mayran's Super Spiffy Reviewer Award!  
  
Zutsokaki: Ran out of names?  
  
Brood: No. But this reviewer will be announced at the end of this very chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
Mokuba ran through the trees and shrubbery of the forest in the direction Amoura's yell came from. His shirt caught on a low branch, and he pulled himself free, swearing in spite of himself. He stumbled over a rock, caught himself, and burst into another clearing by a small brook.  
  
Amoura was standing in the middle of the clearing, a man standing opposite of her. He had a magnum trained on her forehead. She looked scared, but her eyes remained calm.  
  
"I owe you payback for the night on the ship! You humiliated me there!"  
  
"You brought zat on yourzelf, and you know it."  
  
"AMOURA!" Mokuba yelled out at her from beside a bush.  
  
The man holding the gun at her whipped around, still holding the gun on Amoura.  
  
"Bandit Keith! Let her go now!" Mokuba balled up his fists and glared at the much larger man. Keith was wearing some leather riding clothes and a black bandanna tied around his forehead in headband style, but he was unmistakeable.  
  
"Hey! It's you! You're....Mokuba Kaiba! What are you doing here, you little runt!?"  
  
"None of your beeswax! Just let Amoura go now!"  
  
Amoura watched them, then turned her head to Mokuba. "Mokuba......leave now.....just go! Go on! I can 'andle zis!"  
  
Keith grinned and glared at Mokuba over the edges of his sunglasses. "Maybe you should listen to this little chick. She's got guts, and alot of smarts to tell you to leave! And why the hell are you here!? This is an exclusive tournament!"  
  
"Maybe I was invited, you big bully!"  
  
Amoura stared at Mokuba. "You do realize zat zis man 'as a gun, right Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah, but I also know that my big brother would kill this guy with his bare hands if he even tried to hurt me!"  
  
"But Mokuba.....vhat good could your brother do to a dead boy?"  
  
Keith grinned and ran his free hand through his hair. "So she has more smarts than I thought, little Mokuba....and when everyone finds out that you are on the island, obviously without your brother's knowledge, it's all over for you. You will be sent back! That damned Pegasus wouldn't let you stay....he may even take you his prisoner again!" Keith laughed loudly, throwing his head back a little bit.  
  
Amoura growled softly and made a move to attack him.  
  
Mokuba wasn't one to be ignored though. He dived at Keith while he was slightly distracted with himself, and sank his teeth into the arm that was holding the gun.  
  
"GAAARRRRGGG!! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Keith swung his arm away and tossed Mokuba into a nearby bush. Mokuba sat there for a moment, stunned, while Amoura watched in terror, frozen in her spot.  
  
"Unnnggg....." Mokuba writhed a little, and realized he was stuck in the bush. His shirt was caught in the small brambles. Keith raised the gun level to Mokuba's head.  
  
Then he pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Insector Haga watched the third contender that day walk away with his/her head hung in shame. He absolutely loved breaking the soul of a duelist in a crushing battle, giving them no doubt who was the greatest duelist around. Him, of course.  
  
Haga bounded lightly from the duel station, his three new chips on his glove. He counted fourteen small diamonds in his dark green glove, the chips encircling the square-shaped band. He picked up his bag and brushed a strand of light green hair away from his beady eyes, it falling back to where it was before.  
  
He definitly felt as if he were making up for his indescrepancies at the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. If he kept up the pace, he would be waltzing into Pegasus's hidden fortress with no problem. Even if there was a problem. He had to FIND the place first. It wasn't in plain sight, like his castle was.  
  
His ID flicked open, and he marked the dueling station on his map. A small bug crunched pleasantly underneath of his boot, only reminding him as he walked that it was a good omen. It represented to him that it was the future condition of all duelists in his way. Crushed, beaten, and left in plain sight and humiliation, for all of the world to see in their pain. He grinned as he hit the "Enter" key. He would be the victor of this tournament, of that he was sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
They passed a small bridge over a brook and stopped at it's other bank. Yugi set down his pack and sighed. The other's followed suit and pulled out some berries from their packs. Mai complained that her supply was running low, and immediatly sent Honda out to get more.  
  
Honda darkly agreed with Mai that they needed more berries, but also thought out loud that maybe Mai's supply was the only one running low because she kept snacking on her's the night before.  
  
Mai yelled at him, and Honda ran off to find the berries. Yugi supposed Honda was now the group Provider. He grinned and leaned back on his sleeping bag roll, listening to the soft trickle of water beside them, and the soft rustling of the wind in the trees.  
  
After a moment, Honda returned with some berries and they split all of them up. Then they all sat down and enjoyed a moment's rest beside the small brook.  
  
When they were finally ready to go, they packed up and decided unanimously to follow the brook. They hefted the solid weight of the bags onto their backs and set out again. A few small and short hours passed without notable event. Then they sat down again and pulled out their canteens for refill. The brook they were by was clean and pure.  
  
Joey pulled out his canteen, and Mai, along with Bakura, eyed him warily. Joey opened it up and started to swig down the last of his water.  
  
Then, to everyone's surprise, he started to convulse and shake around. Yugi and Mai were panicking, and Honda ran over to him and started to clap on Joey's back. It was obvious he was gagging on something.  
  
Soon enough, a small, silver, and very dead fish popped out of Joey's surprised face. Mai's eyes welled and brimmed with tears of mirth, and she screwed up her mouth to prevent from laughing louder than she was currently snickering. Bakura chanced a small smirk and an evil narrowing of the eyes, as he was obviously communicating with his darker half.  
  
Yugi snickered a little bit himself, as he watched the small fish. He gently picked it up and sent it drifting limply down the brook.  
  
Honda watched Yugi do this and decided to send it off with a....touching eulogy. "I hope he lived better than he died...." He shot a grin over at a still red-faced Joey. He wasn't as touched.  
  
"I nearly died on a fish, and all you can do is snicker and grin at it all!?!?!?!?!" He puffed up a little bit and stopped right there, because Mai had just exploded into laughter.  
  
"Mai, this isn't funny!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mai stopped her laughing long enough to fling a quote at Joey. "Revenge is a dish best served COLD, my dear Joey!" Then she chuckled just a bit more, the rest of them catching on to what happened.  
  
"You put that fish in Joey's water!?!?! And how has he been avoiding drinking it for the past day!?!" Anzu looked confused, but highly amused.  
  
"Sheer dumb luck." Mai had now completly stopped laughing, and strode past the speechless teen. "Why don't we continue on now?" Joey's mouth hung open, but he grabbed his bag. Bakura chuckled again as they went along, stopping for a second to refill the canteens. Joey checked his for anymore fish.  
  
When he happily found his canteen fish-free, he attached it to his back and caught up with the rest of them.  
  
  
  
Lisa bounded and skipped along next to Seto, who had put on his coat. It really was all to chilly on the island.....  
  
The two travellers went along the island, Seto dueling a couple of times. Lisa dueled once, and Seto had found her deck to be effective, dispite the slight lack of outright strategy.  
  
Lisa ran ahead and found a small water pond, and started to happily skip rocks, her nine diamond chips reflecting off of the pond's surface. He watched her with his usual expression as he sat down. He sort of enjoyed her boisterous presence around him. He had to remember to curse himself later for becoming soft. Her eyes did sort of remind him of Mokuba's though, so he decided to blame that for now.  
  
The small girl laughed and skipped along the banks, the rocks forgotten temorarily. She began to sing snatches of Irish songs that she knew, and tripping on a thick patch of grass. She fell over and onto her face.  
  
Seto was standing before he knew it, but caught himself in time and simply asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Lisa stood up. She had some grass and dirt on her face, and she wiped it off casually. "I'm just fine Kebby-kun!" She walked up to him and grinned.  
  
"Fine. Let's keep moving then." He gruffly picked up his back and began walking away. Lisa grabbed her bag and started to follow. She skipped happily again for while, when suddenly she paused, then stopped completly and began running in an oppostite direction.  
  
"Nii-CHAN!! NII-CHAN!!!! NIIIIIII-CCHHHAAANNN!!!" Lisa yelled as she ran through the woods. Seto had seen her take off and ran after her.  
  
"LISA!! COME BACK HERE YOU FOOLISH GIRL!!!!" He jumped over a stray log and ducked under a branch with little difficulty, grabbing for the back of her shirt.  
  
He missed by about two inches. "BUT I SAW MY NII-CHAN!! SISTER!! It's ME!! IT'S LISA!!"  
  
Seto started feeling ill. He didn't see anyone at all, but for some reason, Lisa seemed to. She kept running, and somehow evading his grasp.  
  
/What is wrong with her!?!?!?!/ He figured she was getting ahead of him because she was smaller and could fit through gaps in the foliage better, but that fact did little to help him get the little girl back.  
  
He didn't know why, but he would feel AWFUL for losing her on this large island. You never know who you could meet. He grabbed for her again, and this time she ran left and continued shouting for her sister. He realized that she was crying also.  
  
"Why can't you see me!!!??? WHY ARE YOU STILL RUNNING!? Can't you hear me O-NII-CHAN!!???" Seto could hear her racking sobs as she tripped and fell, him not stopping fast enough and tripping over her.  
  
He rolled around and grabbed her by the sholders, shaking her a little bit. "Who are you seeing!? I don't see anyone!!!"  
  
She started to struggle against him. "Over there! It's my sister! Can't you see her! She is trying to get through that bush! I have to get to her!! LET ME GO KAIBA!!!!!!"  
  
Seto immediatly froze. She had called him Kaiba. He got a second to look into her eyes before she took advantage of his temorary paralisis and she ran off shouting for her sister again. He had only stood up when he lost sight of her.  
  
He dashed through the small thick of the forest where she had gone, but he could find no trace of her.  
  
He had completly lost Lisa. And now he felt terrible. But there was nothing he could do right now, so he took a moment to collect himself, and he was off again.  
  
  
  
Yugi was a little bit agitated at the moment. His friends didn't realize it, but he was really unsettled. He and his Yami had been feeling strange darkness for awhile now, and he was dying to know where it was coming from.  
  
//Yugi! I am completly sure that someone has opened the Shadow Realm!//  
  
/Shadow Realm? Why would anyone do that?/  
  
//Pegasus?//  
  
/He isn't supposed to be at the fortress for about a week and a half!/  
  
//At the fortress.........//  
  
/.............................could it be........./  
  
//It could, aibou. Maybe HE is here.......//  
  
They were interrupted by Joey motioning madly in front of them. He had ran ahead a bit, but had stopped over a bush and was now waving his arms for them to come over quietly. Yugi, Anzu, Mai, Bakura, and Honda all crept over to Joey, wondering what was making him whisper.  
  
"I that.....who I think it is.....with who I think it is?" He pointed slowly to a clearing beyond the bushes about fourty feet away.  
  
Sitting right there was Amoura. She was holding a small boy in her arms. The all quickly recognized him as Mokuba with an uncomfortable jolt. They watched in stunned silence as Amoura shook the boy. She had been crying. They could all see her smooth tear stained cheeks, her sea green hair disheveled.  
  
"Oh Mokuba.....get up.....please....get up for moi? Vake up now, zleepy 'ead....it's time to keep moving......."  
  
Mai managed to stagger a whisper. "Is.....Mokuba ok....?" She hadn't even bothered to mention why the boy billionare was on the island in the first place.  
  
Yugi, before any of them could grab him, burst through the bushes and ran to Amoura.  
  
"AMOURA!!! IS MOKUBA OKAY!?!?!?"  
  
Amoura's head shot up quickly, and stared wide and blearry eyed at the quickly advancing Yugi. "YUGI! It is you! Oh, please 'elp me get Mokuba up.....he won't get up......I've been trying for about an 'our now......"  
  
Yugi looked down at Mokuba, the others coming up slowly behind him. He appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"What happened?" Bakura came up and knelt by Mokuba.  
  
"Zis 'orrible man came, ze zame one from ze party on ze zhip......and 'eld a gun to us! He wanted revenge! Mokuba passed out on ze branches over zere, and I managed to get our azzailant away before he could really 'urt us! But now, Mokuba von't vake up!!"  
  
Mai stooped over Mokuba and pulled something out of her bag. She held it up to Mokuba's nose.  
  
"It's Smelling Salts!" Honda looked over at Mokuba, and they all bent over him. Mokuba stirred, then twitched, then his eyes flickered open.  
  
The first thing he saw was seven pairs of eyes bent over his face.  
  
"AHH!!!" Mokuba shot up, at the same time, hitting Joey in the head. They both fell backwards, Mokuba back into Amoura's arms and Joey landing uncomfortably on the ground, his butt taking the hit of the fall.  
  
"MOKUBA!! YOU'RE AVAKE!!!" Amoura held him in her arms tightly. She'd hate herself for eternity if something happened to Seto's little brother.  
  
Mokuba, in a second of panic, had hidden his face by Amoura's chest. He slowly lifted his head towards the others. "It's.....all of you!"  
  
Yugi sat down by Amoura and Mokuba and smiled. "Yes, it is us Mokuba. Now, why don't you tell us why you're here?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at Amoura and sat up, her relinquishing her hold on the boy. "Where's Bandit Keith? Why am I alive? I thought I was a goner......" He looked down.  
  
Everyone was suddenly enraged. "BANDIT KEITH!!" Joey was on the verge of a meltdown. He turned sideways and punched a tree.  
  
Anzu stared hard at Mokuba and Amoura. "Was it Bandit Keith? Or could you have been mistaken?"  
  
"NO WAY!" Mokuba looked Anzu in the eyes. "It had to be him! It looked just like him, dressed like him, called me a twerp...."  
  
Joey rounded on them. "That settles it. Twerp....that's definitly Keith...."  
  
Yugi was lost in a slight train of thought. Then he carefully said, "You know, we never did get a good look at the guy who harrassed you, Amoura. He sort of took off after that....."  
  
"Oui, Yugi. He did. But ve are zafe now....."  
  
Mokuba turned to face Amoura. "But nobody is safe while he has that gun!"  
  
Everyone there suddenly had wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"HE HAS A GUN!!?!?!?!" Honda was in a state of disbelief.  
  
"This isn't good guys!" Bakura looked worried, and had a right to do so.  
  
Mai decided she had to change the subject. "Are you here looking for Seto, Mokuba?" Mai looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Have you guys seen him?"  
  
"Sorry Mokuba, we haven't. Not since we were there on the ship with him." Anzu looked at him sympatheticaly.  
  
Mokuba stood up and the others followed suit. "I want to find him. Come on.....can we go now?"  
  
Amoura looked down on him. "Mokuba....ve left our zings at our campzite....ve must go get it now...."  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's go! Will you all come with us?" Mokuba looked over at the group of duelists.  
  
Yugi looked at the others, who all nodded. Mai put her salts away and they headed for the camp. Amoura and Mokuba picked up their things, and Amoura opened up her ID.  
  
"I zink ve should go in zat direction." She pointed. "I vant to go into zis dense looking area 'ere and zee vhat it zere....."  
  
Honda flipped his ID open and checked it out, marking the spot on his map while he was at it. "Yeah, it does seem like a pretty good place to go.......what do you say guys?"  
  
They all nodded again, and set off.  
  
  
  
"Now, let us check those lovely lists again........hmm....my eliminator duelists are doing their applied task well! They have taken the chips of about seventy different duelists all together!!!"  
  
A certain Mr. Crawford sat at his balcony, sipping some 1856 vintage red wine, a grin playing on his lips. He swirled his wine and then checked on the statistics of his two favorite duelists so far.  
  
"Ahhh.....Kaiba-boy......you seem to be hitting a slump! You only have fifteen chips! And Yugi is doing admirably.....seventeen....." Pegasus turned his head down to the sunset and sighed.  
  
"My good friend is doing his job most favorably as well....I am so glad he left to actually BE an eliminator.....and soon....everything I ever wanted out of life will be mine...."  
  
He stood from his seat and walked inside. He swiftly disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
He counted his diamond chips in the over-large glove he wore. Twenty-nine.....not bad for a day's work. He had been thouroughly scouring portions of forest for quite some time, weeding out the duelists, challenging them, and winning from them all of their diamond chips. The stupid children didn't know what hit them.  
  
He did have his goals, of course. Pegasus was going to help him there. He was going to make sure of that. He needed his help of course, so that is why he sought out the damn winged horsey in the first place. Pegasus was essential, otherwise how could this tournament be held?  
  
The diamond chips glinted in the sun in irratic patterns as the sun tried to fight it's way through the dense foliage in the forest. Leaves crunched under his feet and he thought that the chips were glinting angrily at him for his violent ways. Like he gave a crap. Violent is as violet does.....he grasped the Millennium Rod in his pocket (A/N: I'll bet....0.o) and grinned (A/N: Oh god) as he walked on.  
  
He spotted out of the corner of his eye someone walking in the shrubbery. He ran over quickly and jumped in front of the person. This time, it was a young girl. No older than fourteen. He pointed at her, and then at the cards he held up in his other hand.  
  
She eyed the oversized dueling glove and nearly ran away. She pointed at herself, making a gulping noise in her throat. He nodded and led her away to her defeat.  
  
  
  
Mokuba stumbled and yawned. Honda looked at his watch and announced that it was nearly eleven o' clock at night.  
  
Mai immediatly stopped and set her things down. Amoura unrolled Mokuba's sleeping bag and set him carefully down, tucking him in. He fell asleep instantly. Joey ran off to find firewood, and Yugi pulled out a match.  
  
Joey came back with the wood, and Amoura set some stones around the parameter of the fire area. They set the wood down and Yugi set it on fire. Bakura came up and warmed his hands.  
  
"Goodness, I have been very cold lately....."  
  
Mai came up and felt his hands. "They.....feel like ice, Bakura...."  
  
"I did say that I was very cold....."  
  
Yugi eyed him warily and turned back to the fire.  
  
"Mew!"  
  
At this noise, everyone's head shot up. They all turned in the direction of the noise, and saw that from Amoura's side bag had emerged......a small kitten.  
  
Honda nearly freaked. "I'm ALLERGIC TO CATS!!!!!! WHAT IS IT DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The kitten looked up at Mental Breakdown Honda and pranced over to him, the bell around it's neck tinkling lightly. Honda shook wildly and fell backwards. "Ahh....ahhh....ahhh...AAHHCHHOOO!!" Honda sneezed loudly.  
  
Anzu, Joey, and Mai, on the other hand, were delighted. Anzu scooped it up into her hands and it looked lazily into Anzu's eyes and gave a small "mew."  
  
Mai giggled. "Awww.....it's so adorable! How ever did you get away with bringing it?"  
  
Joey scratched it behind it's ear, and it wiggled and nudged Joey's hand. "It looks like a little baby silver tabby to me."  
  
"You are correct, Joey. It iz indeed a zmall tabby. 'Er name iz Yunet."  
  
Yugi looked up at Amoura. "Yunet.....that's an Egyptian name, isn't it?"  
  
"And you are correct az vell, Yugi. I just zaw ze name Yunet one day, and it ztuck on ze little zing mainly because of ze markings around 'er eyes. Zee 'ow it looks like Egyptian eye makeup? She zleeps all of ze time, zo it is easy to do all of zis, and keep an eye on 'er. She vakes up now and zen...."  
  
The little Yunet wriggled out of Anzu's grasp and strutted over to where Mokuba was sleeping. She immediatly began playing with his long hair, swatting back and forth like some over battered mouse toy.  
  
Amoura laughed lightly and opened a small resealable pouch she procured out of her bag. She set it down close to Yunet and turned back to them. "She vill not run away from me. She loves 'er food and long 'air all too much, making Mokuba and I lovely targets for 'er playtime."  
  
Honda had gotten up by this time, and had inched away from the small fuzzy lump of cute kittenness. Bakura had just looked the baby cat with mild interest.  
  
The kitten had moved back to Amoura, and began playing with a thick string hanging out of Amoura's pocket. She batted the kitten away from the string, and shoved it back into her pocket. She picked the kitten up and deposited it into Yugi's lap.  
  
"Please keep an eye on 'er. I am going to go exzplore for a moment....."  
  
Yugi watched her go, and yelled after her. "Shouldn't someone go with you! Just in case it's not safe!!"  
  
"I vill be fine, Yugi......just keep an eye on ze cat please...." Amoura walked off into the darkness around them.  
  
Joey patted Yugi on the sholder. "She'll be fine, man! It's not like she's careless like Mai!"  
  
Mai retorted with a witty growl. Honda wouldn't go anywhere near Yugi because of little Yunet, and the cat stretched her paws out and batted at Yugi's bangs playfully. Yugi laughed happily and the cat mewed at him happily.  
  
Amoura came back safely about ten minutes later, and unrolled her sleeping bag. Bakura watched her. "Did you find anything interesting, Amoura?"  
  
"I did actually." The others stared at her. "I found some gates.....but I could not zee vhat vas inzide, zo ve should go in ze morning and check it out."  
  
Honda leaned forward. "Gates? What would gates be doing on this island?"  
  
"Don't you remember," Yugi started, "that Pegasus said that the island was still sort of new to him, and that even he didn't know what was on all of it? There must be some building that was forgotten. I say we do check it out in the morning."  
  
They all agreed, and unfurled their bags, crawling inside. Yunet curled up in Amoura's hair, making a small nest out of it.  
  
The next morning, they all got up quickly, Amoura rousing Mokuba, and him wondering why there was an enormous knot in his hair. Amoura laughed and pointed at Yunet, who was following Honda around. They ate a quick breakfast and walked off in the direction Amoura had specified.  
  
They had only walked for about a minute when Amoura stopped. "Now, ze gates are just around zis thick of trees, I do zink....." She went and looked around the trees and gasped audibly. The others ran up behind her and gasped as well. They couldn't believe their eyes. But they did know that this was a VERY good find....  
  
  
  
Brood: Woo hoo! Bet nobody will be able to guess what it is!!! Betcha betcha betcha!! And sorry for those A/N's earlier on....couldn't help it....and also....HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT I HAD KILLED MOKUBA!! Hehehehehe! I really want to know, review and tell me if you did think I had for even the teensiest moment......lol  
  
Zutsokaki: *ahem.  
  
Brood: And if you do not know who that person was, I shall have to beat you with a Twizzler......  
  
Zutsokaki: *AHEM!  
  
Brood: And sorry for making this chapter so short, it's about two twenty in the morning.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *AHEM!! *shoves an envelope into Brood's hands*  
  
Brood: *looks at it* OH YEAH! I will now give away the Brood Mayran's Super Spiffy Reviewer Award! The winner gets a guest appearance in my Cast Party fic! It is a cast party tie in to this story of course! This reviewer has been amusing me with her entries since she first started, and has never ceased to make me grin!  
  
Zutsokaki: Or yell happily, causing me temporary ear damage.  
  
Brood: .......all annoyances aside, the winner of Brood Mayran's Super Spiffy Reviewer Award is IEYRE!!! Kudos to you friend! I hope you enjoy your guest appearance in my party fic!  
  
Zutsokaki: *reads what Yami I. wants to do to him.....* .....................  
  
Brood: Woah....he has an actual fangirl.....this is the best! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP UP THE GREAT REVIEWS!! *and wish me luck, I've entered a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card game local tournament!  
  
Zutsokaki: You'll lose.  
  
Brood: HUSH YOU! I'm much to happy and sleepy to be bothered right now! Ieyre, please be patient for your entrance chappie to come up! 


	10. Duelists Day Off, or maybe not

Brood: Oh Ra! It's Chapter 9!  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh Ra! Free ME!!  
  
Brood: Hehe....bored, Zutso-kun? And Ieyre, I hope you are satisfied with your reward!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
Seto felt as if he couldn't walk anymore. His duels that day had been definitly less vigorous on his part. He finished off his few opponents with swiftness, taking their chips and leaving as fast as he could.  
  
He was right. He DID feel awful for losing Lisa. He didn't like to think of her all alone on the island, and hated to think about what she was going through, all alone out there. He couldn't stop thinking about poor Lisa. Under all of that cute facade of her's, she just was another little kid who wanted her older sibling. It made him think of Mokuba even more, sending that emotional knife he'd been stabbing into his heart even deeper.  
  
"Oh bleeding hearts of the world UNITE!" He couldn't help muttering that to himself as he slumped down the the ground, setting up his camp.  
  
He slept very hard that night, distracted with thoughts of what could have become of the small Irish Whirlwind. The next morning, he awoke to the distant sound of yelling. The afternoon sun blinded him as he abrubtly opened his eyes.  
  
Seto was relieved that the screaming wasn't Lisa. In fact, the sound was distant and sounded like there was more than one person yelling. It stopped after a moment. Seto got curious. He picked up camp and followed the noise.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere on this island, a very confused Shadi was wandering around. He was going where his Millennium Scale was leading him, and it had led him to this island. It was without a doubt that it was the island that the tournament was being held on.  
  
Shadi had more than likely been correct in assuming that his other item was on the island somewhere.....if it even was his anymore. He looked down at the bag he had left at his side, and pulled a piece of dried bread out of it. His powers had made him unnoticeable and non important to the others on the island, and he was passed a few times already without even a glance in his direction.  
  
He didn't like the fact that he had to track down his item without so much as a hint, but at least he'd gotten a free ride to the island.........  
  
  
  
Amoura had nearly fallen over in pure shock, her Yunet peeking over from the side of her bag. She mewed. Yugi and the others had stood beside her, and were now gaping at the place before them.  
  
Honda ran up and yanked on the lock on the gates. "Hey, Joey, come help me man!!!!" Joey jogged up and then pulled on the large padlock with all of their might. The fasteners to the gate snapped off, leaving the lock whole and unbroken. Joey opened the gates and bowed everyone inside with a large sweeping motion.  
  
"After you, my friends." He was grinning ear to ear as he followed them inside.  
  
Before them was a large carnival set up amusement park. They walked down the main area, looking at all of the old game booths and glancing at the large rides that loomed way ahead.  
  
Bakura was looking especially interested as the girls, Joey, and Mokuba ran straight for the rides. Honda, Yugi and he followed them and looked at the rides.  
  
"Do you think any of these work at all?" Yugi looked up at the rides, and Bakura messed with a control to a ferris wheel. It was fairly medium sized, with golden lights and fancy cars attached to it with Indian elephant carvings on it. It didn't respond to his fiddling around.  
  
"I don't think so Yugi. I think the power is disconnected."  
  
Joey looked up at the large and frightening ride and yelled over at Bakura, "I think all we need to do is find the control center!"  
  
Mai had separated and ran around, soon finding a door with slightly faded lettering. Employees only. This had to be the area where the power connections were. She called back to everyone, and Honda, Joey and Bakura went over quickly. Bakura nudged everyone to the side and went inside. Anzu, Amoura, and Mokuba walked up slowly.  
  
"What's Bakura doing? Why did he go inside?" Mokuba looked at the door and made to go inside for himself. He was stopped by Honda's arm on his sholder.  
  
"I think Bakura might actually know what he's doing in there....."  
  
They all watched the faded door for a moment, and then a moment later, the whole park came to life. Lights came up around them and rides whirred with the new power surging through them. The lights made little difference because it was early afternoon, and they soon went off. Bakura came out, slightly smudged in oil on his hands.  
  
"I was able to get the power on, but I kept the lights off since it is daytime. The rides look sort of old, but they should work now...." Bakura smiled as the others gaped at him in utter wonder.  
  
"Bakura....where did you learn all of these things?" Anzu stared at him, and he shrugged.  
  
"My cousin used to work full time at an amusement park. He brought me alot during one summer and I learned alot of things....this stuff is a little older than the things I learned to work, but I can still do it." He grinned and nodded at the rides. "Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Everyone stopped looking at Bakura funny and turned towards the rides with equally face-encompassing grins.  
  
Yugi looked over at Bakura as they walked. "Bakura, don't you want to ride on some of them?"  
  
"I might later, Yugi. I would only trust you or Anzu at this point to teach a few controls to...." He snickered lightly, and Yugi grinned as well.  
  
The first ride they boarded was one called The Typhoon. It had long bent arms attached to it, and three two-person cars attached to each arm. First, the cars would begin spinning, then the arms would rotate around the perimeter of the ride, then the cars and arms would tilt up and you would spin around in two different types of circles while tilted sideways.  
  
Joey and Honda got in together, and Anzu and Mai got in another car. Amoura and Mokuba climbed into another, and Yugi looked for someone to board with. Since Amoura and Mokuba were both small, he got on with them. Bakura gave them all a thumbs up sign and turned the first knob on the machine from the control booth. Bakura's friends were all soon screaming and yelling happily as the slightly old machinery spun them around.  
  
They rode many different rides that day, Mai swaying off of nearly all of them. Everyone thought it would be good to take a day off of dueling. Joey instructed the others to mark the amusement park on their ID maps, and they all did happily. Yugi was instructed by Bakura on how to run some of the ride's controls, and had fun turning the rides on while Bakura took a turn on some of the rides.  
  
In the late afternoon, they all took a break and took some time to check out the old greying gaming stands. Honda jumped behind the counter of a game and quickly found a hat under the counter. He put it on and held up a ball.  
  
"Hurry hurry hurry! Step right up and get the chance to win a moldy old plush toy that may or may not be in the back of this stand! Break a bottle with three chances, and you WIN!"  
  
Some of the others laughed, and Mokuba stepped up.  
  
"Give me that ball."  
  
"Say please, little boy....you may not get the ball!"  
  
Mokuba successfully glared at Honda, and he handed the ball to Mokuba.  
  
The young boy grinned and threw the ball as hard as he could at the bottles. The ball bounced off of one of the shelves, bounced off of the other wall, and landed loudly on the side of Yugi's head. He reeled backwards and held his head. He then leaned on the side of the booth and let his senses return.  
  
Joey, Honda, Mai, and Mokuba were laughing, while Anzu and Amoura went to his side, both of them snickering clearly. They all found picnic tables to sit at underneath of a sideshow gazebo, and ate lunch from that. Mokuba clutched a small and aged stuffed dragon in his hands, which was handed to him by a giggling Honda. It was odd looking and purple, but it was neat anyway.  
  
When Amoura let Yunet out of her bag for lunch, Honda fell backwards again, sneezing loudly and moving to another table. Anzu joined him out of sympathy. Honda didn't have to worry about the kitten moving much towards him though, since when Amoura pulled Yunet out of her bag, she immediatly slumped over again and slept on the table.  
  
"I told you zat she is alvays zleeping....." She grinned.  
  
Joey placed a small bit of food from Yunet's pouch in front of her face. It was only about a millimeter from the kitten's nose. Then, the small pink tounge of the cat darted out, licking up the food in front of her. She never opened her eyes or moved during this. Yugi and Mai laughed, and Joey put more food in front of the sleep-eating kitten.  
  
Bakura leaned into the face of the cat. "You are right. The marking around her eyes do look like Egyptian face paints. It really is fascinating." He stroked the face of the kitten and went back to his berries and water.  
  
"Hey, won't we get sick of these meals sooner or later? I mean, just berries to eat isn't going to sustain us while we are going to have to get our own food...." Mai looked at her berries and sighed.  
  
Mokuba replied, "My brother can catch his own food."  
  
Honda glanced over from his safe haven. "Catch?"  
  
"Yes, catch. He can catch small animals and cook them up. He used to do it when we went camping. It was really good."  
  
Yugi made a point of making a grossed out face. "Poor animals......."  
  
Mokuba dismissed the empathy for Seto's meals. "It's really no big deal. He never wastes things."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Things like rabbit and cobra really aren't that bad...."  
  
This time, it was Anzu's turn. "Cobra!?!?!"  
  
"Cobra is what we could eat sometimes when we were in.....on....digs in Egypt. They were actually very delicious."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "See? Bakura's with me!"  
  
Joey looked at them all. "But that doesn't solve our problem. If Kaiba can hunt for himself, then that's fine for him. But we don't have that Kaiba here. And I doubt any of us would be up to the task of skinning and cooking the meat anyway, much less killing it to begin with."  
  
They were all surprised. It wasn't often that Joey took command in such situations.  
  
"Any anyway, we don't have knives or other things to kill and skin with, so what good would trapping some raccoon be if we can't even do what we have to do?"  
  
"I 'ave a knife."  
  
They looked at Amoura. She lifted her leg onto the table, just beside Yunet's head. On her upper thigh, a there was a strap with a sheathe attached to it. Inside was obviously a hunting knife.  
  
"I 'ave my dueling deck in a zimilar zetup on my ozer leg.....now zat ve 'ave zat problem out of ze vay.....'oo is going to kill ze defenzeless creatures once ve trap zem?"  
  
Nobody was too eager to raise their hands at this.  
  
Soon, the whole idea was abandoned for the moment for the sake of getting back to the rides. Amoura went on the ferris wheel with Mai, who needed a break from the larger more vomit-inducing rides. Joey and Honda had gone on the first roller coaster they could find, yelling themselves hoarse as they rode it tons of times, keeping Yugi and Bakura busy for a moment, since the ferris wheel didn't demand constant attention. Yugi and Mokuba had decided to get on a Teacup ride once Yugi got a moment, and were spinning themselves madly around inside of the pod.  
  
They all got together again about two hours later, with the sun beginning to set behind them. It was decided that they would have one last ride on the Typhoon, then they would remorsefully leave. Bakura stated plainly that he did not like the fast spinning rides much, and said that he would operate the ride. Joey made him promise that it would be extra long.  
  
Bakura flipped the switch and the ride began rotating. He twiddled the SPEED knob and it went slightly faster, up to regulation speeds. His friends began to yell happily. Next, he hit the button that raised the arms of the machine, and the arms tilted sideways and his friends were now at a 45% angle slant.  
  
\\The knob....turn it more.....\\  
  
The voice of his Yami hissed into his brain. It was dripping with ancient malice  
  
\\Give them a one way ticket out of this silly excuse for an attraction....just turn that speed knob a bit more....and then more....\\  
  
His Yami's voice held great power over him, and the Millennium Ring began to glow around his neck as Bakura aimlessly and absently begain to reach for the knob, staring straight ahead. He was barely even aware of that evil voice goading him....seducing him to his very will.....in the back of his brain, Bakura knew that if a ride went too fast, then it would break and the momentum would propel anyone inside a great and dangerous distance that would quickly remind them of their own fleeting mortality.  
  
Suddenly, his hand jerked back as something like logic broke through the slow and melodic voice of evil. He couldn't do this! He knew that it was his Yami that wanted him to harm his friends.........  
  
\\YOU WORTHLESS SOFT MORTAL! YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN OUTDO ME!?!?!\\  
  
Bakura wavered inside of the control booth, and was immediatly immersed in a powerful feeling. It felt surprisingly like being bathed in strong mints, the tingling sentation all over his body, and inside as well. He knew instantly that his Yami had taken him over.  
  
Bakura's darker half stood grinning evilly inside of the booth, where Bakura once stood.  
  
"Now if I could just make out these stupid human scribblings......this must be the knob that controls the speed of this thing....." Yami Bakura turned the knob a little slowly, and not surprisingly, the ride sped up to the smallest extent. The mortals inside gave a small sharp yell of glee. Stupid mortals and their glee. He would just have to fix that.  
  
He reached for the knob with every intention of twisting it as hard as he could, but just as his fingers brushed the knob, a sharp voice broke through the air.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?!?!?!"  
  
The evil-doer snapped his head up and saw that Seto Kaiba was standing in front of the ride.  
  
He turned his head and swore. He couldn't allow himself to be caught like this. He had to maintain the poise that his blasted aibou was in some sort of control right now. He quickly reverted back inside of the Ring, and Bakura stood inside of the booth feeling light headed and woozy. But he knew he had to get the ride stopped before anything else happened. He undid all of the controls, and the ride came to a slow stop. Bakura stumbled out of the booth and walked as straight as he could over to the others.  
  
"In case you all haven't noticed......" Bakura motioned his head to where Seto was standing.  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I saw him. I think Mokuba is having a fit over by Amoura right now."  
  
Bakura chanced a peek over to the other side of the ride. Mokuba was frozen where he was, half paralyzed by fear, and the other by extreme jubilation. Seto couldn't see Mokuba from the other side of the ride, but Mokuba knew that his brother was there.  
  
Anzu, Joey, Mai, and Honda all walked out beside Yugi. They all stared at Seto. Yugi was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey Seto! How are you?........" Yugi trailed of slightly, all of them thinking about the young boy behind the main part of the ride.  
  
"I happened to hear all of your pathetic yelling. I would have been here hours ago, but I kept running into areas too solid with trees to pass through." He was very curt sounding with his response. "And may I ask as to why you are all slacking off at this ramshackle place when you could be out dueling?"  
  
Joey stepped up to bat. "Maybe we don't have to eat, breathe, and crap dueling like you do Kaiba! We do happen to have fun once in awhile!"  
  
Seto glared up at Joey. "Ahh....Bonkotsu! I see you are as arrogant as ever..."  
  
Joey felt the hairs on his neck and arms prickle up in malice. "I thought we might have changed you somehow after that Battle City tournament......"  
  
"But some things never change, eh, Dog boy?"  
  
Joey was about to jump Kaiba then and there, but Honda stopped him. "He isn't worth it still, I suppose."  
  
At this time, Mokuba was trembling with such harsh excitement, that he couldn't contain himself anymore. It didn't matter what his brother would do after the initial shock of seeing him again, but he couldn't care less.  
  
"NII-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seto Kaiba's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sound of the boy's yelling. His eyes only widened more, if possible, when Mokuba himself ran out from the ride, Amoura hot at his heels, trying to get to him.  
  
Mokuba jumped happily into his brother's shocked and numbed form, and Seto senselessly clung to him. Mokuba's eyes welled and brimmed over with tears.  
  
"Oh Seto-sama! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that I was coming! I just couldn't stand so long without you! I just HAD to come and be with you big brother! Please please don't be mad at me!" Mokuba sobbed hard into his brother's shirt. Seto absently stroked Mokuba's hair.  
  
"It's.......it's.....it's alright Mokuba. I'm here now. Please......no more tears."  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother and managed a small smile. "Nii-sama......"  
  
Lisa's eyes flickered over Mokuba's for a moment, and Seto just clung to his brother tighter, glad that he had him back. Joey couldn't even be mad at Seto right now. He well understood the need to be near a younger sibling. He let an aching look pass by his face, and realized that even if it had been just a few days so far, he still wouldn't be seeing his sister Shizuka anytime soon.  
  
A tear stung at his eye, and he turned away and wiped it away quickly. Amoura had walked up behind all of them. She stared Seto hard into his ice blue eyes with her own deep brown ones.  
  
Mokuba looked up at them. "Amoura! You said you knew Seto, right?"  
  
Seto looked down on his brother. "We have met on ocassion on our way here."  
  
Amoura nodded. "Oui. I am glad zat you are vith your brother now, Mokuba." She smiled, a small tear prickling the back of her eye. "Vill ve be leaving zis park zoon to zet up camp for ze night," she asked, turning her head to Yugi and the others.  
  
Joey looked up at the sky. It was turning brilliant shades of violet and magenta. "Yeah....I think Amoura's right. We might want to find some place to stay for the night. I honestly don't see why we can't stay in the park for the night."  
  
Mai voted for that also, obviously with every intention of making a makeshift matress out of plush toys. The other's quickly followed with votes to stay in the park.  
  
Amoura went over to Mokuba and Seto just as the others were finding their bags. "Mokuba, I zuppoze zat you are going to be vith your brozer from now on?" She forced a smile at the small boy. Mokuba looked up at her, and then at Seto.  
  
"Seto, could we stay with them for the night? Please, nii- sama?"  
  
Seto looked down on his brother. "I don't think so Mokuba. We really need to get moving now." He glanced up into Amoura's eyes. She had obviously developed some sort of liking to Mokuba in her time with him. He weakened under the gaze of both Amoura and Mokuba. "Ahh....I suppose. Only if Yugi and the others will have it."  
  
Mai had stopped the others from finding spots and they were now watching them. Yugi looked at the others questioningly, and they all nodded. Mokuba grinned happily and reached into Amoura's bag, taking out the limp and sleepy form of Yunet.  
  
The elder Kaiba brother's eyes widened at the sight of the small animal, and when Mokuba dumped it into his arms, the kitten looked up with a sleepy eye and mewed up at Seto before going back to sleep again.  
  
"Is this....your cat, Amoura?"  
  
"Oui, Zeto. Long ztory, come, let's find camping zpots....." She grinned and the Kaiba's followed her to the group.  
  
  
  
In the campfire light flickering around them, the booths of games and the looming rides seemed alot more threatening. Chills went down their spines as they glanced around them. Seto and Mokuba were talking quietly to themselves, but they all understood what they were talking about exactly when Seto suddenly shouted "WHAT!?!?!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
Mokuba suddenly stood with him, and put his hand on his brother's arm. "Don't worry nii-sama, Amoura said that she got rid of Keith after I.....I blacked out...."  
  
"But that bonkotsu has a gun!! He could be doing anything right now!"  
  
This had gotten Joey's attention. Bonkotsu was a name usually reserved for him. Yup. Seto was pissed.  
  
"We can't let him stay out there with that gun! I should rip him to shreds with my teeth for even threatening yours and Amoura's lives like that!!!"  
  
Amoura snickered. "Now, zat iz a zight I vould like to zee....."  
  
Seto was rounded on her quickly. "Do you think this is funny!?!?!?"  
  
"No. I zink zat ve are not in immediate danger. He von't be using zat gun on anyone zoon. But I zenced a discontentment inzide of ze Bandit. He is emotionally unztable for zome reason."  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey, and Joey silently agreed with what Yugi was trying to tell him. Seto understood well also.  
  
"Bandit Keith, as of late, has suffered many crushing defeats. I think as the American Champion for so long, having been beaten by Pegasus and the assistance of a small boy, an amature, and then having an eight year old girl take up his old title, have all taken their separate affects on the mind of Keith. He just may not be as sane as he used to be....." Seto was thinking all of these things out loud mainly to himself.  
  
"....or as sane as that guy could ever get...." Joey snorted.  
  
"Ah...I zee. Zo zere is zome torture in 'is 'eart. Zat explains much of 'is actions. When not in control of your own emotions, you can do zome very frightening zings....."  
  
Anzu nodded. "I really have to agree with that. Sometimes, people can be blinded by emotions like that, and it usually takes all rational thought from them."  
  
At this point, Bakura got up. "If you will all please excuse me, I wish to take a short walk around now. I do need some air."  
  
Honda grinned and looked around him. "Well, there is plenty to go around right here!"  
  
Bakura turned to Honda. "You do know what I mean, Honda-kun." And with that, he walked off into the night, with the others looking after him.  
  
  
  
He had been walking for around twenty minutes now. His Yami was really starting to worry him more and more with each passing moment. His darker half had nearly killed his friends that day, he was sure. Bakura was really glad that Seto had come at the time that he did, or he might have been greeted by the sight of cars flying from the ride, exploding.....the fire blossoming like some great cosmic flower in front of his helpless eyes. Bakura clenched his eyes and fists as he kept on walking through the quiet carnival.  
  
\\Oh Aibou slave....\\  
  
\No....leave me! Just do not bother me anymore!\  
  
\\You are finally growing a spine, mortal shell. Maybe my "lessons" have taught you well.....\\  
  
\You could have taken lives today, Yami!\  
  
\\And I haven't before? What's the big deal.....you could have taken the Sennen Puzzle right from the remains of the Pharoah.....with me laughing in your ear the whole time.....it would have been great fun.\\  
  
\Your idea of fun and mine run much differently. You are horrible, and I wish that you never came to me.\  
  
\\Now you can't say that entirely, Bakura.....you have been glad that I am here many times, have you not?\\  
  
\Such things as dying and being banished to the Shadow Realm are not my idea of a valuable passtimes.\  
  
\\But the other things.....the bullies have an odd fear of you now.....you aren't picked on near as much anymore.....and you have become a much stronger duelist......and you can use some of the Ring's powers. Hmm....just out of curiousity, Aibou, do you have any idea who contributed to those?\\  
  
\..........\  
  
\\Just as I thought.\\  
  
\You still nearly killed my friends though.\  
  
\\FRIENDS!? Why do you even need friends?\\  
  
\Of course. Especially when I have enemies like you.\  
  
\\Hmm..not only is that backbone appearing, but a much larger mouth is accompanying it. I don't like it much. Anyway, won't those friends turn their backs on you and run once....certain things come to pass?//  
  
\You cannot do these things anymore. They are wrong, you are wrong, and your ways are wrong. Nobody can just lay back while you attempt at lives again.\  
  
\\Lie back? Why, that is such a good idea Aibou....why don't you.....DO THAT YOURSELF!!!!\\ And with those words, Bakura felt the familiar mint dip sensation again. His Yami had taken control once more.  
  
"Heh....now how to deal with the others? They were in such a nice neat little group before....too bad they weren't going to stay so neat for long. Damn Priest. He just HAD to show up...." The darkness of Bakura turned around in the direction of the camp, with every intention of killing them somehow. He didn't know how exactly, so he'd have to improvise.  
  
But there was someone barring his way.  
  
"Tomb robber. It had been indeed a long while since our last meeting."  
  
"Who.......are you?" His voice was filled with malicious curiousity. He thought he knew this person. It was a young woman. She had a deep and commanding presence, and it filled the air around them thickly.  
  
"I do think that with just a little more time, you will remember completly. I KNOW that you know. And you took something precious from me long ago. I wish for it back. Right now."  
  
The old Tomb robber backed up. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he DID take something from her. He felt like a small child being caught for the first time taking a piece of candy from a shop. This feeling was so new to the evil one. He was confused over it, and angry at it for showing itself at a woman like her. He stood up taller.  
  
"And what makes you think I stole something from you? It may be possible. I have stolen many things over my time on this piteous planet." He smirked, closing his eyes.  
  
"Because it was the last thing you ever stole. I don't know much else myself, but if you give it back......then maybe I will."  
  
The darkness once again had to compose himself quickly.  
  
\\The last thing I stole? Could it have been the thievery that earned that millenia inside of my ring? I'm not entirely sure what I did, but I have an idea.....\\  
  
He glanced up at the woman again. Her eyes were filled with a deep seeded hatred for his exsistence, but he did notice that there was something deeper than that. It was a sense of confusion and need. She didn't know what he had taken any more than he could, but it was very important. Importance didn't matter to him. It never did. Many of the things he had mangaged to steal out from under people's noses were important. But still....those eyes were very familiar to him.  
  
Then suddenly, he had it. Everything. She had been right. He had been close to knowing. And she was right about the importance of what was stolen. And WHO exactly she was. He was glad she had no idea. He only had one option at this overwhelming force of memories and interrogations hitting him from all sides.  
  
He ran past her roughly, nearly knocking her to one side and headed straight back to the camp, letting his aibou take over in mid-run.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: *sitting in front of the computer with a plate of sliced summer sausage, listening to Beatles music. You look at the clock. It is about one thirty in the morning. She stabs a slice of the sausage with a knife and aimlessly eats it off of the knife.* *singing blandly and sleepily, while typing at the computer* We all live in a Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine, Yellow Submarine.......*clicks the post button*  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh my, it is late, isn't it........*looks at the chapter* Yeesh. And the end isn't half bad considering her current state....*Brood falls over*  
  
Brood: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzz........  
  
Zutsokaki: ...........well.....I guess now isn't a bad time to bring this up, since she's out cold. I personally have been wanting that Ra forsaken outtakes chapter re written, and Brood's just all too out of it to care. So I suppose it's up to the reviewers if you all want that horrible excuse for humor rewritten. I have to say that her humor skills have gone up since she finished that horrible chapter, and then began writing the Cast Party. I suppose....you should R/R right now....and I think that's what Brood needs right now....is some R/R.....rest & relaxation....since her tournament is on Saturday morning, and she's been training like crap to do well. Oh well, maybe I can stay here and sleep that morning. I've been meaning to catch up.....*falls over* ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz......  
  
Brood: ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzz........... 


	11. Announcements

Brood: Hey all of you, this is just a quick annoucement page, since I have been very busy lately....  
  
Zutsokaki: Why did you give me a script?  
  
Brood: Becasuse I don't want you to be stupid right now....^-^  
  
Zutsokaki: Gee, thanks, I think.  
  
Brood: Anyway, I am just going to tell you all that chapter ten may take a little while to write, since I feel creatively drained at the moment....yes everyone. Brood has Writer's Block.  
  
Zutsokaki: YES!!! *singing* I can go back! I can go back! I can go back!!  
  
Brood: .......maybe.  
  
Zutsokaki: ........let's lean that Maybe over to a Yes!  
  
Brood: Let me get on with this!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: ....fine.  
  
Brood: Since I am just a little bit mentally drained right now, I will hold off on the next chapter for about five extra days, but I will continue to write Cast Party, and work on another project I cooked up.  
  
Zutsokaki: How long does this have to take?! Another one!! Oooh...  
  
Brood: ......well, considering that Another Chance at Everything isn't even HALF finished.........*grins happily*  
  
Zutsokaki: You already have over FIFTY THOUSAND WORDS IN IT!!! HOW MUCH LONGER DOES IT NEED TO BE!?!?!?!  
  
Brood: As long as it takes. I have great ideas for later chapters, but it's this chapter I need to work on badly. And I need to get decks made up for Amoura, Honda, and decide on more for Anzu.....and maybe give Yugi and Seto some lovely new cards.....I also need to find Bakura some neato spiffy occult cards.....wooo!  
  
Zutsokaki: Why do you even bother with dueling! Why couldn't you do some fluffy romance story that involved them STAYING in the city, and realizing undying love over five short chapters!  
  
Brood: This seemed alot more fun! Now as for the tournament I went to, I took about tenth place. Which isn't bad at all considering that I am about as newbie as they come.....I only started playing last month!  
  
Zutsokaki: She didn't get any prizes.  
  
Brood: But one of the other guys there saw how much I liked his Time Wizard and Thousand Dragon, so I put up my Horn of Heaven and Solemn Judgement and we dueled for them! And I won!! He later gave me a Harpy Ladies Sisters because he can't stand them. I was one of the only girls there. There was one other girl who made it past the first round. There was a little girl, but she got creamed badly on her first match.  
  
Zutsokaki: Serves her right.....those damned dueling monkeys.....  
  
Brood: WOO! Well, anyway, as for the next chapters.......I would like seventy reviews by the time I need to post chapter eleven, or I hold off on the chapter......easy, ne? I just love those happy reviews! Maybe just tell me what your favorite line was or something, and why the story is good, or even bad, so that I might improve on it for later times!  
  
Zutsokaki: When is the next Cast Party chapter going to be up?  
  
Brood: Sometime later today, or afternoon tomorrow. That's all I have right now, so see ya!  
  
Zutsokaki: ....................*goes to sleep* 


	12. Memories and Visions

Brood: I'm......so.......sleepy..... Brood: So sleepy....but I must keep working!  
  
Zutsokaki: They why don't you go to sleep?  
  
Brood: Can't talk.....writing.....  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh.....*pulls out a watch on a chain* You are getting sleepy....sleepy....very sleepy...  
  
Brood: It's a little late for that..................  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh yeah.  
  
Brood: Anyway, here is chapter ten....it took me sooo long because of this darned writer's block...........oh yeah, check out www.livejournal.com/users/Brood_mayran it is my online journal! My earliest entries are on the bottom, and the newest are on the top of the page!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 (Woo! It's the big 1-0!)  
  
The small child wandered the forest, shivering and cold. She wrapped her small arms tighter around herself as the trudged through the forest, the trees shaking in the light and piercing wind. Her thin long sleeved t-shirt did little to keep her warm.  
  
/Why did I leave Kebby-kun? I don't understand....why did I run away from him? I remember thinking that my sister was closeby.....but some small part of me knew that she wasn't anywhere in sight! Why did I keep running!? Why did I leave Kebby-kun!? I could hear him calling my name and chasing me.....and I remember him grabbing my sholders, but then I yelled at him and ran away again..../  
  
Tears started to speckle the ground at her feet as she stopped for a moment. She didn't want to do those things....but something was making her. Sobs racked her small body as she began to move again. Kebby- kun wouldn't want her to stop at all. He personally would keep moving and get on with whatever he needed to do. She knew that. So Lisa had to keep moving, even if she felt like she couldn't.  
  
Come to think of it, she needed to keep moving for her sister as well....her sister must be worried sick by now. Lisa hoped that her worries hadn't kept her from winning chips. And poor Jerry.....her sister's boyfriend....he had been invited also. He would be tearing apart the island right now......she managed a small smile at the thought of those two rampaging the island searching for her....but that small smile turned again to a frown and tears as she thought of them.  
  
She walked lightly on the ground, then stopped, remembering something. She reached into her bag, and pulled out the long trench coat jacket of Seto's that she had won back from Rebecca. He had handed it to her and told her to keep hold of it, since he didn't have extra room to put it in his bag. Lisa put it on, the whole length of it hanging and dragging on the ground behind her. She grabbed up the ends and held them in her arms tightly. The trench coat was loose fitting on her, but at least she was warmer. She inhaled Seto's scent from the jacket and immediatly felt better.  
  
Lisa decided to sit for a moment. She was cold, confused, bruised, and hungry. She had taken care of most of the cold.....she was still very confused, she had nothing for bruises, but she thought she had a bag of Gardettos somewhere.....  
  
  
  
A certain Mister Crawford wandered the halls of his large mansion, deep in thought. He had his usual coy smirk and wine glass, navigating his passages. He turned down one corner, then the next, left here, right there, until he came to a stop in front of one portrait.  
  
He considered this one of his best paintings ever. Someone had photographed him and Cecilia on their wedding day, holding eachother in absolute bliss. He had taken the photo and painted his own version of it. Pegasus took a moment, examining the piece. Cecilia looked like she was glowing with angelic beauty, like always, but that glow magnified by the happiness of that day. Pegasus himself seemed like he could float in his youthful elation.  
  
Pegasus frowned. It was only two weeks later that his beloved succumbed to that horrible new disease. It was so incredibly rare that there had been only three reported deaths from it in the past two years. Maybe that is why scientists hadn't really tried to find a cure for that horribly quick murderer of young hearts. They hadn't even named it. When word got out that the newest member of the prominent Crawford family had taken ill with it and died, it was offered to name it after Cecilia, but Pegasus would hear nothing of it. He did not want his beloved's name tainted by such a horrible legacy.  
  
He reached out his hand and stroked the side of the frame on that portrait. He found the switch he was looking for after a moment, and a faint click was heard. Pegasus heard a catch swing open. His hand reached out for the opposite wall, and it swung open on cleverly hidden hinges. Before him was a dark and musty spiral staircase made from stone. He began his descent down them.  
  
At the bottom of these dank steps, he found his personal study and sanctuary. It was littered, like always, with portraits of Cecilia, and sketches of her as well. On his desk, he found a list of the Millennium Items and their current holders, as well as what they could do. This knowledge was based upon his.....personal....experiences, as well as native lore and legend. He was pretty sure that some of the data was incorrect, but all he really needed was the power from them. He scanned the list, frowning slightly, and put it back down.  
  
There was another door at the end of his room. He punched in the twelve number code, and the door's metal catches slid away. The door opened to the most important part of his sanctuary. On a wall opposite the door, lay the plans for his machine. He had designed it himself, and examined the plans carefully. He must have had these plans drawn up for about a year now. He had everything planned for it. Meticulously planned for, yet there was still one major flaw....but it was unavoidable, so he had started construction on it already.  
  
On one of the sides of this room, the whole thing was nearly done. He checked and rechecked the switches and the plugs, made sure the wiring was secure, and made sure that the Shadow Energy Collector was in proper working order. There were a few loose ends on it to tie up, but otherwise it was completed. But even after that, he was only missing the last, and most important eight items.......  
  
He grinned and pivoted on his heels, leaving his room. He relocked his high security door and strode over to his desk. Pegasus sat down at the bolted chair and pressed a button underneath of the desk. A large screen descended from the ceiling, and Pegasus pulled a keyboard from under the desk. He typed in a few things, and the current statistics for the tournament. There were 1,348 duelists left out of the original 2,500. The first ship home departed yesterday, carrying a cargo of about 700 of them. The others, plus the others to get disqualified later today and tomorrow, would just have to wait until the day after tomorrow to go home, when the next ship left.  
  
Pegasus punched in a few other keys and his table of champions came up. On it were notable duelists from different countries with the mug shots that were on the ID's. He looked over at Japan and America's duelists. All of the ones he was watching in particular were still in the tournament. Yugi Motou had nineteen chips, while his good friend Jounouchi Katsuya had seventeen. Seto Kaiba had only eighteen. Seto had seemed to slow down a little bit. He had less duels than the others, but the recorded bets were large. Seto obviously wanted to get the job done quickly, and had maybe even bullied the other duelists into betting large amounts of chips.  
  
From America, Rebecca Hawkins had about fourteen chips with one loss to her name. Pegasus arched an eyebrow. Rebecca, lose? He brought up the information on her lost duel. She had lost it to some duelist with no notable accomplishments. He glanced at the name.  
  
Lisa O'Kelly. Irish obviously. Pegasus, slightly curious, looked up her picture and statistics. She had sixteen chips and no losses. His eyes flickered up to her photograph. They widened a little bit in recognition. He glanced again at her last name. O'Kelly.  
  
He then mentally kicked himself and summoned up the screen of Irish champions. Right in the middle of five duelists was a teenage girl with the same black hair and blue eyes as the smaller girl. Her name was Faife O'Kelly. She came in second in the National competition. The guy who came in first was Jerry McGowan. His name and face were up there as well. Faife only had about twelve chips, and Jerry had thirteen. They had no losses for either of them, but something was obviously holding them up. Pegasus slightly wondered why a couple of champions were slagging.  
  
Pegasus shook his head and got back to looking at HIS champions. The last one to look at in America was Bandit Keith. Pegasus grinned. That slimy cheater had seventeen chips. There weren't many ways to cheat with the ID system, but Keith was a definite case. Pegasus thought there were things different with him lately, and that it was interesting that he would show up for this. He DID afterall disappear from sight after that whole fiasco in Domino City with the old warehouse. He figured that Keith may be a little bit off of his hinges after his title was taken by the young Hawkins, but he seemed stable enough to come out of hiding for this tournament.  
  
Out of sheer curiosity, Pegasus brought up the whole map screen of the island and turned on his space sattellite heat seekers. They would make everyone on the island show up as small heat dots. Pegasus was doing this to see how the duelists were scattered. At least the screen and map were very large....  
  
Once the sattellite was on and the screen reloaded, he saw that none of them were very close to his fortress. Everyone was still spread evenly on one side of the island. It was the side that had the ship docks. There was once slightly open area on the island, and quickly figuring up the scale of the map, thought that the clearing had to be about five square miles. In the midst of it was the largest clump of heat dots. There had to be, at the absolute most, ten people in that group. Pegasus had NO idea who would travel in that large of a group in the middle of a tournament such as this.  
  
/Wait..../ He thought with a coy smirk. Yes he did know. But who on Earth would be with them? There were usually only five or six of them together....  
  
One of the dots started moving away from the clump. The others must all have still been sleeping, since it was only around five in the morning over there on the island. It was about two in the morning where Pegasus was.  
  
He simply had to check these things when he couldn't sleep. These moments came more often now, since he felt so close to realizing his goal. That empty place next to him in his bed felt more warm lately. He could almost feel his young wife beside him. Even after she died, he had stayed on his own side of the bed.  
  
He grinned as he remembered Cecila on their first night together in the same bed. He held her tightly in his arms that whole night. She was nervous and shaky, but Pegasus always blamed that on the raging storm outside, beating on their windows. Cecila was never one to be shy around him.  
  
Pegasus smiled to himself and paused at his keyboard as he recalled. She whispered his name lightly that night after an especially loud clap of thunder startled them both. He had kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, and she nestled her head into the nook of his neck and sholder. He then stroked her silken blonde hair until he felt her breathing lighten as she fell asleep. Pegasus had gotten barely any sleep that night because he wanted nothing more in that moment than just to hold her and watch her sleep.  
  
Pegasus had to catch himself then, because he began to choke up. He held back a small sob of remorse, and switched off his computer. Then he ventured back upstairs to his empty bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadi stopped walking for a moment and looked up at the sky through the small break in the near endless expanse of leaves and branches. He thought it was a little bit dark. He just continued walking, hoping to find or feel some sign of the Key anywhere on the island. He hadn't felt anything at all since he had gotten there. He had seen many duelists, but his magic kept him unnoticed. For some reason, he had been drawn to the island with no pretense of where he might be headed. It seemed like he was supposed to find out something on his own.  
  
At the next log he found, Shadi sat down and began to gather what facts he had. One. He was on the island that was hosting Pegasus's tournament. Two. His Millennium Ankh was missing, apparently on this island somewhere after seemingly abandoning him. Three. Knowing Pegasus, this whole tournament is somehow tied to the Millennium Items, therefore, his Ankh was in danger. Four. He had absolutley NO leads. This really wasn't convenient for him.  
  
He sat thinking about fact two. If his Ankh had abandoned him, there had to be a really good reason. He tried remembering everything he had ever felt or known with that Item in his possession. It was infinitly useful in his task of determining the proper users of the Millennium Items. But there had to be something about it.....the items certainly had a consiousness of sorts, even if they didn't contain a spirit. Hey.....wait?  
  
Shadi remembered suddenly, when he had first recieved the item, that he had felt something seemingly surround him. It was a warm enveloping feeling that seemed to welcome him. He didn't link it to something else because he simply thought it was the item itself accepting him. Now that he thought harder about it, it did feel like there was something else residing in the Millennium Ankh. Was it part of the reason why did it decided to leave him?  
  
These were all confusing things to think about, and decided to rest. Shadi hadn't rested in awhile now, and thought that it was definitly time. He took off his cloak and set it down on an obscure place on the ground and went to sleep, dreaming of the places his Ankh could be....  
  
  
  
Many miles away, Malik Ishtar's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he stood up hazily. His eyes scanned the landscape. Where was he? Then he glanced down at himself. He looked at his wrist and saw the dark green glove on his wrist. He examined it carefully. It had a square shaped cuff on it, and had many diamond shaped indentations along that cuff. There were twenty three diamond shaped chips in it. The chips themselves were shiny and iredescant, and they clipped neatly into the glove.  
  
He stood up and looked at his surroundings. He was in the thick of a large forest, and didn't see anything he recognized. The last thing he remembered was going up to bed after saying goodnight to his sister, Isis. Then the thought of it. His Yami.  
  
He tried contacting the spirit, but it had obviously severed their mental connection. He really wasn't happy right now. Here he was stranded on some wilderness without any pretense, and his Yami obviously behind all of it.  
  
{You wanted something, Ishtar?}  
  
It was his Yami. He had obviously sensed him trying to get to him.  
  
[I'm just a little curious. WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!?!]  
  
{Oh, you really shouldn't worry yourself over these small details. We are just on an uncharted yet massive island owned by Pegasus J. Crawford.}  
  
[Hmm....interesting. Now tell me why the hell you dragged me to a place owned by HIM. I haven't heard very many flattering things.]  
  
Malik's Yami started. He was surprised that Malik could take this kind of information in such stride. But having him as a Yami......he really shouldn't be surprised.  
  
{I am here on....business of my own. There is a tournament going on, much like that Duelist Kingdom you read about. I am an eliminator in this. But you are a competitor. Before I reverted to you, I put on a different glove just for you, so you may be identified as one of the competitors. There is also one of those mechanical contraptions in your pocket. You may want to look at that. On it, there is a map. I don't see how Pegasus could fit a map on those small things, but on it, there are also points marked for every dueling station on it. When we find a duelist, you will challenge them and take them to one of those. I will tell you what to do. You will aquire the last two chips needed to fill that glove you wear.}  
  
[I don't see why I have to do this....]  
  
{What other choice do you have?} His voice was dripping with venom. He was losing patience with his aibou.  
  
[I suppose I don't have another one, now do I?] Malik sighed. He really wanted some of his sister's amazing breakfast....maybe a nice hot cup of coffee. But NO. Damn Yami of his just HAS to go and drag him off to some island without any pretense whatsoever.  
  
{I sense your discomfort. I don't care. Just do these things and I won't take your mortal self off of a cliff. Of course I could always find another aibou.....}  
  
[And wait about another millennia for another reincarnation? I don't think you'd like that much.] Malik once again sighed. That Yami of his was completly impossible, but he HAS been worse.....  
  
{Aibou.....hush your overlarge trap now. Just MOVE and find a duelist! You need those other chips! I have plenty of my own in your pack!}  
  
[Why don't I just take some of yours then?]  
  
{Earn your own. You need the practice.} With that, the dark side of Malik cut off the mental link again.  
  
Malik was trembling in anger. His fists were clenched and his teeth grinding. Not ONLY did his Yami take him from his sister and his home, he was insulting his dueling abilities AND being stingy with those diamond chip thingies! He didn't even know what they were for! Why on earth would there be so many duelists in one place, much less a large deserted island!?  
  
Wait a second. He had seen something on the news.....there was a large Duel Monster's tournament going on, but he never got much further than that.....he fell asleep on the couch. It was supposed to be on a large island.....so this must be what he was doing here....participating in the tournament. He really hoped his sister wouldn't get too worried. Isis was probably already worried sick about him.  
  
He looked behind him, and just realized that there was a large bag on the dewy ground. There was a sleeping bag unrolled. That must have been what he was sleeping on. He rummaged through the bag and quickly found his Millennium Rod and a bit of food. He ate some of the food and sat down. If he was going to earn chips, he didn't want to have to duel for them TOO hard......  
  
  
  
Honda stirred in his sleep, and Joey rolled over onto Mokuba's foot mumbling something about winning an eating contest. Mai was sleeping on a small mound of plushies, and Anzu was using one as a pillow. Bakura was stirring fretfully inside of his sleeping bag, and Amoura was breathing lightly, murmuring quietly in her sleep. Mokuba had his thumb in his mouth, strange for an eleven year old boy, and Yugi was clutching his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Seto stood and looked over the scene of sleeping persons, and checked his bags one last time. He silently moved his way through them, pausing beside Amoura. He looked down at her, and knelt beside her.  
  
He placed a note near her head and scratched the ears of Yunet, who lifted her head and purred at Seto before snuggling back into Amoura's hair. His eyes passed over the kitten......over the wavy sea green hair.....and stopped on her face. It was light and calm, yet held more to it than it appeared. His heart skipped a beat and he thought that he even may be falling for her.  
  
He paused at this and shook his head. No. He couldn't. He did admire her though. She was the only person ever to beat him at a straight game of poker. He lightly frowned, yet smiled, as he thought of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in his deck.  
  
Seto stood up, and looked over at his brother. He walked over, almost treading on Joey's hand, even though the only thing that kept him from doing it was the fact that Joey would probably wake up, or at least yell something loud in his sleep, waking the others.  
  
Mokuba's face scrunched up as Seto pulled the boy's hand from his mouth. Seto smiled and put his hand on Mokuba's head, his eyes clouded with regret. He wished he could take Mokuba with him, but it wouldn't be as safe. He actually felt better leaving him with Amoura and the others. Mokuba really liked all of their company anyway.  
  
Seto stood one more time and stepped carefully out of the sleeping cluster of people. Then he turned his back and walked out of the amusement park, leaving them all behind.  
  
An eye opened behind him.  
  
  
  
Keith stumbled over one more rock, and caught himself. He paused in his journey and held his aching head. He felt as if something was beating his head with a hammer. It wasn't a pleasant thing. He had had this headache since yesterday, after he got away from that.....whatever it was.....  
  
He didn't know why he had just now started to remember what had happened to him. He really couldn't remember anything from the interval where he aimed his gun at the twerp to about ten minutes ago. Nothing. His memory was wiped clean of that time.  
  
The thing in his head beat it's hammer harder. Keith had to sit down, so at the next large boulder, he rested himself and set down his magnum. He lay back and tried to wait out the headache, but no avail. He turned his head to the magnum beside him.  
  
Why did he suddenly want to carry that with him to this island? Security? No. Not security. He felt safe enough as he was. But then why.....?  
  
Oh. That's right. Now he remembered. Revenge. On everyone who ever made him into what he was today. A laughing stock of his former proud self. His headache grew worse, but he had to keep thinking. Pegasus....oh Pegasus first. For handing him the most humiliating defeat he had ever had, much less even witnessed, and Joey, for his defeats then. Yugi Motou, for humiliating him in that warehouse.....even though Keith didn't know why he was there.....and Rebecca Hawkins, for stealing his title. Oh, the pounding inside of his head......since he had to leave, his title was up for grabs. And an eight year old girl took it. He figured she would be about nine or so now, but that made little difference. A pipsqueak is a pipsqueak. And that French girl who made a fool out of him on the ship. Flipping him over like he was nothing after his overly generous offer.  
  
His head began to swim with the sheer pain, and his thoughts became muddled. Some part of him knew that he was losing it, but some things had happened to make it go faster. Things were happening inside of his head besides that God-awful headache of his.  
  
Keith tried to think about what had happened after he pulled the gun on Mokuba Kaiba. But the second that he attempted to recall what had happened after he attempted to pull the trigger, the pain in his head, as horrible as it already was, grew tenfold, and too much for him to handle.  
  
He spun over on the rock and retched over the side of it, the pain causing further nausea, and the his sudden turn making more pain in his head. He retched again, and then felt himself weaken as anyone does after vomiting. His knees turned to jelly, and he once again was glad that he wasn't standing.  
  
Looking into the small warm pools before him, he swore he could see some swirling.....odd and disgusting.....yet he kept watching. Soon, the faces of everyone who had wronged him appeared, all laughing. They jeered at him and his failures, and his constant humiliation. They carried his pride with them in these grotesque images, torn and shred and passed between them. It was odd that his shredded pride looked alot like a torn up teddy bear with Pegasus-hair stuffing....  
  
Keith groaned and rolled onto his back again, away from the unsettling images in the most obsence of vision pools. Some small corner of his mind that was maintaining his rational thought realized that he didn't REALLY see those things, but he wasn't paying any attention to that small quiet voice. Other voices were trying to speak also.  
  
And they all whispered.....revenge.....vengance.....retribution....make them pay for laughing at you....you saw them.....they can't deny laughing at you, holding your broken pride....maybe if we kill them....you can get your pride back....and you can sew it back together again....and you will be as proud and as great as you were before. You will be the Champion of this tournament, and all others....  
  
Yes, he agreed reluctantly. I do need to get my pride back from them. They have it, and you think we can get it back together? It may work. I will use their hair as the thread to sew it together again.....  
  
Now that's the spirit, the dark voice said. Now you get it. You have to kill them. Show the world that nothing is in your way!  
  
Keith started to nod, but a small, quiet, yet confident voice came up.  
  
Do you want to do this? Is this what reclaiming your former title and glory would take? We all know that you are bad, but this will make it worse.....get better....  
  
NO! The dark voice roared loudly, drowning out the lighter one and furthering Bandit Keith's headache even more. Do them all in and do it soon!!!  
  
Keith nodded this time, and forced the softer voice back. When they argued, it hurt his head more. He reached his hand over to the cold metal of his magnum, and felt somehow relaxed and resigned to his duty. There was still a nagging in the back of his mind, but he needed to ignore it. If that softer voice had a face, it's bottom lip would be quivering in fright. That darned subconsciousness. It was of no use to him at all.  
  
  
  
"GAHH!" Insector Haga tripped on a large root sticking out of the path ground. He fell over and landed hard on his face, and he weight of his bag smashed into him, making him hurt even worse. He groaned and sat up, and checked his glasses.  
  
The wire between his lenses was a little bent, so he bent them back into place. He wiped the dirt off of them and put them back on.  
  
Haga stood up and dusted off his long green coat, silently berating himself for such rookie behavior, and started off again.  
  
/Only five more chips to go. I just need one or two more relentless duels, and I will be set! Only the fortress to find! Soon, I will be the undisputed champion of Duel Monsters! Nobody can stop me! I might as well have been an eliminator duelist!/  
  
Haga grinned his odd grin, and patted his dueling glove. The twenty chips embedded in it glistened lightly in the sunlight as he swaggered along the forest road. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a duelist around the age of sixteen walking through some brush.  
  
About twenty minutes later, yet another duelist had fallen to his abilities. Haga left this one in complete shock that he had lost to this small and meek looking person. They had only betted three chips on the match, so now he only had two to go.  
  
Insector Haga snorted a little at the thought of him still being considered small. Sure he was short, but if anyone took the time to look closely, then they would see that he looked alot older than his height let on. He was almost sixteen, after all.  
  
He grinned to himself. In his own personal opinion, which he always found to be reliable, he was getting to be quite the stud. Haga was certain that if....no. WHEN he won the tournament, that he would be able to get any foxy babe he wanted. Even that one at the dance that Seto Kaiba had his mitts on. She did look a little familiar to him. Oh yes. She hung out with that detestable Yugi Motou.  
  
Well, he figured, that would only hurt the champion boys more. Take their titles, and their little babe. Total annihilation with a side dish of humiliation. That sounded good to him.  
  
While he was immersed in his fantasies, he didn't take the time to look at the road ahead of him. Soon his face had become closely aqquainted with a large tree.  
  
"SON OF A MOTHER!!! THE SECOND TIME TODAY!" He held his nose and massaged it tenderly. He opened his eyes a crack, and he caught something small etched on the treetrunk. Haga leaned in closer and realized that it was a small arrow. The arrow was sort of new, like it had only been there for about a couple of days. It was pointing in a direction shaded by the large trees and foliage, and Haga couldn't help but wonder where it led to.  
  
After a brief moment of internal conflict, curiousity won out, and Haga began trekking through the trees to see what could possibly be in that direction.  
  
  
  
Yugi stirred and sat up in his sleeping bag. He didn't want to wake up, but the small silver tabby kitten playing with his bangs had decided otherwise. He grinned and picked up the little squirming Yunet, scooting over closer to the side bag that held Yunet's food. He opened a pouch, and she sniffed at it, turned around, and began playing with Yugi's shoelace.  
  
"Well, I suppose you want to play right now. You aren't hungry at all. I guess when you aren't sleeping, you're very energetic!" Yami smiled and pet the kitten on it's small head.  
  
Yunet, who wasn't expecting a surprise attack from above, bounded backwards and landed on a piece of paper, crumpling it under her. She immediatly rolled over and bounced up on her paws. Yugi saw the paper and picked it up. It said on the front of it, "Amoura." It looked like it was in Seto's handwriting.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, and darted over to where he had been sleeping the previous night. He wasn't there at all. Yunet jaunted over to Yugi's lap and sat there. She reared herself up wobbily on her hind paws and put her front paws on Yugi's hands, as if she were looking at what he was holding.  
  
He shifted one of his hands, and Yunet tumbled down back into Yugi's lap. Yugi looked at the sleeping Amoura. He didn't want to wake her just to read this right now, but he didn't want to read it for himself. It was made out to her after all.  
  
Yugi wasn't given long to think on it, because Yunet had decided that she had been ignored long enough, and pounced into Amoura's hair, acting like she was digging in it. This sudden movement, plus the kitten yanking on her hair, caused Amoura to bolt up suddenly.  
  
"Yunet! You shouldn't be avake at zis time! It iz much too early!" She paused from her scolding (which was having no affect on the kitten, who had just spotted Bakura's hair) and looked up at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi....uh...vhat are you doing up right now?"  
  
"Amoura. I really hate to tell you this. But Seto has gone."  
  
"Zeto 'as left!? But vhy!?!?"  
  
"I think the answer may be in here." And with that, he handed Amoura the letter. Amoura took it in her hands and opened it. She read it over, her eyes softening with more she read. When she was done, Yugi saw her eyes flick to the top again, and saw that she was reading it again.  
  
When she was finally done, her hands dropped to her lap. "Zeto 'as zaid zat he 'ad zings to take care of elsevhere. He 'as left Mokuba in our care."  
  
"Amoura.....would you mind reading this to the others when we are all awake?"  
  
Her brown eyes drifted up to meet his purple ones. "I zink I can. I just don't know 'ow Mokuba is going to take zis......" Her eyes moved over to the serenely sleeping young boy. Yugi's followed suit.  
  
Joey shifted position, and rolled harder onto Mokuba's feet. Mokuba wiggled a bit in his sleep, and Amoura crawled over and pushed Joey a bit off of Mokuba. The boy's face settled a little bit.  
  
"I 'ope I did not disturb Joey...."  
  
"Don't worry about that Amoura. Joey can sleep through anything. He has been known to talk in his sleep rather loudly also."  
  
Amoura managed a small smile and gripped the note harder.  
  
"YEEEOOOWWWW!!!" Amoura and Yugi's heads darted around in the direction of the yell. Everyone else stirred and woke quickly to look groggily over.  
  
The yell had come from Bakura. He was holding his head with one hand, and in the other, he had pinned down a loudly protesting Yunet. "Why you little runt! How DARE you interrupt my sleep like that!!!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in horror. Normal Ryou Bakura didn't speak like that. But he looked no different, either. It seemed to him that Bakura's resolve against his Yami was weakening.  
  
Amoura, on the other hand, had narrowed her eyes at Bakura. "Let 'er go! She just vanted to play vith your 'air! She 'as alvays liked long 'air!"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened quickly, and he looked back down at the kitten. His mouth opened like he wanted to speak, but nothing came out. He obviously felt normal again. His hand darted quickly away from the kitten, who bounded over to Amoura's lap.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Amoura. I don't know what came over me.....it must be a slight morning temper...."  
  
/Oh Bakura, you know what it was all right. You, me and our other halfs./ Yugi's eyes narrowed over at Bakura, and Bakura became suddenly focused on the carpeted floor they were on.  
  
They had stayed inside of one of the large booths that had been nearly devoid of much else than space. The remnants of their fire was in an ashy heap outside. The sun was peeking over the edge of one of the farther away booths. Yugi looked at his watch. It was only about eight thirty.  
  
Joey yawned and sat up. "Hey everyone, what's all the hubbub?" He scratched his back drowsily, his eyelids still drooped a little bit.  
  
Anzu turned her also sleepy head over at Joey. "Nothing," she was interrupted by an incoming long yawn. "Uh...nothing except that Amoura's cat woke Bakura up by playing a little too rough with his hair. He didn't sound happy about it at all."  
  
At this time, Mokuba had shuffled over to Amoura. He picked up Yunet, who mewed happily at the attention. He looked over at Amoura. "Hey, what is that paper you have there?"  
  
Her head jerked up, and she forced herself to turn it towards Mokuba. "It's.....from your brother."  
  
"Seto? But he's right over there........." Mokuba had turned his head to where Seto had been the night before. "Where is he? Where did my brother go!?"  
  
"Please....calm yourzelf Mokuba. I vill.....read ze letter."  
  
By this time, everyone else had become interested. Mai had propped herself up on another plushie, and everyone else's heads were turned towards Amoura. She cleared her throat.  
  
"To Amoura,  
  
I 'ope zat you are ze first one to read zis. I 'ad only found Mokuba last night with you and the others, but now I fear I must go already. I 'ave other zings I must take care of right now. Zese are prezzing and unavoidable matters zat must be rezolved quickly. Zince I now know zat Mokuba is zafe, I feel no guilt in leaving 'im vith you, Amoura. You 'ave proven to me zat you are quite reliable and can 'andle Mokuba well enough. I vill try to get in touch vith you zomehow. Just tell 'im for now zat he must not go off and look for me. I cannot 'ave him alone out zere.  
  
I am zorry zat I could not tell you vhat zese matters I must take care of are, but I 'ope zat you vill understand zat I abzolutely 'ave to do zis. I am truly zorry.  
  
Take care, Zeto Kaiba."  
  
Amoura stopped reading there. Everyone was shocked into silence. Seto had to go because of some task. He didn't tell them what, or why, or where. Just that he was gone. Mokuba began to tear up. Anzu and Mai saw him choke up, and they went over to him and put their arms on the boy. Amoura was still looking at the note, and after a moment, put it in her backpack.  
  
The boys just sat there in comptemplative silence. What on Earth could be so pressing and important that he would just leave his brother behind and go off in the night? What required such dire attention? He did simply state that Mokuba was safe in their care, and he was right. Mokuba would be safe with them.  
  
About an hour later, the group had sullenly picked up camp and prepared to leave. Bakura was keeping himself slightly separate, and was a bit jumpier than usual. Yugi on the other hand, was talking to himself. Or his Yami...  
  
//Aibou, you can't tell me that you don't suspect that odd things are going on.....//  
  
/Of course I do! I mean, you did sense that the Shadow Realm had been opened....right?/  
  
//The signal disappeared soon before we found Amoura and Mokuba....but Yugi.....I sense that all seven of the Millennium Items are on Pegasus's island.....//  
  
/ALL SEVEN!?!?!!? What could this mean!?/  
  
//Disaster. Simply put.//  
  
/But does that mean that MALIK is here!?!?!?!/  
  
//If the Millennium Rod is still in his hands, then yes. He is here. And we have the puzzle and tauk.....//  
  
/But does that also mean that Shadi is here? He has the scale and key!/  
  
//I don't think Shadi has both of them, Yugi. The Key has fallen from his grasp. There is something heavily amiss here. I fear for this world once again.//  
  
/And we already know that the Ring is here! Bakura!/  
  
//Yes, Bakura has the ring.....but the Eye....//  
  
/Pegasus couldn't be here, could he? He isn't supposed to be here for another week or so.../  
  
//He does not have the eye anymore. But it is on this island. I can feel them resonating from being so close together....there is one close to here, but I can't feel how far, or which one it is!//  
  
/An item, closeby.....I think I can feel it also! But....you are right. I can't get a clear bead on it either!/  
  
//What do you make of Seto leaving?//  
  
/Seto? I just don't understand! His business he had to take care of.....I don't see what kind of business he could have in the middle of a tournament like this!/  
  
//It was a personal matter. There is worry inside of him. I felt it last night while he, Mokuba, and Amoura were speaking.//  
  
/You sound jealous./  
  
//Of what? That Seto ran off? Why would I want to run off?//  
  
/Nevermind. Anyway, doesn't the sky look a little bit clouded to you?/  
  
//It does look cloudly. I don't think it's anything to worry about.//  
  
/Alright. Hey, how close do you think that Millennium Item is, anyway?/  
  
//It's fairly close......I just wish I could tell how far away it was!// This was definitly frustrating him. It wasn't very often that Yami was perplexed.  
  
/What if we work together? If we pooled our powers, maybe we could get a better idea...../  
  
//That's not a bad idea. The next rest we take, we will try that.//  
  
"HEY GUYS! LOOK UP THERE!!" Yami and Yugi were snapped out of their conversation by Honda yelling suddenly. He was pointing ahead. They had been walking for around half an hour now, but were brought to a stop by what was in the path.  
  
In their way lay a teenaged boy. They all rushed over to him, and Honda knelt down by him. He put his hand in front of the boy's nose.  
  
"He's alive!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They didn't want to have come upon a dead person. Yugi and Joey sat him up, and Mai got out her smelling salts.  
  
After a moment, his eyes fluttered open. He looked at them all, perplexed. Then he asked something in Italian. Since they couldn't understand him, they shook their heads, indicating that they couldn't comprehend. The boy reached for his pocket and took out his ID. He opened the back catch and took out the earphone. He then activated the translator function.  
  
The others got the drift and did the same. Amoura shared an earphone with Mokuba.  
  
Yugi looked at the boy, and they helped him onto a log on the side of the road. They all offered him some water, and he took it gladly.  
  
"Can you tell us," Yugi started, "what happened to you?"  
  
"Yes." The words coming out of his mouth were beyond all doubt Italian, but in their earphones, it was translated easily into english.  
  
"An eliminator duelist."  
  
  
  
Brood: YES! IT IS COMPLETED!! CHAPTER TEN IS DONE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: This is one of the few times that I am frightened of this girl. Anyway, don't you have some annoucements to make before I can go slack off again?  
  
Brood: AAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!........oh yeah.  
  
Zutsokaki: *sweatdrops* Then let's get on with it!  
  
Brood: Ok! Since this is chapter ten, I will wait until I get SEVENTY reviews until I post chapter eleven! Seventy shouldn't be so hard to muster.....if you are at a loss, just tell me what your favorite line or part in my story was so far! You could also tell me why the story sucks or ROCKS!  
  
Zutsokaki: I could tell you a few reasons why this story sucks.....*takes out a LARGE book from nowhere*  
  
Brood: ...................................................................anyway... ...........That is all for now! I am now off for some well deserved rest!  
  
Zutsokaki: Way ahead of you.....*runs off*  
  
Brood: Hey! That's the direction of MY bedroom!  
  
Zutsokaki: *calling fromt the room* Yeah, I know! You have the fluffier comforter! *hears a lock click*  
  
Brood: HEY!! It's MY ROOM!! *suddenly grins* Voice activation! Lock deactivation Room six!  
  
*the door unlocks*  
  
Zutsokaki: *still inside* What the hell....  
  
Brood: *runs inside and you hear lots of pleas for mercy, and you see Zutsokaki fly out of the room* Ahh...bed....*shuts her door, locking it*  
  
Zutsokaki: Darn it......I suppose I shouldn't try and steal her bed anymore....oh yeah, she is very serious about the whole review thing. If it takes too long though, she may take it down to sixty five or something like that.....*goes into his room* 


	13. And That Was When The Rain Started To Fa...

Brood: Woah, I am so glad you all reviewed so much! And really sorry about getting this up late everyone, my boss at McDonalds made me work overtime.....  
  
Zutsokaki: *snorts* McDonalds......  
  
Brood: And where do you work, smart ass?  
  
Zutsokaki: *shuts up*  
  
Brood: Anyway, the chapter was late, so I am really sorry....  
  
Zutsokaki: I am glad it took so long. I got a small break!  
  
Brood: And now.....you are back! Wahahahaha!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: And yet again, I present Brood with Lack of Sleep Syndrome....  
  
Brood: Hush! Now! Chapter Eleven is upon you all!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
He pushed a piece of shrubbery aside as he continued on. Insector Haga had been following the arrow's direction for about five hours now, and hadn't had a duel since. He only had two chips to go, so he felt as if he could spare some time....  
  
Haga felt his nose tickle. He stopped and noticed that a small spider was sitting on his nose. It was light yellow with beady brown eyes. Haga shuddered and shook his head from side to side until the spider lost it's footing and fell from him, and he moved on.  
  
The leaves crunched loudly underneath of his feet and his breath was becoming shorter and shorter with each step he took. He thought that the arrow was an important thing, or else why would someone leave it on a tree?  
  
Haga stumbled from the continuous walking, and caught his breath beside a large shrub. His vision was obscured and he couldn't see ahead. As soon as he could breathe normally again, he stood up and shook the dirt off of his long green coat, and wiped off his silver framed glasses. He ran a hand through his mess of green hair and pushed aside the shrubs to see what was there ahead of him.  
  
Just then, he nearly fainted from shock from the sight in front of him.  
  
  
  
"An eliminator duelist!?" Joey had gotten close, and his eyes widened at the young Italian boy.  
  
The others listened carefully as he told his story. "Yesterday, when I found a campsite area, there were rumors and whispers going around. They were whispers of an eliminator duelist that showed no mercy. He had no compassion for the feelings of a duelist, and seemed to duel for the sheer pleasure of breaking one's spirit. The people at the end of the duels could never remember them well, or what the duelist looked like. One at the camp was speaking about it when I was there. She said that he was ruthless and had no inclination of the safety of the opponent. They are always left unconscious also......" He trailed off a bit.  
  
"Did you find him?" Mai cocked her head sideways and gave him a apprehended look.  
  
"No. I didn't. But this morning, only about two hours or so after leaving camp, I had all but forgotten those horrible tales, thinking that an eliminator duelist like that amoung around two thousand duelists would be nothing to me, since the chances were low that I would be cornered by him. But.....he seemingly came out of nowhere.....and waved me ahead to a duelist station. I can't remember well either, but I DO remember that I was actually very scared. I know that the game is just that.....a game. And so there would be no good reason to be frightened, right? But it was the way he played.....and.....and....oh....I really can't remember well, only that I was petrified. My brain was so muddled that I couldn't think well enough to execute even my basic combos. He had me feeling as if I was swallowing whole icecubes....and that they were filling up my body from the feet up....."  
  
"And you can't remember what he looked like?" Mokuba was interested and curious about this.  
  
"Well, I did get one detail.....that none of the others did. When he won.....I tried to run off, so I could avoid getting knocked out like the others did. But he came after me, and I saw him raise something in his hand. I remember a small cape, and then I fell over. Whatever you do.....do NOT go near him! Get out of this area......he is dangerous....." The boy stopped talking and let his gaze fall to the ground.  
  
Yugi had felt a jolt from inside of his Puzzle at what the boy had said.  
  
//There is no denying it now, Yugi! Malik is on this island! But it sounds as if he is being controlled by his Yami! I don't think Malik himself would go to such extremes!//  
  
/I don't think so either.....but an eliminator duelist! That must mean that.......he is employed by Pegasus!/  
  
//Yes....which means that they may even be teamed up for something.//  
  
/That *something* is obvious. They want the Millennium Items!/  
  
//Why can't there ever be a normal tournament?//  
  
/As long as they run this tournament, we are in danger.....hey.....do you think we should tell Bakura? Maybe he will be able to find Malik! He has the Rod, so Bakura should be able to track him down with the Ring!/  
  
//And if all seven are on the island, that could even lead us to another holder, like Shadi. I do believe he is here as well.//  
  
/But you said something about his Ankh not being anywhere near him. How would you know that?/  
  
Yami never got to answer because Honda waved a hand over Yugi's face.  
  
"Yugi.....hey Yugi! You were spaced out again! Hey, what do you think we should do?"  
  
Yugi looked at the Italian, and narrowed his eyes. "Is that all you can remember about it?"  
  
"Yes. It is. I am sorry, but I think I should head back to that campsite now. Since all of my diamond chips are gone, I need to get myself together before the ship leaves tomorrow. I need to go home. I thank you for waking me and giving me water."  
  
"Hey, do you think that you'll be fine on your own?" Bakura had finally spoken. His eyes showed great interest, and he stared the boy in the eye.  
  
"Yes. I do believe I will be just fine. That horrible eliminator has gotten what he wanted from me. I will be just fine. Some aqquaintances will still be there at the camp, most likely. I thank you for your kindness. May I ask your names? It would be improper for me to go without that common hospitality. My name is Marco Piazzi."  
  
"I am Yugi Motou. This is Jounouichi Katsuya, but we call him Joey. Back here is Kujaku Mai, and Bakura Ryou is back there....." Everyone nodded or waved when Yugi mentioned their names. "And this is Amoura LeTazaut, and beside her is Mok......" He wasn't sure that it would be safe to let anyone know that Mokuba Kiaba was anywhere on the island. Much too dangerous.  
  
Amoura spoke. "He iz my little brozer. Moku LeTazaut." Mokuba looked up and grinned. Now he was undercover. He liked that. He grinned wider and added a "Oui!" to the conversation.  
  
Marco nodded, then looked up at Yugi. "Yugi Motou? Champion of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City? I would have loved to challenge you if I had any chips left. Jounouchi Katsuya....you were a finalist in Duelist Kingdom, were you not? Kujaku Mai.....Duelist Kingdom recognition also....I forget the other Battle City stats. Those were some of the largest tournaments ever. Of course any normal duelist would know those stats. It would be an interesting match for me if I challenged one of you. I would, but under the curcumstances...."  
  
"It really was nice meeting you all.....and I wish you nothing but the best of luck in the remainder of this tournament. Please....stay away from that duelist. He will destroy your spirit......" Marco stood up. "Goodbye." He walked away down the road, and a wisp of wind blew lightly through the air, and they watched him go.  
  
  
  
Otogi walked the streets of Domino City, bored as hell. Since Yugi and the others left for the huge tournament, he had nobody to hang out with. Well....maybe not ANYONE.....the girls of the classes were more than willing to accompany him....but he didn't accept any offers. So there he was. Wandering.  
  
Yugi had told him once that he would make a good Duel Monsters player because of his great strategic abilities. Now was one of those times that he wished he did play. Then maybe he would be on that island with all of them. But Otogi was a Dungeon Dice Monsters player, through and through.  
  
The traffic whirred by him noisily as he walked past many shops. He didn't know why, but his wandering had brought him strangely close to the Turtle Game Shop. Otogi looked at the shop, then shrugged, sending small tendrils of his loose black hair sliding off of his sholders. Otogi has let down his usual high ponytail, but kept on his headband. His thin black hair swayed easily in the light wind.  
  
He started for the shop. Maybe that old Sugoroku had taken his advice and began carrying Dungeon Dice Monster's game pieces.  
  
He swung the door open and walked up to the counter. On the shelves were cards from about every game imaginable, but you could tell just by looking that it was a predominatly Duel Monster's shop. Otogi glanced around and tapped his foot. Where was Yugi's grandfather?  
  
Just then, the side door that led to their house cracked open, and Sugoroku Motou's head peeked out. "Otogi! Welcome......I have a visitor already, but would you like to come in anyway? Maybe you could help us out....."  
  
Otogi eyed him. "With what?" He walked up to the door to the area behind the counter and swung it open, walking up to Mr. Motou.  
  
"Just come in, please." He opened the door wider and led Otogi inside. They went through a short hallway and entered another door. They were now in the living room of the home. Sitting on the couch with an untouched cup of tea in front of her sat Isis Ishtar. She glanced up at the both of them and Sugoroku motioned for Otogi to take a seat.  
  
Otogi sat down in an armchair across from Isis, and glanced over at her. He had no idea why she was there.....  
  
"Otogi..." It was Sugoroku. "Do you have any idea where Malik is right now? He has been missing since Monday morning."  
  
Otogi's eyes widened. "That would mean he has been missing for about a week now!"  
  
"Yes. Isis is very upset right now. She hasn't called the police, but I think she should now. But. Do you have any idea where he could be?"  
  
"I'm not really sure.....but Monday.....wasn't Monday when all of the duelists left the Domino City Harbor for the tournament?"  
  
Isis' eyes widened and she finally spoke in a small voice. "Yes. It was. But I don't think he knew much about the tournament, much less showing any initiative to going."  
  
Otogi's eyes met Isis' dark eyes and he nodded lightly. "So if Malik didn't even want to go, I guess stowing away isn't an option here......"  
  
"He would not have to stowaway. He has his Millennium item."  
  
Sugoroku spoke up again. "Please refresh my memory Isis dear. What does his item do?"  
  
"It is the Millennium Rod, and it can control people's minds."  
  
"Well, then I suppose he wouldn't have to stow at all...."  
  
Otogi looked at the both of them. "Mind control? That is a bit off for me to believe...."  
  
"Well, I suggest you believe it, Otogi-san." Isis looked down at her lap.  
  
"Is there anywhere else your brother could be? Could anything have happened?" Otogi bit his bottom lip, hoping that last comment didn't make her cry. He just didn't know how to handle that kind of thing....it was one of the great mysteries of the universe.  
  
She did nothing of the like. Instead, she looked up to meet his gaze. "If anything were to happen to him, the Millennium Rod would get him out of it. If you forgot, there is a spirit inside of the Rod as well as Yugi's Puzzle."  
  
Otogi remembered, all right. "But isn't it evil....?"  
  
Sugoroku listened quietly to them speak, absorbing the information as they went along.  
  
"Well, the spirit is evil, but normally a Yami will protect it's aibou.....they are the Yami's hosts.....so the body must stay intact. Therefore, even an evil Yami has a reason to protect someone." Isis averted her attention to the window to her left.  
  
Sugoroku lowered his head in deep thought. "This Yami of his you speak of....it has a mind of it's own, right?"  
  
Isis replied without looking at any of them. "Yes. He has a mind of his own. And like all Yami's, he has the ability to take over the host's body."  
  
"Then how do we know that his Yami hasn't done something?" Sugoroku stared at Isis without blinking. They both noticed that her eyes widened a bit.  
  
"I really hadn't thought of that.....but....why would he? He needs to protect his aibou! And where would they go!?"  
  
*Ting-a-ring-a-ring!* It was the store's front door. Sugoroku stood up.  
  
"Well, I think that we need to separate for now. Please, call me Isis if anything else turns up about Malik. If you would show her out, Otogi....and thank you for coming in...." Yugi's grandfather left the room to tend the store.  
  
For a moment, both of them just sat in the room staring after the closed door. Then Otogi stood up.  
  
"Well....I think we should leave now....."  
  
Isis stood as well. "Yes....we can't impose on Mr. Motou when he has work to do." She moved to the front door, and Otogi opened it for her. The both stepped out, and he shut the door after them with a small click.  
  
They stood for a moment on the pavement by the home.  
  
"So..." Otogi started, "Do you have a better idea where your brother may be?"  
  
Isis looked up at him. "If I still had my Millennium item, I could probably get it to work one more time for me....so I could get an idea of where he is....."  
  
"What did yours do?"  
  
"The Tauk could see into the future. If I could just see him in his surroundings, maybe I could pinpoint where he is....."  
  
"Usually some of the Millennium Item's power can rest in it's holder...."  
  
Isis' eyes widened again. "How would you know something like that?"  
  
Otogi shrugged. "I suppose it came from watching Yugi. Sometimes he would do something a bit strange, or not normal....and it would be without the assistance of the item he has."  
  
The Egyptian girl looked at Otogi. "You could very well be right on that hunch of yours. I sometimes still have vivid dreams.....that are sometimes prophetic...."  
  
"I hope you have one soon....because I don't see how else we could find your brother at this point....."  
  
Isis had been holding back her distress for nearly a week now. All of this information, plus the thought that his own Yami might have done something was too much for her now. She had heard nothing of her brother for days, his Yami was a psycho, and now she still had no idea where he could be! Suddenly, the dam exploded and an Isis reacted in an uncharacteristic fashion.  
  
She sniffled, then her eyes welled up with tears. Her sholders shook with a sob, and Otogi stood there, perplexed. Isis sniffed again, and Otogi was still confused.  
  
He really had NO idea what do to with a crying girl, much less one he only knew as an aquaintance......so he hugged her.  
  
"Shh...shh....we will find your brother. He is safe. I don't have a mystical magical item or anything, but I can tell that he is fine.........just....stop crying....please?" He said that last part with a small tinge of desperation.  
  
Otogi, who had hugged many girls in his lifetime, didn't flicker a bit at this gesture, but Isis had not had that kind of contact with anyone other than Malik......her heart skipped a beat, and she grew a bit nervous. She really wasn't used to that kind of attention. Once again uncharacteristic of her, but the shock made her stop crying ubruptly. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.  
  
Otogi smiled in spite of himself. "Good. I'm glad to see you've stopped. If you must know, I just don't know how to handle girls who cry......"  
  
Isis shot a sideways glance at him. His loose thin hair swayed easily in the light wind, and his eyes were sympathetic. "Well, I suppose it worked. I do need to go home now. Maybe I can think of something else we could do to find Malik."  
  
"I hope so." Otogi smiled at her, hoping it was comforting looking. "Do you need me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. But thank you for the offer. I will hope to see you again soon, Otogi." Isis turned.  
  
Otogi watched her go around a corner, and then turned in the opposite direction, thinking about all of the information he had gotten today. He hadn't bargained for anything like today at all.....  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba walked alone through the wilds of the forest. One thought kept running through his mind as he walked.  
  
/Forgive me Mokuba I'm so sorry Mokuba Don't hate me Mokuba Please forgive me Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba Mokuba Amoura/  
  
He stopped at that last thought. Amoura? Oh yeah.....he left his brother primarily with her....that's why that last thought came on....He hoped that Mokuba wasn't giving Amoura hell.....she was probably trying to restrain him from coming after Seto....  
  
Seto looked over his ID again. Nowhere could he find a Duelist Locator. At least there had been one on his old Duel Disk systems....he wished he could have taken one with him to the tournament, but nooo...his backpack just didn't have enough room to accomodate it.  
  
He had dueled that day with such a commanding force, and he now had twenty four chips nestled snugly in his green duelist's glove. As soon as he had all of the twenty five he needed, he would more actively search for the little Irish girl.  
  
Lisa running away confused Kaiba greatly. She kept running and running, and calling for her sister. But there was nobody in sight anywhere at the time. She seemed really paincked, and there was something in her eyes when he caught her and turned her around. They seemed displaced and empty. Like she was dreaming or something. But the moment before, she was playing in front of a pond, as alive as anything. Then all of that crazyness. It made no sense at all.....  
  
It really wasn't the fact that she was alone out there that was worrying him most. It was her eyes....the way her eyes looked when he had grabbed her. They were blank and glazed, yet still held all of the spunk she usually had inside of her. He had seen this before. And what had caused that worried him most. It was when Joey had been controlled by Malik Ishtar into battling Yugi in overly dangerous circumstances.  
  
He remembered their hands being shackled onto anchors on the navy pier. Anzu did that herself, her being under control at the time also. She had placed a capsule between her lips at that time also. If Yugi refused to duel a controlled Joey, she would swallow the capsule and die. They would duel fifteen minutes. Whoever lost was dragged under by the anchor they were shackled to. If no winner was decided by the time fifteen mintues were up, they were both dragged under.  
  
Seto was glad that had all turned out well.....but if Lisa had been controlled into thinking her sister was nearby, then that would mean a dangerous person was on the island, and nobody was safe.....  
  
He shook his head around, clearing himself of those thoughts. It would do him, or Lisa, no good if he lost his head in the clouds. Seto had to stay alert, just in case she was hiding in some brush or something like that. He couldn't miss any movement, noise, or even smell, if it happened to come down to that.  
  
Seto strode noiselessly through the forest. A midday sun was shining straight overhead, but the trees only gave him and the ground tiny peeks at it. The grass shifted noiselessly under his feet, and leaves crunched insignificantly. His long coat swept behind him, making the soft rustling sounds so familiar to him.  
  
His eyes darted around, half searching for duels and water, the other half looking out for the girl. He honestly didn't think she was safe out there in her condition. She seemed so scared when she ran away, and it really bothered him. His brow furrowed and he stopped walking. He strained his ears and he thought he heard a shuffling around. Or was that running water.......?  
  
He lightened his steps and made his way quietly over to the brush, peeking over with the very tops of his eyes. There he saw a small stream with a young woman crouched by it. Her dueling glove was on the ground beside her, and she was splashing her face with water from the glistening stream.  
  
/Hmm....so it was both a duelist AND water....../  
  
Seto casually sauntered over to the stream and lowered his canteen into the water. The girl raised her head and gave him a slight scrutinizing look, but continued with her washing. Seto appeared to ignore her as well, and stood while screwing the cap back on his canteen. Her eyes followed him as he walked close her where her dueling glove was. He seemed like he was going to just walk away from her.  
  
But then he turned to face her and then grinned smugly. He pointed at his dueling glove and motioned into the woods, where he had found a dueling station earlier. Her eyes widened a bit, and she took her duelist's ID from her pocket and scanned Seto. Her eyes widened even more, but she looked up at him and nodded. She looked at his duelist's glove and saw his twenty four chips reflecting light as his hand moved.  
  
/Good....the last diamond chip is secure. I only need to bet one on this match. Or, maybe I could go overkill and have a few chips leftover just in case....../ Seto grinned wider and led the way to the dueling station, and the girl's defeat.  
  
And that was when the rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
Malik lowered his Millennium Rod and sighed. The young boy's eyes stopped being glazed over, and his head snapped to attention.  
  
"What just happened?," he babbled in Arabic.  
  
"You lost to me." Malik responded in the native tounge of the boy.  
  
"But how!? I don't remember much!"  
  
"You played a weak creature. I played a strong creature. My strong creature maims your weak one. Sounds like you lost the last of your life points."  
  
The boy cocked his head to one side and tried to remember. His eyes gave the impression of trying to focus on a foggy memory. "I think.....that I do remember something like that......."  
  
"Well in any case, you lost. So I suggest giving over your diamond chips."  
  
The boy sighed and pressed a button on his console. "At least I still have ten chips left....."  
  
Malik took the chips when they appeared on the console, and he put them in his glove. He now had all twenty five chips he needed, but for what, he still wasn't so sure.  
  
But his darker half wasn't going to leave him confused for long...  
  
{Ishtar. I see you have collected the chips now.}  
  
[Yes. Now tell my WHY I need them anyway....]  
  
{Those are to gain passage to a hidden fortress on this island. You must be there at a certain designated time to make it to the second round of the tournament.}  
  
[Well. That helps. Since we don't even KNOW where this fortress is.....]  
  
{We? I think it is YOU who does not know. I on the other hand, know it's location just fine. Now you get to kill time in the soul room while I do my job.}  
  
[And what was that again? To annoy humankind at every possible juncture?]  
  
{That AND eliminate duelists. Just kick back.....}  
  
[WAIT! Does Isis know where I am? She must be worried......]  
  
{I knew you were worrying about that. Don't worry about it anymore. It will not do you any good at all.}  
  
And with that, Malik felt a tingling sensation that meant that his dark side had switched places with him. He took a look around the soul room and sat down in it's infinite darkness. He might as well get comfortable. He would be there for some time.  
  
Malik's Yami looked up to the clouded and darkening skies and grinned evilly.  
  
And that was when the rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
Yugi and the others walked along the forest floor, every now and then catching a glance up at the darkening sky. The mood was just as dark as the sky. Yugi wasn't talking much, and Bakura was still a little detatched. Mokuba was plodding along quietly, thinking about what could have been so important that he had to leave. Amoura was just feeling down. Mai and Anzu were mimicking the dank moods surrounding them.  
  
Joey, on the other hand, didn't like the looks from around the group. He was actually feeling quite bouncy. He didn't understand why, but dark days like these always gave him some sort of spirit. He got a small inspiration, and suddenly burst into song......  
  
"All around the country and coast!  
  
People always ask me what I like the most!  
  
I don't like to brag, I don't like to boast,  
  
But I always tell them....I like toast!"  
  
He grinned widely at everyone else, who had turned their heads at him and were staring at him oddly.  
  
"YEAH TOAST!"  
  
"YEAH TOAST!"  
  
He surprised them all by yelling out that loud and short chorus. Anzu grinned, and Joey knew for a fact that Honda and Yugi knew the words also.  
  
"I get up in the morning 'bout six a.m  
  
Have a little jelly, have a little jam.  
  
Take a piece of bread, stick in in the slot  
  
Push down the lever the wires get hot  
  
I get toast......"  
  
YEAH TOAST!  
  
YEAH TOAST!"  
  
By now, Mai was cracking up, and Anzu was bubbling over with fits of giggles. Amoura was grinning, and Mokuba was having problems keeping his laughter in. Bakura had looked up and had a smirk on his face, and Yugi and Honda had huge grins. Joey happily went onto the next verse.  
  
"Oh there's no secret to toasting perfection!  
  
There's a dial on the side and you make your selection!  
  
Push to the dark or the light and then  
  
If it pops too soon push down again!  
  
Make toast.....  
  
YEAH TOAST!  
  
YEAH TOAST!"  
  
Joey was pleased with his work so far. They had all had to stop walking since they were laughing. He knew for a fact that Honda himself wouldn't be able to keep it in for much longer.  
  
"When the first caveman drove in from the dregs...  
  
Didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs!  
  
Must have been a genius who got it in his head  
  
Plug the toaster in the wall, buy a bag of bread  
  
Make toast...."  
  
Honda just HAD to.....he just HAD to. He joined Joey.  
  
"YEAH TOAST!!!!  
  
YEAH TOAST!!!!"  
  
They both grinned at each other, and then remembered what the last verse was, and grinned over at Amoura, who was laughing at them. Then they both jumped in front of her and began singing the last part.  
  
"Oui oui monsieur bonjour croquet!  
  
Oh croissant et vous des verres!  
  
Maurice Chevalier, Eifel Tower!  
  
Oui Marie baguette boinsoir!"  
  
Amoura stared at them for a second, knowing that they were singing pure nonsense in French, but she grinned at them anyway and giggled anyway. Yugi was nearly dead from laughter, and he joined in on the last part as well.  
  
"FRENCH TOAST!!!"  
  
"FRENCH TOAST!!!"  
  
Amoura suddenly got it, and her as well as the rest of them started laughing near uncontrollably at the conclusion to the song. Joey grinned from ear to ear. He felt pleased that he had broked up the mood.  
  
Mai was trying to laugh and talk at the same time. "Where....did you guys.....learn such a ......funny.....song?!"  
  
"Lets just say that we just look for stuff like this on the internet. Its really fun...." Honda smirked.  
  
Yugi was grinning widely now, and suggested that they keep moving. They did, but the happy quiet was interrupted by a giggle every now and then. Even Mokuba was in good spirits.  
  
They continued to walk along, and soon they found a place to rest for a little while. It was a small shady grove, with dry spongy moss carpeting most of the area. The shade actually wasn't needed since the sky was clouded over darkly, and the extra shade made the chilly island forest even colder. They hastily unrolled their sleeping bags and crawled inside of them.  
  
Honda and Yugi cleared away a large patch of moss and found firewood for a temporary fire. As soon as it was lit, they threw the cleared moss onto it a little at a time to keep it going longer.  
  
"Hey Yuge," Joey said, "Can you even tell what time it is?"  
  
Yugi glanced up at the sky through a small break in the canopy of trees. "Not really. I don't think I am wearing my watch right now.....it might be in this side pouch of my bag though...." He began rummaging through the bag, searching for the watch.  
  
"Hey, Bakura's wearing his watch....." Mai had glanced over at the silent and brooding teen, and pointed this out for the convenience of Yugi.  
  
Amoura looked over, as well as the others. "Vhat time iz it right now, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura hardly responded to them at all. He raised his hand to his face, and read the watch. When he spoke, it was in an unnerving monotone. "It is 1:26." He put his hands back into his lap and stared straight ahead again. His eyes were glazed slightly over, and he wore the expression of someone who was resigned to the hardships of life. Especially if they were the hardships of HIS life.  
  
Yugi looked at his expression with slight interest. He could tell that Bakura was speaking with his darker half, but Bakura seemed completly drained by him.  
  
//Aibou. Do you think that Bakura knows that Malik is here?//  
  
/Maybe that's what's bothering Bakura. Malik caused problems for all of us. Or more to the fact, his other half did./  
  
//I agree. If both Bakura and Malik are being controlled, then this could spell trouble.//  
  
/Two deranged spirit psychopaths roaming an island full of innocents? Yeah, I'm worried./  
  
//Heh. Well, in any case, things are not looking up.//  
  
/What about the other items? Didn't you say that there was one of the others close by us?/  
  
//Oh yes! I do seem to remember an idea of yours as well.//  
  
/Pool our energies and feel for the item? Do you think that could really work?/  
  
//Of course. If we took some time.....//  
  
Yugi looked up and glanced around their rudamentary camp. Anzu was deep in conversation with Amoura and Honda, and Joey was napping. Mokuba was learning from Mai how to play Cat's Cradle. His threads looked like tangles, and he seemed frustrated, yet stubborn. Bakura was sitting and staring straight ahead, and not in Yugi's direction either.  
  
/I think we have time enough for this./  
  
//Alright. Just concentrate. Soon you will feel me channeling energy through the Millennium Puzzle. Try and match that. Try channeling energy back to me. This constant exchange will keep our energies synchronized and we will be able to get a good fix on an item.//  
  
/Alright...../  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on the Puzzle. Soon enough, he began to feel a soft flowing sensation go through his body. Yugi focused on that energy and began to channel his own back to his other self. Soon, Yugi got the hang of it and was able to channel a steady flow of energy, and had matched it with his dark half's energy.  
  
//There. Now, all you have to do now is focus your mind in a direction. I will feel your direction, and look there with you, so we can stay synchronized.//  
  
Yugi started to feel his way in different directions. He felt a small twinge in a direction southeast of where they were, but it was to far away to be the item they were trying to locate. There was another twinge about ten miles away from the first one, but it also was too far away. Yugi decided to test this on Bakura, and he focused his energies onto Bakura, with his mind on the Ring. He felt a very strong signature coming from him concerning the Ring. So the closer the item, the stronger the feeling. He understood completely now, but didn't have much more time to think about it.  
  
And that was because he and his dark suddenly felt it. So incredebly close and so incredebly surprising that they immediatly lost their concentration. They could not believe it, and sat in stunned silence for many minutes.  
  
And that was when the rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
Bakura had curled his knees up closer to his chest beneath his sleeping back and glanced into the crackling fire beside him. There was definitly something very big disturbing his evil side, and it was affecting him as well. He felt every nervous twinge he got.  
  
His darker half wouldn't tell him what was wrong, and if he did, Bakura would be very sure that Hell had frozen over and Satan had built an ice rink. So Bakura was going to be left go guess what was bothering the evil Yami so badly. Something had really unnerved him, and wasn't going to talk about it. So Bakura himself decided to initiate a conversation.  
  
\Hey.....hey.....answer me. What is wrong with you?\  
  
\\Why are you speaking with me!!!!! Leave me BE!!\\  
  
\Something is wrong.\  
  
\\THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!\\  
  
\I can feel it. We DO happen to share a body.\  
  
\\MORTAL!! MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN!! Do as I say and you will be spared many hours of torment!\\  
  
\I don't mean anything by it. I just want to know what is wrong. Something must have happened to you last night after you.....went for a walk......\  
  
\\If something did happen, it is none of your concern! Just take that as a hint, mortal, and LET ME ALONE!\\  
  
\I will. If you tell me what's wrong.\  
  
\\ARGH!!!\\  
  
Bakura then was dimly aware of being spoken to. It was Mai and Yugi asking him for the time, he thought. So he raised his watch and told them the time, and went back to his fuming other half.  
  
\Maybe it would be better if you told someone. And since I am one of the only ones you could tell....\  
  
\\But I won't. IT'S NOTHING TO A PITIABLE BEING LIKE YOU!\\  
  
\Stop yelling.....it hurts my head.....\  
  
\\THEN MAYBE YOU WILL STOP PESTERING ME IF I KEEP DOING IT!!!!!\\  
  
\...............\  
  
\\That's better. Maybe I'll make something obediant out of you yet. Now leave me alone.......Wait.....\\  
  
\.......what is it?\  
  
\\Don't you feel it? A synchronized back and forth flow of energy. I think that Yugi the runt may be trying to perform some kind of spell with that Pharoah.\\  
  
\Are you sure?  
  
\\Just concentrate, idiot.\\  
  
Well, it wasn't like he had much of another choice. So he concentrated on the small boy who was fifteen feet away from him, and soon he felt a soft flow going from spirit to spirit and back again.  
  
\\So NOW you feel it. Took long enough, aibou slave....\\  
  
\.............what do you think they are doing?\  
  
\\Do you think I would know? I am not them!\\  
  
But their question didn't go unanswered for very long. Soon, they both felt the smallest of twinges from their Millennium Ring.  
  
\\So that is what they are doing....\\  
  
\I don't completly understand..........\  
  
\\You still can't tell. They are searching for Millennium Items.\\  
  
\Why would they do that?\  
  
\\Can't you tell anything for yourself? Must I tell you everything!\\  
  
\Oh! I understand now! It was that feeling we got earlier.....the Shadow Realm opened.......and it was also the same feeling from last night.....\  
  
\\.........................yes.\\  
  
\Well, if Yugi and his other half suspect something as well, should we be worried?\  
  
\\This is going to be an interesting tournament, to say the least.\\  
  
\But is there anything to worry about?\  
  
\\Possibly. But either way, I will twist the situation to my advantage, like I always do. Either way this goes, I will come out on the winning side.....\\  
  
\Winning side? Is there going to be another battle for Millennium Items?\  
  
\\Can't you sense that all seven are on the island? I have the Ring and Eye, Pharoah has the Puzzle and I think he has the Tauk also, that odd Guardian of the Millennium Items has the Scale and Ankh, Malik's other half has the Rod. That makes seven. All counted for.\\  
  
\But......there is something wrong there as well......I don't think the Guardian has one of his items.....\  
  
\\Think you know it all do you!? Earlier you couldn't sense a flowing energy almost right under your nose! Now you think you can tell whether or not the Guardian has his items or not!\\  
  
\Just......feel......\  
  
\\...............................you're right. He doesn't have one of his items......I knew that already anyway.\\  
  
\Then why didn't you tell me?\  
  
\\Because. I did not see the need. Anyway, I wanted to see if you could do something for yourself for a change.\\  
  
\I don't think that that is the whole reason you didn't tell me how you knew that the Ankh was not in Shadi's hands. Hey.....if all seven of the items are on here, then that means that Shadi is here as well!\  
  
\\Very observant aibou. Slow, yet observant. He must be here looking for his missing item.....\\  
  
\Is Yugi trying to help him then?\  
  
\\I don't think Pharoah is in any kind of direct contact with that Egyptian. It is nothing for petty and worthless mortal minds such as yours to worry about anyway. Leave everything here to the spirits of the Items.....\\  
  
\That's right.....if the items are here, that means Malik Ishtar is here.\  
  
\\Starting to see how interesting this is really going to be? I hope you do. In a way, I am glad that Malik and his other half are here......\\ Bakura's Yami started to grin to himself.  
  
And that was when the rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
The squirrel ran away, scampering up a tree as the girl hit the dirt and skid a little bit in the soft soil. The skies were darkening, and Lisa was getting discouraged. She was trying to catch some food, like Kebby-kun did.  
  
She had lost five rabbits, eleven squirrels, and even a few gophers in her quest for dinner. She ran out of Gardettos, and only had some trail mix and a bottle of water left. Her sister was the one who carried the most food for them......  
  
Lisa got up from her close encounter with the ground, and sat straight up. She rubbed the sore spot on her face and realized that she had rumpled the skin on her cheek a little bit. She also had grass stains on her shirt. She couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for herself. She had to keep hunting and moving. And dueling.  
  
She had dueled once since she lost Kebby-kun, and that was earlier when a guy saw her face plant while in pursuit of a rabbit. He had lauged at her and mocked her, so she challenged him to a duel.  
  
He was surprised that such a young girl was daring to challenge him, so he accepted, thinking he was going to get an easy win. For his incompetence, she had also placed a bet of seven chips on the match. Another surprising turn for him, and he thought he would get even more out of the match. He again accepted the terms.  
  
Lisa grinned as she remembered the look on his face as the last of his life points drained away. It was the look of pure shock with a good dash of deadly malice mixed in. She had giggled as she ran off with his diamond chips, securing them into her glove, and now had twenty three duels. She did have sixteen, but with that daring bet, she now had almost enough to get her inside of the fortress. If she could ever find it.  
  
The young black haired girl stood up and began walking again. She first went to where she had discarded her bag and Kebby-kun's long jacket. She had shed them because they would have weighed her down during her hunt. Like it made much difference. She was still empty handed. She put on Kebby's long black jacket again and put her pack on her back again. Lisa then began to trudge through the forest once again.  
  
She looked up at the sky. There were lots of dark clouds, and she couldn't tell what time it was supposed to be. She thought that she even heard a distant rumble of thunder, but it was too obscure to be sure.  
  
Something suddenly surprised Lisa as she stepped around a bush. In front of her was a small and weather beaten sign. She could tell it was in english, but it was so worn out that she could hardly tell what it said.  
  
"First Mis------- C-u--h ahead" That was all she could tell. There was an arrow on the sign, so she decided to follow it.  
  
After a few minutes of trudging along, trusting a moldy old sign, she came upon an old stone path. It was almost unbelievable on this island, but she stepped onto it and followed it carefully. It, like the sign, was really old, and sometimes she lost the stone path because the stones ahead would be covered by dirt and grass. It was really shady along that path, and she wrapped the ends of the long coat around her tighter. She turned one more bend, and then stopped dead.  
  
There was a really old desicrated church ahead of her. It seemed to be built in a short period of time, and had a small bell steeple. As far as she could tell, the bell was still in there. She stepped carefully up to the door and pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge, so she pulled harder. It still wouldn't give, and she pulled until she lost her grip and fell backwards on her butt.  
  
"Arrgh.....Why won't you open! I don't think anyone would leave an old church locked...." She got up and beat on the door with one hand in frustration. It gave a little bit. She then grinned in amusement. She had to push. Not pull. She smiled again and pushed the door open, walking inside.  
  
She was in the narthax, or the room that led directly to the sanctuary. There were tattered tapestries with murals of Mary, mother of Jesus, and some of Jesus blessing the people. She gazed at these old decorations, and saw the stained glass windows with crosses and such on them. She saw a sign beside the door to the sanctuary.  
  
"Welcome to the First Missionary Church." So that was what the sign had said.  
  
She pushed the door to the sanctuary open, and the first thing she noticed was a large pool of light in the middle of the small worship room. Her eyes flicked up and she noticed a hole in the roof. Scattered across the roof was that hole, and a few more small ones. The sanctuary itself had about twelve short pews, and a small altar at the head of the room. Off to one side was an ancient organ that she was sure wouldn't hold air very well.  
  
Lisa stepped lightly, holding her breath as she crossed the old room with reverence. Her mother had told her about God and things like that, but she had always seen churches so full and teeming with life. This one reeked of the memory of many old sermons and the visions of many people singing hymns. Lisa could almost see the small gathering in the church, greeting each other and smiling, and could nearly hear the organ playing a song as the congregation sang.  
  
She was suddenly brought back to the dark and tattered version of the sanctuary by the rustling of the wind through the hole in the roof. She stepped up to the altar and looked around. Behind the altar was some padding of sorts. Maybe it was something they pulled out when the wanted to kneel or something like that. She sat down on it and found that it was very comfortable.  
  
Soon enough, she found herself laying down and drifting off to sleep on the padding inside of the old church.  
  
And that was when the rain started to fall.  
  
  
  
Honda and Joey quickly put out their fire as the others scrambled to get their things packed away quickly. Mai kept complaining about her hair and clothes getting ruined if the were caught in the full storm. The rain was going to definitly put a damper on the situation here. Thunder rumbled above their heads and they dashed to find some cover. The trees would sheild them for the most part, but it couldn't keep them completly dry.  
  
Every now and then, they felt drops get through the trees and onto someones nose, arm, or head.  
  
At the sound of the first thunder, Yunet had hidden herself deep inside of her bag and mewed loudly now and then. Amoura was patting the side of her bag where Yunet was and whispering quietly to comfort the small thing.  
  
Since they weren't getting very wet with the trees shielding them, they weren't in that large of a hurry to find shelter. They would speak of the rain and speculate hiding places, but none of them would work out for different reasons.  
  
Yugi was tense, and Bakura was as well. They could both sense danger closeby, and they couldn't have been more right.  
  
Out of the foliage at the side of the path stepped Malik Ishtar. Or his darker half, as most of them quickly realized. Mokuba quickly stepped behind Amoura and Yugi, hiding his face, but peeking out from Amoura's side.  
  
"Hello everyone.........fancy meeting you here."  
  
Everyone was silent and tense, but only Amoura was less than frightened. She only narrowed her eyes once she saw the large glove on his hand. Eliminator duelist.  
  
"Long time no see, Yugi Motou."  
  
"Malik! Leave us alone! Go!"  
  
"You see, there lies the problem. I can't. You see, I have a job to do. And by the looks of this glove, I have been doing it very well." He held up his hand, and the overly large glove nearly had all of it's slots filled in.  
  
"You really should leave us........"  
  
"I don't need you dictating what I can and cannot do. I will challenge one of you to a duel right now! I can save the rest for picking off later......" He then laughed. "Now which one will it be......" He scanned the group of duelists.  
  
While he was doing this, Amoura slowly put her hands behind her back. Joey, who was right behind her, watched Amoura as she took diamond chips out of her glove and placed them in her back pocket. When she was done, she only had six left in her glove. Joey realized what she was up to.  
  
"Amoura...." he whispered, "Don't....."  
  
Amoura glanced in his direction and narrowed her eyes. She then watched Malik's dark half scan them all, and when his eyes were in her direction, she used her hand with her dueling glove on it to brush some hair away from her face, putting her near-empty glove in full view. It worked.  
  
"Ahhhh! Who do we have here! A new person in the group........and hardly any chips in her glove......" Malik watched her with interest.  
  
At hearing the words, "Hardly any chips in her glove," the others turned their heads towards Amoura and stared at her glove. Yugi's eyes darted from her glove to her face, and he stared hard in her eyes. Amoura glanced back at him with a soft look in her eyes, trying to reassure him.  
  
"What is your name, girl?"  
  
"I zink zat your duelizt ID vould tell you zat."  
  
"Oh, a French girl. Well, I am guessing your name is French then. I will play your game.....for now. For you will soon be playing mine!" He took out his ID and scanned her. Malik had taught him the functions of buttons on the small console a small time ago.  
  
"Amoura LeTazuat. Nice name. But now, shall we go?"  
  
Amoura nodded, looking Malik's dark side hard in the eyes. She began to follow him at a distance, and the others followed her.  
  
"Amoura," Yugi began behind her, "Do you even know what you are getting into?"  
  
"Not particularly, Yugi. But I zaw 'ow you all reacted to 'im. I zaw 'ow frightened you vere at ze zight of 'im. I on ze ozer 'and, 'ave nothing to fear from 'im. Yet. I vill zee vhat zere iz to fear."  
  
"Just be careful Amoura. Trust in the heart of the cards......and the power inside of you."  
  
"Ze 'eart of ze cards?"  
  
"Yes. There is power in believing what you love."  
  
"Vell zen, I should 'ave no problem at all....." She smiled. "I 'ave alvays zeen zat I duel better vhen I trust my deck."  
  
"See? Now, you have to promise me that you will be careful. Because losing to Malik never ends well. He is the one that our friend Marco told us about. The one that left all the duelists he enountered unconcious. He is an old and powerful enemy of ours. And very dangerous. Since you know us, losing to him will end up in more than unconsciousness. But you also have to understand.....that he is not quite.....himself....."  
  
"'Imzelf?" Amoura looked at him confused, yet with some understanding. "Is he....a zplit perzonality?"  
  
"You could.....say that. Promise me though. You will be careful."  
  
"I vill, Yugi. Do not vorry."  
  
Malik interrupted them. "We are here! You will duel me in that station!" He pointed into a really big clearing. The rain was falling more freely there, and the skies were darkening with the setting of the sun. Bakura watched Malik bemusedly as he led them out into the rain. Mai pulled out a poncho from her bag and put it over her. Joey did the same, and Honda got under it with him. Anzu had to go under with Mai, and the others were just out of luck.  
  
Lighting flashed in the skies as Malik stopped in front of a dueling station close to one of the sides of the clearing. Amoura reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of tarp, and put it over her side bag with her loudly complaining kitten inside so she could stay dry. She took off her side bag and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took the bag and kitten without a word. Amoura was about to step up onto the wet platform when Malik stopped her.  
  
"Wait a moment. Let me just press this button." He reached out and pushed a button on the side of the dueling station, and the bottom slid out from both platforms, and a hard plasic shield with and opening in the back, for getting onto the platform, and and opening in the front, for communicating with the opponent, raised out of the bottom of it. The bottom slid back on, and Malik motioned for them, both dripping wet now, to step onto the platform.  
  
Amoura reached into her leg sheath with her dueling deck, and was glad that it was coated in patent leather. Her deck was still very nicely dry. She laid it down on the deck reader and slid her ID into the slot. Malik did the same.  
  
Amoura had to yell over the rain, which was becoming steadily heavier. Lightning flashed overhead in sheets and bolts, and the thunder boomed, making some of the others jump. The wind begain to howl, and Amoura tried to yell again, since her last yell was caught up in a loud clap of thunder.  
  
"VILL ZE BET BE FOR ALL OF ZE CHIPS IN MY GLOVE?!!!??"  
  
"OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE WOULD THIS BET BE FOR!?" Malik yelled back. He ran his hands through his vertical hair, and grinned over at Amoura. Amoura grinned back. Yugi and everyone else realized why she had made herself such a target like that. One, so she could take the pressure off of the rest of them, and two, so if she did lose, she would have chips left, since Malik had fallen for her trick and betted for all of the chips in her glove.  
  
They entered the bet of six diamond chips and stared across at each other.  
  
"DUEL!" The call was carried away by the wind, and Yugi's eyes stared hard at Malik as the rain beat his face and flattened his hair. He clutched the plastic coated bag with Yunet inside and watched them draw their first cards.  
  
"LADIES FIRST!" Malik yelled over at her.  
  
Amoura nodded and placed a card face down, and then placed a monster card face down in defence mode. The square on the holodeck with the monster card on it blinked a few times, and Amoura ended her turn.  
  
Malik placed a magic/trap card face down also, and put a monster into attack mode. "I summon the Hell Poemer in attack mode (A/2000 D/1200) .....it has an effect, but I will save telling you what it is for later....." Malik grinned, and Joey's eyes narrowed. Malik used that card against him once. "I ATTACK YOUR FACE DOWN CARD!!"  
  
The Hell Poemer attacked the card, which turned out to be a Diamond Dragon. It's defence was 2800, so Malik took 800 life point damage.  
  
(M/3200 A/4000)  
  
Malik laid down another card and ended his turn. Amoura drew a card and grinned. "MALIK! I PLAY THE GO......" What she was going to play was never found out. Suddenly, the power went out in their dueling station and their ID's were immediatly ejected. The two confused duelists grabbed them and their decks up. Amoura jumped down from her side of the station.  
  
It was really dark by now, and she could hear confused yelling all around her. Some of it sounded scared. Amoura ran over to where her friends all were, but she could hardly see ten feet ahead of her in the driving rain. The lighting flashed rapidly, and the thunder seemed to boom nonstop. Suddenly, before her, she could see Bakura advancing on Mai.  
  
The lighting flashed in rapid succession, illuminating Bakura's face in an eerie strobe effect as he raised a knife in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Oooohhhh!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *yawns* Booorrrriinnngg....  
  
Brood: It is not boring at all! I think this is hella good!  
  
Zutsokaki: If you are the most boring person in the world.....  
  
Brood: I am going to ignore you......now! I would like to pose a contest to you all! In you review of this chapter, if you leave one, I want you to write that review in the P.O.V or voice of you favorite character from my story. ANY character at all! I will pick the impression of the character I like the best and that person will get a cameo appearance in my Cast Party fic!  
  
Zutsokaki: You call that a prize?  
  
Brood: Once again....I am ignoring you. Anyway, your impression of that character MUST be in review form! It cannot just be useless banter or talk from the character!  
  
Zutsokaki: Banter.....like what you do before and after each chapter of this torture fic?  
  
Brood: HUSH! Anyway, I would also like you give a shout out to the writer YugamiNny777, who is writing a story so far called "Come out to the Future." She posed a contest, and the first five people who reviewed that story got written in. And *I* was written in! This is a neat Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic, and some concepts are even the same in it.....and even some that aren't even known to my readers yet....heheheh. Anyway, I would just love it if you guys checked this story out! I like me in this story!  
  
Zutsokaki: I think it hurts just to look at it.  
  
Brood: .......just be quiet for once. I hope you all enjoyed this belated chapter of my story!!! 


	14. Of Wanderers and Fright

Zutsokaki: Brood ran off to the kitchen to retrieve her Oreos, so she asked me to start this up for her. I don't want to, so I will just sit here for a moment. *sits down*  
  
*you wait patiently for about five minutes before pegging a stone at him*  
  
Zutsokaki: Hey! Why I oughta.....*Brood comes back in*  
  
Brood: Did you hide my Oreos!?  
  
Zutsokaki: No. Why would I want to hide your stinkin' Oreos?  
  
Brood: I dunno. Hey, did you start up the chapter? ......hey....you didn't!  
  
Zutsokaki: So? I have things to work on......  
  
Brood: Whatever. Just go over there and make yourself useless like you are so good at. Let me start this chapter! *Zutsokaki wanders off into a corner and begins to mumble indistinguisable words* Alright! I hope that I didn't inconvenience any of you waiting for my last chapter, but I did have that seventy review rule up! I had decided that I had waited long enough for those slow reviews, so I decided to get it up around the time I had sixty-three.......I stayed up until around two in the morning getting that all nice and done.... Anyway, here is Chapter 12!  
  
MY REVIEW CONTEST IS STILL GOING!!! Review this chapter or the previous one in the voice of your favorite character from my story, (ANY character of my story, my original characters are preferred) and if I like yours the best, you win a cameo appearance in my Cast Party fic!  
  
P.S: I would like to express my deepest apologies to those of you who waited and waited for that previous chapter of my story, and I know that some of you might have thought that it had been discontinued. Keep this in mind. I would NEVER want to leave a story unfinished.....I wouldn't have the heart. I keep looking at all of those stories that I like, but haven't been updated in a month or so, and I wonder why they would want to leave a story uncompleted and its readers in suspense.....and I am sorry I did that to you all. Your opinion really does mean alot to me, and I take them all seriously. Just remember that I would NOT leave this story in particular unfinished....there are way to many plot twists, and even hidden ones you may not have spotted yet (hehehe.....hidden plot clues! Look for them!), and I would not like to leave a story this in depth unfinished. I would consider that pure injustice. My readers mean alot to me, and I hope you will continue to read this even though I disappointed you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
The rain around him was fierce and heavy as Seto huddled underneath of his poncho. He was sitting on a large boulder, and had spread the poncho out so he wouldn't be sitting on any water. He had some shade from the pelts of rain because of the leaves overhead, but most still got through and smacked him soundly on the head or arms. It was very dark and the only light came from the constant lightning, and the only sounds he could hear were the rolls of thunder coming from all directions.  
  
His eyes were narrow as he tried to peer through the rain. But he could only see a few feet in front of him due to the rain falling in sheet and pelts over him.  
  
All of this rain was really starting to frustrate him. It was hindering his journey to find the fortress and the girl. Seto touched his full dueling glove and frowned. He had had enough. Seto stood up and made sure that his poncho covered all of him. He then stepped down from the boulder and continued walking in the heavy storm. His boots squished in the soft mud and he moved along, but he just kept on going. He wasn't going to accomplish anything while sitting on that boulder, so he thought he would get a head up on the duelists who were most likely all hiding in caves or tents.  
  
He could hear the wind howling through the trees and leaves, and the path ahead of him was constantly illuminated by the flashes of lightning. His eyes scanned the paths ahead of him as he checked for rocks or trees in his way, trying not to bump into them as he walked. Soon enough, he was standing at the edge of the very campsite he had passed through earlier.  
  
/Damn....I must have accidentally gone backwards. It's not easy to tell the way I'm going in this atrocious weather...../  
  
The campsite itself looked like a ghost camp. The tents shook violently in the wind, and he was sure that there were many duelists huddled together inside of them. The dueling stations were looming in the distance, the lighting illuminating them eerily. There were large puddles of mud and water everywhere, and he even saw one tent was nearly soaked on one side.  
  
Then, Seto caught a small glimpse of somebody running through the rain to find his tent, or some form of shelter. On an impulse, Seto ran through the mud puddles and heavy rain to meet with this person. He did want to get through this place, but finding a place to dry off until the weather at least lightened seemed like a good idea.  
  
Seto stopped behind the person and tapped their sholder. The person jumped in surprise and turned their raincoat-covered self to face Seto.  
  
In the rain, he could hardly tell who it was. He raised his voice so they could hear him through the rain and thunder. "I hope you speak english!"  
  
"I do! What is it!? I really don't think you're after a duel in this weather!" The person, a male, looked up at him, and a tuft of purple hair poked out from underneath of his hood.  
  
"I'm not. I just wanted to know if I could possibly stay with you in your tent until the weather calms!" Seto tried to look imploring, but he was sure the vision problems caused by the weather was dampening the effect.  
  
"Don't see why not! Got kicked out of a room myself at Duelist Kingdom. Don't like seeing duelists going without rooming now! Follow me! Having a hard time seeing, so it may take a minute!" The boy started to jog away, and Seto followed.  
  
After a moment of scouting, the boy came up on a darker colored tent. A dark brownish to a purple color. He unzipped the opening and dove inside, and Seto ran in and zipped up the opening again. He sighed and took off his hood, shaking his head a little bit. The boy lit an electric lantern, lighting up the dark tent.  
  
"I thank you. The weather is hell outside."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, right?" The boy looked up at him, and Seto nodded.  
  
"Do I know you, or just another person who has heard of me?"  
  
"I think you may know me just a bit." The boy took off his hood, and revealed himself not to be a boy, just a short person, or with the Yugi Motou Syndrome, as Seto liked to call it.  
  
"Dinosaur Ryuzaki. I was wondering if you were here or not. Heard a rumor from someone I defeated that Insector Haga was here as well. I figured most people from the old regionals were going to be here."  
  
Ryuzaki grinned. "Haven't heard from the bug boy yet myself. They didn't get a chance to hold this year's regionals yet. They were going to hold them around two weeks or so from now, but this tournament came up.......hey.....it looks like you have a full glove already!"  
  
"Yes. I have done a lot of dueling. Want to get that part over with so I can find the fortress."  
  
"I see what you mean. I have thirteen chips so far. I would have more, but I got beaten really early this morning." Ryuzaki looked at his lap and frowned.  
  
"Really? A defeat? I haven't had that happen yet." Seto was a little curious to say the least, but he really wasn't surprised. Ryuzaki was a regional finalist, and got kicked out of Duelist Kingdom by Joey when he was still very amature. A defeat was imminent for this guy somewhere along the line.  
  
"Yeah. It was by a girl. She was Irish I suppose....."  
  
"IRISH!?!?!?"  
  
Dinosaur Ryuzaki jerked his head up at Seto's exclamation. "What is so important about that? What's the big deal?"  
  
"Please tell me.....how old was this girl that beat you?" Seto's eyes were widened with the thought of this being WAY too easy. Only that morning he had set out to find the missing child.....and now here was a huge hint!  
  
"Well, she was around fourteen or fifteen I suppose......"  
  
Seto's heart sank just a little bit, but he thought about something else. "Did this girl have a younger girl with her?"  
  
"Oh man! I just remembered something! What is the interest in a little Irish girl around here all of a sudden!? After that girl beat me, she asked if I had seen a little girl going around the island all by herself......she said it was her little sister named.....Lyra....Lita....Lisa....that was it. Lisa."  
  
Seto's head perked up. "Well.....I suppose I can tell you this. I found the girl Lisa on our first or second night on the island. She was alone, so she stuck with me. Then sometime after that she.......disappeared. So now I want to find her and see if she is fine."  
  
"Wow. Seto Kaiba gone soft! Never thought I'd see the day!" Ryuzaki grinned.  
  
Seto growled a little. "I'll show you just how soft I am........"  
  
"Hey, no need to get mad Kaiba. Anyway, the girl's name was.....ah...I can't remember. I think there is a way to check up on my duels so far....." Ryuzaki got his ID out of his pocket and pressed some buttons, his face lighting up after a moment.  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"Yeah. The girl's name was Faife O'Kelly. Wow, this girl is an Irish National Finalist. No wonder I lost to her."  
  
"O'Kelly. That's definitly her all right. Well, then it's no wonder that Lisa herself is such a good duelist. Her sister is a champion."  
  
"Did you see in which direction the little girl disappeared to?"  
  
"Yes. I did, and I had been following that direction for awhile now. But I may be going in the wrong direction now....."  
  
"Did you say that the girl was a good duelist? Did you ever see her duel?"  
  
Seto sighed. Did nothing else matter to these people? Oh well. "Yes. I did see her duel a few times. Although I think the crowning acheivement for her in this tournament might be defeating Rebecca Hawkins." Seto waited for the affect.  
  
"Your little friend defeated REBECCA HAWKINS!? That kid is supposed to be a prodigy!"  
  
"Yes she is. But Lisa beat her. Maybe it was a bad draw on Rebecca's part. I don't really know. But it happens to all of us, right?"  
  
  
  
Pegasus looked at the darkening skies outside of his window. There were reports of an especially violent storm in the area of his island, so those clouds must have been billowing in from that storm. This was Pegasus' favorite kind of weather. The dark grey covering the skies gave him a sort of calm.  
  
He picked up his paintbrush and dipped it lightly into the grey. He brushed a few strokes on lightly, and then mixed in a lighter grey, and then brushed and blended that onto his canvas. He continued painting the sky outside for awhile, and then moved onto the sea. He reflected the murky calm of the skies in the water, brushing and mixing many blues, greys, purples, and greens until he had the desired affect.  
  
Pegasus sat back and admired his seascape painting for a moment, the on an impulse, he took some darker greys and began to paint a sillhouette of a woman cleverly hidden in the swirling clouds by the water's horizon. It was, of course, Cecilia, but since they weren't supposed to see her very well, only he would know of her presence on the sea.  
  
He once again admired his work. He smiled at it and then got up from his seat, opening an oak window to let in a fresh pre-rain breeze. It would help dry his lovely painting quicker. He stepped to the side of the window and spent a moment reveling in the sweet breeze, his platnium white hair quietly wisping and sliding around his face, and his eyes closed.  
  
His moment of peace was suddenly interrupted by the blipping noise his emergency intercom made. Pegasus frowned and walked over to the intercom.  
  
He pressed a button on the console. "What is it?"  
  
"Pardon the interruption, Master Crawford, but we have just picked up that a dueling station's power has just been cut off by an unknown source."  
  
"One of my dueling stations is down? How is that? The were all in perfect working order when I last had the known ones checked over......"  
  
"That's just the problem. Nobody can guess why it is down. It was working just fine earlier. It is like someone pulled the plug on it or something."  
  
"Maybe that is exactly what happened......" Pegasus frowned.  
  
"Master Crawford? May I humbly ask what you mean?"  
  
"I think somebody DID cut the power. By themselves. And it must have been someone on the island. Check all power terminals there, and see if they report any malfunctions. Is this station you refer to one that I have previously known of? Is there a camera set up by it?."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Then tap me into it. And transfer it to screen two here in my quarters. Immediatly."  
  
"Yes Master Crawford, I will patch you in immediatly."  
  
"Check on that station and get back to me with what information you can get. That will be all." The intercom was switched off, and Pegasus pressed a button on his desk that brought down his viewing screen. He poured himself a glass of red wine and stepped closer to the screen. It switched on.  
  
The first thing Pegasus noticed was that it was almost entirely dark outside. He could only see a short distance through the heavy falling rains. The camera was directly on the dueling station, and it definitly showed no signs of life. Suddenly, he thought he saw something, or someone, dart by the station and stand by it for a second. The figure was under a poncho, and it had four legs....no, there were two people under there.  
  
A figure darted by them, and he realized that the two under the poncho could not see that person due to the rain. There was a night vision feature on the camera, so it was easier for him to look through the rain. The figure was tall with light colored hair, and Pegasus's heart gave a sickening jump as he realized it was Bakura. Not the good little Ryou Bakura, but that horrible other half of his that the Ring had.  
  
Pegasus's hand moved involuntarily to the white eyepatch over his left eye, and continued watching the camera.  
  
Bakura moved stealthily past the two, and stopped for a moment and moved off to one side. Suddenly he spotted something, and he bolted off, as the two under the poncho ran in the opposite direction, and jerking in two directions as they seemed not to be agreeing in which direction to go in. They finally jerked off in one derection, and moved off screen.  
  
Almost a split second later, a girl with wavy hair darted by, obviously confused and searching for the others. Pegasus knew that when Bakura had gone by that the whole thing was somehow linked back to him, and that Yugi and his little friends were somewhere nearby. He had no idea who this girl was though. Maybe it was the opponent of one of Yugi's friends, or maybe Yugi himself, and she had no idea what to do now that the station had shut down.  
  
The girl ran off in the same direction Bakura had gone, and Pegasus was immediatly curious to what was going on. If he only had his Millennium Eye, he could see more. After the Eye was taken from him, he found that he could still see things not normal to be seen, but not near as vivid. It was like a small portion of his power had stuck with him.  
  
Yugi Motou himself shot in front of the camera's view now, and he seemed very worried while wandering in the violent storm. It was obvious he couldn't see ten feet in front of him, and his hair was plastered against his face and the back of his head, creating an interesting effect. He was holding a bundle of tarp, and Pegasus thought he was trying to keep his things dry. Just as Yugi was running of again, the intercom beeped for attention once more.  
  
Pegasus strode quickly over to it and pressed a button.  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
"Master Pegasus, I have found that a duel was indeed going on when the station was turned off."  
  
"Who was involved in this duel? Tell me."  
  
"A French duelist by the name of Amoura LeTazaut, and Malik Ishtar, one of your eliminators."  
  
Pegasus paused at these words. Malik was going to do his job, but someone cut the power. So now everyone was wandering in darkness and trying to find eachother......but why was that girl with Yugi and the others? Surely Malik wasn't traipsing around with them, so the only explination was that Yugi had taken on a new passenger in his group. And with Bakura running around looking shifty, he really didn't think they were safe at all.  
  
"Master Crawford sir?" The guard spoke over the intercom again. Pegasus was snapped out of his reverie, and responded.  
  
"Yes? What is it now?"  
  
"Well, sir, there seemed to be a sudden power cut. It didn't give off the signature of a power short, like we originally expected. The station's power was cut off by an outside souce, just as you suspected."  
  
"Yes. Just as I suspected. I have all of the information I need for now. That will be all."  
  
"Yes sir." The intercom turned off once again.  
  
Pegasus frowned and turned his head back to the screen. There was nobody on it right now, but Pegasus knew that there was more going on than he could see. He had made sure that the camera was rigged so he could watch a duel, but now it couldn't move so he could see more. Then he realized why Bakura's evil side must be out right now.  
  
/Cecilia....what could this mean for us? If Bakura goes after the items and attains them, how can I ever get you back? Even now, my people are preparing for the journey to the fortress, and I have personally taken apart the blessed machine that will restore you so it will be safe for travel. Soon, we will find what we need. Don't worry. We will be together. I just hope that Bakura doesn't get in the way or he could ruin everything..../  
  
Pegasus then thought of something, and mentally kicked himself in the ass for not remembering this sooner. He turned around and walked to his desk where a phone was, and dialed a number, listening to it ring for a moment before it picked up. The sounds of heavy rain echoed through the phone's reciever as the person on the other end tried to speak over a heavy roll of thunder.  
  
"What is it, Crawford? I'm busy!"  
  
  
  
Bakura grinned madly as the knife reflected the lightning cast on it, the rain pouring down his head and body, creating a horror film type image before Amoura. She watched in terror as the knife was raised above the petrified Mai. Her face was frozen in disbelief and shock, and the knife was swung.  
  
Before Bakura could know the simple pleasure of a knife slipping easily into the beating chest of a human being, he was on his back in the mud, the knife flung from his hands.  
  
Amoura scrambled off of him quickly and ran after the knife. Her vision was still blurred by the rain, and Bakura jumped up and dashed after her, catching her around her ankles and causing them both to go face down in the mud. Amoura lifted her head and tried to yell to Mai to run away, but Mai ran over and stepped on Bakura's back.  
  
Bakura howled in pain and shook underneath of her, trying to get her heeled boots out of his back. He wriggled out from under her, and Mai gave Amoura the time she needed to get up and go after the knife again. But Bakura got up and hit Mai hard across the face, and she went down, splatting in the mud. He then grabbed Amoura's hair and threw her down, Amoura yelling in pain.  
  
The evil spirit picked up the knife and then walked over to Amoura, grinning down at her. Amoura was curled up on the ground, and the both of them were covered in dripping mud, being washed off in the rain.  
  
"FOR ALL OF THE TROUBLE YOU'VE JUST CAUSED ME, YOU GET THE HONOR OF BEING FIRST!!!" Bakura yelled down at her, and Amoura knew that this wasn't the normal Bakura. Lightning flashed and lit the area around them, Bakura's face reflecting the pure evil and malice of his soon to be actions. He raised the knife and slashed downwards towards the young girl's throat.  
  
*CLANG!!!*  
  
The sound of metal on metal rang around them, Amoura holding her own hunting knife, and had used it to parry Bakura's slash. She rolled sideways unsteadily and got up, but a sudden slash from Bakura sent her flying backwards to save herself, and she was on her back in the mud again.  
  
He swooped for her throat again, and she raised her own blade in time to save herself. His blade was just inches from her throat, and her own blade was staggering under his force. She couldn't hold out much longer against him, as he was much stronger than she was. She cried out, and Bakura cackled loudly. Rain pelted her face and body, and she could hardly keep her eyes open, much less concentrate on keeping knife from slicing her neck.  
  
Amoura's arm was about to give away, when suddenly a light burst forth and in it's wake stood a young woman around Bakura's age. Amoura and Bakura both stopped dead in their positions and the girl stepped forward and grabbed Bakura's hand.  
  
"YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!!??? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!? I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING!" Bakura was absolutely furious, and Amoura was in shock.  
  
Bakura wrenched his hand free of the girl's grip, but the knife had somehow stayed in the girl's hands.  
  
"Leave me alone! Let the past lie!" Bakura's face was most likely red from fury, and the girl glared at him.  
  
"I can't, Tomb Robber. You have something I want, and I demand it back. You will not hurt this girl, or any other person."  
  
"You can't control what I do! You will die NOW!" Bakura raised his hands to strangle her, but the girl quickly brought up the knife she had taken from the robber and put it to his neck, and hissed the next words to him with the knife still resting on his prone throat.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. I honestly don't. Even though every fiber of my being is telling me that you aren't worth it, I don't want you dead. In fact, I need you alive if I am going to get back what you stole from me."  
  
"I can't do it! I won't give it back! You will not prevail in this! If I am going to complete my plans, you are not to have back what I stole!"  
  
"So you finally acknowledge that you have indeed taken something. Now maybe I should have it back, because I am sure that these plans are not for the good of mankind....."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes at her and glared. "You will not get your way in this."  
  
The girl glared back and hissed her words again angrily. "Then get out of my sight. Just go, or I will kill you. Leave NOW!"  
  
Bakura really had no choice. If he was going to get away, he should do it now. If he tried to kill her again, his throat would be bled dry all to quickly. He KNEW her. He KNEW she would do it. But he didn't want her to know what she was capable of.  
  
"I will give you this much. A promise. I will get my revenge for this, Ahmunet. I will." Bakura stepped back a few paces, then turned and dashed into the forest, cursing feverently in ancient Egyptian, the storm raging louder with his retreat. If he were to get his plans in motion, then he would have to go it alone for awhile, and leave those humans anyway.....  
  
The girl watched him run, her eyes opened in shock. She dropped the the knife into the mud.  
  
"Ahmunet......is that my name?"  
  
She then turned to Amoura, and saw that Yugi was running closer to them both. She knew Yugi couldn't see them yet.  
  
"I'll see you later....." And with that, the girl ran off until Amoura couldn't see her anymore. Amoura just sat on the moist ground in shock. Then she stood shakily up and got her bearings. Then she remembered. Mai.  
  
Amoura looked around the area for Mai, to where she fell to Bakura's blow, but Mai wasn't anywhere at all. It was as if Mai had disappeared.  
  
"AMOURA!!!" Yugi ran up to Amoura, followed by a clumsy bundle under a poncho, which she guessed was Joey and Honda.  
  
"Yugi....." Amoura looked at him, and suddenly started crying. "Yugi....it vas awful......."  
  
"Amoura....please calm down....what happened after the station shut off?"  
  
Amoura sniffled and her shoulders shook. The realization of what just happened finally hit her. Yugi put his hands on her shaking shoulders, and looked her straight in the eye. It wasn't so hard, he was only about an inch shorter than her.  
  
"Please. Let's find the others." Yugi led her away. Her hair and clothes were caked in mud, the heavy rain washing off little of it. Yugi and Amoura walked along, Joey and Honda close behind. Soon, they were joined by Anzu and Mokuba, who were under Mai's poncho.  
  
"Amorua....Amoura....Amoura....please listen to me.....please respond Amoura......" Yugi was trying to get her attention, and he looked worried.  
  
Amoura's head turned just a little bit in his direction.  
  
"Amoura. Yunet has disappeared from the bag."  
  
"VHAT!?!?!?!?!"Amoura's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "MY CAT IZ ZTILL OUT ZERE?!?!?!?!" She ran back to where they all were just a moment ago, her tears flowing more freely.  
  
"YUNET!!! YUNET!!!! YUNET!!!!!!!" Amoura shouted at the top of her lungs, and was joined quickly by Mokuba and Yugi while the others scouted the ground for the kitten.  
  
Amoura stopped yelling, and fell to her knees. "First I loze Mai....then Bakura....and now my little kitten....."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at this statement, and was going to comment on it, when Honda ran out from Joey's poncho and pounced on something on the ground. He got up, sneezing like crazy, and held out the soggy and muddy kitten at full arm's length. He ran over to Amoura then, and dumped her on Amoura's lap.  
  
Amoura's darkened eyes lit up again, and she clutched the muddy cat hard. Yunet didn't look a bit pleased. Her eyes reflected the mood of pure malice. She did NOT like being wet and muddy. Honda grinned down at Amoura, then ran off again, sneezing wildly.  
  
She stood up and looked at Yugi. " 'Ow long 'ad Yunet been mizzing?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "Around five to seven minutes, I suppose. Now, what did you mean by losing Mai and Bakura?"  
  
Amoura began walking back to the dueling station. "Vhat 'appened to Malik?"  
  
"He's gone. Ran off I suppose." Amoura climbed back onto the platform, and it still had it's plastic shielding up. Yugi got in as well, and the others, who had followed them tried to fit in as well. Soon the six people were standing together sort of bunched. But at least they weren't standing in that storm anymore.  
  
"Amoura. Now. Tell us. What happened out there after you left the dueling platform?"  
  
"Ah....Yugi. Vell....I zaw.....Bakura....he vas different. He 'ad a knife, and tried to kill Mai."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" That had come from a mixture of Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey. Honda and Anzu's mouths dropped open.  
  
"BAKURA TRIED TO KILL MAI!!!???" Joey started wriggling between Anzu and Yugi, and they both protested loudly. "WHY THAT NO GOOD...."  
  
"JOEY! Calm down and let her talk! Now Amoura, what happened after that?"  
  
Joey stopped moving immediatly as Amoura spoke again. "Vell.....I ztopped 'im.....and ve fought....he nearly cut my throat out. But in the end,........something.......made 'im run avay." She hung her head as Yugi looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know what it was?"  
  
"Oui. I am zure."  
  
Honda looked down at himself and noticed the mud coming onto him from Amoura. "That must have been some fight you and Bakura had. You are covered head to foot in mud!"  
  
"It vas terrible." She looked at her kitten again, who had seemed to calm down a bit, and looked more sullen now than pissed off. "My poor kitten looks like me now....."  
  
Joey piped up again. "What happened to Mai? Did he get her?"  
  
Amoura looked Joey in the eyes. "I do not know vhat 'appened to Mai. Bakura punched 'er, and she vent down. But vhen I vent to find 'er after Bakura ran avay, she vas gone. I do not know vere she vent. She zeemed to 'ave ran avay. Or gotten lozt in ze rain. It iz a little 'ard to zee in zis rain anyvay......"  
  
"So you think Mai's lost?" Anzu's brow furrowed with worry.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Mokuba looked up at Amoura, whose eyes seemed blank a little bit, like she wasn't all there at the moment. Almost like a trance......he snapped his fingers in front of her face, and her head jolted up.  
  
"Ah....Mokuba. I 'ope none of zis 'as vorried you any......"  
  
"Actually Amoura, it hasn't. I am worried for Mai and Bakura, but I also know that we can't find them in this storm. We have to wait it out somewhere. I don't want to stand for hours waiting for the rain to die down, so we need to find something!"  
  
Honda nodded in agreement with Mokuba. "I thought I saw a small cave on our way into this clearing. Why don't we go look for it now?"  
  
Yugi looked out in the direction they had come from. "How far was it out?"  
  
"Only about fifty feet or so...."  
  
Joey cracked his knuckles. "I don't really see what we are waiting for.....let's go!" He jumped down out of the platform and back out into the heavy storm. Honda shouted and ran after him, and Anzu jumped down with Mai's poncho. Yugi and Mokuba helped the still wobbly Amoura down, and Yugi handed back Amoura's side bag. It still had the tarp wrapped over the top, so she didn't see how Yunet could have gotten out. Oh well.  
  
She followed the group while Honda searched high and low for the cave, and it took another five minutes, but he finally found the small place. They were all soaked with the rainwater, and Amoura was still covered in mud.  
  
They went inside the small entrance, and everyone but Amoura, Mokuba, and Yugi had to duck to get inside. Amoura quickly slumped down against the side of the tiny dark cave, and the mud in her hiking boots squelched uncomfortably.  
  
As she took off her boots to get as much of the stuff out as she could, Anzu reached into her bag and pulled out a flashlight. She flicked it on. Joey's soft face was illuminated almost immediatly and he looked up.  
  
"Hey, shine that somewhere else, Anzu...." He looked back down. Anzu propped the flashlight up against the cave wall so that it shone on the ceiling, and they could all see each other.  
  
They all sat in the faint light for what seemed like hours, listening to the thunder boom and and the lightning flash, when in reality it was only about a half an hour before the rain started to calm just a little bit. The thunder began to occur less and less, and the rain started to come down a little lighter.  
  
Yugi checked his watch and saw that it was around eight thirty at night. Amoura turned her head to look outside, but realized that her hair was stiff and locked in place by the drying mud that was caked into it. She sighed heavily and looked back down.  
  
Mokuba had taken out his sleeping bag, and was curled up on the ground. Anzu looked at him and spoke the first words in about half an hour, piercing the thick silence.  
  
"Why don't we stay here tonight? I think there is enough room for all of us to lay down...."  
  
Honda agreed, and the others nodded. Amoura got up lightly with her kitten, and stuck her head outside of the entrance. She let the rain rinse her hair as well as she could, and then tried to wash off her protesting and wriggling kitten. Soon enough, most of the mud was gone, but the rest would only come out in a proper washing. She came back inside to air dry, and Yunet stood right next to Yugi and shook the water out of her fur.  
  
Yugi flinched away, but also smiled to the smallest extent at the young cat. Yunet purred and settled on Mokuba's hair. Mokuba didn't move. He was asleep. He wasn't going to be happy when he woke up to find that a slightly muddy cat had taken a nap in his hair....  
  
They unrolled their sleeping bags and settled down, all laying awake and wondering if Mai was safe and well, and if Bakura was....stable.  
  
//Aibou. This is bad.//  
  
/No kidding./  
  
//Bakura's turn of events will shake many things.......//  
  
/And since we know where the Ankh is....../  
  
//We need to do something about that soon. I am not sure it is safe where it is. When we senced it.....//  
  
/It was a definite shock.......I am dying to know how it got there in the first place..../  
  
//As I am. But now is not the time.//  
  
/I understand that. But with Bakura off and alone like that, bad things are going to happen./  
  
//Oh really? I couldn't tell at all.....//  
  
/...................................what about Mai?/  
  
//She's alive. I know that.//  
  
/That's a relief./  
  
//I don't think there is anything else we can do now except rest. We need to be prepared for anything. With Bakura lose like he is, and Malik out and being an eliminator, we need to be on our toes.//  
  
/I agree. Goodnight./  
  
//Goodnight.//  
  
  
  
Shadi felt it. He felt the energy signature a Millennium Item being activated. It was strong, and violence was flowing out of it. But as it had begun, it had ended. Very quickly. It confused him badly. He had managed to get an idea on which direction the item was in, and decided to go in that direction, once the rain died down enough to get out from under the overhanging rock........  
  
  
  
His eyes opened lightly, and he looked up from where he was. Once the rain had started, he took refuge on the massive front steps of his blessed discovery. Now the rain was dying down just a bit, and he stood up to shake his limbs out.  
  
Insector Haga then grinned widely, knowing that he'd be back here in about a week or so with his full glove of chips. He stared up at the huge weatherbeaten wooden doors to the fortress and sat back down, leaning against the doors. He pulled out his ID and marked the fortress on his map, putting it away with a huge grin on his face. This was a huge discovery. He felt compelled to kiss whoever put that arrow on the tree he smacked into.  
  
Grinning, he fell asleep once again.  
  
  
  
The church sanctuary was soaked. Lisa, who wasn't under any of the holes in the ceiling when the storm hit, cowered on the fluffy pad under Kebby-kun's jacket for many hours. Lisa HATED thunder and lightning.  
  
She munched lightly on her trail mix now, temporarily fixing any hunger she had knawing at her stomach. She grabbed her canteen, which she had sitting under a thick leak in the roof, and sipped some of the water.  
  
From her standpoint, she saw that there were many puddles, and even what she could call a small pond, across the floor of the sanctuary. Lisa took another sip, and noticed its bitter wooden flavor. Now was not the time to be picky. She would drink what she had, and be glad with it. The pressing matter was finding food.  
  
Come to think of it actually, she thought she saw some berry bushes outside of the church coming in, but she really wasn't paying attention. The church was WAY more interesting. But now that she had her fun, she was getting lonely.  
  
/Kebby-kun....Faife.....Jerry.....please.....someone find me soon......./  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Woah. I think this chapter sucked much.  
  
Zutsokaki: Why didn't Bakura kill anyone!?  
  
Brood: Because I didn't want him to......  
  
Zutsokaki: Hey, I've been working on a new spell!  
  
Brood: .......are you going to make my pencil dance again? Will it salsa this time?  
  
Zutsokaki: No. Nothing like that.  
  
Brood: *looks at all of you* If you have read my online journal, you will know what I mean by the pencil animation by magic.....and the Cast Party gives you a better idea of Zutso-kun also....anyway, what is this spell? Do you need my pencil again?  
  
Zutsokaki: *grins evilly* No. It's a sleeping spell. *raises his hands and says some words before Brood can react*  
  
Brood: Ahh! *Falls down*  
  
Zutsokaki: IT WORKED!!!! I wonder how long she'll be out....  
  
Brood: Uuuhhggg......*writhes in pain*  
  
Zutsokaki: Ok...it didn't work....  
  
Brood: It hurts....my whole body.....hurts.....*writhes and wiggles more*  
  
Zutsokaki: Uh oh....I think that it's only not working....but I messed up on one of the words.......oh crap? What did I really do to her? What will happen?  
  
***Note***: REVIEW CONTEST STILL GOING!!! REVIEW LIKE YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER FROM MY STORY *ANY CHARACTER AT ALL!* AND IF I LIKE YOURS THE BEST THEN YOU WILL WIN A CAMEO APPEARANCE IN MY CAST PARTY FIC!!!! GOOD LUCK! 


	15. The Day After

Brood: *on the ground gasping for air, still in pain from Zutsokaki's spell* I'm.....going....to murder.....you....  
  
Zutsokaki: I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted you asleep so I could sneak away!  
  
Brood: Or get into the wine....*gasp*  
  
Zutsokaki: Where does it hurt most? *gets out his book of magic*  
  
Brood: EVERYWHERE! *gasp gasp*  
  
Zutsokaki: Awww....there are tons of remedies for all over pain....*flips through some pages* If you die, can I have your stereo?  
  
Brood: No......  
  
Zutsokaki: Damn. Hey, if you're dead....how would you know?  
  
Brood: I'll come back *gasp* and haunt your sorry ass.....  
  
Zutsokaki: ...............  
  
Brood: *suddenly is immersed in a golden light from nowhere, and when it subsides, it is made very clear what happened to her*  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh god......  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
Keith stumbled along the ways of the forest, and raised his hand to his face. He looked at his nineteen diamond chips and sighed.  
  
The duelists so far could not recognize the former American and Intercontinental Champion of Duel Monsters......he was merely a shadow....no....more fitting as a ghoul.....of his former self....  
  
His bandanna was ragged and torn in a couple of places, and his leather pants had a rip towards the bottom. His boots were covered in mud from trudging endlessly through the rain. His eyes were sunken and blank, yet held the illusion of being wild still. His breath was staggered and heavy, and his hair stuck in many different directions. He hadn't had it cut since his defeats on Duelist Kingdom, so he had it back in a ponytail But half of his hair, and other little strands of it were flying and wild now.  
  
He had made himself deaf to the storm raging around him, because it was nothing in comparision to the storm inside of his mind. Keith's mind was muddled and heavy with all of the arguing going on inside of it. He decided to call his darker voice, the one he listened to, Duke, and his nicer one Terrence. He never listened to Terrence much.  
  
When Duke and Terrence argued over revenge and mercy and other things like that, he could only sink back into the recesses of his mind and listen to them yell. Or rather, Duke yelled and Terrence tried to calm him down, saying he was too mean.  
  
Duke would always bring Keith into the arguement, saying about how he must get his pride back from them all. Terrence would try and explain calmly that he needed to forget all of this, and that it happened to the best of duelists. And that he didn't need to dwell on the past.  
  
Terrence reminded Keith of his mother. He never listened to his mother much. He liked Duke's ideas better anyway. Revenge suited him well. It was all he ever really liked about being a bad guy. Bad guys could get revenge.....and do it well.  
  
He looked down at the magnum in his other hand, and let out a small smile. Terrence had gone away for a moment, and Duke was talking to him. He was telling Keith about how he could drag out their horrible ends......hmm...he liked Duke's ideas more and more. The more he agreed with Duke, the less headaches he would get. If he tried to remember what had happened, they would come back, and Terrence would nag him again.  
  
Keith had decided to listen to Duke more and more lately, since he didn't get the headaches if he did. Duke had neat ideas on how to hurt people, and they were fun to listen to. He gripped the magnum tighter and soon came upon a duelist.  
  
It was just a young boy, maybe around twelve or thirteen. Keith got closer, his heavy steps clodding along alerting the boy of Keith's presence. The boy cried out and began to run, but Keith promptly challenged him to a duel. The boy's body shook in pure fear at the fright before him, and ran off anyway. Keith raised his magnum to fire, but the boy darted behind some trees and was gone. He lowered it again.  
  
"Damn kids....don't know anything at all.....can't respect their elders....." Keith grumbled lightly and continued walking along.  
  
Most of the duelists he had managed to get to duel him had given up after one or two turns because they were so frightened of him. He always held that magnum with him, which only increased that fear. Duke always laughed loudly when his happened, and Terrence would just Tsk tsk at them both.  
  
Keith turned a corner around the path, and then his mind flashed. His head snapped up, and he staggered over to the side of the pathway, sitting down shakily. There was an image....he could remember something.... There was someone standing in front of him. They were holding a card..........it was so odd. Why would he remember something like that?  
  
Stop, Duke hissed at him. There is no use in this at all.......  
  
No....I think he needs to see this, Terrence countered. He was back, and Keith could tell he just went for a slurpee, or ice suckey.  
  
Stop  
  
No *sluurrrrppp*  
  
Stop  
  
No  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!! NOOOOWW!!" When they began to do that, his head began to pound. And not to mention the current strain on his aching head already from just remembering that image. He sometimes hated his companions. He yelled at them, and they both quieted for awhile.  
  
He stood up and began walking along again. How he wished he could just think about things alone again.....but now.....he was never alone anymore..  
  
  
  
Ryou Bakura's eyes fluttered open lightly, and he sat up. The rain had died down some, and it was fairly silent, thunder wise. He was soaked, and covered in mud.  
  
Now how did this happen....  
  
Oh yeah. That's right. His Yami had nearly massacred two innocent people.  
  
\ALRIGHT YOU! UP! EXPLAIN!\  
  
\\...................\\ His Yami didn't seem much in the talking mood.  
  
\NOW!\  
  
Now he wasn't about to stand for his aibou demanding and yelling at him.... \\Stop your yelling now pathetic mortal! How DARE you raise your puny voice at me! How do you even have the balls to do a thing like that!?\\  
  
\You nearly killed Mai and Amoura! WHY!?\  
  
\\Those reasons are for me to explain when I wish to do so! Now bugger off slave!\\  
  
\I remember something......you called a girl Ahmunet. Who is that?\  
  
\\..............I said leave me alone!\\  
  
\I will not. You cannot do a thing about it.\  
  
\\Oh can I!?\\ Suddenly the Ring glowed and Bakura's evil half emerged, glaring Ryou hard in the face.  
  
"Now what can I not do?," he sneered at him. Bakura raised his hand and slapped Ryou hard across the face. "Why do you care what I do? The Pharaoh must be broken, body and soul, before I can steal his Items!"  
  
Ryou recovered quickly, but his fear grew now that he wasn't simply trading insults from inside the Ring. "But you don't have to kill them! Who is this Ahmunet girl?"  
  
Bakura slapped Ryou again, and this time, Ryou fell back and let out a small groan. Bakura grabbed Ryou by his collar and stared him in the face.  
  
"Do NOT ask questions of what does not concern you! This matter will be taken care of by the spirits of the Items, not puny mortals like you!" He then rammed Ryou against a tree and delved his hand into Ryou's pocket, drawing out the Millennium Eye.  
  
"Now to take care of other business....put this in your eye."  
  
Ryou whispered at this Yami, "Never."  
  
"PUT IT IN AIBOU!!!!"  
  
Ryou didn't even know why he even responded to "aibou." He knew Bakura only said it to him to mock him.  
  
"Put it in for yourself....if you want it so badly...."  
  
"I need it in YOUR body! Yours is the physical one !"  
  
"How can I do anything with you pinning me to this tree?"  
  
"You seem to be learning a bit too much mouth from me.....as 'proud' as I am, I still demand you put this in......NOW!"  
  
"I will......"  
  
"Good aibou....."  
  
".......consider it. IF you tell me about Ahmunet."  
  
Bakura only grew more angry at his aibou, shoving him against the tree harder, but soon let go, letting Ryou fall to the ground. Ryou picked himself up quickly and Bakura sat down on a fallen tree. Ryou picked a rock to sit on a safe distance away, shivering in the rain, and also for his own safety. Bakura DID try to kill Amoura and Mai, along with that Ahmunet girl.  
  
"Fine. I will tell you SOME things. It's not like you won't find out sooner or later anyway."  
  
Ryou's head perked up, and stared at his Yami hard. "You are? Really?"  
  
"Don't get to excited. I may change my mind. Now, all I can tell you about her is that I blame her for my imprisonment in the Ring. She caught me trying to loot the palace itself....."  
  
"But I thought you were a tomb robber?"  
  
"Let's just say that I got a little big for my linens. And DON'T interrupt me again." Bakura glared at his aibou, and Ryou shut up.  
  
"Anyway, she called for.....help......and soon enough after that, I was in the Ring for a millennia."  
  
"Seems innocent enough to me...."  
  
"But she is the reason I am even here today! If she hadn't called, then nobody would have come, and I would be dead now, with Anubis's judgement passed on me, and probably wandering the deepest pits of hell right now! But here I am in this time and era, a Spirit of the Shadow Realm, like the Pharaoh and Malik's other half."  
  
Ryou decided to play on his own other half's arrogant side. "But if it weren't for her, then you wouldn't have the great powers you have today......"  
  
"................Maybe so. But being sealed in the Shadow Realm with nothing more than your imagination for a millennia isn't exactly my idea of fun, now is it, annoying one? I used my imagination there to dream up some lovely torment for the Pharoah......I do believe I came up with some good ones....."  
  
Ryou frowned and looked at his dark half. "Then tell me why she is here now. If she was the reason you were sealed away back in Egypt, then something had to have brought her back to this time."  
  
".....I don't know how or why she is here. I'm going back in the Ring now. Keep walking. Go in that direction." Bakura pointed to the east. "I can sense something in that direction. Don't stop until you absolutely have to. Gods, my back hurts..." Bakura then glowed, and disappeared into the Ring. Gosh, Ryou thought, I wonder WHY Bakura's back hurts.....  
  
Ryou sat rooted where he was for a moment, then rubbed the sore red part on his face. In all actuality, his darker half didn't hit him much. He only got violent when he was extremely angry, and that only happened once in a great while. He knew that his Yami knew more than he was letting on.  
  
After another moment, Ryou got to his feet and began walking in the direction Bakura indicated. He didn't know what was going to be in that way, but he felt that it was better not to disobey the angry spirit.  
  
Then, a shiver went up Ryou's spine, and some rainwater dripped into his eyes. He stopped for a moment and rubbed them, then remembered a small umbrella in his bag. He got it out so he could shield his already soaked body from further rain. His hair was plastered to his back and the sides of his face, and he pushed the soggy strands away with a quick movement of his hand.  
  
The shiver went through his back again. He kept trying to ignore it, but he really couldn't any longer. The plain and simple truth was that he tried to kill Mai and Amoura. Even if it was his dark spirit counterpart, it was still in essence HIM.  
  
He remembered suddenly being tossed out of the soul room as Bakura sought refuge inside in the middle of running through the woods just the last night. As Ryou had been shoved out and back into his body, he had been overcome with the sickening feeling of what had almost happened, and fell over in a dead faint. He commended Amoura's courage. She looked like a lost deer in headlights the whole time, but she was brave to stand up to the evil spirit of the Ring.  
  
He then thought of his friends. He knew that Yugi would know what happened, and possibly Joey, Honda, and Anzu would also. They had run- ins with Bakura before, but none as bad as this one. Mokuba wouldn't understand maybe, and Amoura wouldn't understand either. She didn't understand the Millennium Items and the 'properties' that some of them had. Like spirits residing in them.  
  
Maybe Ryou would never be forgiven....maybe this time he would be blamed. They might never accept him back, saying that his Ring was too much trouble for them all to handle, and that he brought too much danger with him. And what about Mai? She was the one that Bakura pulled the knife on first....she had gotten separated from the others in the confusion after his yami yanked the power on the dueling station. She had made an easy target since nobody else was very close.  
  
Mai might not forgive him. She was naturally a bit vindictive, and didn't understand the Millennium Items much either. But she had been just as scared as Ryou was at that moment, being forced to watch the whole scene unfold through his own eyes. Eyes that were controlled by his Yami at that moment.  
  
He wanted to come back out and tell both of the girls to run away, but Bakura's evil was flowing so freely and powerfully, that Ryou was much to weak to even counter it a bit. He was completly submissive and couldn't do a thing about it. He was glad he didn't have to watch them being hurt. His eyelids were heavy, but he kept walking on.  
  
Ryou really didn't sleep soundly after he had fainted. He was uneasy, and wishing for the safety of his friends. He was beginning to hope they were a good deal far away. He really couldn't stand seeing them again after this, and he thought they would be safer without him around. They didn't need the likes of him endangering them.  
  
He sighed and trudged along his lonely path.  
  
  
  
"What is it Crawford, I'm busy!" Malik's other half yelled over the storm and into the wireless phone.  
  
"Malik, I want a report on what's going on. I have been informed that a dueling station has gone down, and that the duel involved you."  
  
"You are correct in that. I was dueling a French champion. I could tell from her stats on the ID."  
  
"So you finally used it....did your actual self help with that?"  
  
"This isn't the time for that ! The dueling station is indeed down right now, and I can sense evil around...."  
  
"Oh? More so than you?"  
  
"I don't like to blow my own Horn of Summoning Dragon...."  
  
"Of course you do, but that's beside the point, Ishtar. The point is I want to know where little Yugi-boy and his friends have gone!"  
  
"There was no way to tell in this rain! You think that I can find them in this weather! I don't know why, but this weather is really odd! First it's cold in the middle of summer, and now it's fine, but raining like this!  
  
"That I cannot help at all. But you know the first order of business....and I want that done first and foremost!"  
  
"Don't push your luck Pegasus. I was the one who tracked you down, remember? I am the reason this deal was made!"  
  
"I get that perfectly fine, Ishtar. But I still need that done! And I would prefer your task finished before round two of the tournament begins!"  
  
"That is....how long from now, O' Winged One?"  
  
"Don't word play on my name again. It will be in exactly ten days. I will arrive in ten days to await the arrival of my round two duelists."  
  
"How long are you staying again, Unicorn?"  
  
"Errr....I am staying for three days. That is it." Pegasus really Hated being called Unicorn....  
  
"Fine. I will come in soon after you arrive. I guarentee at least two of your prizes by then."  
  
"Two? Well, that's better than none. Just hurry up. I have packing to attend to."  
  
"Alright, Uni-boy, I am leaving now. I have things to take care of myself." With that, Malik's Yami hung up the phone.  
  
Pegasus put down the phone and sighed. Yes....two was indeed better than none.....his eyes strayed over to a picture on the wall of three things designed by him to be like the old originals. He wouldn't mind having those back as well. He would tell Malik of them the next time he spoke with him.  
  
  
  
Otogi sauntered down the streets of Domino again, but this time he was being followed by one of the old members of his 'cheering squad.'  
  
"Oh Otogi....you must be soooo bored without anyone to play with around here....I know....I've learned how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters lately....why don't we go and play a game back at your place?"  
  
"Erm....maybe later, Julienne. I have....other things to attend to right now."  
  
"Oooh! Can I come to, Otogi? I can help if you need anything carried!" Julienne batted her large eyelashes at him and grinned.  
  
"Erm....I really don't need help....." Sure, fangirls were neat at first, but after awhile, they were just really annoying at times.......  
  
"Awww....are you sure, Otogi......?" She wobbled her bottom lip at him and threw in another cute eyelash bats.  
  
"Yeah....I'm pretty sur....AHH!" He was suddenly grabbed and yanked into an alleyway by a darkly tanned hand.  
  
Julienne freaked out and tried to follow him, but when she turned into the alley, they were gone. She bounced on her heels nervously and then turned tail and ran off, squealing to her friends that Otogi had been kidnapped.  
  
When Julienne had gone, the tanned hand removed itself from in front of Otogi's mouth, and he managed to speak.  
  
"What in hell is going on here!" He turned his head to his assailant, and saw Isis. She was wearing fairly non-Egyptian looking clothing, uncharacteristic of her, but at least she blended in better.  
  
"Isis! Err...did you find out something about your brother?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him and she lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I did have a vision. It was light and brief, but enough. I need your help."  
  
  
  
Mai stood up shakily and looked herself over. She was covered with mud, and it saturated her hair thoroughly. She frowned at all of this and then sat down, sighing. They had mentioned quite a few times that Bakura could get evil....but she never thought this evil.....  
  
When she had gotten separated from the others, she had initially panicked. That panic got worse when she saw the tall and wildly evil Bakura step from the driving rain with a knife, poised to do away with her existence.  
  
She had never been more glad that they had taken on Amoura than in that moment, for when he swiped at her, she ran and grabbed him around the waist, taking them both to the ground. Amoura got up and went after the knife, but Bakura grabbed at her and made them both fall down again. When Amoura stood again, Mai had stepped on Bakura's back with her heels and bought her a moment, but Bakura shook her off and hit her. She had been out for a few moments, and the next thing she saw was a strange woman threatening Bakura with his own knife, and he ran off.  
  
After that had happened, Mai had gotten herself up and ran in a direction, hoping to find the others. It had soon become evident, though, that she had gone in the wrong direction, and she was in the middle of the forest again.  
  
She checked her map on her ID, and had been angered to find that this had been one duelist station she hadn't marked. She checked the last place she had marked, and in the end decided against going there. They wouldn't head back in that way. They would go ahead, and travel further, taking it for granted that she and Bakura would do the same.  
  
If Amoura had gotten back to them herself, she would tell them what happened to Bakura, but she wished she had stayed with Amoura instead of running off on her own. Mai sighed again. She was really afraid now that she was alone again, but she had managed it before, so she hoped that she would re-adjust quickly. She did, in fact, still have chips to earn if she were to get into the fortress....eight, actually. That was all she had needed. Eight more and she would be free to find the fortress.  
  
Mai began to trudge lightly down the pathways, hoping that she could find a decent place to rest. She looked up at the quickly clearing skies and noticed that it must be the day after. Damn. She really hoped that they were all looking for her by now...  
  
What was she thinking? Of course they were! And she was willing to bet that some of them were throwing fits....like Joey. He would be mad if he found out what happened. Joey always overreacts. He shouldn't have so easily pressed buttons....Mai grinned to herself just thinking about the others trying to hold Joey down, him spouting threat after threat to a non-present Ryou Bakura. He would be the only one to lose his cool in that situation....  
  
Her face was drawn into a frown as she remembered the rain still spattering lightly above her. She hoped that the dissipating rain would wash out some of the mud that was all over her. Her poncho was still with Anzu, but that was the least of her worries.  
  
Mai sat down and looked at her bag. She was glad it was made out of plastic. It repelled the water for the most part, but there was mud on the towel she had put on the top of her bag. Strategical packing. She had to do everything with a touch of strategy.  
  
She pulled the towel away and dried her hands off. She was under a thick canopy of trees, so very little of the weakening rain was getting her her. On the other hand, even though she WAS glad that the rain was going away, she resented the fact that her clothes and hair were clinging to her even more tightly than usual.  
  
On this extended journey, she had opted for a pair of jeans shorts and a black baby t-shirt. It seemed like everyone was wearing vests though. She herself was wearing a black polyester vest, and Joey, Yugi, Amoura, and Anzu were in vests. Only Honda and Bakura really weren't in vests. Mokuba had a coat on that went down to his knees, sort of like something his brother would wear. So only Honda and Bakura were the ones who weren't following the new "trend." Mai smirked at the thought.  
  
She then stopped and shook her head. Now was not the time to think of clothes and trends. She DID have larger problems. Like finding food. She pulled the bag of berries that was miraculously not squashed in last night's events. Mai examined them closely, and then decided to go looking for them. She stood again and walked into the brush.  
  
A bush twig scratched her leg, and a bramble caught in her hair. She swore loudly and continued on into the brush. Soon she came upon a bush with berries on it. Honda had been right earlier on. These berries were everywhere.  
  
She glanced at her bag, and noticed that the berries on the bush were a slightly more purpleish color than the ones in her bag. Mai figured that they were alright, and picked as many as her bag would hold.  
  
When she had taken her fill of berries, she made her way carefully back out into the open. She looked in another pouch of her bag and pulled out her dueling deck. Mai flipped through her cards absently while she munched on some berries. There had to be other things to eat on this island besides berries. After she was done eating, she decided, she would go find water. Water wouldn't be too hard to get.  
  
"When I face times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, whispering words of wisdom....Let it be...." Mai began whispering the words to a Beatles song she liked. It fit her situation a little bit. Let it be. Since there wasn't really anything she could do about it at the moment....just let it be. For now.  
  
She continued humming the song to herself as she flipped through her cards. She paused on a new one. Harpy's Brother. He was a neat one, and when she had first found him, she had to put elements from her old Harpy's deck into her latest Amazon deck. So she had reverted back a bit, so what? She liked her old Harpy's Deck, and it felt right in a tournament like this. It certainly brought back memories, that was for sure.  
  
Mai grinned at the memory of her duels with Joey, Anzu, and Yugi. And how she had duped Dinosaur Ryuzaki into dueling for her. Boy, had she been a bad girl in the past. Her grin grew a little wider at that thought. Who was she kidding....she had to go back to them.....she had to find them. They were her friends now, and not some old lingering feeling of needing to be alone could stop her now. She was over that. And it had to stay that way.  
  
She put her cards and her berries away, stuffing the towel back over her things. Mai stood back up and began her search for water. She would have to be well stocked if she were going to keep up with the other duelist. She at the least wanted to clean up before she went and challenged someone. She must have looked like a fright......  
  
  
  
Insector stood up from his place on the front of the fortress and stood up, looking at the sky. It was a dark murky grey, and there was rain still pattering down a bit. Another good half an hour, and it would most likely be done. That was good. He didn't want to stay at the fortress much longer. What good would being here do him if he was short two diamond chips?  
  
He leaned against the doors and pulled out his ID. He flipped it on and checked out his map, noting the twenty or so places he had marked so far. Haga noticed that he hadn't marked a single place on the map during the whole time he had been following the arrow, but that didn't bother him much. It wasn't like he was going to walk another five to seven hours just so he could go and mark the arrow on his map.  
  
There was bound to be a duelist somewhere that wandered aimlessly close to his find. The chances were slim that anyone else would find the place so soon, like he did.....maybe it was divine intervention. Maybe he was being given a sign that it was HE who was destined to win this tournament. He already had twenty three diamond chips, practially a guarentee to go on to the next round, so why not find the fortress a little over a week before the great Pegasus even had to be there?  
  
Haga continued to muse as himself being champion. He was standing high above the cherring masses as Pegasus announced him as the winner, giving him the check for the prize money.....and that fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon.....Ah.....the look on Kaiba's face when it was Haga and not him who got that coveted prize.....  
  
He could see the admiring looks from girls down below him, chanting his name....anxious to get close to a champion.....Finally, the bug boy would come out on top. Nobody thought he could pull something like this off at all, with his bugs. What did they know.....he became Regional champion with his lovely bug deck! Everyone prefered decks like Kaiba's because they held alot of power, but sometimes it took more than power to win a match....sometimes it took something like intuition to win!  
  
Then he suddenly jolted as he thought of another prize he could win. Pegasus could announce him as.....as........King of Games......Haga's eyes widened at the very thought. King of Games......him.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it came, but little pieces of the thought clung for dear life to him. To become King of Games, he would have to beat the current King of Games in a duel. And that would be Yugi Motou. Haga thought that it would be near impossible to beat Yugi in a duel....even with his cheating, he couldn't beat him. He had the upper hand the whole duel! No fair! He narrowed his eyes in anger. He would just HAVE to beat Yugi in this tournament. There was no denying it. If he were to pay for the humiliations of his past, he would have to beat Yugi and take his title as King of Games.  
  
The rain slowed and stopped, leaving just the murky skies as reminder of the rain last night. Haga picked up his things and began down the steps, looking for another outlet from this area other than the one he came in at.  
  
Soon enough, he came upon an opening in the thick of trees he could squeeze through, and came out close to a small pond. He thought he could hear some splashing in the water, and his curiousity (plus a good touch of perversion) implored him to explore further. He hid behind a large rock and peeked over the side of it, and was suddenly met with a wave of water to the face.  
  
It took all of the self reserve he had to not yell out in frustration, but he ducked behind the rock again and clamped his hands over his mouth. After a moment, (and a couple of more splashes later) he dared peeking again.  
  
His 'curiousity' had rewarded him. There was a young woman in the pond, but she had her back to him. He snickered lightly and then saw her begin to turn around. He ducked again, so as not to be seen, his face bright red.  
  
/This is a really good day......I hope she doesn't find me...../ Then he saw it. There was a line strung up between two trees, and on it hung some black and blue clothes. If she went for her clothes, not only would he get an eyeful, but when she did turn back around to dress, he would be spotted easily. And in his current position, there was no way he could really sneak off and not be seen.  
  
/Okay....this day just MAY turn ugly.....the bug boy always gets the trouble..../  
  
  
  
Dinosaur Ryuzaki stepped outside of his tent, and a boot squelched into the mud.  
  
"Aww....gross...."  
  
Seto popped his head out after Ryuzaki. "The rain has stopped....but it seems as if your boot has met with an unfortunate accident...."  
  
Ryuzaki turned his head back to Seto. "And is this why you asked me to step out first?"  
  
Seto grinned with a dash of evil and stuck his head back inside. Over the night, Seto had found Ryuzaki to be a good conversationalist, and had spent half the night talking with him. Now that it was day, and that the rain had cleared out finally, he was ready to get moving again. Seto gathered up his things inside the tent and listened to Ryuzaki grumble to himself about the boot he had cleaned up last night.  
  
As soon as his things were all together, he stepped outside with him and avoided the puddle that Ryuzaki was so kind to point out. He stood beside the smaller person, and noted that lots of other people were looking out of their tents at the campsite also.  
  
The effects of the rain being done were almost instantaneous. One boy jumped outside and yelled in the direction of another tent in rapid Portugese, and a tent three spaces away opened up, and an extremely tall girl got out and ran up to him, holding her dueling deck. They both ran off to one of the dueling stations and got started. After this, about twenty or so other duelists wandered in that direction to watch.  
  
Ryuzaki was about to go over as well, touching Seto's arm and beckoning him to come also. Seto shook his head no.  
  
"I really have to get moving, Ryuzaki. You know....."  
  
Ryuzaki looked up at the taller person and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But so soon? The rain just stopped."  
  
"As soon as I can. Since I have a full glove now, I don't have to worry about dueling much, but I still have to find Lisa and the fortress. I wish you nothing but luck in getting the rest of your chips."  
  
"Yeah, good luck in keeping yours. All you really have to worry about now are the eliminators....I heard about this really creepy one last night actually."  
  
"Eliminators? They are already out?"  
  
"Yeah man. There's this one that's really brutal. Thinks it's fun to break a person. They have no mercy in dueling at all. And what's more, they don't leave their victims physically well either....."  
  
"That eliminator hurts the people they defeat!?" Seto's eyes widened at the thought.  
  
"Secrets about eliminators don't stay secrets for long, Kaiba. These people are left unconscious. One of 'em turned up yesterday to rest before they headed back to the docks. I think the poor guy may have to wait until the next boat though, since the rain was bound to have slowed him down." Ryuzaki held a bit of pity in his voice for the person.  
  
Seto on the other hand was infuriated that an eliminator could be like that. He remembered hearing about Player Killer from Yugi and his friends, one of the eliminators on Duelist Kingdom, and knew that he was described as brutal, but this was beyond him.  
  
Sure he knew people who could be like that.....Bakura's evil side for one, but he knew that Bakura was with Yugi, and Yugi's other side would not tolerate that kind of thing from the tomb robber. Who else could it be....oh wait. Duh! It could only be the same person that he suspected of making Lisa see her sister like that.....  
  
If it came down to who he would personally expect, then Malik would definitly be it. It could be a duelist from somewhere else in the world doing all of these things, but he didn't know many other people with such horrible tendencies.  
  
He looked back down at Ryuzaki. "Will you keep an eye out for her? If you see her, tell her that there are people out looking for her."  
  
"Why not just get everyone who speaks english to look for her?"  
  
"Because not everyone here can be trusted. I know that already."  
  
Ryuzaki nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya there, man. Well, good luck, and steer clear of eliminators...."  
  
"Will do. Thank you for letting me stay in your tent last night. I appreciate the shelter...."  
  
"No problem." Ryuzaki stuck out his hand to Seto, and he shook it quickly. "Hope to see you in the next round."  
  
"Good luck to you. Goodbye." Seto then turned around and began walking away from the encampment. Ryuzaki turned in the other direction and went to watch the duel.  
  
As soon as Seto got back into the thick of the forest, he looked at the map on his ID. Seto quickly spotted the direction with the most open area on it and began walking. The clouds were clearing up very quickly and the morning sun was shining brightly. Seto could feel the comfortable heat on the top of his head every time he passed under an open patch in the canopy. He hoped to find some sign of Lisa soon. His search was most likely taking away from his other search....  
  
  
  
Malik woke up that morning underneath of an overhanging rock, resting on a soft bed of dried mosses. He had slept until about nine, he guessed. His Yami had let him in control at the end of last night, saying he needed some time to think. So it was now Malik's task to follow the map on his ID to the fortress.  
  
Malik quickly picked up camp and began walking in the direction pre-specified by his Yami and the map. As he walked he munched on some cooled (but cooked) meat that he really didn't want to know how his Yami had gotten it. It was good and well cooked, at the least.  
  
Soon enough, his quiet walking was interrupted by a dark voice above him. It wasn't his Yami, for once.  
  
"He...Hey kid.....you will duel me.....now......." The voice was haggard and strained, and almost sounded off his rocker. Malik turned around.  
  
The first thing he thought of when he turned around was a wraith. Not the usual wailing moaning vision of death wraiths, but some kind of punker biker vision of death. His bandanna was askew on his messy hair, and he was very soaked from last nights storm. His leather jacket was torn in a couple of places, and his sunglasses has smudges all over them. His leather pants had a rip going from the ankle cuff and up to his knee, and his black leather boots were caked in mud.  
  
His body shuddered with each breath, and from behind the glasses, Malik could tell that the guy's eyes were flicking around wildly, like they couldn't settle with eachother on what to look at. Yet, through all of this crazyness, he thought he could recognize this wild man.....  
  
Malik calmly went for his ID and turned it to the man. There was some measure of understanding in his eyes, but it soon flicked away and returned to it's crazy self.  
  
He scanned the creature, and suddenly felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. It was Bandit Keith. Hardly even a shadow of his former self. If Malik could see his eyes clearer, he was sure that he would find lost emptiness. Suddenly, he felt the smallest pang of guilt for the seemingly broken man. It seemed as if time and various other things had taken it's toll on his mind. Of course, Malik himself didn't help a bit when he possessed his mind back just before Battle City......  
  
Then he saw it. Malik saw the large handgun in Keith's hand. His heart fluttered with the faintest trace of fear. There hadn't been rumors of anyone being shot so far....so maybe it wasn't loaded. Then Keith raised the gun to Malik.  
  
"Wha....what's it going....to be, nancy boy? Duel me? Or.....no." His thumb went for the back end of the gun. Malik's eyes widened.  
  
"Erm.....of course I will duel you! Just name the place!" His hands rested on the Millennium Rod that hung from a belt loop at his side. His brow narrowed and he followed the staggering Keith to a dueling station about one hundred feet from where they were standing. He must have had this planned. Even though Keith seemed to be out of it alot, he still could think a bit.  
  
Keith clambered up onto his side of the dueling station, and Malik lightly jumped up to his side. They inserted their Duelist ID's, Keith's missing the slot once or twice, and then Malik dared to look at Keith.  
  
"What will the bet be for?"  
  
"We will.....duel for ten chips....." Keith pointed to his glove and Malik noted that Keith had sixteen chips. Either his addition was off a bit, or he just wanted an extra just in case.  
  
Either way, Malik nodded and pressed in the bet. They placed their decks down and drew their first cards.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
"First....turn....is mine....." Keith croaked. Malik had no qualms with that. "I lay.....the Overdrive in attack mode....(A/1600 D/1500) .....and then I lay this card face down and.....end my turn."  
  
"Alright." Malik looked over his cards. "I will summon the Gil Gars, in attack mode! (A/1800 D/1200) I place this card face down, also! Now I will destroy your Overdrive!  
  
The Overdrive was destroyed and Keith took two hundred life point damage.  
  
Keith's face contorted in irrational anger, but he drew his card anyway. He placed a card face down and then played the Steel Ogre Grotto. (A/1900 D/2200) and launched an attack on Malik's Gil Gars.  
  
"Are we forgetting the card I layed face down earlier?" Malik grinned and flipped over the Riddle of the Traveler. "What this does is lets me take a card from my hand, and if you can guess what kind of card it is, then your attack goes through. If you guess incorrectly, then the monster goes back to your hand....." Malik looked at his hand and held up one of his Monster cards, the Hell Poemer.  
  
Keith looked confused, but even in his state he knew that there were three types, Trap, Magic, and Monster. "I gues....ahhh....er.....uhhh......Trap card." His eyes flickered around wildly.  
  
"Sorry. You guess wrong. I had a monster card held up." Malik showed him the Hell Poemer with a smirk.  
  
Keith wasn't used to this....no he wasn't. Duke had told him that duelists ran from him in fear....not face him in battle like this! Nobody got the better of the soon to be champion of this tournament! Nobody! Keith grabbed his gun and pointed it at Malik's shocked face.  
  
"G-g-g-give up the match now, or I blow your brains out!" Malik's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared down the barrel of the gun. It was shaking wildly in Keith's hand, but Duke told him to stop shaking so much, and just smear the station with his brains.  
  
Malik looked at Keith with a small hint of fear in his eyes. "Do you really want to do this?"  
  
Those words struck a chord with Keith. Terrence spoke up quietly.  
  
The boy is has a good point. Do you want to do this?  
  
YES! HE DOES!! Duke yelled at Terrence, and all Terrence did was take a sip of his ice suckey.  
  
"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" Keith yelled that out loud. Malik's slightly frightened eyes turned to confused ones. Who was he yelling at?  
  
"You guys make my heads hurt when you fight! Stop it stop it STOP IT!!" Keith bent over double on the dueling station and held his head, dropping the gun. Malik felt like this was a good time to leave, but if he wanted to go now, he would have to concede defeat to get his ID out. That was one thing he would never do.  
  
Instead, Malik opted for something else. Make small talk.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Malik tried to put some genuine curiousity in his voice.  
  
"They guys....they always talk to me and tell me what to do! I can never get them to be quiet! NEVER!! Duke is always yelling! Terrence is nice! But they fight! And my head has been hurting nonstop since I woke up yesterday!!"  
  
Well. That was more than Malik needed to know. Keith named the voices inside of his head. Who would name a voice Terrence anyway? Stupid name actually. Duke wasn't exactly something he would want to tag on a poor soul either.  
  
"If your head hurts so much.....why don't we end the duel. You concede defeat, and we just go along our ways....."  
  
Keith's head shot up, fire blazing in his near empty orbs. He grabbed up the gun again and had it trained on Malik in an instant. Well, that was the wrong thing to ask him.  
  
"NEVER! YOU WILL PAINT THE DUELING STATION IN YOUR BLOOD FIRST!!" Keith shook all over with rage.  
  
Hmm.....that sounded like something his Yami would say. And speaking of Yamis.....He felt his own imploring to take over. He shrugged and submitted. Might as well. It would get his Yami off his lazy bum for awhile.  
  
Malik's darker half stood in front of the confused crazy man. Although Keith couldn't place why the boy's hair stood up on end, or why he grew taller, it was still the boy, and he still had a target for his mini boom stick.  
  
"You tried to kill me. You will play my game now." The dark spirit smirked at Keith.  
  
"B-b-but we were just playing....we still haven't finished....."  
  
"How are we supposed to finish with a gun on my head? We will play a special game.....Yami no Game......" At these words, a darkness surrounded the both of them, and then Keith collapsed in utter fear.  
  
"NOO!! MY HEAD!!! EXPLODING!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Anzu was looking out of the cave entrance, Mokuba's legs somehow resting horizontally over hers during the night. She hadn't bothered to remove the sleeping boy, and had opted for gazing and watching the rain die down instead.  
  
She soon found that she wasn't the only one awake though, as she saw Yunet creep amoung the sleeping others stealthily. The small tabby paused by Yugi's head, and pounced right on his face kamakaze style, attempting to win the ongoing war with Yugi's bangs.  
  
Yugi shot up with a shout, and Yunet tumbled off of his face, landing in a fuzzy heap on his lap. She shot up again, and leaned up onto his chest, reaching for his bangs again. Yugi just grinned after his heart stopped beating a mile a minute, and picked up the still slightly damp kitten.  
  
Anzu tried unsuccessfully to supress a giggle, and Yugi looked over at her.  
  
"Ehh...G'morning Anzu....." Yugi looked at her dumbfoundedly. He had no idea that she was awake at all.  
  
She smiled at him. "Good morning Yugi. It looks like the rain has died away now...."  
  
"That's good." Yugi couldn't help but blush. The cave was dark, so he was safe for now.  
  
Anzu looked at the others still sleeping. "Should we wake them up and tell them? We might need to clear out of here soon....."  
  
"Uh, why don't we let them sleep for awhile, Anzu. You know that it takes alot to get Joey up anyway."  
  
She giggled. "Yeah. It does take alot to get him up!"  
  
Yugi scooted closer to Anzu so he could talk with her easier, his blush increasing a little bit.  
  
Yunet chose that moment to bounce on Mokuba's head. Mokuba's legs kicked out, barely missing Yugi's head, and Anzu jolted. The boy shot up and immediatly spotted the kitten clinging to his hair with her little claws. He sighed and picked her out carefully.  
  
He then spotted Yugi and Anzu sitting up. "Hey guys! Morning! This cat sure knows how to wake someone up, doesn't she!"  
  
Yugi smiled weakly and patted his bangs down. "Yeah, she sure does!"  
  
Mokuba then got a sadistic grin on his face and placed Yunet on Amoura's hair. Yunet immediatly began her favorite activity of digging in Amoura's wavy hair, and Amoura shot up just as Mokuba and Yugi had.  
  
"AH! Yunet......you should not be playing vith zleeping people's 'air!! 'Ow many times do I 'ave to tell you....." Her eyes fell on Yugi and the others. "Oh. Bonjour!" She smiled at them. "Yunet zeems to 'ave voken me up again....."  
  
"Me too," Yugi and Mokuba said at the same time. Yunet scrambled away from her master and bounded lightly over to Honda. The others watched, giggling, as Yunet twanged Honda's hair point back and forth. Yunet seemed to like the fact that if she swatted his hair, it would immediatly bounce back into place. She played with that fun thing known as Honda Hair until he finally woke up a moment later.  
  
His eyes opened to see a large paw close to his eyes.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" He panicked and shot up quickly. Yunet was just having her fun ruined time after time this morning. She had gotten soggy and muddy last night.....why not allow her some fun?  
  
The others laughed, and Honda grumbled lightly, then began sneezing loudly. Amoura pulled Yunet away from him and he grabbed a tissue from his bag.  
  
Finally, after making continuous noise, threatening his food supply, shoving Yunet into his poofy hair, threatening to shove dead fish into his water again, calling him a dog, and possibly with the help of an act of God, the rest of them woke Joey up.  
  
He sat up groggily and shook out his bedhead. His eyes drooped sleepily and he just stared straight ahead for awhile. Soon enough, the fact that he was awake now registered to him, and he acknowleged their presence.  
  
"G'morning everyone......" He rubbed his eyes and put a shirt on. Everyone began to pack up their things, and Amoura grumbled a little bit about the mud all over her and her cat still. She hadn't been able to get all of it out, and needed a bath to get it all out.  
  
After they had all gotten their things together, Yunet slouched into her bag and began sleeping immediatly. They all ate a quick breakfast of berries and water, and left the cave.  
  
The whole time, they kept an eye out for Mai or Bakura. Yugi personally wanted to find Bakura before Joey did. He had more.....evil....tendencies than he did.  
  
The damp ground made little noise as they walked, and they all kept their eyes open for any signs of their missing party. The warm sun overhead confused Yugi a little bit, since rain usually didn't clear up this quickly. But he was glad for it all the same.  
  
Soon, Anzu caught the sound of trickling water, and the rest of them heard it when they strained their ears. They all followed it and found a pond area that had a small waterfall pouring into it. It was surrounded by pretty flowers, well kept by the banks of the pool. Honda tested the water with a long stick, and it came up to about his own waist.  
  
Amoura's eyes lit up. "I can finally vash out zis mud in my 'air and clothes!" Then she eyed the three boys. "But I vill need Anzu to ztand guard vhile I vash....."  
  
The boys sweatdropped and grinned cheesily. Anzu stepped in quickly.  
  
"You guys will go over there, beyond that thicket there. Stay there until you want to bathe, if you want to. But after Amoura, I am going. Will you stand guard for me, Amoura?"  
  
"Of course, Anzu....."  
  
So then the plan was executed. Anzu stood close to the direction the boys were going to, and Amoura went into the cold water, taking her cat with her. She held Yunet while she scrubbed the groggy kitten. Yunet mewed in protest, but gave up after a moment, since she was very sleepy.  
  
Then Amoura was free to bathe herself. She managed to get all of the mud from her body, hair, and clothes, and set her clothes down on a nearby rock to sundry. She wrapped herself in a towel and got out, drying her thick hair with a handtowel. When she was dry, she put on a spare outfit and a pair of sandals, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Then she called to Anzu.  
  
Amoura took her place on the "guardpost" and watched her kitten lazily lick herself, while sunning on the rock next to her clothes. Amoura sighed and picked up her dueling deck, looking at her cards. She could hear Anzu's water splash around and thought idly of the boys and what they were talking about right now.  
  
Probably something about their cards.....and the prize. That Blue Eyes White Dragon. Maybe it was a silly thing to give the card back to Seto. But she didn't care. She did at least gain his trust. That was important. She could always win this Blue Eyes by winning the tournament.  
  
Anzu then called out to Amoura, and Anzu got out of the water, drying herself off. As soon as she was fully dressed, Anzu walked to get the boys, and they came back. Amoura stayed with the clothes just in case. As soon as they came back, the girls told them to leave the drying clothes alone and go ahead and do their thing.  
  
The ladies went to the spot to keep away from the guys and watched Yunet curl up on a towel and go to sleep.  
  
  
  
He stopped in the water. He could swear that he could hear a voice. A feeling from his Millennium Puzzle indicated that his darker half heard it to. It was the voice of the girl calling out to him, like in that dream he had nights ago. It creeped him out. The voice was pleading and hurting, like someone was tearing her soul away. The voice sounded ancient, like a whisper of an age long gone. He shivered again and continued washing, hoping that the guys didn't notice his cringing.  
  
It didn't seem to matter much anyway. Joey and Honda were having a water fight, trying to see who could splash the most water at each other. Yugi watched them for a moment, but was soon caught up in it all when Honda splashed him with a particularly large wave.  
  
Yugi laughed. "You guys are going to get it now!!" Then he joined in the game, him and Joey ganging up on Honda, felling him quickly.  
  
"Hey guys, cut it out! I can't even open my eyes anymore," Honda laughed.  
  
Joey snickered at him. "That's what you get for messing with Yuge and me at the same time!!"  
  
  
  
Shadi looked up at the sky. Hmmm....this weather was getting very strange indeed.....soon though, he would be at the place where he had last felt an Item being activated. He hoped to find answers soon. But this weather was really very odd. First a chill in the air, then pouring thunderstorms, and now this warmth. Very odd indeed.  
  
He straightend his turban and stood up, walking again. He was glad he knew how to stay out of sight from duelists like he did. All he wanted was to know the whereabouts of his Millennium Ankh, then he would be thoroughly pleased.  
  
  
  
Lisa cuddled against the wall of the church, wondering if she should venture out into the outside. She was in the light of the hole in the ceiling, and the sun was warm. And Kebby-kun's jacket was really warm also. She didn't want to risk getting cold again. She wasn't even sure if it was dry outside. She liked it where she was.  
  
But soon, her stomach grumbled and she had to go outside anyway. She left Kebby's jacket behind the altar, and steered clear of the puddles on the floor of the sanctuary.  
  
As soon as she had gotten outside, she fished out a handkerchief and began picking the berries that grew wild outside of the doors. She took alot of the juicy ripe ones and ate a few off of the bushes herself. When she had gotten alot of them, she went back inside and at her food, leaving a bunch in the handkerchief for later.  
  
She munched quietly and thought about her sister. He sister taught her Duel Monsters and Lisa hoped she could find her sister soon. And Kebby-kun of course. So Lisa decided that she would have to leave the place very soon. She couldn't just sit there and wait for someone to come and find her. She had to go and do it herself.  
  
Lisa checked over her things and packed her berries carefully away. She thought momentarily of bringing the soft pad she had slept on with her, but quickly realized that there wouldn't be enough room. So she had no choice but to leave it behind. Oh well. She could always get another one. Maybe. But now was not the time to worry about the comfy things she would be leaving. She had to keep moving so she could get to Kebby-kun or Faife.  
  
Lisa hoisted her sack onto her back again and started out of the church, marking the place on her map. She followed the brick road back out to the sign, and then went along in the direction she had been heading before that detour.  
  
She suddenly heard a rustling beyond the trees where she was. Lisa poked her head through, and saw a woman cleaning herself in a pond. Lisa politely averted her eyes, but in the direction she averted them, she could see that there was a guy hiding behind a rock. Well, that wasn't very nice at all......  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: *gasping* Get......me a cure.....or DIE!!  
  
Zutsokaki: I'm trying! I'm trying! I don't want to die!!!  
  
Brood: I WILL get you for this!!!! *gasp!*  
  
Zutsokaki: Ahh...*reading off things* permanent pain spells....torture.....maiming...internal organ mushing......  
  
Brood: Comforting.....*wheeze!*  
  
Zutsokaki: I think I may have something here! *Points his hand at her and mumbles a few words.....*  
  
Brood: AHH!! *suddenly flashes a bright golden color, and when the light subsides, the affects of both spells is made perfectly clear.....*  
  
Zutsokaki: Oh my god.....what have I done???  
  
  
  
**Last chance for review contest! Rules are on my bio! Winner announced in a few days!**  
  
bRead the story, "Come out to the Future" by YugamiNny777!!! That is a dang good story, and I have been written in! It is about Yugami, the granddaughter of Yugi, and she is trying to save the whole world from the crazy wielder of the Millennium Rod! *Possible character death! Woo! I think.....lol.* Read it! And review! Good stuff! Lots better than I am making it sound!!b/  
  
FANFICTION PICCYS!!  
  
www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Brood_Mayran.html 


	16. Quick Announcement

Brood: I know I know....no new chappy yet guys....I am just here to tell you that I have been INSANELY delayed as of late, and I really have alot going on right now. I have lately been casted in my school musical, which has happified me beyond all belief, and will soon suck up much time....  
  
Zutsokaki: Time used to be away from me....  
  
Brood: Hush you. Anyway, I really am sorry about not having a chapter up for a long time, and I just need to get my plot moving. Once it gets going again, you will all hate me for the suspence.....  
  
Zutsokaki: She plans on dragging something out FOREVER!....It's going to.....  
  
Brood: *slaps duct tape on his mouth* Don't TELL!!!! ....Ichimon oshimi no hyaku shirazu.......Penny wise and pound foolish. I love that phrase. So! Once I do get that new chappy up, which will be in about two to three days AT THE MOST, I will simply replace this annoucement with the chapter, so keep a good look out! SO SORRY!! I WUV YOU ALL!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *shakes his head*  
  
Brood: *stuffs him inside of a cabinet* Darn Zutso-kun.....For all of you wondering about my other stories, they will be just a tad bit delayed also. But DON'T WORRY GRYPH, your appearance will be coming soon! The Yu-gi-oh! Drunken Male Beauty Pageant will go on!! *LOL! Gotta love it!* And don't worry Wingleader Sora Jade, all that wiggling in your seat must be painful I know, but be patient! ^^;;  
  
AND Since I am about to push over the 100,000 word mark, I will have a Questions and Answers chapter up soon! After I get my new chappie up, email me any questions you may have on my story and I will take a chappy to answer them! I may get a little "evasive" on some....but hehehee.....see you all later! I LOVE YOU ALL! AISHITERU! 


	17. New Findings

Brood: *gets up, feeling perfectly fine now* What the hell just happened?  
  
Zutsokaki: *looks at the floor* Oh god.....the poop will now hit the fan....  
  
Brood: *looks at the floor also* DEAR LORD WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!?!  
  
*you see on the ground curled up, what appears to be a chibi version of Brood herself. Instead of brown hair and blonde streaks, its blonde hair and brown streaks, but other than that, the resemblance to the odd chibi is uncanny....*  
  
Zutsokaki: Well...oops.  
  
Brood: Is it....dead?  
  
Zutsokaki: No. I think I know what I did now.....  
  
Brood: What?  
  
Zutsokaki: Well, when I said that spell, I think I got it wrong and began a Familiar-Emergence spell...  
  
Brood: And that does what?  
  
Zutsokaki: Brings out that part of you that holds a part of you.....Ever read the trilogy, His Dark Materials? Well, their daemons are like familiars. Usually only mages get familiars, like hawks and snakes. Things like that. The spell was supposed to give you an animal familiar, but instead I screwed up the spell again and gave you a chibi instead....  
  
Brood: Gawd....not a chibi......is there anyway to put her back in?  
  
*suddenly, the small chibi opens her eyes*  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik grinned as he watched Keith squirm on the floor of the dueling station. He was watching the whole thing out of his Yami's eyes, but it was fun none the less.  
  
"Nooo....the pain....make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I WILL!"  
  
Malik's Yami sweatdropped a little bit. "Pick up your cards and stand up. We will now play my game. No more stalling with this headache thing. Pick up your cards and we will play a nice Shadow Game. Only a few twists from a "normal" game."  
  
"STOP IT! I....." Keith actually let out a choked sob. "I don't thin....think I can do this.....so scary.....and dark. Not the darkness again....I can't....."  
  
"Do you concede? Because the penalties are worse for those who show their cowardace. I was going to make you mad when you lost, but I can see that you have that down just fine without MY help...." He grinned sinisterly and even threw in a cackle for the benefit of Keith.  
  
"I....I know you. You did that weird thing to me before! Back in Domino! You were the OLD voice in my head!" He suddenly grabbed his head. "YOU HAVE A PIECE OF MY PRIDE!!!!"  
  
The darkness stared at him. "What pride?"  
  
"EXACTLY! I WILL GET MY PRIDE BACK FROM YOU! LET'S PLAY!" He picked up his cards, and winced at the pain in his head.  
  
"I changed my mind. We won't play this. We will play a different game."  
  
Keith's eyes widened and he grew more angry. "WE WILL PLAY DUEL MONSTERS!"  
  
"No. We won't." Yami Malik moved his hands, and the dueling station disappeared. The cards on the station fell to the ground with a soft patter. The darkness around them seemed to creep in closer. Yami Malik grinned evilly. He suddenly recognized these symptoms of his madness. His grin disappeared and then he glared at Keith.  
  
"We will play a questioning game. I will ask you a few questions, and if you tell me the truth, then I will let you go with what is left of your sanity. If not, then I will keep your soul forever. Now you wouldn't like that, would you?  
  
"Le.....Leave me alone!"  
  
"YOU WILL COOPERATE! First question. How did you aquire those....er....companions."  
  
"D-d-duke....? Terrence? Them? They have been with me for about two days......." Keith shivered and his eyes darted again.  
  
"Why did they come to you?"  
  
"I......r-r-really don't know......they came after THAT happened....."  
  
"What is that?" His patience with the madman was quickly growing thinner. He tapped his foot and slid a finger up and down the side of his Millennium Rod.  
  
"I.....can't really remember.....but it happened when......"  
  
"When! WHEN!!!"  
  
"W-w-w-when I........."  
  
  
  
Insector Haga was REALLY nervous. He didn't want that woman coming out of the water and finding him....he'd probably be kicked across the whole island........  
  
Suddenly, he heard the water splash around like someone was surfacing, and he realized that the woman was getting out. Haga tensed his muscles and said a quick prayer to whatever God was listening.  
  
He heard water softly splash and patter against the soft sands of the bank, and he tried scooting in the opposite direction, around the rock. Haga suddenly stopped and realized that if he scooted anymore he would fall into the water and make an obvious noise.  
  
So he waited for the inevitable. He closed his eyes and prepared to hear the shriek, and then the large blunt object hitting him over the head before he met unconsciousness.  
  
But for some reason, it didn't come. He waited for another second and still no yelling and pain. A moment later, though, he did hear something.  
  
"Urrr.....ahhhhh....URRF!!" Oh my....it sounded like the girl was throwing up on the sides of the bank. No wonder he hadn't been spotted. She hadn't moved up enough to see him yet. She was too busy tossing cookies.  
  
He decided not to chance a peek at her, to see if she was alright. But he thought that since she was so occupied that she wouldn't notice him sneaking off in the opposite direction.  
  
So Haga stood up carefully and began to sneak off back into the cover of the trees.  
  
"HEY! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!!"  
  
His whole body went stiff and he peeked behind him. The voice sounded WAY too young to be the woman losing her lunch back there. He saw a little black haired girl jump out of the trees on another side of the clearing. He could see the woman's blonde head begin to turn in his direction. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing.  
  
He got the hell out of there.  
  
  
  
Lisa thought he wouldn't leave once he stopped. But after a second he ran away. So much for punishing the bad guys. She turned her attention to the woman bending by the bank.  
  
The woman looked at her, and Lisa got her a towel from the line she had up. The woman smiled weakly at her and wrapped the towel around her, wiped her mouth in the water of the pond, taking some water in her mouth and swishing it around like mouthwash. After spitting it all out, she went weakly to sit down.  
  
Lisa jogged over to her and looked at her.  
  
"You don't look well. What happened?"  
  
"I....I.....damn berries."  
  
"You ate some bad berries, miss?"  
  
"It's the only thing I can think of that I did. Hey, what's your name, kid?"  
  
"I am Lisa O'Kelly, miss!"  
  
"Please don't call me miss.....I'm Mai. I sure wish I had that guide book of Honda's right now...."  
  
"Who, Miss Mai?"  
  
Mai winced. Miss Mai..... "It's nothing kid. Are you here with anyone?"  
  
Lisa looked back at Mai sadly. "I can't find my sister or Kebby-kun at all....."  
  
Kebby-kun? Oh well. "Well, I'm sure that you can find them, Lisa. How long have you been by yourself?"  
  
"I think about two days, Miss Mai. I stayed in a really old church all by myself. The rain got it all wet." Lisa sat down on the rock next to Mai.  
  
"Rain does that, kid."  
  
"Are you here with anyone, Miss Mai?" Lisa looked up at her with her big blue eyes.  
  
Mai was standing up to go get her clothes, even though her stomach hurt like hell, but at that sentence she stopped.  
  
"I.......no. I am alone." Mai then resumed getting her clothes.  
  
"Then we can go together! I don't think anyone should be alone!" Lisa grinned.  
  
"Out of curiousity, kid, who was that guy you were yelling at earlier?"  
  
"I didn't get all that a good look at him. He had green hair, though."  
  
Mai paused again. She only knew of two people with green hair, and one of them was a girl, so that took it down to Insector Haga. That hentai. She clenched her teeth and took down her dried undergarments.  
  
"You look a little mad Miss Mai. Well, I would be also if I was being peeped on....."  
  
Mai let a low growl escape her throat as she stepped behind a tall shrub to change into her clothes. Lisa sat on the rock, kicking her feet lightly and humming an Irish tune.  
  
"Miss Mai? Do you have any food? My sister had most of the food we had....."  
  
"Sorry kid," came the reply from behind the shrub, "all I have are those berries that made me yack. Unless you want to see just exactly what happens to food in your stomach, I wouldn't eat them...."  
  
"Again!"  
  
"Hey!" Mai emerged fully clothed from behind the bushes and strode over to the child. "Don't you....."  
  
"Look over there, Miss Mai! The guy peeping on you dropped his ID when he ran!" Lisa hopped off from the rock and jogged over to the fallen ID. She picked it up and skipped back. "See?"  
  
Mai reached out her hand, and Lisa placed the ID into it. Mai turned it on and looked at it. So far, he was undefeated in his duels. Must be picking on the little duelists, maybe like Lisa's age. Then, since she wanted to know where she was, she turned on the map. She almost dropped it.  
  
"Miss Mai? You look funny....."  
  
"Uh.....oh my. He has the FORTRESS marked on this! And we are so close! Oh my gosh! According to this, it's just beyond those trees there! Nobody would even think of going off of the path and into such thick trees! No wonder....."  
  
During this mini speech, Lisa's eyes kept getting wider and happier. "The fortress! Wow! If we go there, we can mark it on our maps also, and then if we find Kebby-kun and my sister, then we can show THEM where it is also! Yay!" Lisa clapped and jumped happily.  
  
Mai looked down at the happy child and smiled a bit. Telling her own friends where the fortress was sounded good to her also. Mai gathered her things while Lisa skipped around, and soon, they were off to the fortress.  
  
She found Lisa to be an energetic little thing as they searched for ways through the closely packed trees. Every now and then Mai would have to stop moving for a moment so she could get her bearings and try not to lose anymore of what she had in her stomach. At one of those moments, about half an hour after they left the pond area, Lisa disappeared.  
  
Mai looked around her for the spunky little thing, but saw nothing. She never was one for babysitting, so maybe she didn't mind it much if Lisa did leave. But the thought of the little girl off by herself......  
  
"MISS MAI!!!" Oh, she wasn't gone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I found a way through the trees! Come quick!" Lisa's voice seemed to be coming from the left of her. Mai hoisted herself heavily up to her feet and walked in the direction of the girl's voice.  
  
"I don't see anything!"  
  
"You're getting closer! Here, let me come back out!"  
  
Mai heard the rustling of the trees and branches, and soon saw a raven black head of hair pop out from a couple of close trees. Mai started, then calmed down.  
  
"Hey....that looks pretty small....can I get through?" Mai studied the small gap closely.  
  
"Sure you can! Give it a try!" Lisa's head darted back inside of the trees. "I can see the fortress! It's so big!"  
  
That did it for Mai. She immediatly began with her head. She managed to get her head through easily enough, and from the side of another tree, could barely see one of the sides of the fortress.  
  
She tried squeezing further, sticking one of her legs through the gap. Now she had her head and leg through. Then she tried the rest of her body, and almost instantly got stuck.  
  
"Uh, Lisa. I don't think I can make it through this one....."  
  
Lisa's voice came slowly. "Uhh...sure you can!"  
  
"No, Lisa, you don't get it.....I am sort of stuck.....in a certain area....."  
  
"Oh! I get it! Your chest is too big!"  
  
Mai would have facefaulted if she wasn't in a tree gap. That girl sure had some guts in her. Either that or no shame. Or no brain.  
  
She yanked herself from betweet the trees quickly, and Lisa asked if she was coming.  
  
"As you so bluntly put it, I can't. I have to find another way in."  
  
"Oh, okay Miss Mai! I will help look! Let's start going in the same direction and see if we can't find something!"  
  
After an hour and many tries of squeezing through gaps, Mai finally found an opening large enough to "accomadate her specifications." Lisa jumped happily and then pointed at the HUGE building before them.  
  
The ancient fortress stood at the least three massive stories high, and looked to be resigned to age gracefully in it's solitude. The walls were overgrown with vines on a couple of sides, and the windows looked to be floor to ceiling on the second floor. There were four speirs on the top at each corner of the fortress, with their own tower rooms. They could tell by the windows.  
  
Mai sucked in a breath and stared at it. It wasn't as impressive as the castle on Duelist Kingdom, but it was just as impressive. They began walking towards it, Lisa skipping happily ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadi stopped walking for a moment to rest his tired feet. He had found some berries to sustain him on his "extended vacation," and had seen hide nor hair of his Millennium Ankh. As irked as he was, he began weighing souls with his other Millennium item to see if any of them were heavy with sudden power or greed. None so far had been, and that just made him more agitated. After he was done weighing them, he erased their memory of the whole thing afterwards.  
  
He let out a small sigh and then closed his eyes. He began trying to feel and energy signature from when the Item he felt earlier was activated. Since it happened the day before, the signature would be faint, but for one as experienced as he was, it would only take a moment or so.  
  
His head turned in different directions, silently scouting the area mentally for that faint trace. The only sound he could hear was his own beating heart, and the warm wind rustling the trees. It really was getting warmer....more like summer.  
  
Shadi's eyes shot open and looked to his left. He felt the tiniest twinge in that direction. He stood up on his still-sore feet and began walking towards it.  
  
/I will find the one who holds my sacred Ankh.....the one who is obviously also deemed worthy for it's power......../  
  
  
  
Pegasus strolled along his hallways in the Duelist Kingdom castle, and noted that they seemed cold and empty. Even though the windows were letting in massive amounts of warm sunshine, he couldn't help feeling that way. Once he brought his bride back here, the whole place would radiate.  
  
He smiled at the thought and stopped in front of a door. A couple of his butlers were packing some clothes for his trip to his tournament island. He wouldn't be leaving for another week or so, but they insisted on getting it out of the way. Probably less work for them to do once the real preparations began.  
  
Before they could notice their employer standing at the door, Pegasus strode off again. Soon, he found that his feet had taken him to his favorite portrait of him and his beautiful Cecilia. Pressing the secret button, he went down into his secret sanctuary. He had two of them in his castle. The tower one with his diary and portraits, and the basement one with his technology, sketches, and beautiful machine.  
  
He looked over the carefully packed casings the pieces of that machine were in, and, satisfied, he sat down at his desk. He would have his wife back no matter what. But before that could happen, he really wouldn't mind having his Millennium Eye back. That Bakura.....the memory burned still fresh in his brain.  
  
The horror as he lost the Shadow Game.....foolish of him, yes, to undertake a Shadow Game with one so ancient and powerful....and of course his own powers were a little drained after his own Shadow Game with Yugi Motou.  
  
But after he lost that game, he was filled with only one feeling and thought. The horror of possibly losing his Cecilia forever....that only true fear of his becoming a reality as Bakura reached his hand out to his prone and paralyzed face....Bakura's grin all encompassing and evil.....the searing pain felt all over his body as the Eye was practically torn straight out from his head.  
  
Pegasus shuddered lightly. He remembered that he did lose consciousness afterwards, and found himself in a bed in some other part of his castle when he finally awoken. He was told that Yugi and his friends had already left, and that meant that Bakura was gone as well. That spirit of the Ring must have had them fooled into thinking that he didn't take the Eye. He would have cried at that time, but with his servants and men around him, he wouldn't dare. The name Cecilia kept swirling through his mind....  
  
He snapped back to the here and now. Pegasus ran his fingers over the handles of the chair he was in. It was a special chair.....when he and Cecilia were twelve, they had spent hours carving things into the chair.  
  
She had carved "Pegasus and Cecilia" into a little heart. He smiled at the innocence of young girls. She had never lost that. He himself had carved things like "P+C" mainly because she was right there beside him at the time. But now he knew that he meant those carvings with all of his heart. He ran his finger over them idly, and remembered also that they had carved things every year afterwards. One of the latest ones was the one Cecilia had carved soon after she found out she was sick.  
  
"Don't be sad" was all it said. A simple request. But those three words made up the hardest thing he ever had to do. He was only able to do it through the funeral and meeting with the families. After he got home and looked into his room, the one he had shared with his beloved, all of his stopped up emotions came flowing out. He must not have left that room for three days.  
  
Pegasus shook his head clear of the sad memories. All he had to come were happy times. He would soon have his wife back, and there would no longer be a reason to be sad..........  
  
"Phone call for Peggy-boy! Phone call for Peggy-boy!" It was his cell phone. He really did like the ringer tone....  
  
"Hello?" He picked it up.  
  
"Master Pegasus, there is a woman here to see you. She insists on speaking with you now."  
  
"How could a woman get onto MY island?"  
  
"We asked her the same thing, Master. She said she had help from some contacts."  
  
"Is there anyone else with her? What does she look like?"  
  
"Well, she is with who appears to be....Otogi Ryouji....."  
  
"Otogi Ryouji? Didn't we send out his contract months ago?"  
  
"Yes sir, we did...."  
  
"And the woman?" Pegasus was getting more and more confused by the moment.  
  
"She appears to be Egyptian or Arabic.....something Middle Eastern."  
  
"Isis.......she's the only one possible.....Show her and her companion into the Recieving hall....I will be there shortly."  
  
"Yes Master. As you wish."  
  
Pegasus hung up his cell phone. He slid it into his pocket and walked up the narrow spiral steps. He somehow knew that someone would be coming. He didn't know how, since his Millennium Eye had been gone from him for quite some time now. Maybe it was as how he thought. Anyone who used to have a Millennium Item would maybe always feel some influence of it's power.  
  
His brow furrowed as he made his way to his hall. Maybe she was here about her brother, Malik. Since he first appeared to Pegasus as his easily more maniacal other half, there was obviously no heed in him to make sure Isis knew where her little brother was going to be for the next month or more.  
  
He strode down the steps to the first floor easily, and then paused at the door to the hall. One of his servants ran up to him.  
  
"Sir, they are inside as you requested. Shall I......"  
  
"No. I shall speak to them. Just keep your finger away from the button while I am in there. I don't want it to....slip."  
  
"Y-y-yes sir....." The servant stammered and sunk away into a hallway. Pegasus, smiling a little bit, opened the door.  
  
  
  
He took his head out of the water and shook out his shaggy white mane. Water splattered onto closeby rocks, and Ryou stood up again, refreshed. His face was sweaty and he was getting very warm, so when he found the stream, he was only too glad to dunk his whole head into it. He smiled a bit and sat down. His Yami was currently resting deeply, so he wouldn't notice if Ryou took a little nap himself.  
  
Ryou unrolled his sleeping bag and lay down inside. He let his head rest on his small travel pillow and he closed his eyes. For some reason though, he didn't drift off to sleep as easily as he thought he would. Things were bothering him. Now that he was perfectly resting and completely alone with his thoughts.  
  
Sure, his friends understood about the evil inside of his Ring....but could they REALLY forgive him for this murder attempt? He tossed uncomfortably and turned to his other side. Maybe if he changed positions he could sleep easier.  
  
He soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep, his breathing uneven, and his mind's eye clouded with bad dreams.  
  
A shadow fell over him, and the shadow's foot tapped a little bit in speculation. Then the owner of the shadow bounced happily on their heels and bent over the sleeping form of Ryou.  
  
  
  
"Gargh! Why on earth won't it CUT!!!" Seto was hard at work skinning yet another innocent rabbit reduced to dinner. Currently, his hands were caked in the thing's blood, and his knife was having problems with a tendon.  
  
Seto spun out a few choice words towards the non-hearing carcass, and then, out of simple agitation and impatience, slashed at it roughly. It cut away and snapped quickly, sending him reeling back a little bit.  
  
He clutched his prize, hoping not to lose his hold on it. Luckily, it didn't plop into the dirt, but his shirt was rewarded with a large and lovely crimson stain. He swore once again, but stood up and carried the disfigured and dismembered rabbit with him to the fire after rinsing it off in the small stream before him.  
  
He grabbed a long and straight stick he had found and impaled the dead animal on it. A few stray chunks of meat dangled over the fire, the flames licking at them hungrily. Seto sat for awhile, turning and roasting his rabbit, sometimes lowering it further over the fire, just to get it cooking faster. He didn't care if the meat was a little rough, as long as he could eat it.  
  
The fire and the smells of cooking food did not go completely unnoticed by all inhabitants of the forest. The trees and shrubs around Seto rustled unnaturally and his head spun around. A tall man and three slightly smaller men came out, staring at the food. The leader grinned.  
  
"Hey buddy, why don't ya be a good boy and hand over that meat you got cookin' there....."  
  
Another english speaker. At least he was getting threatened by people he could understand. The last time this had happened, he had been met by a few Swedish people, and Swedish was one of the languages he did not know. He had actually started laughing at them. Seto looked at the newcomers, then closed his eyes and chuckled.  
  
"You think I'm going to hand over my dinner so easily? I AM the one who did catch the little beast, after all."  
  
The man glared at him, and his flunkies all mimicked their leader as best they could. As a whole, they did not look very imposing.  
  
"I think you're askin' for it kid. I did say very nicely to hand it over, and it's downright rude to ignore a nice person like me....." The man sneered at him and laughed through his teeth. His goonies copied the laugh.  
  
"You are not getting my rabbit meat. It is indeed mine, and if you have anything more to say on the matter, why don't you come up here and tell me face to face? But if you are a coward to face a "kid" as you put it......"  
  
"I ain't scared of you, kid!" The flunkies looked at their boss and nodded, as if to agree with him. The man sauntered over closer to Seto, and Seto stood up, setting his half cooked rabbit in between two rocks, balancing the ends of the sticks. The man walked right up to Seto until they were face to face. Seto had to look up just a little bit at him, but he turned on his Super Ice Stare and glared at him.  
  
"Give. Me. Your. Bunny. Stupid. Boy."  
  
"I will not, you old gasbag."  
  
The man's face contorted in anger. "Nobody calls ME a gasbag and gets away with it you punk!" His angry yell had spattered Seto with a little saliva, and he wiped it off calmly.  
  
"I think I just did.....gasbag."  
  
This snapped the short-fused man. He immediatly threw his hand back to punch Seto. He kept his eyes locked firmly on the man's, and when his punch came down, Seto dodged it easily, taking advantage of the open area of the man's torso in front of him, and sent a punch directly into his solarplexis.(1)  
  
The man reeled back, gasping for air. He clutched his stomach and chest, trying to get some air into his lungs. Seto's hit had been very hard, and soon the man was on his knees, unable to support him and his heavy staggered breathing. Seto knew he would get better, but it would take around half an hour. Sucks to be him.  
  
The goons ran forward with worry on their faces, picking up their boss and taking him away, shooting looks of hate at Seto.  
  
Seto grinned and sat back down, dusting off his black trenchjacket. He picked up his meat stick and continued roasting the meat, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
/YU-GI-OH!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!/ The dream shouted at him again.  
  
Yugi shot up in his sleeping bag, panting and clutching his Millennium Puzzle. He looked around the camp, dimly lit in the dying embers of their fire.  
  
Mokuba and Amoura were sleeping close to Anzu, who currently had her hand in Honda's face. Honda was grunting now and then, and Joey was speaking of donuts with a well placed snore now and again. Everything was fairly normal.....except for the missing members of their group.  
  
Since Bakura lashed out at the girls, his dreams got more frequent. Maybe two or three in a night. All he could ever remember was the yelling. The call for the Pharoah.  
  
They were distrurbing his Yami's rest as well. They troubled him deeply as he could not place the voice calling for him. He had told Yugi that he should remember hearing an innocent calling for his help, because they sounded like they were in horrible trouble.  
  
These dreams continued to plauge his sleep, but he didn't want it to affect his dueling. He only had a few more chips to go. Anzu had a duel earlier on, and was having a rough time. Yugi and Joey yelled up encouragement to her, and a few well placed tips, and she won. It took alot of her energy though, since she was pretty stressed out. Yugi smiled over at her sleeping form and lay back down, trying to relax.  
  
//Yugi.//  
  
/Spirit?/  
  
//Are you worried at all?//  
  
/About what? That we are on another island tournament hosted by the mysteriously returning Pegasus? Those dreams? Seto? Mai? Bakura? Malik? The fact that all seven of the Millennium Items are on this island and we have no idea how the Ankh got here without Shadi, and finding another owner worthy of it? The fact that Bandit Keith has a gun and a bloodlust? Naw....not worried at all. Nope not me!/  
  
//Yugi! Calm yourself! Alright.....admittedly that was a pointless question. We are all worried for obvious reasons! But....I was talking about the dreams and Mai, mostly.//  
  
/I'm sorry.....but all of this is getting to me....all of this is just seemingly getting worse around here!/  
  
//Aibou....things are not looking up for us right now. So far only our duels are going well. Everyone's overall morale is low......//  
  
/I think I noticed that well enough!/ Yugi was really out of it......  
  
//AIBOU!?//  
  
/I....I'm sorry......I really don't feel well. I just need to know how they got the Ankh!/  
  
//No point in waking the others just to go and find out. Rest, aibou. You seem like you need it.//  
  
/And this doesn't matter to you!?/  
  
//!!!!!!!!!!// His aibou's behavior was startling him beyond comparison. //Of course I do, Yugi! But right now, we should just let it be! There is not point in worrying until it is time to face it!//  
  
/But...../  
  
//Fine.....have it your way. We will seek answers later.//  
  
/Thank you Yami. The curiosity is murdering me...../  
  
//To tell you the truth, it is doing the same to me as well.....// Yugi could practically hear his other half chuckling. //Now rest. I still say that you need it, even though you've gotten your way. Again.//  
  
Yugi smiled and nestled back down into his sleeping bag. He slept for at least another six hours or so, because when he woke up, it was at the hands of Honda.  
  
"Hey! Yuge! Get up man! It's past noon! We are going to be leaving soon! Get some of this food before Joey eats all of it!"  
  
Yugi rolled over groggily, his Puzzle sliding over his chest, and looked over at the campfire. Someone had rekindled it, and Anzu was stirring a small pot on a flat rock that had been placed towards one of the sides of the fire.  
  
Amoura came and knelt by him, handing him a small thermos lid of something. He looked into it, and back at Amoura, questioningly.  
  
"It iz 'ot cereal....very quick to make and very cheap."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had this sooner, Amoura?"  
  
"Moi, Yugi? Non....it vas Mokuba 'oo ad zis on 'im! It zeems zat he 'ad forgotten about it until zis morning!" She smiled and walked over to Joey, who had just taken a bite of the hot ceral, and realized it was VERY hot.  
  
She got him some water from her canteen and he stopped trying to chew his tongue off. Anzu looked over and laughed at him.  
  
"Joey, I think it's better to blow on something hot before you eat it!" She giggled again. Honda just grinned.  
  
"Hey! Lesse how you handle hot ceral this early!" Joey glared over at the grinning Honda.  
  
"It's not early, Joey! It's already noon! You just slept in as long as Yuge here!" Honda grinned over at Yugi and Yugi smiled back.  
  
Mokuba looked up from where he was sticking clothes into his bag. He looked over at Anzu. "I really don't see how they all can be so cheery right now....I mean, didn't Bakura try to kill Mai and Amoura? And we don't even know where she is...."  
  
Anzu put a reassuring hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Don't worry Mokuba....I am SURE that Mai is fine. She has never been one to keel over or give up. She'll find us, or we will find her. But she is just fine. As for Bakura, he has his ways of staying safe....." Anzu's eyes flitted to the past, remembering Bakura's evil side in all of it's entirety. She shuddered just a bit, and was glad that she hadn't been in Mai or Amoura's place that night.  
  
Another half an hour went by, and they finished their slightly bland cereal, packing up their clothes.  
  
Two hours later, Honda and Joey had finished a duel each, and Yugi was about to finish one up.  
  
"Alright! I play the Celtic Guardian to finish off your weakened Garnecia Elephantis! And that ends the duel!" Yugi grinned over at his opponent, who looked up at him with a bit of surprise. Yugi got down from his side of the station after collecting his chips, ID, and deck.  
  
"Good duel! I hope you can get all of your chips!" Yugi extended his hand after his opponent got down. He looked at Yugi's hand and smiled a bit, taking it and shaking. Then he gathered his things and walked away.  
  
Yugi and his friends watched him go, and then they got their things and continued moving. Joey pressed "enter" on his ID, marking the place on his map.  
  
After another half hour of walking, they heard voices amoung the trees. Mokuba ran ahead, with Amoura hot at his heels. Soon, both came back, and Amoura told them that there was another camp area in there. She and Mokuba led the way, and soon they emerged into another massive camp zone with makeshift showers.  
  
Amoura beamed at these, as the cold water of the pond could not get all of the grime out of her. At least she could get a decent shower with slightly warmed water now.  
  
After finding a spot to pitch camp temporarily, Amoura and Anzu snagged their things and practically dove into the first open showers they could find. Joey watched them run off, with a limp and snoozing Yunet in his arms.  
  
"What is with those girls and keeping clean?" Joey scratched his head with his free arm and turned back to Honda and Yugi. Mokuba was sitting down and messing with a Gameboy.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Joey. Girls will be girls, after all...." Honda looked over where the showers were. All they could see over the curtains were the showerheads, and he saw one turn on. "Personally, I think this is a great time to catch a snooze!" Honda lay down on his bag.  
  
Joey was about to sit down and see if he could sleep feed Yunet again, since Amoura's bag was just beside Mokuba. But somebody tapped his shoulder. "And it is also a great time to catch a duelist." A person with a British accent stood behind him. Joey turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and a big grin.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Oh, so you know me?"  
  
"You took second place at Duelist Kingdom, and fourth place in Battle City. Of course I know about you! Now put down the cat and let's duel!" She cast a small glance at the kitten, and Joey deposited it on Honda's head, sending him into a fit of sneezing.  
  
Honda sprang up and dumped Yunet on Mokuba's lap, who was surprised to say the least. Yunet's eyes opened momentarily and she quickly settled back down into sleep on the boy's lap. The british girl dragged Joey away to a dueling station, while Yugi looked on from the background.  
  
After they had gone, Yugi went walking around the camp area. He was challenged a few fair times, but he told them all that he would be dueling later on. He kept walking around, clearing his head.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, he sat on a rock and watched Joey and the girl's battle end. Joey won, but his life points were down to 2150. She must have been fairly good, since that was about as low as his life points had gotten so far.  
  
Then, he spotted the one person he had needed to see since his conversation with his other side. About twenty feet away, and sitting on a log, looking over some cards. Yugi got up and sat down next to them, not believing his own luck. Right there, and at such good timing!  
  
"Hello," Yugi said. "Tell me something please....." His own chest fluttered with excitement. His question was going to be answered. The one burning question in his mind since he searched for Millennium Items with his other side a few days ago. The location of the Ankh. How lucky he was, the person he needed to see being out there at that time.  
  
The person he was addressing looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Where is the Millennium Ankh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: *looks up from the chibi-her to address you* WAHAHA!! CLIFFY!  
  
Zutsokaki: Uhhh....Brood. We have larger things to worry about right now......  
  
*The chibi stands up, and looks herself over. Then she spots Zutsokaki.*  
  
Chibi: *leaps at his face, knocking him over and leaning over his face* Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! *wiggles her hands menacingly, only adding to the creepyness of the chibi's high pitched voice*  
  
Brood: Familiars are made from a part of the person they are sprung from.....is this REALLY a part of me....  
  
Zutsokaki: Errr!!! Get it off!!!  
  
Chibi: *jumps off of his face and leaps at the Choco Taco sitting on a plate on the counter* Choco Taco! *eats the chocolate ice cream treat*  
  
Brood: Uhhh.....what should I call the thing? It sort of goes around trying to freak Zutso-kun out with Manga ghost noises......and then bounces at the ice cream.....*stares at the blonde with brown streaks haired chibi*  
  
Zutsokaki: She tried to freak me out, and succeeded.....that chibi I made is just scary......  
  
Brood: I KNOW!! I'll call her Fuu Fuu Choco Taco!  
  
Zutsokaki: Okay.....she is DEFINITLY from you.....  
  
Brood: *sweatdrops* Is there any way to put her back?  
  
Fuu Fuu Choco Taco: *walks up on her little chibi legs to Brood, with chocolate on her face* Mommy? *looks at Zutsokaki* Daddy?  
  
Zutsokaki: !!!!!!!!!! I'll start looking for that spell right NOW!  
  
Brood: *freaked out also* Uh, yeah! You do that!  
  
=====================================  
  
For all of you who waited on my next chapter of this story, sorry if it was disappointing in any way possible, and I really hope to be a little swifter on the next one, as more time is coming up for me, and will have more time to type.  
  
(1) Solarplexis: The soft spot on your chest just below the breastbone  
  
Please read and review! Feel free to complain about my super lateness! Not too harsh though....I have an insane chibi to take care of now.....lol  
  
*looks at her word count on the story* I....I'M OVER 100,000 WORDS NOW!! WOO! LONG STORY WITH NO END IN SIGHT! YES! I FEEL SO HAPPY! I PUSHED OVER THE EDGE!! YAY!!! *Feels ecstatic* I just want to thank all of you who have stayed with me in my super long story! I LOVE YOU ALL! AISHITERU!! 


	18. Questions And Answer Section By Brood!

Brood: Yay! I finally got that darn chapter up now! AND I have finally gone over the 100,000 word mark! Yayyy!! NOW! I will do what I promised in my last announcement!   
  
Zutsokaki: *who is bound by Wingleader Sora Jade, as he has been kidnapped by her, and talking to Brood over a Video Phone with Miss Jade cackling behind him*  
  
Brood: Well.....I want you all to Email me any questions at all!! Any question you guys have for me that may be about the story, about or for Zutsokaki, about me, about what I may have planned for the future, or anything else you all can muster! I will pick the ones from all of you that I LIKE! And will post them in a questions and answers chapter!! I will be like interviewing the author! Neat, huh?  
  
Zutsokaki: And if you ask ANYTHING embarrassing about me.....I will not answer it.  
  
Brood: *aside* But I will.....now! My email address is Brood_Mayran@hotmail.com! So shoot me a mail with all of your questions! I will post the chapter of Q & A after I get my next chapter of this story up!   
  
Zutsokaki: She's doing this on purpose you know. Keeping the suspence on her cliffhanger.   
  
Brood: Yes I am! *grins evilly*  
  
Wingleader who is holding Zutsokaki captive: TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW WHO HAS THE ANKH!! TELL ME!! **pushes Zutsokaki out of the way so she can glare properly at Brood**  
  
Brood: Not telling! Wahahhaa!!   
  
Yami Ieyre: **busting into the room ahead of her aibou** GIVE ZUT BACK!   
  
Wingleader: NOOO! Wahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!!! Only when Brood posts another chapter of her story!  
  
Yami Ieyre: **glares at Brood** Do it....NOW!  
  
Brood: AH! I haven't even written it yet!   
  
Ieyre: .......................-.-;; Yami....please calm down. I don't think WSJ has hurt him in any way....  
  
Yami Ieyre: **waves an axe at Brood** WRITE! Zut should come back!  
  
Ieyre: YAMI!? Where in Ra's name did you get that!?  
  
Brood: ALRIGHT! I will cut this off here, since this is not going to be pretty! Just send your emails with all of your questions, and I will post them as soon as I can!   
  
Zutsokaki: Help me..... 


	19. Of Stalkers and Memories

Brood: Hey ho all!  
  
Ryou: You are looking especially happy today, Miss Brood...  
  
Brood: Well, I really don't know why I'm in a good mood....oh yeah....my cliffy.....it goes unsolved. AND NOBODY IS EMAILING ME WITH QUESTIONS LIKE I ASKED!  
  
Ryou: Well, maybe it's because nobody has questions they would like to ask you about you and your co-host...  
  
Brood: Oh yeah, for all of you wondering WHY exactly Ryou Bakura is with me instead of my usual Zutsokaki, well, in a small scuffle to get our original hosts back, I ended up snagging her stand in muse, Ryou, and also Heero Yuy, but he's napping right now. Also in another scuffle, I turned Miss Jade into a housefly and Zutsokaki ended up a pretty daisy flower. Fuu Fuu Choco Taco is also with Miss Jade, did have her tied up in a chair with duct tape...but she got out, and now they are all back to human after a slight blunder on WSJ's behalf.....*snickers* I decided to keep Ryou and Heero for a little bit longer since I wanted them in one of my chapters....  
  
Ryou: *sighs lightly* Have you ever even done a disclaimer?  
  
Brood: .....you're right. I never have before. Will I get sued? Probably not, because Mister Takahashi is such a great guy....*blinks innocently*  
  
~*~Disclaimer~*~ *Joey walks in* Joey: Brood Mayran does not have large amounts of money, international fans, superb bishonen drawing skills, a multi billion dollar franchise, and therefore must not own Yu-gi-oh! And if you did sue her for this, all you would get is a ball of lint, an insane chibi, and her collection of review notices she keeps in her hotmail inbox. Oh, and a McDonalds uniform. If you attempted taking her Yu-Gi-Oh! cards for the suing, she would eat you alive.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
Shadi stole quietly through the trees as he neared the camp sight. He could hear with his well trained ears the distant murmuring and tittering of many duelists close by. Every now and then he would catch the sound of an explosion from one of the dueling stations as some creature or another was brought down.  
  
His sandaled feet padded lightly on the dry dirt ground and his long robes swished silently around his ankles, the only marks of his movement. Shadi's quiet advance to the camp took about another fifteen minutes, but soon he was at the edge of the encampment.  
  
He stealthily knelt down behind some thick green brush and peeked over it. There were about four dueling stations with different fields, all customized for the part of the clearing they were in. A shadier part of the clearing had a station with a small portion of dark field, while the other side was all meadow. This was the station closest to him, and he saw a the back of a blonde haired young man dueling. He appeared to be winning, as the girl on the dark side of the field looked mildly distressed.  
  
Shadi's eyes took to scanning the rest of the camp. There were working makeshift showers, which he wouldn't mind using one if there weren't so many people that could see him. There were also many tents set up, as well as a few scattered yet well protected camp fires.  
  
The only downfall of this situation was that there were too many people around to comfortably approach the two people that he was looking at at this very moment. Seated upon a log about one hundred feet away from him or so was Yugi Motou, and with him was obviously the holder of the Millennium Ankh.  
  
He watched with unnerving curioustly as the two spoke, and after about a few minutes or so, they both seemed to come to some sort of agreement, and got up from their log, walking off in different directions. Shadi figured that they meant to meet up later and speak more of the matter.  
  
A smart and gifted boy, Shadi had always thought of the young boy charged with the puzzle. It was no real wonder that Yugi had figured out who held the Ankh, much less knowing that it was on the massive island in the first place.  
  
Shadi decided to pitch some sort of small camp in a concealed location closeby to where he could keep an eye on the young person. This was going to be very interesting indeed....  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou rolled over in his sleep, and a hand reached out to touch his pristine white hair. The hand took a small lock of it and toyed with it for a bit before getting bored and letting it go. Then the owner of that hand sat down beside him and rummaged through their bag, pulling out a small bag of crisps.  
  
Big mistake. As soon as they bit into the small crisp, Ryou's eyes shot open without him moving. Years with his own dark side taught him that.  
  
He had his back to his unnamed companion, so they didn't see it. They continued to eat the crisps, and Ryou couldn't help but wonder who was out there and eating. For a fleeting second, he thought it was his own Yami, but a quick feel inside of the Ring confirmed that his darkness was inside still.  
  
Ryou didn't want to risk turning around and facing the person behind him, so he just lay still while they ate. All sorts of things ran through the young man's mind. He wondered who the person was, and if they were safe or not. And why on earth were they just sitting next to him and eating......?  
  
\\Why don't you just let me kill the person, and you can see who it is without them seeing you?\\ Ryou's yami sneered from inside of the Ring. Ryou jumped lightly, then paused, and hoped the person beside him didn't see his movement. He didn't know that his yami was done resting....  
  
\That's....nice....of you, but no. I will not have you trying to kill again....\  
  
\\Aww. Can't my aibou realize that I'm just trying to *help* here?\\ His mental voice was dripping with suppressed vindicity and malice, but with a nice touch of mirth.  
  
\You may just be trying to help, *partner,* but your help has alot more bloodshed than I'd prefer.\  
  
\\You, my annoying little light, are a cranky one when waking up. Now just stand up and leave. This person has no business with you at all. Just gather your things and leave. They probably don't even speak english. I want you to get moving onwards. Now.\\ Ryou's darker half sounded impatient. It would be best not to make him mad, as he had just gotten up also.  
  
\If you say so. But if you get your host body killed, you can't do anything anymore.....\  
  
\\You won't be killed. Shut your large trap. Stand up. Get your things. And get moving before I move for you.\\  
  
At this, Ryou stiffened a little bit. The last thing he wanted was for his Yami to be in control again. So Ryou decided to give it a go. He sat up. The person behind him stopped eating immediatly. Then, he heard a giggle. A female giggle. A female giggle he recognized. A female giggle he recognized and made him want to run for cover.  
  
His head seemed to be turning around on gears, and his teeth chattered lightly. His yami understood, and was now having a wonderful time laughing his metaphysical butt off inside of the Ring.  
  
It was the Portugese girl from the ship. The one who dragged him around the dance floor the night of the party. The REALLY tall one...about six feet tall.  
  
She looked at him with her nearly black eyes and smiled, giggling a bit, and gave him a small wave with her tanned hand. Ryou could do nothing except wave meekly back and give a small appeal to Ra to save him.  
  
Then something crossed her face and then she pointed at herself, obviously realizing that her "true love" did not know her name yet. Then she said, "Teodora."  
  
Ryou got the meaning. He pointed at himself and then said, "Ryou." Then, suddenly, a huge smile broke out on Teodora's face and she leaned forward and gave him a huge hug. Ryou froze and became one with the rock. When she was done with the grip of death, Ryou stood up again and began getting his things together.  
  
Teodora watched him with mild interest and put her crisp bag into her sack. When Ryou turned to leave, Teodora stood up and began following him.  
  
Ryou turned back around to look up at the girl, and looked at her dueling glove. She had twelve so far. Ryou himself had about eighteen or nineteen. He glanced down at his. Twenty actually. All for the better.  
  
"Ryou?" She said, rolling her "r" sound. It sounded like she was saying Rio, like in the Rio Grande. She was stating a question. And that question was obvious to him and his now bemused Yami.  
  
\\Let her come for awhile.....\\  
  
\But, why? She'll....try something while I'm sleeping or something!\  
  
\\Are you saying that she's going to try and ra....\\  
  
\\BAKURA!\\ Ryou broke in quickly.  
  
So after this "internal struggle," Ryou made his face as expressionless as possible and nodded to her. He could almost hear her happiness at his nod. So he started off again through the forest, with more than one companion with him. Leaving Ryou quite miffed.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Yami looked around the slighty straightening corridors of his Soul Room. His doorways were becoming clearer, and some of the staircases were right side up where they had been upside down earlier. Him regaining some of his memories was taking it's toll on his Soul Room's layout.  
  
He decided to delve into his mind to try and see some of his memories. He walked up to a door and opened it, walking inside. He was suddenly in a lavish throne room, recieveing a small group of his advisors.  
  
Yami noticed quickly that one of them stood out wildly, wearing every new fashion as if his life depended on it. Heavy eye makeup, elaborate head wig, lots of golden jewelery, and heavily decorated sandals. Yami suppressed a giggle as he found himself on his throne, taking his place in his memories.  
  
He had no real control over his actions in this state, he could only watch things played out before him before his own eyes.  
  
One of his less bejeweled advisors stepped forward. "Your Majestic Pharoah, I speak for all of us when I say it's time you took your first wife. You are young, and should begin securing your line soon...."  
  
Yami's hand, or Yu-Gi-Oh's hand, rose. Then he felt himself speak.  
  
"We have spoken of this already. I will worry about it when I see fit. Next issue please."  
  
The advisor stepped back, bowing his head and mumbling his apologies to the king.  
  
The more decorated man stood forward. "Illustrious Egypt, I suggest we beautify some of the riverside temples. The latest flood was far beyond our mathmatician's expectations, and some of the temples were flooded when the great rains came. Many of the paintings and pottery have been lost, and the altars are cracking now. Do I have your leave to order them restored?"  
  
Yami could sense his own boredom. "Yes, please do so. We must not have our people worshiping at mediocre temples to our bountiful gods.....next issue please?"  
  
Yami immediatly stepped out of the room. That memory was quite boring. He hoped to find a better one to have a look at.  
  
He found another room, which held the memory of him playing with his long dead father when he was a small boy. Yami looked at the small image of himself playing with a small scarab toy in the palace gardens and grinned. His father took an uncharacteristic interest in the upbringing of his children, something that the Pharoahs usually didn't do, and left it up to the tutors and the wives. Yami had always loved that about his father.  
  
Yami watched as the tall man with a dark violet side lock pick up his small son and swing him onto his shoulders. The young prince giggled loudly and merrily as his father swung him around.  
  
Soon, they were surrounded by the boy prince's five sisters, and the Pharoah put down his son, ruffled his head of spikey hair, and then picked up the youngest two of his daughters. One of them had pretty magenta hair, and another had dark hair like her father's. He swung them on each arm, and the two young girls giggled madly.  
  
The oldest of his sisters, around the age of fourteen, smiled sweetly and sat down, beckoning her younger brother to her. The six year old boy complied and skipped over to his sister. Mahep pulled the boy up onto her lap and began telling him a great story of a wonderful battle in a dark realm, and the prince hung on every word.  
  
Yami felt a sharp tug at his heartstrings and watched his family playing and talking. His sister Mahep had been his caretaker and one of his best friends when he was small. Yami remembered with a jolt that this memory came from the day that her engagement to a middle aged noble had been announced.  
  
She had always been so solemn and beautiful to the small boy, and that day she had especially wanted to delight her brother with her stories, since she would be leaving the palace soon.  
  
He wanted to stay longer and listen to his sister's story in their ancient tounge, and wanted to watch his father play with him and his sisters, but he felt that if he stayed longer, he would begin to shed tears. So, with a heavy heart, he turned around and left the room, leaving the giggling and happy child of his memories behind in the room of his mind.  
  
One door in particular suddenly caught the Pharoah's eye. He stopped in front of it, never noticing it there before. It was most likely hidden behind all of those twists and turns in his soul room before. He looked at the wrought iron door, bolted shut and bound in chains. This sight confused him. He knew it was a mental representation of the fact that he wasn't getting in *there* anytime soon, but why was his way barred like this?  
  
Yami sighed and walked back to the main room of his Soul Room, watching a bed materialize in front of him. He flopped down onto the soft matress and soon fell into a sleep. His aibou would wake him when it was time to go and meet the one that held the Ankh. Right now, he felt heavy with exhaustion and his emotions. He needed sleep. Yes. His aibou would wake him. Let him worry about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lisa yawned as she lay down on the soft grasses in the fortress' large lawn area. She pulled out a small plush toy from her bag and cuddled it, falling asleep almost immediately. Mai watched her, then stretched out on the grass herself. She found that yawning was slightly contagious as her mouth opened wide. She stretched out as well and flopped over.  
  
Mai turned to her side and wondered if any other duelists would be able to find the fortress at all, much less find a way through the trees. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes, letting herself bask in the oddly warm sun.  
  
The weather had been taking odd turns since they had gotten to the island. First, it was a little cold, just noticable enough for them to want jackets, and then a mad rainstorm. Mai supressed a shudder and continued on. Now it was getting warm, with a clear blue sky. She figured it was the positioning of the island in the world that made the weather fluctuate so much.  
  
She shrugged it off and soon drifted off to a soft and easy sleep, the sun beating on her skin relaxing her and warming her up nicely, making her feel very lazy.  
  
When she woke up, the sun was no longer over her, but it had moved according to the time of day. It looked to be around four or five in the afternoon. She turned over to look at the young girl, only to find that she had moved close to the fountain.  
  
They were in the courtyard area of the fortress' outside, and had found a fountain there, decorated like a Pegasus. It figured. The statue stood on a pillar that appeared Greco-Roman in structure, and instead of goddeses depicted holding up the pillar, like most of that type of art, there were duel monsters of the pretty female variety.  
  
Mai looked at them closely. Change of Heart. Mystical Elf. Dark Witch. Hibikime. Winged Messenger. It was very nicely done actually, but she slightly felt offended that there was no Harpie's Lady anywhere.  
  
Lisa was sitting beside this fountain, splashing her bare feet around inside the cool water flowing from the winged horse's mouth. She laughed happily as the water splashed merrily into the fountain. Mai walked over to her and sat down next to the child.  
  
"Have you marked this place on your map yet, Lisa?" Mai tried her best not to look nice or anything like that. Anything that she didn't want showing.  
  
"Sure have, Miss Mai! Allllll MARKED!" She yelled this happily as she jumped up and splashed around, getting Mai wet in the process. Mai yelped and then, in a rush of inspiration, took off her own boots and stood in the water as well. The water was deliciously chilled, sending shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"Now I got you, ya little imp!" Mai splashed some water at the young girl, and some of it hit square on it's target.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Lisa yelled back merrily. She immediatly scooped up water and splashed it at Mai, spattering her clothes.  
  
"Oooh! You are SO lucky that this isn't my good outfit!" Mai kicked up some more water and hit Lisa again.  
  
This continued until it turned into an all out water war, ducking around the statue, throwing water, and being soaked clear to the bone. Soon they were both too exhausted to go on, and slumped out of the fountain, resting on the soft grasses.  
  
"Miss Mai?"  
  
Mai gave a small "hmm?" in response.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever find my sister and Kebby-kun?"  
  
"Sure Lisa. I'm pretty sure they will be able to find out where you are."  
  
"I hope so, Miss Mai. When do you think we should leave to find more diamond chips?"  
  
Mai turned her head to the small girl. "We can rest here for the night. We'll leave this place in the morning, and go out to find our duels. I only need about six more chips, and you still need about ten more, I think."  
  
"Yup!" Lisa nodded, her ponytail bobbing against the ground lightly, and she rolled over, curling up on the grass, allowing herself to bask and dry in the sun.  
  
Mai curled up and did the same, and soon, both were asleep.  
  
/I think we nap too much..../  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith stood up shakily. The area around him was normal again, and Terrence was tittering lightly in his head. The strange man who was in his head was nowhere to be found. For a moment he thought it was a bad dream, but then realized that this was his reality.  
  
Duke piped up suddenly and told Terrence to hush up. Only not so nice as to say "hush." Then he began speaking to Keith again, telling him about the need to keep moving, and that man was just one more person who's life he had to end to get his pride back.  
  
The pride still looked like a shredded teddy bear. He still didn't have any pieces of the pride yet, and it bothered him greatly. He only had about nineteen chips so far, and needed all fifty five to get into the fortress... Duke immediatly told Keith that he was stupid and that he only needed twenty five. Keith thanked Duke and thought that twenty five was a much better number.  
  
At Terrence's light goading, he managed to take a few steps before stumbling and falling down. He ached so badly. That man had done something bad to him in that dark place, interrogating him like that. He couldn't even remember his own answers anymore. It bothered him more than the lingering fact that he hadn't bathed in five days. Terrence complained a bit about that, but Keith blocked him out. Can't talk. Plotting revenge.  
  
Terrence hung back, slightly miffed at his host and let Duke do the driving. Duke mentally sneered and then proceded to tell Keith of his "game plan." Well, "kill everyone" just kept getting repeated. It slowly imprinted itself to Keith's mind, more and more firmly each time it was repeated. Surely, a grin crept it's way across Keith's face.  
  
He crawled wobbily and picked up his magnum, feeling the comforting weight in his hands. He stood up again, feeling much more oriented than before. He realized then, that Duke was the voice that helped him walk. It gave him a clear straightforward goal, and he knew what he was doing in this state....  
  
Now, it was time to go off his list of people to do away with.....Pegasus. Rebecca Hawkins. Yugi Motou. Jounouchi Katsuya. French girl. Weird guy with Bleached Hair. The list went on an on......  
  
  
  
  
  
Isis and Otogi had been sitting in silence for about ten minutes now. Isis wore a grave expression, and Otogi had been looking around at the wonderful paintings and decorations of the lavish sitting room. He had wanted to say something to the tense Egyptian woman for moments upon moments now, but he could never think of anything at all.  
  
Otogi finally looked sideways at her and opened his mouth when the door suddenly opened. He had to use all of his self restraint to NOT jump up and shake Pegasus's hand. Otogi squiggled in his seat, but in the helicopter, Isis had made him PROMISE not to get up and do anything hero worshippy to Pegasus.  
  
It was really hard, but he managed to contain himself as Pegasus shut the door behind him and regarded them with a jovial look.  
  
"Togi-boy! Isis! How good it is to see you both!" He smiled and took a seat in a large leather chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands.  
  
Isis looked up at him with an unreadable stare. "Where is my brother, Malik?"  
  
Exactly what Pegasus had expected. "Well, I don't know what you mean, Miss Ishtar...." He smiled at her.  
  
"Please, don't toy with us, Pegasus. I know for a fact that you know where he is." She stared straight into his eyes steadily.  
  
Pegasus eyed her carefully and then sat back. "Miss Isis, I do see that I cannot lie to you." The Egyptian's eyes opened up a little wider. "I do indeed know what is going on with your brother. Well...for one, he is not quite....himself.....if you catch my meaning."  
  
He hoped he could play on their trust. Them being here, no matter how much Otogi Ryouji actually was not involved with this in the first place, was still a threat to his plans. If Malik knew his sister was out for him, he would be distracted from the mission given to him. Or at least his other side. Pegasus waited.  
  
Isis eyed him in return and then spoke. "I do catch your meaning, Pegasus. Now tell me why my Marik* has brought my brother here."  
  
Otogi watched them carefully. He didn't know where he came in in all of this. He simply provided the ride here for Isis in his personal helicoptor. He cast a sideways glance at the Egyptian woman and he sighed lightly.  
  
Pegasus turned his attentions to Otogi briefly. "And what brings you here, Togi-boy? I doubt you have interest in her brother as well? Owes you money, does he?" Pegasus chuckled pleasantly at his small joke.  
  
Otogi looked his idol straight in the eyes. "Mister Crawford, please. If you have any information where Isis' brother is, please tell her......." His voice was filled with concern with the young woman.  
  
Pegasus looked at the both of them. sighing a little bit. "Well, there is no detering you from your course, is there? Very well....I will tell you where your brother is."  
  
Isis' eyes shot wide open, and she regarded Pegasus carefully. What was he playing at?  
  
Pegasus then got an odd gleam in his eye. "Why, I'll even TAKE you to him, Miss Ishtar......" He stood up and turned to leave the room. Isis and Otogi stood up as well, but Pegasus turned around to face them.  
  
"Please, stay in here while I make some arrangements. Make yourselves comfortable, why don't you?" They obediantly sat down, Isis sitting more slowly and cautiously than the trusting Otogi. Pegasus smirked and left the room.  
  
Isis quickly looked at Otogi. "I really do not think we should trust Pegasus, Otogi." Her eyes were grave and Otogi blanched.  
  
"But Isis, he hasn't done anything to us! In fact, he even said he'd take you and I to Malik!"  
  
"Otogi, see things clearly. You have heard only the clean and legitimate things of Pegasus. I am sure that Yugi and his own friends have filled you in on their own time around him?"  
  
"Well, yes, but some of it just seems to absurd to believe! I mean, why would he steal souls and do things like that?"  
  
"Because he *wants*. He wants things that only the power of sealed souls and combined powers can give him. He'll do anything to achieve that goal."  
  
"But what is it, Isis? Why? I just don't see him....."  
  
**CLICK**  
  
Isis' and Otogi's eyes widened at the sound of the door locking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pegasus closed the door behind him and then turned his attention to the guard outside of the door.  
  
"NOW you may press the button....." Pegasus grinned.  
  
The guard in the suit nodded and turned around and walked about three paces from Pegasus, to an area on the wall. The guard touched a trigger, unseen, and the panel on the wall slid away revealing a small red button, with a green one underneath of it. There was a small television on it also, recieving the information from the video camera inside of the sitting room. A quick glance that the people were sitting and just talking, and the guard pressed the button.  
  
Pegasus quickly strode over and locked the door, a grin rising to his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu looked around the camp site where they were. Amoura had been dragged off to a duel, and now most of them were watching it. Joey still had a firm hold on Yunet, and Honda would let out a sneeze now and then. Yugi and the others cheered her on, but Yugi seemed distracted for some reason. Anzu had opted to stay behind and watch the duel from the camp so she could guard their things. Somebody had something taken from them awhile back, and the thief wasn't caught, so Anzu decided to keep watch.  
  
Yugi's distant look disturbed her lightly, but she shook it off. Maybe the other side of Yugi was trying to talk to him at the same time. Yugi usually got that kind of look when he did that. Anzu looked over just in time to see Amoura take the last of the life points of her opponent, and cheers rang up from their friends and the people watching the duel.  
  
She giggled and jumped down after taking the chips, and shook the opponent's hand. He then skulked back off to his camp, a friend of his patting his back, reminding him of his other chips. They all came back, and Anzu stood up and congragulated Amoura on her duel. Amoura smiled, then sat down with a tired sigh. Joey sat down and plopped Yunet onto Amoura's lap. She absently patted her kitty while she turned around to find a comfortable position to sleep in.  
  
Mokuba sat down and pulled out his Gameboy again, flipping on a game.  
  
The others sat as well, but it was short lived as Honda was challenged to a duel.  
  
About an hour later, Honda was sitting down with his friends again, less two diamond chips. It had been close, and pulling out a bit of direct damage just at the end was enough to clench the match for his opponent. Everyone cheered him up while he looked at the two vacancies on his glove sullenly. He had about fourteen now, and had about a week to get the other eleven in.  
  
About three hours and five duels later, everyone was tired again and finally slipped quietly into their sleeping bags one by one, drifting off to sleep.  
  
/Partner...wake up please...../  
  
//Hmm....Yu...Yugi? So soon?//  
  
/You sound tired./  
  
//I am actually. I did just wake up......//  
  
/You seem distracted also...../  
  
//I'll be fine. Just looking around inside, you know...//  
  
/I understand. In anycase, it's time to go./  
  
  
  
  
  
Marik looked at the thick wall of trees in front of him. He grinned slyly and began walking to the only gap in the whole circle of trees open enough to allow passage without having to turn sideways. The way to that area was well hidden, and so far, Marik was the only one who actually knew where it was.  
  
The sun was setting pleasantly on the warm day, and the sunlight played lightly on the already glowing Eye of Horus mark on his forehead. He passed through the gap easily and looked at the looming fortress before him. He had been told of an entrance to get inside of it that required him "press in a code...." He'd let his lighter side take care of that. The first thing he had to do was to find the area with the "code panel."  
  
Like he knew what any of those phrases meant. He was never meant to hear them in the first place, he thought with a small jolt. He pushed the feeling that rose aside roughly and walked up the steps of the fortress. Pegasus had indeed told him where the panel was in the first place, so now all he had to do was find it.  
  
He felt the sides of the outer walls, carefully brushing them and feeling for the small abrasion that was the secret switch.  
  
Soon enough, his efforts awarded him, and he felt what must have been the secret trigger underneath of his fingers. He pressed on it lightly and a small panel ten feet away from him slid away, revealing a little button. A grin spread across his face and he strode over, immediatly pressing the small button.  
  
A larger panel slid away from the wall about another ten feet away, revealing a dark staircase. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about the prey that would be walking into his clutches within forty eight hours.....ahh, the mind of an evil genius. The true fun ALWAYS began when you matched wits with another evil genius....his sadisctic grin grew until he just had to laugh. He descended the stairs slowly, laughing the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba was REALLY getting bored. The sun started to set while he was walking, so he sat down and was idly flipping through the rules on his Duelist ID. Those rules only made it easier for him to win these pathetic duels. They were playing by the old Duelist Kingdom rules, for the most part. No tributes was one thing that had stayed. That was the only thing that mattered to Kaiba. He really didn't like the idea of putting too many sacrifices in his deck just to get out his Blue Eyes.  
  
There was one exception to the rule though. If the card specifically designates in it's text that you have to sacrifice something to summon it, then you still do. That meant, to Kaiba, that he still needed to sacrifice three creatures to summon his monster, the God of Destruction, Obelisk. Not that it mattered, he was going to be saving a whole lot on sacrifices anyway.  
  
One thing that changed from the original Duelist Kingdom rules was that you could attack your opponent's life points directly. Kaiba always liked that rule....  
  
Thats when he accidentally stumbled across it. A *DUELIST LOCATOR!* Kaiba's eyes widened as he checked out this very hidden feature. There was a small text at the bottom that said to enter the name of any duelist, and it would pinpoint their Duelist ID's signature on the map. What dumb luck!! These little things were truly amazing! But, why Pegasus wanted that feature hidden from anyone like that was an enigma.  
  
Kaiba tentatively pressed the name "Yugi Motou." The map then showed up with a small red dot on the map labeled "YM." Kaiba grinned. Now all he had to do was go there and eliminate Yugi........  
  
Suddenly another thought struck him. He shook thoughts of Yugi from his head for a moment and then pressed in "Lisa O'Kelly." He allowed himself to feel a little relief as the small dot with her initials by it came up on screen. Now all he had to do was find the girl. He thought he might rest for the night when he saw the sun set earlier, but all of those thoughts were gone. First thing was to find Lisa and make sure she was safe. He really didn't think he'd find her so soon......  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami had asked Yugi for control before they left the campsite stealthily, so now he was walking along lightly to the designated meeting place. His steps barely made a mark on the ground as the moved.  
  
He did feel that someone was watching him though, and it was a feeling that he could not shake. It unnerved him greatly and sent shivers up his spine. His aibou sensed his discomfort, and told Yami that he felt it also.  
  
Yami no Yugi pushed aside a large piece of brush and stepped into the small clearing. It was night now, but illuminated by the moonlight was the person he needed to see.  
  
He straightened his back and walked over to them. They were sitting straight backed and facing forward, not looking at him. He sat down a small distance away and looked over.  
  
"So..." he said. "Will you tell me what you know now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: AAAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ryou: Do you have to drag it on any longer?  
  
Heero: At least WE know what's going on.....now you have a contest and something else to announce....do it.  
  
Brood: Mission accepted. Dagnabbit! You're rubbing off on me!  
  
Heero: That...is my line.....  
  
Brood: In any case.....SEND EMAILS WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR ME AND ZUTSOKAKI!! Gah! ONE email so far! ONE! This is a time to question me about where my story may be headed, and learn a few things about your hosts in the process!  
  
AND NOW!! FANFICTION CONTEST!  
  
You have two catergories to choose from!  
  
1.) Write a fanfiction that can make BROOD MAYRAY CRY!! I NEVER cry when I read fanfics! maybe only once, but I long ago lost track of that one!  
  
2.) Write a fanfiction that has the most INSANE couple that you could ever think of!! BIG bonus points goes to anyone who can make this couple MAKE SENSE!  
  
Now rules are all on my bio page, so check it out! AND HAVE A BLAST!!  
  
SEE YOU ALL LATER!!!!!  
  
bPS! MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!! DECEMBER 15!!! YYAAYY!! I'M TURNING SIXTEEN! I even got a piccy for my birthday from a fan, or something like that! LOL! YAY!b 


	20. Through Dangers Untold

Brood: *is banging her head repeatedly on the desk*  
  
Zutsokaki: *is sitting moodily in a couch about fifteen feet away from Brood*  
  
Brood: *speaking each word as her head hits the desk* Why ......did .......I .........agree ......to ....that ....contest!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *speaking darkly* No, you readers, she does NOT mean the fanfiction contest she is holding... she means the contest to see who could drink more between her and a friend on New Year's Eve. Check it out here. www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Main.html  
  
Brood: *looking up* WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM A LINK TO THE NEW YEARS PARTY!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: So they all can see how bad you get when you consume a bit much. Be warned, there will be a LOT of people you won't recognize. *Brood resumes hitting her head on the desk*  
  
Brood: Here.... is....... chapter.... sixteen..... enjoy.....  
  
Fuu Fuu Choco Taco: Hope you all had a safe New Years!!!  
  
Fuu Fuu Vanilla Taco: Brood doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *Fuu Fuu Vanilla was a Christmas present from Wingleader Sora Jade and resembles Zutsokaki to an extent....oO;;**  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba was following the path that his Duelist ID was leading him on. He was drawing nearer the small girl every moment, and after finding a useful "refresh" feature, he was able to find that she was moving quickly over some large clearing.  
  
What had happened that had made her want to move so quickly? Was she being chased by anything? Was someone threatening the vunerable little girl? Seto quickened his pace. The sooner he was assured the safety of the young person, the sooner he could search for the fortress.  
  
He ran around trees and shrubs, passing by several bushes with perfectly safe berries growing on them. He took no notice of the good fruit, however, and continued pressing buttons on his ID and following her trail.  
  
Within an hour, he was confronted by a nearly solid wall of trees. He muttered a few choice curses under his breath and tried to find a way through. He refreshed the screen of his trail again, and found that she was probably around one mile from him, in a straight line. But since he couldn't go in a straight line, he had to swerve around this woodland wall as best he could. Which meant a longer walk for him.  
  
Once again, a small string of swear words escaped his lips and he turned left, going around the tree area. He blipped the refresh button once more and found that she had angled around towards him, and he at least was thankful for the fact that he didn't have to walk the whole distance to her.  
  
After around twenty minutes of refreshing and swerving around trees and shrubs that only made his life more difficult (/I am SO going to buy this island from Craword and bulldoze ALL forest life here..../), he found himself at a small stream close to a tiny clearing.  
  
To get where he needed to go, he needed to get across the stream. Darkness was falling swiftly, and he needed to find her before the dark came down completely. There wasn't a bridge nearby, so he had to wade across. Lord, the things he would do.  
  
After his feet got out of the supremely cold mountain runoff water, he stood on the other side of the bank and shook his legs out as best he could. He let down the end of his trench jacket he had been holding up, and continued walking, having to listen to the uncomfortable *squelch* his boots now made.  
  
The pale crescent moon now began to rise, Seto noticed. Since he was in the middle of a clearing, he could see the night sky very clearly. It was funny, but just a couple of days ago, the skies were clouded over and pounding sheets of rain over him and everyone else on this island, while booming thunder and flashing lighting. It really was odd here....  
  
Seto paused for a moment to put his bag on the ground so he could dig for his flashlight. After a moment, he found the compact yet bright light source and used the handy clip to clip it to the ID. He blipped the refresh button again, expecting the girl to be much farther away from him than he saw. Instead he saw that she was about one hundred feet away from him.  
  
His eyes widened at his pure luck, and almost as if on cue, over the sounds of the crickets and other nightlife, the distant and heavy rustling of some shrubs. Seto walked up much closer as silently as he could until he could hear a murmuring.  
  
"Come on Lisa, I told you that we have to keep going........."  
  
"But Miss Mai, that man you saw close to the fortress! Is he REALLY that bad?"  
  
MISS MAI!? And that voice.......Lisa had somehow found and stayed with Mai! Out of pure curiosity, he pressed in the coordinates for Yugi Motou, to see if she were with them all. Nope. Yugi was about three miles from here. Maybe more. That would mean that Mai Kujaku had somehow gotten separated from everyone else.....  
  
"Yes Lisa, that man did very bad things...."  
  
"But Miss Mai, can't we stop now? My feet hurt!"  
  
"......we're far enough for the night, Lisa. We can stop here, I suppose. But just in case he saw us, we have to get moving in the morning. I'm not exactly one of his favorite people...."  
  
Now Seto was curious. Who was this man they had been fleeing from, just at Mai's sighting of him? Maybe himself? No....he was much to far away at the time he first noticed that Lisa was moving very quickly. There were other dangerous people he could think of. Oh well. No matter. Now was the time to make himself known, and he could ask questions of them later.  
  
Seto quickly stepped through the shrubbery separating him from the pair of girls, eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the both of them.  
  
"Who's there! Don't come closer!!!" It was Mai warning him. He almost chuckled. He raised the light clipped to his ID higher up, revealing his face.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Mai's face became a mask of confusion and surprise, but became even more surprised when Lisa yelled in happiness.  
  
"KEBBY-KUN!!!!!!" Lisa ran at Seto, hugging him tightly around the waist. Her body shook with her elation and some tears coming down her face. Seto was taken by surprise, frozen in place, much like Mai was. Soon though, he put his free hand on top of Lisa's head.  
  
"Quiet now. You're getting my shirt wet." He had to hide the slight tinge of relief trying to worm it's way into his voice, his eyes betraying him for a split second, showing a small sign of softness. They soon took on their stony palor once again though.  
  
Lisa pulled her head back and looked up at Seto. "Kebby-kun, you found me! I'm glad you did! Miss Mai says that there is a mean guy around and that he might try and hurt us!"  
  
"Kebby-kun....now I get it...." Seto and Lisa's head's shot up and towards Mai who had spoken finally. "Lisa somehow met you earlier on, and it was you, the Kebby-kun that she kept talking about!"  
  
Lisa grinned at Mai. "Yup!" Then she opened up her pack and pulled something out. It was Seto's long jacket that she had won back from Rebecca. Seto looked down at the long garment, musing that she should have it, when he thought he might have actually lost it somewhere. He remembered just then, handing it to her and telling her to keep a hold on it for him.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Mai looked at Seto and Lisa.  
  
"Where were the two of you headed?," Seto asked with a bit of curiosity, hidden with the right amount of coldness.  
  
"If it were any of your business, we were going to go and do the usual! Get our diamond chips so we can get into the fortress!" Mai snapped at him unexpectedly, and Lisa looked at her oddly.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of this, you two know each other, don't you?" Lisa smiled up at the two of them.  
  
"We.....are aquantiances...." Seto looked at Mai steadily, who had to look away from his ice cold stare. Yeesh, it gave her the creeps....  
  
"I suppose we should go ahead and pitch camp!" Lisa bounded to the open area of the clearing and dropped her bag down on the ground. For once, Lisa made a good point. Seto walked close to the girl and put his things down as well, then cast a smug glance at Mai.  
  
"Well, are you just going to stand there all night? Come and get settled. Tell me, who is this guy you saw anyway that sent you running so fast?"  
  
Mai glanced at him submissivly and came to sit a short distance away from Seto. "You're not going to like the answer."  
  
"Try me." Seto stared at her evenly.  
  
"Marik."  
  
".............."  
  
"See? I told you that you wouldn't like it."  
  
"I might have guessed he was here." Seto cast a glance over at Lisa, who was currently cuddling a Happy Lover plush toy she had in the depths of her bag. He then looked over at Mai again, lowering his voice to a hush. "He may be the reason I lost track of Lisa in the first place."  
  
Mai's face expressed understanding at their situation. But why would Marik want to separate guys from small lost girls? Which led to the question.....  
  
"How did you meet Lisa in the first place?"  
  
Lisa had heard this and looked up from her plush hugging. "I saw his fire and smelled food! And I was lost, so I followed anything that seemed like a person made it. So when I found Kebby-kun, I asked if I could stay with him!"  
  
Mai glanced sideways at Seto. HE of all people let a little girl stay with him while she was lost, AND even let the little smurf call him "Kebby-kun." Something had definitly changed in him since she first met him.  
  
"Well Mai, now that your question is answered, now I ask mine. Where is Yugi and the other members of your merry band?"  
  
She looked at Seto quietly. "I was separated from them in the storm."  
  
It wasn't far from the truth at all. Like she would tell him anyway. She could see it now.....Oh no Seto, Bakura went on a homicidal spree and tried to kill me and that french girl we're all pretty sure you dig. But then another chick showed up out of nowhere and saved both our asses. Neat, huh? Oh no, put away that knife you are pulling out now, I'm sure that the next time you see Bakura that you'd be more inclined to use your bare hands.  
  
Yeah. That would go over nicely with him.  
  
"That's believable. That storm wasn heavy enough to get me confused for a moment. But I found shelter anyway." Seto concentrated on unfolding a very small type of sheet.  
  
But then she noticed that a small electronic pump was attactched to it. He pressed a button, and it began to inflate the sheet. She realized that he had a very compact air matress, and immediately envied him. Her own air matress was way to big to even consider. Rich guys always got the best toys. She unfurled her sleeping bag, as did Lisa.  
  
Mai pulled out her pack of matches and set about gathering some firewood. She managed, in the dark, to find many dry pieces to keep going throughout the night.  
  
When she got back to the clearing, Lisa had fallen asleep in her bag, and Seto had a book out with that clip light he had. He kept peeking over the top of his book now and again though, peeping over at the sleeping girl. It was as if he expected her to get up and run from him any second.  
  
Mai strode out into the clearing and put down all of the wood she had found. She arranged the wood in a safe pile and lit them up with her matches. After she had a small flame going on one of the branches, sure to spread, she sat back and got inside of her own sleeping bag.  
  
"So, why don't you tell me something, Kaiba." Mai shot her eyes in his direction.  
  
Seto hardly looked up from his reading material. "What do you want?"  
  
"How did you lose Lisa?"  
  
His eyes looked over the top of his book and stared at her. "I have reason to believe that Marik had a hold on her, and made her see images of her older sister. I take it that Lisa DID tell you of her older sister?"  
  
"Yeah, she did actually. So you say she ran because Marik did that to her? Why would he want to do that anyway?"  
  
"Not really sure. Maybe he wanted to throw me off. Well, sending me to find the lost thing didn't work, if it was meant to keep me from earning all of my diamond chips. I am unsure of any other real reasons. I don't think Marik is frightened of me in any way, so I don't know why he'd occupy himself with making little girls see imagery of their older siblings to make them run from temporary caretakers."  
  
Mai nodded. "When I saw him stalking around the area at a distance, I decided it was time to go, and get Lisa and myself far away from that maniac."  
  
"Did he see you?" His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Not that I could tell. If he did, he sure didn't show it."  
  
"No use worrying about it right now. Maybe it's time to turn in for the night." Seto turned off the little clip light and set his book down. He took his sleeping bag and wrapped himself inside, and laying on top of his now filled air matress.  
  
Mai cast one last look over at Seto, and one more at the snoozing Lisa, and she lay down to sleep as well.  
  
Once she was sure nobody was moving, Lisa opened one eye. She then sleepily shuffled closer to Seto, placing her head on his matress. Happy with the new pillow, Lisa drifted off once again.  
  
  
  
Back at Pegasus's castle...............  
  
At the sound of the lock clicking on the door, Isis' worried eyes flickered at Otogi, who's look mirrored hers. Otogi shot up out of his seat and took five striding run steps, and was at the door. He jiggled the handle roughly. When the handle didn't give, he pounded on the door.  
  
"PEGASUS!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!?!"  
  
"Why Togi-boy........" Pegasus's lilting deep voice floated through the door, "I'm taking you and Miss Ishtar to Malik of course.... I keep my promises....."  
  
Otogi couldn't help a shudder than ran down his spine, knowing, even through his idolization.....no. FORMER idolization of the man, that this definitly wasn't a good thing for either him or Isis.  
  
Isis. Still behind him. Otogi turned around to face the young woman, who's eyes were alight with worry. She seemed to be keeping her cool for now though.  
  
She looked at him lightly. "I hate to say I told you so, Otogi...."  
  
"Point made, Isis, let's just find a way out of here!" He began to shake harder at the door.  
  
Isis stood up and inspected the windows, checking the corners for any kind of catch or opening. Suddenly, her head darted upwards.  
  
"Otogi....do you hear that?" She craned her head upwards and Otogi kept quiet, listening also.  
  
Soon, he heard the telltale low hiss of gas entering the room through some secret piping. His eyes opened wider, and his arms fell to his sides in a solid disbelief.  
  
"Oh no not this not this not this please......." Otogi's thoughts ran wild with all of the things Pegasus could be forcing them to breathe.  
  
/Lord....don't let it be cyanide or chlorene or......oh God let him want us alive......../  
  
Isis let out a cough as the hiss grew louder, and Otogi rushed over to her. He grabbed her by her sholders and pulled them both down underneath of the couch, hoping it would take longer for the gas to circulate down there. He suddenly felt his lungs tighten up, and he let out a cough like Isis had.  
  
They were both coughing more frequently within the minute, and Otogi took off his red vest, handing it to Isis.  
  
"Here Isis...," He had to suddenly fight off a fit of coughs. "Breathe through this...I'm going to find us a way out of here!" He watched Isis press the red fabric to her face and he got out from under the furniture.  
  
Otogi frantically searched around the room as the gas began to take control of his senses. Had to find a way out, or both of them may be dead. No way of telling what kind of gas he was pumping into the room....  
  
His eyes fell on the windows, and he felt himself sway a little bit. Isis must have seen his feet shuffle to keep his balance, because his slowly muddling mind caught her muffled cry. He heard a short fit of coughs and he tried to think of a way to open them and let in some real air.  
  
He moved to the windows and searched for a lock or latch, but found none. Otogi's eyelids drooped a bit and his clouded head suddenly took in a smaller chair closeby. He walked over as best he could and picked it up with some effort. The gas he felt in his lungs and body were making him less coherent by the second.....he had to hurry.  
  
Otogi raised the chair by the window, preparing to swing with all of the might he had left in him. It might even be too late for him. That thought ran through the last logical part of his brain working.  
  
He began swinging the chair towards the window. Suddenly, though, his knees buckled underneath of him. The chair bounced off of the window frame harmlessly and clattered to the foor next to Otogi. He then slumped over quietly, the gas taking him over completely.  
  
Isis watched in horror. She had to complete what he had tried to do! It might be too late for Otogi if she didn't hurry.....she removed the cloth from her face, and had to fight more coughing fits. But her eyelids drooped too, and she knew she couldn't do what Otogi had failed to do. She didn't even feel as if she could stand....hell, she didn't think that she could hold a coherent thought in her mind.  
  
In less than another fifteen seconds, Isis too fell back to the ground, her eyes closed serenely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Crawford, the girl has gone down. They look like they have both succumbed to the gas."  
  
Pegasus rolled his eye at the image on the small television screen. "Of course I can see that she's gone down. Now turn on the ventilators and flush out the gas from the room."  
  
The servant bowed his head. "Yes, Master Crawford. Immediatly." The man then pressed the green button on the console, and a high hissing noise could be heard even outside of the sealed doors. After about two minutes, Pegasus's servant deemed it safe to enter the room.  
  
The white haired man strode past his servant and opened the door carefully. He then left the door open, just in case, and walked over to the closest of the two. He stopped in front of Otogi, stepping carefully over the chair he had dropped. Pegasus had seen over his soundless video system that Togi-boy had indeed tried to knock out one of his windows.  
  
The effort, if succeeded, would have not saved him, as he'd inhaled too much of the gas already by that time. Isis might have been spared the gas though. But, niether of them had.  
  
Pegasus cast a look over at Isis's fallen form. "I told you I'd take you to your brother, Miss Ishtar....I just didn't say how, now did I?" Pegasus allowed a malevolent chuckle to escape his lips, and he waved three security men to take the "guests" away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadi's eyes opened effortlessly. Yugi was moving. He craned his head upwards and saw Yugi's tall form walk through some nearby bushes.  
  
Tall form? Yugi was not a tall person. His other side must be in control, Shadi reasoned. He stood quietly and began to tail the boy silently. His skills of creeping unnoticed served him well, as the spirit didn't seem to notice anyone following. Not even a stealthy guardian with a Millennium Item.  
  
Soon, the spirit turned into a thicket of bushes and Shadi stopped once again. He paused for a moment, waiting for the perfect opportunity to peek over. After a moment, and a mumbled word between the two, a light flashed in the thicket, begging Shadi's attention. He had to look over.  
  
He turned his head and raised it above the shrubs, happy that their backs were to him. The person he saw was wearing a simple Egyptian linen shift, with a small circlet on top of her long straight hair. Shadi took in a breath, thinking that he'd seen this girl before. Suddenly, a thought struck him.  
  
/Could it really be....all this time right under my nose......!!!!/  
  
  
  
  
  
Marik walked down the spiral steps in the hidden alcove of the fortress. As his steps took him closer to the bottom, he began thinking of his course of action. He already knew which Item he was targeting first. It was much more fun to take down his opponents at their strongest, so why not give them a reason to fight, or even a reason to like him first?  
  
At the bottom of the staircase, there was a small store room with supplies for him. Food......water.....extra blankets. The usual stuff he needed to be out on the island more. He picked up some more food and filled his two canteens with water, and then picked up a packet of matches.  
  
His host, Malik, had shown him how to use them earlier that day. As a reward, he let Malik out of their Soul Room for awhile, instead of leaving him imprisoned all afternoon, like he'd originally planned.  
  
Suddenly, his head jerked up as he'd felt a familiar energy signature. How lucky.... his very target was wandering close by with his prize already! Marik let a huge grin cross his sadistic features, and immediatly packed away his supplies and, after shooting a quick glance at the door opposite his exit with the "control panel," he went back up the stairs, thinking all the way how pleased his "partner in crime" would be later on.....  
  
After he reached the top, he realized night was falling. Marik turned his head in the direction he needed to go, and walked quickly along the open field until he found the row of trees. He found his exit from those rather easily, and stepped back out into open forest.  
  
He opened his ID after fishing it out of his pocket.  
  
[Hey you! How did you do that thing with this contraption again?]  
  
{I'm Malik. Not "hey you." And it's a little difficult to explain. Why don't you let me do it.}  
  
[Alright...MALIK. Do you promise not to try and take me off course?]  
  
{I wouldn't think of it. Just let me open the Duelist Finder and search for whoever you need to find....} Malik let out a small mental sigh. It was really frustrating to only be out once in awhile, and he wanted to worm any moments of fresh air out of Marik he could.  
  
[Fine. You get just a minute to do it. Try anything mutunious and I'll skin you alive.....]  
  
{Sure.} The bright tingling feeling overtook them both as they switched places. He looked down at himself, and wondered, not for the first time, how his clothes could always fit the both of them. Marik was taller than him after all....  
  
He shoved the useless thought out of his mind. After hitting a few buttons and referring to the small guide book to the ID Pegasus had given Marik, he accessed the Duelist Locator screen.  
  
{Alright. Who is it you need to find? Yugi Motou, right?}  
  
[Oh no.....this time I need to find Ryou Bakura.....]  
  
Malik's body tensed up. Ryou? Why did he want Ryou? He didn't have anyth.......oh Ra.  
  
[I can sense your displeasure at my choice of first victim......well just suck it up and punch in the information!]  
  
Malik heard his other side's demands. He knew exactly what was happening now. Why he was called here. If not the real reasons behind it, he sure had a good idea now. He solemnly put in the numbers and the name, and his current location blipped up onto the screen. He was surprised to find out that Ryou really wasn't all that far away. Maybe only two hundred metres or so.  
  
{Alright. His location is on the map. There is a button near the bottom that lets you refresh the screen and re-check the location, because he could be moving.}  
  
[Fine. I'll take it from here....] Marik switched the two back around, dumping Malik in his soul room. [And one more thing boy.....I WILL be needing your help later on with this.....as you know, niether Ryou or his friendly other side like me very much......]  
  
Malik once again let out a mental sigh. He knew it would come to this sooner or later. Suddenly, he heard a phone ring, and the mental connection was cut off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith was stirring fretfully in his sleep. His dreams were riddled with odd shapes. These shapes resembled the sort of splotches of light you see after you get a portrait taken, only these were constant and changing shape continually, much like an amoeba. These shapes kept shifting and throbbing, causing that constant headache of his to get worse.  
  
Keith suddenly thrashed around as a pulsating shape shot into a new form, and he hit his head on a nearby rock. His head was suddenly a swimming sea of pain, and his headache doubled. He woke up retching of to the side loudly.  
  
"God...damn...puking....head hurts.....so much...." He gasped the words to himself in between heaves.  
  
You know Keith.....it will all end once they are dead......  
  
"You keep.... hurrrk..... singing the same tune Duke....."  
  
Yes Keith! Doesn't it get tiring! Maybe if you just moved on....there are other things to do with your life than revenge...  
  
"Terrence.... uuuccckk.... .keep out of this..... uurrpp....."  
  
Just trying to help, Keith.....  
  
"Liar........ you just make my head hurt worse...."  
  
Ha ha! Got shot DOWN ya pansy!  
  
"Duke... not helping."  
  
Oh well. Maybe you need to get moving anyway........  
  
"Need more sleep...please...."  
  
Ohhh no.... let's put those bullets of yours to good use. Let's get some more duelists to surrender their chips to you....and when you get enough to get to Pegasus's castle, you will have your opportunity for first revenge.....  
  
"I like the sound of that...........but I need to rest a bit more......."  
  
No. I won't let you. We get up and move now.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now. Can't stop me."  
  
I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes.....I know the song that gets on everybody's ner....  
  
"STOP IT STOP IT!!!!"  
  
....ves......So, you'll get up now?  
  
"....Yes. We'll keep going."  
  
Once again, Keith lost an arguement with his own mind and stood up. He wobbled a bit due to the lack of sleep and proper nourishment, and began moving again. A moment later, Terrence reminded him that he left his pack behind. Keith groaned irritably and turned back to get it. Then he went on again, very slowly. He wanted to be rid of his "companions" badly, even if for one night so he could get some decent rest....  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness had fallen for the night and Ryou stood at the edge of a small pool of water, looking into his reflection as Teodora had knelt down to take a few drinks. Ryou was surprised to see that most of the water sources were freshwater and very clean. Maybe it was another reason that Pegasus wanted this island for his tournament.  
  
He glanced down at Teodora and sighed. \Is this really nescessary, Bakura?\  
  
\\I don't know. Maybe she'll prove useful somehow....\\  
  
\Or amusing?\  
  
\\Hehe....that too....\\  
  
\.......can we lose her now?\  
  
Teodora stood up and towered over Ryou once again. She smiled down at him and motioned for them to get moving onwards. He saw Teodora duel earlier on, and she won simply out of some luck with a trap card and a good monster draw. He supposed she was good, but he just hadn't seen her duel enough yet to be so sure.  
  
They walked out of the grove they rested in for awhile, and soon found themselves on a small beaten path.  
  
Teodora looked down at Ryou sideways periodically, smiling and casting her nearly black eyes over him. Ryou could practically feel her eyes on him sometimes, and he wondered if Bakura wanted her around so he could see Ryou squirm.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura stopped him. Ryou screeched to a halt, and Teodora stopped a couple of steps ahead of him. She turned towards him and said his name. "Ryou?"  
  
Ryou's head was darting around, looking between the trees and around bushes. Bakura had told him that he sensed a large energy closeby, and that they could all be in danger. Ryou's mind had been to occupied at the time to notice it, but now that he was focused, he could definitly feel something.  
  
"Ryou?" By her tone and the way Ryou was moving his head around, she wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"Shh...." was all he said in response. She obeyed him of course.  
  
\\Left.\\  
  
\Behind that row of bushes?\  
  
\\And getting closer.\\  
  
Ryou stopped moving altogether as he faced the direction that his darkeness pointed out. Teodora stood and looked in that direction also, moving her head around to try and see what he was looking at. By this time, she was very confused.  
  
After waiting about thirty seconds, a form stepped out of the bushes, and Teodora gasped. It was a shorter Egyptian boy with blonde hair and a short blue top and long black pants. Malik Ishtar. Ryou's eyes opened widely. He wasn't his darkness, so that was a good sign....  
  
"Ryou....help me......" Malik fell down, stumbling and landing face down. He lifted his head and looked at him. Teodora's eyes popped open at hearing Ryou's name, and guessed correctly that they knew each other.  
  
"Malik. What happened to you?" Ryou remained skeptical, but stepped closer anyway. Bakura was silent for now.  
  
"Marik.....he......he controlled me......and brought me here. I managed to get control anyway......but I don't know where I am." He gasped a little bit and heaved himself up on his hands. Teodora walked forward and grabbed one of his arms, and helped him up onto a rock. "Who is she? Ra, she's tall...."  
  
Ryou's face reddened quickly, knowing why she was following him around. "She's someone I met on the way here. She is tagging along with me now until I can dump her somehow."  
  
"Oh....I see......" Malik sat quietly for a moment, and Ryou offered him a drink of water. Malik took it gratefully, and handed the canteen back to Ryou.  
  
"You said you wanted to know where we are? We are on an island owned by Pegasus J. Crawford for a massive Duel Monster's Tournament."  
  
"You mean like the one I heard about on Duelist Kingdom?" Malik raised questioning eyes at Ryou.  
  
"Yeah. That one. Only this one is MUCH bigger." Ryou still eyed him oddly, and Malik turned away.  
  
"You know, when I managed to get control, I found this in my pocket. I managed to turn it on, but I don't know what else to do with it." Malik pulled the Duelist ID out of his pocket, handing it to Ryou.  
  
"This is your Duelist ID, Malik. Pegasus gave every one of us one of these. Let's take a look around here..... I'm sure you don't know that Marik is working as an Eliminator, do you?"  
  
Malik's eyes opened wider. "So that's why I'm here.....why would he want to be employed by Pegasus anyway?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Hmm...I wonder if Marik even knows what to do with this map feature here....see, you press this button and bring up the map.......oh my Lord....."  
  
"What? What is it, Ryou?" Malik tried to look up at his ID from his perch on the rock. Teodora could see that something had excited Ryou, because his eyes had suddenly lit up as he was looking at the map.  
  
"The Fortress is marked on this! Pegasus must have given this information to his Eliminators! Wow!" Ryou looked very happy by this time, and Teodora looked over Ryou's shoulder, seeing a small icon of a fortress on the map. She immediately understood and jumped happily.  
  
"The Fortress?"  
  
"Yeah, this is where all the duelists that can fill their Duelist Gloves with twenty five diamond chips have to go on certain days. In about a week, Pegasus will come to that fortress and wait for all the duelists that can find the place to turn in their chips and make it to the second round of the tournament. Wow! This makes my job so much easier!"  
  
Malik looked up at Ryou. "So this tournament is mainly for the intellegent and the lucky to win....right?"  
  
"Sometimes, a great deal of luck is what it takes....."  
  
Malik stood up, obviously rejuvenated. "What direction is it?"  
  
Ryou took another look at the map. "It's actually very close.....only about 1000 meters from here. Not really all that far....."  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
\\Hey, you stupid mortal, can't you see that this is all too easy?\\  
  
\What? Of course I can.....I don't know what's really going on....\  
  
\\I suspect Marik is actually behind this "good luck" we've stumbled upon.\\  
  
\Maybe you're right.\  
  
\\Of COURSE I'm right you stupid mortal!! Make Ishtar over there get rid of the girl. I'm taking over.\\  
  
\What?!\  
  
\\Do it.\\  
  
"Hey, Malik.......Bakura wants out......"  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "He does?"  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get rid of her...." Ryou cast a quick glance over to Teodora that went unnoticed by her.  
  
"Oh yeah.....I see." Malik reached behind him where he kept the Rod hanging in his belt loop and held it up. Suddenly, Teodora's eyes glazed over and she turned around and walked away. "After I release her, she'll wonder what happened, and come looking for us. The way she'll remember it is that we all started walking, but she got separated from us."  
  
"Clever. Just wait until she's a good distance away from us to release her." Malik nodded, and Ryou closed his eyes.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes. "Alright, Ishtar, take us to the fortress." His voice was harsh and cold, but Malik was used to those sort of voices by now. Malik nodded, even if he was a bit apprehensive, and took the ID from Bakura. Malik held it in front of him and used it to guide their way to the solid wall of trees.  
  
"No wonder it's so hard to find," Bakura growled lowly.  
  
"Wait....there's something else marked on here. It's a small arrow, and it looks like it's along this wall of trees here...." Malik turned right and walked onwards, staying close to the trees. Bakura crossed his arms and followed, keeping his eyes on Malik.  
  
After around ten minutes of following Malik's map, they came upon a large gap in the trees. Malik looked at it for a moment and walked through. Bakura stood outside of it.  
  
"Hey Bakura! I can see the Fortress! It's huge!" Well, that sealed it for him. He stepped through.  
  
What he didn't count on was Marik waiting there to club him over the head with the Millennium Rod. Bakura slumped forwards into the dirt, moaning.  
  
"You asshole.......why did you do that?"  
  
Marik chuckled. "Why else, Bakura? You have something I want, and I intend to get it from you.....now where do you keep it...." Marik knelt down and fumbled around in Bakura's shirt pockets for a moment, while Bakura tried to get up. Marik conked him on the head again, but Bakura still wasn't unconscious. Marik plunged his hand into Bakura's jeans pocket, feeling something hard.  
  
Grinning madly, Marik withdrew his hand, holding the Millennium Eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: *now out like a light on the table*  
  
Zutsokaki: *slumped in the couch* She's out of it for now. It's really really late at night right now, she stayed up to get this done. It's way overdue.  
  
Fuu Fuu Choco Taco: Hope you all wiked dis chapter! Oooh! Go here! www.geocities.com/cherish_lyneytte/Brood_Mayran.html  
  
WSJ has a question for all girlies on Broody Mama's message board! And new piccies coming soon! 


	21. The Eye and the Ankh

Brood: Hey everyone! I'm finally done with another chapter! I know I know...seven LONG MONTHS....  
  
Zutsokaki: THERE SHE IS!!! GET HER!!!  
  
Brood: What!?!?!  
  
Zutsokaki: *leading a large group of readers, all carrying torches, pitchforks, silly putty, ect.* Get her!  
  
Brood: Hey! Why are you leading an angry mob!? You don't even care about this story!  
  
Zutsokaki: Eerrr....GET HER ANYWAY!!!!! *chases*  
  
Brood: AHH!! *clicks "post" and runs away*  
  
~*~ Bakura= Yami Bakura Ryou= Normal Ryou Marik= Yami Malik Malik= Normal Malik Yami= Yami Yugi Yugi= Yugi Motou  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Seto Kaiba stirred and sat up. It was early in the morning, as the darkness and dew on the ground suggested. He glanced down and noticed Lisa propped up against one end of his mattress, and Mai curled up close to the dying fire.  
  
On an impulse, Seto took out his Duelist ID and opened up the hidden Duelist Locator feature. He hit in Yugi Motou's name and Seto found out that Yugi was about four miles away to the north.  
  
That's not far at all! Maybe if I leave now.........  
  
He looked around. Could he leave Lisa with Mai? Disappear without a trace? Mai didn't know of the Duelist Locator. In fact, Seto doubted anyone else besides him had even found it yet. Pegasus had been sly in hiding that feature.  
  
Aside from the locator, Mai did express her wishes to be reunited with Yugi and the others. And Lisa's own unwillingness to be parted with Seto....  
  
"K....kebby-kun?" Seto's eyes darted down to where Lisa's own were fluttering open.  
  
"Go back to sleep."  
  
"But why are you...up right now?" She yawned largely after saying this.  
  
"I....heard a noise."  
  
"K-k-k-kebby-kun..." She had to hold back another yawn as she spoke. "If it's a bear, will you protect me?"  
  
"................" He looked at the girl for a moment. "......Hai. I will." But the young girl didn't hear him, for she had already fallen back asleep against his matress.  
  
Seto looked at her and shook his head lightly. He was going soft, and he knew it. The little warmth in his cold heart had been given to him by Mokuba, and Lisa was helping it grow. He didn't like that feeling much. He glanced over at Mai, then at Lisa again. He made up his mind. He'd go alone. Maybe this would help turn him back to normal.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura's head lifted from the ground where Marik had kicked him.  
  
"Give...me back the Millennium Eye!!" Bakura hissed evilly at his attacker.  
  
Marik looked down at him, grinning.  
  
"Lucky I don't take one of your OWN! .....Shall I relieve you of your beloved Ring, next, Tomb Robber?" Marik sneered down at the crumpled form of the famous Tomb Robber.  
  
"To HELL WITH THAT!!" Bakura suddenly shot up and a beam of Shadow Energy poured out of the Ring, striking Marik square in the chest.  
  
RUN, BAKURA!! It was Ryou, speaking to him from the Soul Room.  
  
What did his other half care? All he ever did was beat the little weakling and try to kill his so called friends. And here he was telling him to run!  
  
Wait. RUN!? What are you TALKING about you worthless human!?  
  
You can't get the Eye back! Just RUN! Now! Do you want him to get the Ring too!?  
  
He hated to admit it, but Ryou had a point. Marik was getting up off of the ground from where he fell now.  
  
"Mark my words, Marik!! This is NOT the last you'll see from me! I WILL be back, and I WILL kill you, for I AM the darkness!" At this, Bakura backed away from Ishtar and ran off, kicking up a bit of dirt and grass as he went.  
  
Marik swore fervently as he stood up. "That's what you said the LAST time I got the better of you!," he yelled after the retreating back of Bakura.  
  
He regained his footing and paused. He had gotten basically what he needed. Marik lifted the Eye to get a good look at it. There were fingerprints all over it, probably from where Bakura had been pawing at it day after day, wondering if he should put it in his own socket or not.  
  
Marik thought fleetingly of putting it in Malik's eye, but decided against it. He didn't want to risk his vessel at this point. Even though he didn't have the "promised" two items for Pegasus upon his arrival, the Eye would serve to mollify his "partner."  
  
He grinned anyway, and stuffed the small object in his own pants pocket. Then, adopting a modern custom, put his hands in his pockets, and whistled a tune he'd picked up as he walked off.  
  
Malik couldn't help it. He had to giggle. [Hehehe.......]  
  
{What's that you're giggling at?}  
  
[If you're going to whistle, try something you DIDN'T pick up while terrorizing small girls in a park. I doubt the Care Bears theme song suits you....]  
  
{What in the Underworld is the "Care Bears," you pathetic shell?}  
  
[....Forget I said anything. Please continue.] Then Malik gave Marik the equivalent of a mental shrug, and Marik reminded himself to coop up his vessel longer inside of the Spirt Room. Then he continued his whistling and walking, the night deepening around him.  
  
~*~  
  
The mentally disturbed Keith tossed and turned in his sleep. Just as before in his troubled dreams, amoeba-like blobs of light pulsated through his mind, but this time, they began to actually take some kind of shape. One turned into an image that reminded him vaugely as a rabbit, and another looked a bit like some kind of elaborate choker. Yet another looked a bit like a square or a cube or something like that, but it moved too quickly for him to really see it.  
  
While he dreamed, he had peace from his mental "companions." Here, in these dreams, they couldn't touch him. He only had the dreams to look forward to, as much as they didn't make sense. They were the only respite he had against the continual headaches and feelings of violence. He figured that Terrence would like it there. He seemed to appreciate quiet.  
  
He now thought of those two in a cliche'd kind of way. He saw Terrence as a smaller version of himself in a white robe and bandana, sitting on his right shoulder, and Duke as a red leather clad likeness sitting on his left, with a red bandana that had teeny little horns on the top of it. Shoulder Angel and Devil. Good way to think of them, really, even though they never popped up on his shoulders. They always simply talked to his mind. And God, did it ever hurt when they began yelling.  
  
But right now, he had the dreams, and finally, those dreams began taking some kind of form. He felt less helpless now, but he knew when he woke, he'd once again take up his Magnum cross and bear it's burden across the island. Even though he had his breaks, he felt as if they were his reward for the greater good he was going to do. He was going to rid the world of the filthy people who took joy in ruining his very livelihood. Yes, this was good for the world, and yes, those dreams were a reward for taking on this burden.  
  
Inside of his mind, Duke chuckled and Terrence shook his head. Duke was winning again.  
  
~*~  
  
The light steps of Pegasus echoed through the manor's halls as he strode towards the room that he was holding his "prisoners."  
  
His key entered the lock, and after a turn and the subsequent "click," he opened the door and walked inside. There before him was a large bed, and Isis laying under the covers. Otogi was lying beside of her, only on top of the covers. Pegasus chuckled at his little arrangement. Of course he'd put Otogi over the covers, Isis WAS a lady after all. Pegasus chuckled once again and sat down at the foot of their shared bed.  
  
The guards, after taking out the still forms of the two, had wanted them put into a dungeon-like room, but Pegasus had insisted on more comfortable rooming. After all, they weren't going anywhere......  
  
"What was your goal in coming here, 'Togi-boy? What made you come with Isis here? It couldn't have been just one psycho boy gone missing that made you want to come here....." Pegasus knew he wouldn't get an answer from the quiet form, but it didn't stop him from asking in the first place. He looked over at Isis then.  
  
"And what was it that made you seek out his help, Isis? The only person you could turn to? After all, Kaiba-boy is at my tournament, and doing very well for that matter. So surely he couldn't help you, and little Yugi doesn't have those kinds of resources. Was he a last resort? Oh well, I have you both, and I know that Malik, if not his very friendly other half, will be anxious to see you, young Miss Ishtar."  
  
Pegasus just sat there for a moment, looking at the two on the large plush bed, then he stood and went to the dresser where the two's personal effects had been taken off of their persons. Otogi had some dice on him, plus his wallet, and inside the wallet was a bit of money, about four credit cards, a few plays for Dungeon Dice Monsters scribbled out onto some paper, and his driver's license. Isis too, had a wallet, tucked into the back of her jeans with the same sorts of personal effects, but did not find the Millennium Tauk like he had wanted.  
  
That could only mean that it was on the island, which meant something else for Marik to collect. But knowing the odd ways of Marik, or not knowing them, as the case may be, he might have already known that the Tauk was on the island.  
  
He pushed a lock of silver-white hair behind his left ear, revealing his white eyepatch. He touched it lightly as his thoughts turned to the Items. Marik had promised him two or three by the time of Pegasus' arrival in a week's time. Pegasus surely hoped and was confident in Marik's skills, but did not know for how long his tentative alliance with the old spirit could be held. For now though, his only choice was to trust, as weak as it may be, the spirit to get all the items and keep his part of the bargain.  
  
The deal even seemed a bit shady to Pegasus. Marik had accepted the proposition after only a few questions. It didn't even benefit Marik as much as Pegasus had thought he might require. Marik had to do the most work, AND he got to use the items second.  
  
Pegasus had even offered money to sweeten the deal, but Marik had declined. Marik had simmply agreed to collect all seven Millennium Items, give them all to Pegasus, including the Rod already in Marik's possession, and wait for Pegasus to complete his purpose before he could get those items. Seemed to really kick Marik in the pants, but he accepted.  
  
He shook the negative thoughts from his head. It was useless to look back on the "negotiations" right now. What mattered now was that Marik was out now looking for the items and eliminating duelists. Maybe that's what the Egyptian was in it for. The fun of eliminating duelers from the island. As he'd heard, Marik did have a special love for inflicting all kinds of pains.  
  
Pegasus moved back to the bedside of the pair, and he looked down at their quiet and pale faces. He looked at them for a moment, then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him once again. Not that they'd be going anywhere....it was more to keep a couple of his younger guards out. After all, there WAS a lady in there......  
  
He chuckled and walked down the hallway, flipping open a small personal computer from his pocket built specifically to keep track of a few certain duelists. As was expected, Yugi and Joey were doing well, and Seto Kaiba had all of his own needed chips. It even said that he had three extra.  
  
"Going a little overkill, Kaiba-boy?" He grinned and checked in with a couple of his eliminators. Marik of course, had the most, at one hundred and seventy seven chips, with the next eliminator to come near that was thirty two chips behind Marik. All five of his eliminators were doing their jobs well. In fact, just a little too well. He'd have to make a mental note of it to contact them all later and tell them to ease up a bit.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked over at the girl sitting next to him in the dark night. "So you say that your name is Ahmunet, but you can't remember much else beyond that point?"  
  
"No, I can't. The first thing I can remember is coming into my aibou about two weeks ago."  
  
"Really now? I don't have much memories either of Egypt, but it's not nearly that vauge with me. At least, not anymore. It used to be that way. But now I have a few memories. Maybe as time passes with you, it will become clearer for you."  
  
"Actually.....I do have only one real recollection. The thief...Bakura. He stole something very valuable from me. I feel like I really need it back."  
  
"Bakura! He stole something from you? And you can't remember what it is?"  
  
"Not at all....." She shook her head, sending some of her long straight hair tumbling over her shoulders. Yami had to marvel how women could just do that thing....look really pretty without trying. It was just the way they looked. He had seen it with Anzu, and with Mai, and with Amoura, and now with this young woman. The moonlight caught her hair easily as it fell over her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes were cast downwards. Her voice brought him out of his small reverie.  
  
"It really hurts, knowing where you're from, but not remembering a thing about it. All I can seem to see is that thief, in his mortal self, laughing as something odd is happening to me....and saying how I'd never get this back. And it was all over this....." She held the Millennium Ankh lightly in her hands, staring down at it.  
  
"And how did you get that from the guardian of the Items?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't get it, I came out of it....but I don't understand why. I just know when I saw aibou, that I needed to help and protect....." She was interrupted as a shuffle was heard. Both of the spirit's lifted their heads and turned around swiftly, but whatever made that noise was gone.  
  
"Shadi......" Yami muttered lightly under his breath.  
  
"Who?" Ahmunet turned to look at him.  
  
"The Guardian of the Millennium Items. The owner of that Ankh."  
  
"..........Aibou says for me to give it to him."  
  
"I think he was listening to us talk. I think he left because he wants you to have it a little while longer. He wants you to stay with you aibou for awhile longer."  
  
"Aibou's protesting........anyway, I believe we've talked enough for one night.....except..."  
  
"Yes?" Yami tilted his head to look at her.  
  
"Do you know where the thief is right now?"  
  
"No......we lost him in that storm. His own innocent aibou is along for the ride."  
  
"I feel a sadness for his aibou." With that, she stood up. Yami nodded, understanding that this was the end of their conversation. He reverted back to Yugi, and Ahmunet reverted back to her aibou, who promptly collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs.  
  
"Shhhhh........it's alright...." Yugi said softly. "It's not a bad thing, having a friend to be there for you whenever you need it...." He knew immedeatly what was bothering the holder of the Millennium Ankh.  
  
"Nooo.....not....alright......frightened..." Yugi held them while sobs shook his companion's body.  
  
"Come....let me walk you back to your tent......it WILL be okay...." Yugi stood and helped his companion up, and together, they walked back to the mini duelist settlement.  
  
(A/N: I know I know, seven months and you STILL don't know the whole story! I'm just not ready to let that cat out of it's bag yet! So Nyah! :P )  
  
~*~  
  
Shadi strode carefully from the site where the two had been talking.  
  
So there WAS a spirit inside of the Millennium Ankh....but he had heard of no lore about this, or felt any of her presense inside of the Item. This indeed was odd. He decided that it would be a good idea to watch from afar, and learn what he could before reclaiming his Millennium Item. Or even if that would be a good idea.  
  
After all, it seemed that all of this....with the Items all being on the island and all....it was happening for a reason. It was a reason yet to be revealed, even to him, but there was a reason, none the less. This was one of those times he wished that Isis Ishtar still held the Tauk. Maybe she could have gotten it to work one last time and see what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Seto stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"None of your business. Where I go is my own affair."  
  
Mai sat up easily in her sleeping bag. "You weren't thinking of just leaving Lisa and I behind, were you? Wasn't it obvious when Lisa saw you again that she idolizes you, and that also, I need to get back to Yugi and Joey and the others? Why are you always doing this?"  
  
Seto turned to face her, his eyes boring holes through her practically. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mai stood by the embers of the fire. "Leaving. You're always leaving. You left Mokuba with us so you could take care of some "business," and now you're abandoning me without a clue to where I should go, or without any kind of word as to what I should do about being separated from Yugi!"  
  
"I can go where I want to, when I want to!" Seto raised his voice to a hard and mean sounding kind of stage whisper, as if minding the sleeping girl close to them both.  
  
"Wait a second....when did you find Lisa?" Mai rocked back on her heels and looked at Seto.  
  
"Only the first night, I think." He didn't know why he was answering her questions really....  
  
"How long did you have her?"  
  
"About a day and a half after that, probably."  
  
"AH-HAH!" Mai didn't even bother keeping that down, and Lisa stirred a bit. Seto looked down at her, frozen for a moment, then glared at Mai.  
  
"Ah-hah, what?"  
  
"Ah-hah, I know why you left Mokuba with us."  
  
"..........I don't know what you're talking about, Mai.  
  
Mai put on a superior sort of smirk and folded her arms. "Sure. Pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. But before you walk off, tell me this....where is Yugi. You can't just abandon me here. Anyway, if you go, what's going to stop Lisa from wanting to track you down?"  
  
Seto realized this was true. ".........Fine. We'll wait until Lisa gets up and we've all eaten something. Then we'll go find Yugi and his merry band." Seto cast his eyes down to the ground and frowned.  
  
How did he get into these things?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Brood: *doing this from inside of a closet, since the Angry Mob is still out for her blood* Wow, seven long months, and here we are! You realize that I started this story about a year ago, two days ago!? Wow, time flies, ne? Unfortunately, I didn't spend as much of it writing as I should have...... And yes, I am truly sorry for simply dumping this story for so long, and I swear that I never want this to happen again. At first it was writers block, then other things just kept cropping up.  
  
But on Friday evening, I got inspired to write again, as a friend came home from his heart operation. I just felt so happy that he was home and safe, that I looked at my stories and was like, DANG! I gotta get WRITING! And it just flowed from me....it was great to feel my muses returning. I'll get a chapter of Just Another Day on the Job up soon, as well. Then heck, I'll get started on something else!  
  
To my Contest WINNERS!! Email me saying either, "One," or "Two." This will determine what story your appearance will be in! If you both say the same thing, the first person to email me will get first pick! You each will be in one story! This means you, Wingleader and Myot-chan! LOL!  
  
Zutsokaki: *flings the door open* THERE SHE IS!!!  
  
Brood: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! *Review and make me feel good about myself please!!!* 


	22. Getting Moving and Dueling

Brood: *who managed to get away from the Angry Mob just barely* Phew! Don't ask how I got out of THAT one, just call it Authoresses Luck, okay?  
  
*peeps around a corner* Oookaaayyy....looks good here....*sneaks around the corner*  
  
Fuu Fuu Choco Taco: *flinging herself at Brood* BROODY-MAMA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brood: SSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *looks around feverently* Keep it down!  
  
Choco Taco: Huh? Ooh, the meanie peoples who want to hurt you?  
  
Brood: Yeah! They're out for blood!  
  
Choco Taco: Don't worry! Me and Fuufy-Nilly will take care of 'em!!  
  
Brood: ...........I don't wanna know, but GO TO IT!!! *watches the chibi scamper off*  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stretched heartily when he woke up that next morning. A large yawn escaped his mouth and he looked over at the three others he shared his tent with. Joey was snoring with his mouth hanging wide open, and Honda was sleeping on his tummy, mashing in his usual hair point. Mokuba was sprawled out everywhere, Joey-style, and had somehow wormed his way out of his sleeping bag in the middle of the night. He was shivering lightly.  
  
Yugi's eyebrow went up at this. Mokuba was shivering. He then noticed that it was indeed a very cool morning, and he gave a small shudder as well.  
  
"How did you sleep?" The tri-colored head spun around quickly, looking for the owner of the voice, seeing nobody. Realizing the voice belonged to Anzu, he quickly pieced that she was talking to Amoura.  
  
"Ahhhh....very nizely....vould 'ave been better if Yunet ztayed azleep ALL night!" She then giggled a bit.  
  
"Yeah, she got me too...." There was a short silence in the next tent.  
  
"D'ya think the guys are up yet?"  
  
"Joey? 'Onda? Mokuba? No. Yugi, I'd believe."  
  
"I AM up!" Yugi couldn't help it.  
  
There was another pause, then the two girls burst out gigging.  
  
"Yugi! We're coming over!"  
  
"Oui! 'Ere ve come!" There was a shuffing around, and Yugi heard the girls unzip their "door" and pad the two feet over to the boy's tent. They zipped the door open and crawled inside. Amoura promptly giggled and set her cat down on Mokuba's head, and a second later, Mokuba shot up with a short yell.  
  
"Ammooooouuurrrrraaaaaaa!!!!!" Mokuba let out a long whine in the form of the French girl's name. "Come on! I wanted to sleep longer!" He faked a small pout as he petted Yunet's head.  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes. "And end up more like those two doofus's?" She motioned towards Joey, who had just rolled over, and his mouth flopped open, making his snores higher and raspier sounding. They all winced, and Yugi thought vaguely of getting a roll of his unwashed socks and stuffing them in Joey's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Honda let out a loud "AAAHHH CHOOOOO!!!," Yunet's very presence jarring him awake.  
  
He shot up quickly, spotting the innocent fuzz ball purring in Mokuba's lap.  
  
"Get....*sniff* it out of here!!" He sneezed a few more times, his now flat hair point bobbing around roughly. Yunet's eyes followed the hair movement lazily, then in a surge of energy, launched herself at Honda's face, batting at his limp hair.  
  
"GAAAAHHHH!! AA-CHO! AA-CHOOOO!!! AAAAA-CCCHHOOOO!!!" Honda sneezed violently, and tried backing away from the kitten in mid-sneeze, but only succeded in rolling over onto Joey's face as he fell over.  
  
"HHEEELLPP! I'M BEIN' MURDERED!!!!!!" Joey's yell shot out from under Honda's side, and Joey shot up and shoved Honda over in the other direction. Yunet had gotten away from Honda after he had backed off and fell over, and was now sitting on Yugi's lap, watching the fun.  
  
The others couldn't suppress giggles as Joey shot around and Honda struggled between sneezes to find a Kleenex. Anzu took pity on Honda and handed him one, and Amoura got Joey to calm down, while giggling herself.  
  
Yugi couldn't help grinning at the scene those two made, and excused himself for an early morning shower.  
  
He opened the door and stepped out carrying his towel, and noticed that a couple of heads were poked out of their own tents, looking towards Yugi's. He realized that the two guys must have made a LOT of noise. Yugi smiled merrily and waved, indicating that it was all okay, and went to the only free makeshift shower there at the time.  
  
Back over at the tent, Joey had finally calmed down and Amoura had Yunet a good distance away from Honda. The little silver tabby kitten mewed sweetly and purred in Amoura's lap. Anzu stretched a bit and yawned.  
  
"We might have to get dressed soon and leave, I really don't feel like being challenged another three times or so like yesterday....I'm still exhausted from all that dueling!  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed, "They were jumpin' all over me, Amoura, and Yuge like a fat kid on a cupcake...."  
  
Honda broke in here with a chuckle. "Yeah, the only ones getting hit worse than the champs were the ones with only about five or six chips."  
  
Amoura nodded. "Oui....but it zerved to give me more chips! All of uz got more!"  
  
"I lost a few, remember Amoura?" Honda looked her in the eye, and Amoura smiled.  
  
"But it vas just two, you'll make zat back in no time!" Anzu agreed with this and Joey gave him a hearty clap on the back before taking off his t-shirt, reaching for a cleaner one.  
  
Amoura and Anzu's faces lit up in bright blushes at the sight of Joey's well toned upper half and made a scramble for the door, mumbling things about needing to do their hair and stuff like that.  
  
Honda looked over at Joey after the girls scuttled away. "What do ya think's wrong with them?," He asked as he immediately heard muffled giggles. Mokuba looked at the two guys and just shrugged.  
  
"Aa-choo!...AMOURA YOU FORGOT THE CAT!!!"  
  
"Zorry!"  
  
After another few moments and a few clothing changes later, the girls walked out of their own tent and wandered around the camp.  
  
There were many dueling stations, and one was already being used. The girl on the left side looked sort of groggy, like her opponent had dragged her out of her tent.  
  
The morning was chill, with a bit of clouds in the sky. The sun was peeking through some grey areas of the sky, shining through the holograms of the duel stations. Amoura and Anzu watched the duel for awhile until it seemed like the more awake person was done for, then they began moving again.  
  
"Excuse me! Ladies!"  
  
Anzu and Amoura turned around. Behind them, a young blonde man who looked around their age was jogging up to them. He stopped and caught his breath for a moment.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a young black haired girl around here anywhere? On the first day here, we got separated from my friend's little sister, and now she's out there all alone..." His eyes were lit with worry, and he looked between the two imploringly.  
  
Amoura took out her ID and pointed it at him. "If you don't mind...."  
  
"Not at all....," he said, barely paying attention.  
  
While Amoura scanned the young man, Anzu began talking to him.  
  
"So what's the little girl's name? What can you tell me about her?"  
  
He scratched his head lightly. "Well, she's about twelve years old...but doesn't act it very often!," he added with a small chuckle, "And she's got black hair that she usually has up in a ponytail, and really big blue eyes. Her name is Lisa O' Kelly. She's about four foot nine inches tall, and only carrying one big bookbag and a sleeping bag."  
  
"....'EY!!"  
  
Anzu and the young man looked over to the wide-eyed Amoura.  
  
"You are Jerry McGowan!!!!! Ze Irish National Champion!!!!" Amoura was looking at him in an all new light. In fact, it was almost a hungry look.  
  
"Ehehe....yeah, that'd be me...." He showed his glove, which held about eighteen diamond chips in it. Amoura looked down at hers, where she had eighteen as well. "Lisa's older sister, Faife O' Kelly," Jerry motioned over to where an older girl was standing, interrogating a small group by a tent obviously about her sister, "is 2nd Place in Ireland. I won by a scratch really...."  
  
"........Let'z duel!" Anzu looked at Amoura, wide-eyed.  
  
"Amoura! You're only a semi-finalist in France!"  
  
"I do not care! Did Zeto not tell you all vhat 'appened to moi regarding ze Championzhips!?"  
  
Jerry's eyes grew as he regarded Amoura. "........Heeeyy....I heard about that! It was talked about at our Irish Championships! A semi- finalist girl in the French National Championships got kidnapped until she was gone long enough to call it a forfiet! Something about a bet on the match..."  
  
"Amoura!? Did that really happen to you!?" Anzu stared back and forth between the two, hardly daring to say any more.  
  
Amoura's eyes darkened. "....Oui. Zhall ve duel?"  
  
"....Aye." He then turned his head backwards. "FAIFE!!!!!!!"  
  
The older black haired girl's head shot up and she jogged over. She had shorter raven black hair and deep green eyes. "Jerry? Do these girls know anything of Lisa?"  
  
"No, but I've been challenged to a duel by Amoura Letezaut."  
  
Faife colored slightly, obviously recognizing the fellow Europen title holder's name. "Let me duel her instead."  
  
Jerry's eyes widened and he looked back at Amoura. "Maybe it would be better that way...."  
  
Amoura looked indignant. "I challenged YOU, Monsieur McGowan."  
  
He shook his head. "I have more chips than Faife. I want her to win a few more to catch up with me...." He gave Amoura a big smirk, and she scowled back.  
  
"Listen Amoura....maybe you should just accept....let's not start anything...." Anzu put her hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke lightly. She didn't like the looks being exchanged. She leaned in closer to her ear and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Anyway, he's being cocky. Why don't you beat this Faife into the ground and show him what you're made of...."  
  
Amoura's face twisted into a smile. "Vine. I acczept ze duel vith ze girl."  
  
Faife beamed cockily at her and flashed her seventeen chips. "Thanks, I need to beat Jerry here to twenty-five."  
  
Amoura nearly lost her smile, but plastered it on, and Anzu frowned a bit.  
  
"Do you mind if I pick the field?"  
  
"Not at all, Madame O' Kelly." Faife then pointed.  
  
"That one over there. That's where we'll duel." Amoura nodded slowly, letting her smile fall and be replaced with a more serious demeanor.  
  
The four teens immediately made their way over to the station. As they neared it, Anzu spotted Yugi exiting the male showers area and she waved to where he was toweling his hair. "YUGI!!!!!!!"  
  
The drooped spiked of Yugi's hair bobbed over his eyes as he looked up. He caught Anzu's hand signals and he gathered his things and scampered off to the guy's tents, where Honda was just emerging.  
  
Faife and Amoura were boarding just as everyone else ran up. Some drifters from where another duel had just ended came over to watch this new one beginning to happen.  
  
"Amoura! Do you know what this field is?"  
  
"Not off ze top of my 'ead...."  
  
"It's 50% dark and 50% fire. You really can't tell by looking at it."  
  
"Oui....." /Fire.....zis could vork vell for moi...../  
  
They looked hard at each other. Sparks seemed to be shooting from the two title-holder's eyes.  
  
"DUEL!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Gonna meet Miss Maaaaiii's friends! Gonna meet Miss Maaaaaiii's friends! Gonna meet Miss Maaaaaiii's friends! Lalalalalalaaaaa!!!!"  
  
"Whatever God in heaven gave young girls energy surges in the morning must have had a bit too much nectar before making that decision....." Seto Kaiba rubbed his temples and popped an Advil into his mouth as the young girl danced around the dead fire.  
  
Mai was standing around, holding a hair tie. "Lisa! Didn't you say that you wanted help getting your hair tied up!?"  
  
Lisa paused and bounced on her heels. "I said I wanted KEBBY- KUN'S help! Nyah!" She stuck out her tounge and winked sweetly at Mai, skipping over to Seto.  
  
"Does you head hurt, Kebby-kun?"  
  
"............Just a little bit. Go to Mai and let her tie your hair."  
  
"Oooooo-KAY!" She bounded towards Mai and obediently plopped down on the ground in front of her. Mai sighed and began brushing her raven locks, letting out a smile and shaking her head.  
  
/Kebby-kun....yeesh, that's cute. And he LET'S her? You think you know a guy..../  
  
"Ooh Miss Mai? Can you braid it instead today?"  
  
"Sure kid, why not."  
  
Seto snorted. Mai glared at him for a second and ignored him.  
  
Mai didn't bat an eyelash when Seto said he was going off to get a bit of "breakfast," but Lisa on the other hand....  
  
"Kebby-kun, be nice to the animals this time!"  
  
Mai paused. Be nice to the animals?, she thought ominously as her fingers deftly twisted the black hair into a nice braid.  
  
"Don't worry, it's always humane." Seto walked off without another word.  
  
".........Uuuhhhhhh.......Lisa? What did he mean?" Mai reached the end of the pleat and tied it off slowly.  
  
"Ooohhh....you'll see Miss Mai..." Lisa grinned and glowed with superiority at knowing something that she didn't.  
  
Mai really didn't WANT to see, if what she was thinking was what was going to happen. She let out a shudder and patted the girl's head, signifying that her braid was done. She then bounded over to her bag after a quick but boisterous "Thanks!!!" and then pulled out a coloring book and crayons.  
  
Pulling out her CD player, Mai sat down on a rock and listened to her music. It was only around 7:30 in the morning right now, so they had plenty of travelling time. Mai felt a shudder go up her back as the thought of rejoining Yugi, Joey, and the others. She had a french hand to shake anyway. Then, she thought of HOW Seto was going to help her find them all.  
  
He had made it seem like he was just going to sniff them out and waltz up to them. He even started away from the camp like he knew where he was going. It all struck Mai as funny, since she sure knew that the group and Seto didn't plan on meeting anywhere. These thoughts made her ignore her music completely.  
  
When Seto came back through the shrubbery, Mai was surprised she was on song four already. It had seemed like no time had passed at all. She yanked off her earphones to speak to him, but only got as far as opening her mouth.  
  
Skewered on the end of a long hunting knife was a dead snow white rabbit.  
  
".............SETO KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yay! Kebby-kun brought breakfast!!!"  
  
Seto looked at Mai, who's face was a mask of fury, and over to Lisa, who looked happy that she was going to have food soon. He shook his head at the complete opposite reactions and simply walked over to the brook he had to wade through last night to skin and prepare the little thing.  
  
".....He.....he KILLED that cute bunny!!"  
  
"Yeah! We're going to eat it!"  
  
"........Oh God...."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Mai, it's yummy! And it looked like Kebby- kun got a fat one too!"  
  
Lisa bounced up and swirled, feeling her braid flap around, and dug into one of Seto's side pockets of his bag and got out some matches. Then she got some kindling from a small pile and got a fire going again. Normally Mai wouldn't have charged this task to the hyperactive girl, but she just sat there in a quiet rage until Seto came back, holding the skinned and cleaned carcass.  
  
Mai averted her eyes as Seto and Lisa got it over the fire, and only when Lisa said, "It's dooooooooooone!!!!!!," did she turn back around.  
  
Seto dished the bunny meat out on three separate tin plates and Lisa dug into hers happily, and offered Mai a plate. She looked at it slowly as the girl held it out.  
  
"..................................................."  
  
"If you don't want to eat, then your stomach will just have to growl the whole time we're out looking for your little gang." Seto glared hard at her, and Mai glared back.  
  
Finally, her stomach did growl, and she took the plate that Lisa had ended up sitting down next to Mai. She sniffed it, then took a nibble. It was alright, so Mai ate the rest of it, but slowly.  
  
"Why couldn't you just gather berries like everyone else, Kaiba?"  
  
"Because.....some people don't feel like living on a diet of berries for a full month or more on a large unpopulated island." Mai only stared at him, because that was the point she herself had made when Yugi and the others were at the fairground place together.  
  
After they all had eaten, and Mai had gotten over her sympathy for her meal, they all got packed and cleaned up and set out. Lisa skipped along merrily next to Seto, and Mai walked on the other side of Lisa.  
  
At one point when Lisa had skipped away from them to inspect a flower, Mai leaned over and muttered, "Hey, does she know about Mokuba?"  
  
"She's heard about one sentence about him, but knowing her flighty head, she's forgotten already." Seto looked at her slowly, then turned back to their path. "Lisa....let's go. Shouldn't waste time."  
  
Lisa sprang up with the flower in her hand. "Kebby-kun! It's too cold outside for flowers!"  
  
Seto and Mai looked at each other. It was indeed cold that morning, but for some reason, they hadn't payed much attention to that. Mai felt her arm and noticed goosebumps, then over at Lisa, who was rubbing her arms together.  
  
"Brrrrr, Miss Mai! It's colder than it was earlier!"  
  
"Yeah kid....it is.....what's going on here! It's June, right?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "Let's not dwell on it. Let's keep moving."  
  
"Kaiba, how do you know where we're going?"  
  
"Traveller's intuition."  
  
~*~  
  
"DAMN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A white crowned head was hitting itself against a tree trunk while cursing fervently in every language he knew, and that was about three or four. He had run at least half a mile from where Marik was before stopping to berate himself, and that was at least three hours ago.  
  
"How could I have been so STUPID to believe that Egyptian idiot!!!! Now I've lost the Eye!!!"  
  
Ryou finally couldn't ignore this anymore. \If you remember correctly though, he wasn't lying. The fortress WAS over there.\  
  
"SHUT UP IN THERE!," Bakura yelled directly at the Ring. "You're lucky he didn't get YOU while he was at it!!!"  
  
\.....would he have really gotten ME? You're the spirit tied to the Ring, after all....\  
  
This time he used the link to communicate with Ryou. \\Of course, you blithering idiot! YOU are the one in the Ring right now, and were in there when that sorry excuse for an Egyptian spirit attacked!\\  
  
\Oh. What do you suppose we do now?\  
  
\\We rest. I need to tend to these wounds and plot revenge. I feel tired. I'm going to put out your bag and lie down. Then I'm resting in the soul room. If you move one INCH from the spot I lie down in...............\\  
  
\I get it, I get it......\  
  
Bakura let out the bag and then curled up inside of it, letting Ryou have control.  
  
"Aaaahhhh........" For the first time, he felt the physical pain of what Bakura had just gone through. He ached in his ribs, his head felt stomped on, and one of his legs had cramped up since Bakura had been running while already too tired to walk right. Oh sure, let RYOU take care of the pain parts, while the mad spirit gets to rest his mind in the comparitively cushy soul room. Yeesh.  
  
Indignant, he waited until he felt that Bakura was asleep, then he scooted himself and the sleeping bag over about three inches. "Ha. There. I moved MORE than an inch.....Nyah."  
  
Ryou began to think as we waited for sleep to claim him. Now that the Millennium Eye was out of his possession, he knew that Bakura couldn't try and force him to gouge out his left eyeball anymore.  
  
A question filtered it's way into his head. Was Malik in league with his dark side? Did he really wake up dazed and confused like he'd said? Or was it all just a ruse to get Ryou and Bakura's trust?  
  
Ryou trusted Malik, to a small extent, and Bakura trusted him even less. They did make that deal back in Battle City together, but then it, and the trust, all went up in smoke when Marik came out. So was it Marik they couldn't trust, or the both of them? He knew now that Marik was working as an eliminator for Pegasus, but was Malik really just along for the ride, an innocent party much like Ryou?  
  
Finally he yawned, his eyelids starting to close. Sleep.....  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Oh no. That voice. Female, and his name pronounced with that rolled "R." It couldn't be. No. No no no no no NO!  
  
He didn't move. He simply lay there, even though he was wide awake now. He was just glad that his other half was asleep, because he'd probably take his frustrations out on making fun of him.  
  
"Ryou!" It was a happier tone this time, and then he heard a person plop down beside him and just sit. What was it with her and finding him when he was sleeping?  
  
Bakura did this on purpose. That had to be it. He planned this. He saw which direction Teodora trudged off in when Malik made her leave and purposely ran towards it when he was running.  
  
It was a silly thought at best, but in Ryou's sleepy and slightly battered brain, it was the best explination for his horrible irony attack. He didn't even think it'd be safe to SLEEP in Teodora's presence, but.............zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......................  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Pegasus!"  
  
Pegasus Crawford turned his head from his breakfast. "What is it that you want. Funny Bunny was just about to come on....so this had better be good........" He narrowed his eye and glared at the anonymous lackey and gripped his glass of wine.  
  
"Uhhhh......sir.....We've just found that temperatures on the island are flucuating in very unpredictable patterns. It's been just under a week since the duelists got there, and now the--"  
  
"Yes yes, I was aware of that. Things were warm and balmy there up until about the second or third day, then there was that very big storm. Now things are starting to get a tad nippy, am I correct?" Pegasus looked smugly at the young man, awaiting the answer.  
  
"S-s-sir...yes you are correct....temperatures are at around sixty two right now and dropping."  
  
"How quickly?" Still dropping? It was barely ten o' clock yet on the island....  
  
The young underling seemed to gain confidence from the fact that he finally could tell Pegasus something he didn't know. "Sir, the estimated rate of decrease is about three degrees per hour."  
  
Pegasus's eye widened. "That means at about nine this evening, if the rate is constant, the temperature will be at freezing point on that island!"  
  
"....Yes sir. That's what it means. But we're confident that the fluctuating temperature will cause it to increase once again........It could possibly be El Nino...."  
  
"You idiot! It's not El Nino!" Pegasus looked a bit angry at this, then fell silent.  
  
"Terribly sorry sir, didn't mean to be an idiot....."  
  
Pegasus remained silent for a moment. Then he rose from the table, still holding his glass. "Croquet."  
  
"Sir." The loyal servant to Pegasus walked up.  
  
"Record Funny Bunny for me. I'll watch it later. I have business to attend to."  
  
"Y-yes sir..." Never, EVER, had Pegasus ever wanted to voluntarily miss a showing of Funny Bunny. This was indeed a first. Something serious was happening.  
  
Pegasus walked off briskly from the table, making his way from his servants and going down to the first story picture of him and his Cecilia. After hitting the switch and making his way down to his secret base, he sat at his desk.  
  
After drumming his fingers on the desk for awhile, he turned on his extremely large scale monitor. If he was correct, tomorrow was a ship departure day, and by the clusters of heat dots making their way to the pier or already camped out there, he might as well be.  
  
He ran his fingers along the carvings on the arms of the chair, thinking what he could attribute all these temperature changes to.  
  
Certainly NOT El Nino....but what on this planet could cause such a fluctuation in the very way the world worked?  
  
His hand brushed the sheet on which he'd written down his known information on the Millennium Items. He stared at it for a moment, then his eye widened in understanding.  
  
That was it! The Millennium Items were causing this! Because they were so close together after such a long time.....their powers were resonating from all being on the island. This furthered his thought that the Millennium Tauk was on the island as well.  
  
But causing the temperatures to rise and fall like this....there had to be something different. Maybe the Shadow Games were trying to break free, and possibly it was time for them to be suppressed again. He did hear once that it had to happen once every thousand years....  
  
It couldn't be that though. They weren't due yet. It had to be something else. Okay, not the Shadow Games, and all seven items were on the island. That meant a wonderful playground for Marik, at the least. And possibly, Marik had noticed the signs. If he didn't now, he'd certainly know around six at night or so. That's when it'd be really cold out. He'd have to notice something, afterall.  
  
He was at a loss. If it wasn't the Shadow Games, then maybe the Items were just....happy to see each other again.  
  
Pegasus almost scoffed at the silly idea, but then thought that this might even bring the Items more power. If they felt so much power to change the weather drastically, then that would make his machine all the more effective! He grinned hugely at this wonderful thought and looked at his heat dot screen again. He then opened his laptop and checked out his International Champions.  
  
From America, Keith was still at twenty-six, and Rebecca Hawkins was at twenty four. She was a ruthless little girl, and Pegasus liked that a lot.  
  
His Japanese champs were doing well, as expected of course. Yugi now had twenty, and Jounochi had eighteen. Seto still had his twenty five chips, and Mai Kujaku had fifteen. She had been slowed down obviously, because that was the same number she had yesterday as well. Insector Haga already had twenty-two, and could possibly be looking for another duel to finish off his glove. Dinosaur Ryuzaki was doing fairly well at sixteen chips.  
  
Next he checked out his European champs, and two of their names were in red. That meant that they were in a duel. One Italian champion was already disqualified, named Marco Piazzi. He noticed that he lost all his chips in one fell swoop, which could only mean an eliminator got to him. Upon further inspection of the red labeled duelists, he saw that the duel was with each other.  
  
Aaaahhhh....Faife O' Kelly, the Irish National runner-up, and a French semi-finalist, Amoura Letezaut. Truly a clash of titans. Faife was higher ranked in Europe than Amoura was, but Pegasus, being Pegasus, knew the latest gossip on ALL champion ranked duelists, and knew that Amoura herself could have been a finalist, or even champion herself. He knew also that Amoura came from a dueling background, as her grandmother, Madame Amanda, was a senior champion in France and ranked in Europe as well. In fact, many champions had come from families that had title holding backgrounds, as Faife's own father was a tournament duelist himself, and passed many of his cards to his children.  
  
((A/N: For more on Amoura's Grandmama AND her family, check out Wingleader Sora Jade's "Home Sweet Home!" She borrowed Amoura and Lisa for the college stories of her "Tales of the Child of Fate" and now they're home for the summer! Check it out!))  
  
He chanced a peek at his Asian champions also. There was only one Vietnamese title-holder doing well, at twenty-three diamond chips. Saymao Dinh seemed to be his name. There was a Chinese champion girl doing fairly well, and his Indian and Mongolian champions were for the most part already disqualified.  
  
Pegasus sighed and did a few idle things, as he was bored. He looked up random duelists, trying to pick them out on the heat dot map once he had their coordinates. Looking up "Yugi Motou," he noticed that he was in the same coordinate as the European title-holder's duel. Yugi always seemed to be in the right places at the right time. Just in time for what promised to be a good duel.  
  
Looking up "Seto Kaiba," he realized that he was heading away from the fortress almost directly. Had he found it already? Not doubting Kaiba-boy's mind for a moment, Pegasus figured that he did.  
  
"Ooh duh! Silly me!" Pegasus bonked himself on the head with his hand idly and turned on his intercom. "I want a list of all duelists seen in the fortress area from the beginning of the tournament unto now."  
  
A young man's voice came from the other side of the com. "Sir, there have only been four seen in the fortress area."  
  
"Give me their names."  
  
"In order of them appearing, Insector Haga, Lisa O'Kelly, Mai Kujaku, and an eliminator, Marik Ishtar."  
  
Pegasus nodded and spoke again. "That will be all."  
  
"Sir." The intercom crackled and buzzed off.  
  
He had to look into why only three actual duelists had found the fortress so far. But now, it was back to work. Now to look into why the Millennium Items were acting up.....  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me....."  
  
Mai, Seto, and Lisa all whirled around. Behind them was a very good looking brunette man wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket. He had on tight dark blue jeans, and had a pair of sunglassed perched on top of his head.  
  
"Yes?" Mai spoke up, looking intently at this man, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. His eyes were a nice shade of blue-grey.  
  
"I was wondering....would any of you be up for a duel?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Listen, none of us--"  
  
"I'll duel you!!!" Mai jumped forward, brandishing her deck.  
  
"Ahhh, such a good looking lady too....what might your name be?"  
  
"Eeehh...I'm Mai. Do you know a duel station close by....?" She stammered a bit, but caught herself. Seto rolled his eyes again.  
  
"But of course....." the man tossed his head of hair, which went down to his shoulders, and Mai felt her knees gel. "Just come this way....."  
  
She followed immediately, and Lisa dragged Seto along for the ride.  
  
Mai barely managed to scramble up the dueling station without blushing as the man kept throwing looks at her. Seto looked at the dueling station slowly, then looked up at the duelists.  
  
"How many chips, my dear?"  
  
"A-a-ahhh....how about four?"  
  
The man flashed his glove of twenty chips. "That's just fine by me, dear."  
  
They input their ID's into the station and their bets, and then looked at each other, Mai's face still on fire.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
"D-duel!"  
  
~*~  
  
Brood: Ahahahahahaa!! Two more duels for the duel hungry are coming up! Don't mind if I don't get this up for awhile, since 1. Duels take awhile to write! So Nyah! :P 2. My computer has decided it doesn't like me. I'm uploading this from the library as my modem has died, and it wont be back up for awhile. Plus I start school on Friday. Pooey.  
  
Also, I wanna thank Wingleader Sora Jade for extending her well wishes towards my good friend Jeskan in his heart surgery recovery! Thanks 'SJ!!!  
  
Another thing, Myotsi-chan got to me first, 'SJ and said two as well! So they get two, and you get one!  
  
These appearances will be in two new chapter stories coming up soon, one called, "The Castle of the Shadow Games," and another that I haven't named yet. They'll both be cool, and the one I haven't named yet is actually a Halloween story. AND I'm not telling which was one and which was two! So NYAH! :P!  
  
And if I dont get another chance to say so before August 23rd, I want to say "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" to Wingleader Sora Jade on one whole year of "The Tales of the Child of Fate!" WOO! Go 'SJ on one of the most successful series of stories I've seen on this site! Congrats, and here's to another year, eh?  
  
Oh yeah, and everyone check out this site for me, okay? Tell me what you think in that review I just KNOW you're going to send me!  
  
kevan.org/brain.cgi?Brood%20Mayran ((The URL is without a www., so don't sweat it))  
  
Love, Peace, and Penguins,  
  
Brood Mayran :) 


	23. Just Another Annoying Plug!

Brood: That's right everyone, it's time for a good old fashioned PLUG!!! WOOT!  
  
Zutsokaki: And the town rejoiced....  
  
All: ........yay.  
  
Brood: I KNOW you guys wanted a REAL update....*dodges the glare from Gemini from WSJ's reviews* Meep....anyway.......fine. Be that way. No chapter sneak peek at the end of this plug.  
  
All: *change minds about being on Zutso's side, and those who didn't....NYAH! on you! XD!!*  
  
Brood: Goody! Now, onto business! First of all, I'd like to announce the beginnings of a new story, "The Castle of the Shadow Games!" It's a historical look into the Millennium Items and some past incarnations of our favorite Yugioh characters! Ain't that just great! Give it a peeky!  
  
Next, I'd like to plug "The Case Files of Jounochi Katsuya!" This is a joint effort story of mine and Wingleader Sora Jade's, and you can find it under the user name "Brood & WSJ: Tomodachi" Check that out too!!!  
  
And now since you've all been SO great.....sneak peek time! It's Mai's duel!  
  
~*~  
  
Mai fumbled around a bit with her cards as the young man flashed a pearly white smile at her. Those eyes were just INTOXICATING, she just didn't get it. Not even HE made her feel like this on one of his better days.......  
  
"Hey sweets, it's your move....." His deep voice lilted over to her side of the station, and she vaugely felt herself pick up a card. GODS that smell....so musky and intense.....  
  
She placed a card she saw was yellow, monster, face up on the field in attack mode. A single Harpy Lady came up. (1300/1400) She peered at it and realized that she had wanted to set down her Dunames Dark Witch instead. And she didn't have any of her Harpy Power up cards in her hand at the moment. She had no other choice but to end her turn.  
  
Seto Kaiba stared up at the two duelists. Lisa was tugging at his jacket lightly.  
  
"Kebby-kun, why is Miss Mai all flustery lookin'?"  
  
"Because she's being an idiot, Lisa."  
  
~*~  
  
Brood: Not much of a peek, but enough to make you want more, eh? ......ooookay, didn't think so :P! Will Mai get out of this duel okay? If she keeps making these silly mistakes, her chances aren't looking good, are they?  
  
Zutsokaki: I'll bet that dashing hard to resist man is me....  
  
Brood: *COUGH!!!!* I don't THINK so!! *twitches and falls over*  
  
Zutsokaki: .....well, it was worth a shot....*pokes at her twitchy self* 


End file.
